


Leather and Lace

by LolaWednesday



Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 52
Words: 100,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaWednesday/pseuds/LolaWednesday
Summary: Since her transfer from Erudite Liv has been living a simple life in Dauntless. But when the cruel leader starts taking more of an interest in her she finds her life quickly becoming more complicated than she ever thought possible. Rated M for adult situations and language.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

One of the most anticipated days of the year had began its sweep through all the five factions, Dauntless was no exception and the night before The Choosing Ceremony was always a messy one and the many workers of The Pit where left to clear up the mess that the other members had made.

One of the bright red neon lights flickered above Liv's head as she groaned at the disarray before her, she was sure it wasn't part of her job description to mop up behind every idiot that partied points away in Underworld but someone had to do it and her monthly point pay wasn't half bad. Picking up one of the empty glass bottles that littered the sticky floor Liv's eye fell on a pair of large heavy boots, a small smile pulling at the corners of her lips. "You know this is mostly your mess." Standing back upright she spun on her heel sharply, placing the collection of bottles onto the bar in the centre of the club. "I think I deserve an actual tip this time." No one could get away with speaking that way to him, but she had known him before he had transfered to Dauntless, before he'd become a fearsome leader. To her he would always just be Eric. "Why aren't you at the ceremony? I thought as leader you'd be itching to be there." Her tone was mocking and Liv could almost feel the rage radiating from his formidable form but he remained completely silent. Dropping another handful of glasses onto the counter Liv made eye contact with him for the first time since his arrival. "Cat got your tongue?"

"That light needs fixing." Eric's icy eyes shot up to the blinking neon and then back onto Liv. "You'll give all the Intiates a fucking heart attack in that. Didn't have time to get dressed Liv?"

"I'm a dancer, not an instructor. This is my uniform." She shot back sweetly not missing the way his eyes dragged hungrily down her body, subconsciously her hand pulled the edges of her silk gown closer together attempting to cover some of her exposed skin his gaze making her overly aware of how little she was indeed wearing. "If you're not here to clean you don't need to be here." It was a bold move on her behalf, even with their history he wasn't a man to push too far, Liv quickly busied herself at the bar her back to Eric hoping he would take the obvious hint and leave.

"You are turning out to be down right fucking rude Liv. What would Mommy and Daddy think if they could see their precious little Olivia was a stripper? Do you think they'd be proud?" His words were full of spite and venom as they always were and even though he was cruel and cold Liv took some comfort in how consistant he was, like a comforting tick that you get as a child.

Liv was grabbed by the arm on her right side and spun sharply to face her leader; Eric's grip was painfully tight on her pale skin the thin fabric of the gown offering little resistance to the vice like hold he had on her. "You're hurting me." Her voice was steady and didn't falter even with the increasing burn his grasp was causing to her milky arm, to survive Eric Coulter the key was never showing too much weakness it only fed the sadist in him.

He dropped his hold on her at a leisurely pace, leaning in to growl in her ear. "If I paid you enough I know you'd let me hurt you."

Liv's nose scrunches in disgust at his insinuation. "I have never done anything like that and I never would. I'm not a whore Eric." The blinking red light lit up Eric's face only seeming to add to the air of danger that he exhumed, the light caught on the piercings above his brow and made the icy blue of his eyes even more preditory. Many of the girls that worked at Underworld with Liv practically fought over who would get to serve Eric, he had a position of power but also there was no denying his incredibly looks, in comparison to him Liv felt ugly; he was almost like a work of art and the dark ink that covered a good portion of his skin and the piercings only made him more exquisite.

"Not what some of the guys tell me." Eric's voice was so low that Liv only just managed to make out what he had said.

"You know I'd nev-"

His soft lips grazed the long collumn of her neck as he cut her off mid-sentence. "You wouldn't be lying to me would you Olivia?" His jaw clenched tightly at the thought of other men pawing and groping at the soft flesh hidden beneath the black gown, but even through the internal rage he smirked broadly when he heard her gulp loudly. She was scared of him and his chest flared with pride, Eric held himself on the knowledge that there wasn't a single person who knew him that didn't fear him. "Get back to work." He commanded peeling himself from Liv's warm body. "If I catch any Intiates in here tonight, it's you who will be answering to me."

It wasn't till the heavy stomps of Eric's boots had completely faded that Liv let out the breath she'd been holding in. It was all a game of cat and mouse to him, he liked to toy with people and she was no exception. After a deep sigh, Liv continued with her original task of cleaning up the club in time for it opening again that evening.

"Liv, lets go grab lunch," Tori called out from the doorway her slim, tall figure proped casually on the frame. "You can find the others to help you clean this shit up, they work here too."

It was lunch time already? Even with working the late hours that came with being a dancer Liv never slept in, she simply couldn't do it, she had an overwhelming pulsing urge to always be busy. It was one of the reasons she first decided to transfer from Erudite to Dauntless. They never stopped. "Give me five to change." Liv yelled back as she disappeared behind a beaded curtain that led into the dressing room where the girls would get ready for their shift. Quickly removing the gown and lacey lingerie she pulled on her own clothes, simple leggings, vest and jacket, before trotting back out to where Tori was patiently waiting for her. "You're going to busy tonight, what with all the Intiates." Liv remarked as the pair made their way to the mess hall which was a buzzing hive like it usually was at meal times.

"Better than a slow night, some nights seem to just drag." Tori grabbed a tray and headed over to a free spot on one of the long tables that occupied the mess hall, she continued once Liv sat down softly opposite her. "I imagine you'll be busy too, you know how Intiates love to sneak into the club." She shoved a spoonful of spagetti into her mouth. "It's pathetic really."

Intiates were not allowed to visit Underworld, aswell as the younger citizens of Dauntless, but every year a group of the more ballsier Intiates would pluck up the dumb courage to sneak in and prey that Eric or another leader didn't catch them. They never did any harm or cause any problems but rules were rules and no one was exempt from them.

"They're just young, it's all harmless. Until Eric finds out and hangs them off The Chasm." Running her hand through her messy bob, Liv's mind drifted to the punishment she would have to endure if he found any in Underworld that evening. She made a quick mental note to speak to the other girls about keeping an extra keen eye out for Intiates.

"He's a fucking prick." Tori said bluntly. "I don't know how people can stand working closely with him, I'd rather hang off The Chasm."

Liv snorted behind her cup, it was true he was a prick and working closely to him would be her idea of hell too. Not only was he cruel but he was a perfectionist through and through, a trait he had carried through from Erudite, and no one ever lived up to or pleased Eric. It was an impossible task. "I heard he's looking for an assitant." A few nights earlier she had over heard some of the older men talking about how Eric was in need of a new assistant after giving his latest one the boot, the men had laughed that no one in Dauntless was stupid enough to want the job and they'd have to get a Stiff to do it.

"Well I feel sorry for whoever gets lumped with that particular job."

Scraping the last of her meal to one side of the bowl, Liv begrudgingly got back on her feet, saying her goodbyes to Tori before she dumped her tray and went back to the club to finish cleaning up.

The atmosphere in The Pit was electric, excitement and wonder clung to the air and every single person was in good spirits and ready for a good night. Crowds of the new and the old flooded into the dark cavernous space, the noise of laughter and glee bouncing from the cold walls.

It was a little after nine when the first group of Intiates tried their luck at entering Underground, but with the plan of having one of them on the door at all times they boys didn't get further than the threshold.

"You know you're not allowed in here," Liv said with amusement gently steering them back towards the door. "Why don't you all go get a tattoo and drink, make some mistakes that don't take place in here. On my watch." She was unsure whether any of what she's said resonated in their brains, the four pairs of wide eyes gawked at her skimpy outfit and not much else. "Out." She stated firmly before shoving them out of the club and closing the door swiftly behind her.

"Already?" Mila, a cute blonde girl who had been working at the club since before Liv started, groaned in exasperation a hand on her hip. "I swear we need a doorman! Or something!" Huffing to herself she stalked back to the dressing room the large pink bow attached to the base of her corset bustling as she walked.

"I'm sure a lot of guys would love to be a doorman, it's like a free ticket."

Liv recognised the teasing voice immediately not needing to turn around to confirm who it was. "Four if you could convince Eric to let us have one...but you'd have to stand up to him wouldn't you?"

A deep laugh rumbled up Four's throat. "Ouch Liv! Last time I checked I'm incharge here too, and I got you through intiation so there's pretty much nothing I can't do now."

Liv playfully smacked at his arm, but couldn't stop from laughing at him words. "I wasn't that bad! The fear of Eric stepping in kept us all going that year." Following Four's taller form over to the bar, Liv perched on one of the cold stools before sipping at the strong drink he ordered for her. "What's intake like this year?"

Four took a large swig of his own drink before answering. "Not bad, there's a girl from Abnegation."

Liv's dark brown eyes widened in surprise, Abnegation rarely transfered to Dauntless apart from Four she didn't know any that had and the spark in his eyes led her to believe there was something special about this girl. "A fellow Stiff huh?" She teased her shoulder shoving him softly. "Will she make it?"

"Who know's, anything is possible I guess. She was first jumper."

'The Back Entrance' was one of the first steps into becoming Dauntless and to that day Liv could remember the faces of all the boys and girls who'd surrounded her when they were told they were to jump from the building. The chances of her being the first to go were slim to none. "Wow, Stiff has balls."

Liv only just registered Four's nod of agreeance as a scrabble from behind them drew her attention. "Speak to you later Four." Hastily she shoved through the crowd to reach the source of the ruckus. "What's going on-" She stopped short when she saw Eric holding two young boys by the collars of their jackets, her night officially ruined.

"Get out of here, I'll deal with you tomorrow." He barked at the boys who scrabbled away the moment he let go of them. "If you weren't busy flirting with Four you would have noticed those Intiates." Eric stepped closer to Liv, his impressive form completely overshadowing her. "You come to the training room tomorrow." With a cold sneer he makes to leave the club. "Eight."

Her stomach dropped at his words, she had been so prepared to keep the Intiates out and her plan had crumbled shamelessly around her because she dropped the ball for a few seconds. Eight. It was only five hours after her shift ended which left her little time to sleep. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Liv repeated like a mantra in her head, hands balled by her sides.

"Liv! You're up!"

Mila calling her name brought her crashing back into the moment. She would have to deal with tomorrow when it came, for now she had a job to do.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Liv's aching body woke her just in time; the couch in the dressing room was no as comfortable as it looked and her limbs and back were now paying for her choice of sleeping there instead of going back up to her apartment. As her shift had come to an end in the early hours of the morning it had seemed like the most logical place to sleep, it was closer to the training room which meant she wouldn't have to get up as early to meet Eric. With a languid stretch Liv sat up from the solid couch and began the slow ritual of changing into her clothes from the day before, she desperately needed to go home and get a clean set of clothes and actually shower but there was no way she could get away with being late. With the silent promise of an extra long shower later to herself, Live combed through her hair with her fingers roughly and began the walk over to the training area.

It had been a long time since Liv had ventured into the training room and she would be lying if she said she missed it. The only thing that place had ever brought her was pain and as she paced over to where Eric and Four stood observing the new Transfer Initiates all the unpleasant feelings she'd felt two years previous came flooding back to her.

"Gather round Initiates," Eric instructed upon noticing Liv's arrival, all the young Initiates trotted dilegently over to him and stopped quietly in a huddle. "This is Liv, she passed initiation two years ago now. She will be assisting with your training today." A cruel smirk graced his lips. "Peter you're up first. Get in the ring." To his left Eric could feel Four's confused gaze locked onto his side warranting a soft scoff from Eric. "Problem Four?"

"Is it wise making them fight properly on there first day?"

"Your concern is sweet Four, perhaps you shoulf take Peter's place and show them how a real fight looks?"

In that moment Liv knew her punishment had officially began. Initiates from other factions were usually sloppy when it came to fighting, regardless of their size, so against the boy Peter she would have stood a decent chance of holding her own but Four was going to demolish her and Eric wouldn't let them stop until he did. "What's the rules?" Liv bravely asked, shrugging off her leather jacket and dropping it at Eric's feet. Her face remained strong not anting to show that she was actually more than afraid to step into the ring with Four, she was not going to let Eric have the satisfaction.

"It ends when one of you can't fight anymore. No conceeding." Eric's tongue darted out and wet his lips slightly, he was going to enjoy this more than torturing the weak saps infront of him. "Watch. Learn." He came to a stop at the edge of the ring, icy eyes locked on Liv's tiny build it was out of the question that she would win.

"I can't go easy on you, he'll never let me stop if I do." Four spoke quietly so only Liv could hear him but quickly took his stance when Eric wordlessly motioned for them to start.

The only thing that had got Liv through the sparring when she had been an Initiate was her ability to read people and pre-empt what they were going to do before they even did it, her small form gave her some advantage when it came to speed but not against an opponent like Four. By some miracle she managed to dodge the first jab but only by a milimetre and the speed that she'd had to move had thrown her off balance giving Four an open invitation to start unleashing multiple blows to her with no real hope of her ever being able to block them. And that's exactly what he did, Liv lost count of how many hits she had taken but the last one to her ribs had her fall ungracefully to the mat in a heap, her hands grabbing at her sore bones.

"Get up." Eric demanded from the side line, circling around the ring like a predator and coming to a stop beside Liv. "Get. To. Your. Feet." His cold eyes flicked over to Four, who had stopped unsure of how to proceed. With only the tilt of his head Eric watched as Four pulled Liv's head back by her hair and punched her hard enough for her to black out. "First jumper, last jumper. You're up."

Four scooped Liv's lifeless body into his arms and swiftly carried her from the ring. "What was that about? Why is she even here?" The complete disregard Eric had for Four's position infuriated him beyond belief, and it all stemmed from the fact he beat Eric in their initiation, but if he rose to it Four was only playing into his hands. "She isn't a trainer."

"She also didn't have a choice. Commands are not optional. You know that Four," With smug self-confidence Eric stepped closer to Four so that he was touching the floppy body of Liv. "You got in that ring as instructed, these Initiates need to know everyone in Dauntless obeys command. Set her down over there."

The pounding in Liv's temples was the first thing she noticed when she came around, it was rhythmic and unrelenting a sensation she hadn't felt in a long time. The second was that she was still in the training room, the cool floor pressed against her bare arms letting her know she was laid on the ground. God she hurt like hell, even the small amount of movement that went into trying to sit upright seemed like some great feat. Liv audibly groaned as the pounding in her head increased at the motion and then groaned again when she saw the strong legs infront of her.

"I thought you were suppose to be showing the Initiates how to fight, not how to take a beating."

Ignoring the pain stabbing at her temples, Liv rose defiantly to her feet not wanting to let on how much pain she was actually in. "Four is out of my league, we both know that."

Eric clucked his tongue unimpressed with her answer. "You're lazy, not training has let your abilities slip. You will train and I will assess your progress in two weeks when you spar with me."

Liv rolled her eyes so hard she feared they may get stuck at the back of her head. It was true she hadn't been training as much as she should but between her shifts and then the clean up she had limited spare time. "Is that all?"

With one of his large hands Eric reached forward to brush a lock of hair from Liv's face, she instantly flinched despite herself. She was like an enigma to him, she brought out the worst feelings in him. Countless times he'd imagined what she'd look like under him, his hands wrapped around her neck but she would never allow him. Eric did not enjoy being told no and her defiance only spurred his wicked thoughts on. "I want you to stay this afternoon, help them with knives."

Liv nodded, leant down to pick up her discarded jacket and made to leave the training room. She only took a few steps before a strong grip on her wrist prevented her from moving any further.

"It starts now."

Although the grip on her wrist was painful, Liv didn't miss the small soft rubs Eric's thumb was tracing on her small wrist. "Can I have a cigarette first?" The grunt Eric let out gave Liv permission to reach into her pocket with her free hand and pull the rectangle packet out. Coaxing one of the sticks from the box, she watched with a steady gaze as Eric placed it between her bloodied lips and then put one between his own before lighting them both with a gun mental lighter. The acrid smoke plumed up between them distorting her vision of his face slightly. "My arm. Please." The soft circles stopped first, then her arm dropped back to its place at her side.

With a tilt of his head, Eric signalled for Liv to follow him over to where the Initiates had just filed back in and began practicing throwing shining silver knives at targets. The majority of the group were useless at the task, it was their first attempt so it wasn't a surprise but the Stiff was doing shockingly well for a first attempt. Throwing the butt of his cigarette to one side, Eric weaved throw the group eyeing each of them like prey, ready to strike at any time.

"I'm surpised she even made it into Dauntless, I was embarrassed for her." Peter said to another boy beside him, his face the picture of judgemental as he looked towards Liv.

"She is a much better fighter than you," Four stepped in, overhearing the young boy. "Do you see much muscle mass on her? She can't win on strength and weight. Eric?" He yelled over his shoulder, earning his attention. "I think Peter wants to see how close Liv can throw those knives."

Eric smirked widely, now Four was actually getting interesting. "Up against the target Initiate."Striding in front of the remain Initiates he commanded their attention like he did everyone he met. "Liv, would you do the honours?"

Only a handful of time had Liv been glad for Eric's cruel nature and this was one of them; she was dying to wipe the arrogant smirk right off of Peter's face and with a set of small knives at her disposal she was more than able to. It had been a while since she had used the throwing knives but as the shining metals weight settled in her hand she could stop a smirk of her own. She had this. Deciding to go easy on the first one, Liv settle on the knife hitting the board directly near his left hand.

"Liv you're being too kind."

With lightening speed Liv unleashed two more of the knives one angrily piercing the target next to Peter's throat, the second so close to his crotch she was sure she heard him whimper.

Eric clapped loudly with glee. "Nearly lost more than he bargained for there. Get back to it Initiates." Liv had out done his expectations, he had not seen the crotch shot coming and the pure terror on the boys face was a stroke of genius. "You can go now." His attention was now on Liv, his hand waving at her dismissively. "Have my table ready for tonight."

It wasn't a request it was a demand, just like everything Eric said. "I'll have Ivy set it all up for you." Ivy was one of Eric's favourites at the club and Liv had witnessed Ivy leaving with him after a shift on more than one occasion. "See you later Eric." Work was the last thing on Liv's mind, all she wanted was a nice hot shower and a cold compress for the black mess that used to be her face.

The thumping bass from the speakers of Underground pulsed around Liv as she sat in the dressing room pulling a stocking up one of her slim legs and fastened it to the black suspender belt. All of the girls who worked at the club had signiture looks and routines, it stopped them from arguing and also meant that all tastes were catered to. Mila was the cute, blonde girl nextdoor she always wore different shades of pink and sometime she would wear her golden locks in pigtails, which Liv found somewhat perverted but who was she to judge. Ivy wore red to match her hair, Tia white and Jazz nude. That left Liv with black; it had been the obvious choice for her with her almost black hair and milky white skin.

"Liv you're up." Tia said as she came through the shimmery fabric from the stage into the dressing room. "Ivy is practically draped over Eric, even on the stage it's all I could look at." Tia didn't bother to hide the disdain from her voice, she was a transfer from Candor years before and she still hadn't lost the lack of filter all Candor citizens had.

The music changing signalled Liv's queue and with a quick shake of her head at Tia she sauntered through the curtain onto the stage. The club erupted in wolf whistles as she began her well rehersed routine. As she dipped back on the silver chair at the front of the stage her dark eyes locked onto icy ones; Eric was sat at his usual table and just as Tia had said Ivy was draped over him, seductively pawing at his broad chest. He was the only punter who looked her dead in the eyes as she danced, the rest were more interested in tits and ass but Eric would watch her with such intensity Liv would feel like she was naked on the stage. In the beginning she had found his gaze off putting, one time she had ran off the stage unable to continue with his stony stare on her but now she had grown accustomed to it and with a small smirk that was solely for him, she continued with her dance.

The clock on the wall read two AM. all the other girls had gone home already but Liv had stayed to close up, they all took turns closing up and in her almost comatosed state it was just her luck it was her turn. Liv stared at her reflection in the mirror which covered the entire back wall above the dressing tables, her face was deep shades of purples and blues from Four's punches it had been impossible to hide them for her shift but people in Dauntless were always covered in scars or wounds so no one batted an eye lid at the current state of her face.

"Four really did one on you."

Eric's cold voice made Liv physically jump in her seat. "You made him. This," She pointed to her battered cheeks while getting to her feet. "Is your fault."

"You sound pathetic," He says dryly walking over to Liv, a lethal look in his eyes. "If I had touched you, you'd look much worse than this." His face contorts into a spiteful grimace as he roughly spins Liv around so she's facing back towards the mirror. Stood behind her Eric forcefully holds her hip with one hand while the other forces her to look in the long mirror holding her in place by the throat. "Maybe I should get him here now, to finish what he started like a man should."

Liv shakes her head no as much as his grip will allow. "Eric you're being ridiculous! After two years you'd think you'd move on."

"Do you enjoy pain Liv? I'm beginning to think you do." He hisses in a scolding tone. "Unlike Four I don't fuck Initiates." Her body tensed under his domineering hold and the smug grin that plastered his face makes Liv's face scrunch in frustration at him in the mirror. "Struck a nerve have I Olivia? Ashamed the only reason you got through initiation was by fucking your trainer."

It had been a mistake on both her and Four's behalf and neither ever brought up the night they had spent together. Not one girl in Dauntless could blame her for what she did, Four was a good looking guy but only minutes after they had rolled off of each other they'd known it was a mistake. They were friends and if they carried on it would get ruined.

Liv pulls in every direction against Eric's arms but it's useless, she isn't going anywhere unless he wants her to. Her stomach does a somersault as the hand that had been gripping her hip ghosts up her corset and lazily begins unlacing it. "Eric." It comes out as whisper, Liv can barely hear her own voice and if Eric did he doesn't let on as his hand continues pulling at the ribbon holding the corset together.

"Did you cuddle after? Hold each other close like a pair of Amity?" All the jealousy he had felt when he first heard about Four and Liv came rushing back; he had been fuming, if he'd had his way he would have beaten her half to death but he wasn't stupid or willing to lose his leadership position. In the mirror Eric watched as she screwed her eyes shut, the corset slipping from her stomach and landing on the floor next to them. "Dont act shy now Olivia, you take your clothes off for a living. Nothing I haven's seen before." His voice drips will exasperation, shaking her face roughly with his left hand making her look at him through the mirror. "Enjoy your evening."

Liv flops haphazardly onto the dressing table and Eric's sudden withdrawal, he'd been the only thing keeping her upright and his abrupt disconnect left her falling quite heavily onto the counter top. Her full cheeks flush pink with embarrassment, why had she let him get to her like that? She'd known him long enough to avoid situations just like this. Placing her palms flat on the cool surface she pressed down, ready to heave herself upright but suddenly a strong hand shoved her roughly back down onto the table and a hot flush flooded through her entire body when she felt Eric press his hips crushingly into hers. Liv didn't know if she even remembered how to breathe, it seemed like all air was avoiding her lungs and there was nothing she could do about it.

"I think I like you like this, completely at my mercy." He growled into her ear, his lips grazing her warm neck where he could feel her pulse beating madly.

Liv can hear the blood pumping in her ears, its so loud she's sure that Eric can hear it too, even though she's positive that is probably the last thing on his mind. Scream. Scream and someone with come and he'll have to stop. Her brain is mental kicking her and her stupid body's inability to move against his unwanted attention. The bottom of her stomach drops at the thought; is it unwanted?

"Do you think," Eric moves his lips to the other side of Liv's neck, nuzzling close into her ear before continuing. "I can make you scream louder than he did? All you have to do is ask."

Quicker than he had started his little game, Eric had disappeared through the beaded curtain and out of the club. Liv let out a long shuddering breath she'd been subconciously holding in. Leaving the club in a hurry, Liv left the cleaning for the next day right now she needed a long lay down and to be somewhere that Eric couldn't get to her.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Liv thanked her lucky stars that her apartment was not located anywhere remotely close to Eric's in the morning as she made her way to breakfast. The last thing she needed after the terrible nights sleep she'd had was bumping into the cause of her bad sleeping. On queue, as if the cosmos had it out for her, Liv heard the deep, blunt voice of the cause of all her problems just outside the mess hall entrance. There was no avoiding him now, it was too late to turn back and her stomach growled from the need for food. With a deep breath, Liv kept her eyes fixed on the mess hall in a vain attempt to stay under Eric's radar. Her plan failed. As is voice called her name out she felt herself shudder, but she went over to where he was stood none the less.

"I hope you're heading out to train once you've eaten." Eric said matter-of-factly, dismissing the man stood beside him.

Liv had not been planning to do any training that day, in fact her plans involved slumping on the couch in her apartment for most of the day before heading down to the club for her shift, cleaning be damned. "I was going-"

"Meet me in the training room after you've eaten." He ordered, already walking away from a disgruntled Liv. "Do not make me wait Liv."

It was moments like this that made Liv question her choice to transfer to Dauntless; she could be sat at some desk in a warm building tapping away at a laptop had she chosen to stay in Erudite but no she had to be Dauntless, she had to be better.

"Someone looks the picture of happiness." Tori teased as Liv slumped into the seat opposite her. "I heard about the beating Four gave you, your face looks a damn mess."

"Oh great," With a whoop-dee-do twirl of her spoon Liv thundered on. "It's good to know that gossip still spreads quicky around this shit hole. I didn't want to be there, those fucking Initiates!" Her gaze snapped to an obvious group of Initiates sat only a few seats down from them. "Do you enjoy making everyone elses lives more difficult? Well? I'm talking to you Initiates." Liv knew she sounded a little mad and the baffled looks on the young faces confirmed just how crazy she really looked.

"Hey, you're the girl from training yesterday. You sure showed Peter, I've never seen someone turn that white before." One of the boys beamed enthusiastically at Liv, making her demenour soften significantly. "We all thought Eric was entirely unfair to you." Around him the heads of another boy and two girls nodded their agreeance.

"Well you'll be pleased to hear he won't be over seeing your training today," Although Liv was by no means looking forward to Eric's training the way the four Initiates faces lit with relief made her remember how her and the group she'd initiated with was always praying he wouldn't turn up. "You can thank me later."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Tori asked from across the table utterly confused at her friends blabbering. "What are you doing with Eric that's keeping him from playing with the new meat."

Liv didn't have the time or the energy to regurgitate what had happened between her and Eric and in truth there were elements she didn't even want to think about. A shortened version would have to surfice for now. "He noticed I'd let my training slip and was only too happy to point it out and offer his services of torture to get them back up." At Tori's sorry expression, Liv quickly finished up her porridge before hurrying along behind the Initiates towards the training room.

"Liv we were just talking about you." Eric drawled as Liv practically dragged herself to where he was talking to Four. He snorted as her face flushed pink, she obviosuly thought he'd spoke about what had happened in the dressing room. "Let's go, from the charade I witnessed yesterday we obviously have alot to cover."

Eric was already stalking out of the training room making Liv have to jog to keep up with him. "Fucking ass." She muttered to herself but when Eric suddenly stopped and spun at her a menacing glint in his eyes Liv knew he'd heard her.

"Do you want to repeat that Olivia?" His words were as deadly as the look in his eyes; no one spoke to him with such disrespect and he sure as hell wasn't about to let anyone start. With impressive force he yanked Liv's smaller body harshly forward before slamming her into the brick wall. Her eyes were wide with panic, she clearly hadn't been expecting him to hear her let alone act on it; those big eyes taunted him on a daily basis making him want her but telling him no all at once. He hated her for it. "I'm sorry I haven't heard your answer yet."

"I'm sorry," Dauntless didn't show fear but Liv couldn't help as it seeped through her outer ficade. "It's...I didn't sleep well. It makes me cranky."

A sly smirk tugged at the corners of Eric's mouth, he knew full well he was the reason she hadn't slept, he could read her like a book. Shifting his stance he leant closer into her soft body, successfully trapping her between him and the hard wall. Her scent was intoxicating to him, it was like a drug he couldn't get enough of, nuzzling closer to her neck her growled lowly in her ear. "Why couldn't you sleep Liv? Did I leave you all," He paused briefly to press his hips into hers. "Hot and bothered? You know where my apartment is, like I said you only have to ask."

She didn't know why she did it and as the words slipped from her lips, Liv immediately regretted it. "Fuck you." It was the first time she'd ever spoken to him in such a way and they both were stunned for a moment, but only a moment; Eric's signiture smirk was spread widely across his handsome face only seconds later making the colour drain from Liv's face.

"We don't have all day Liv." Pushing off of the wall Eric continued purposefully out of the Dauntless headquarters into the broken landscape of Chicago. He liked keeping people on their toes and punishing her then and there would be too predictable. Coming to a stop near a large column he flexed his knuckles lazily. "To the top of this pillar, if I beat you you'll be getting to the ground alot faster than you did the top."

Without hesitation, Eric was pulling him self up onto the pillar with such ease it looked as if he weighed nothing. Before Liv had even heaved herself onto the first shelf that jutted out, he was already a third of the way up the pillar leaving her struggling behind him.

"This is unfair!" Liv gasped once she had clambered onto the top of the pillar, the small platform barely big enough for the both of them. "You know this place inside out, you know exactly what way to go up." The knowing smirk on Eric's face onlt infuriated her further, she was sick of this little power game he was playing. "I'm done here." The scream ripped from her throat, bouncing loudly around the rubbled city, Liv felt the ground disappear from beneath her and what felt like hours passed before Eric grasped around her forearm preventing her from falling to the hard floor far below.

"You're done when I say you are. Dauntless never give up." Eric let the grip he had on her arm loosen slightly letting her slip a little. "What if I gave up right now Liv? Should I let you fall?"

"Eric! Stop this! Please!"

His face was a stoney, bored expression like holding her there was a chore to him. "Say that last part again." Eric flashed a toothy grin down at her helpless form, revelling in the anger that danced across her bruised face.

"Please!" The second the words poured from her lips Liv felt her body being hoisted with ease up onto the concrete platform and as her feet connected with solid ground her anger bubbled to new heights. "I am a fucking person Eric. A human being! If you acted like one for once in your life maybe you'd see why what you just did was not okay!"

"What the fuck did you just say?" He hisses lowly, the once bored expression now one of pure outrage. "I'll give you a two second head start."

Liv didn't need telling twice and quicker than she was sure she'd ever moved she was leaping from the platform onto the roof of the next building and sprinting away from Eric across the various rooftops. It didn't matter how long it had been since she'd trained being caught by Eric was possibly a worse outcome than falling to her death on the concrete below; with a quick fleeting glance over her shoulder she could see her pursuer wasn't far behind her at all, not by a long shot and cold fear twinged in her gut at the realisation that he would more than likely catch her very soon. Liv was faster than Eric was, her small body had always made her a fast runner but the stealth and precision he used to leap across the buildings closed the distance between them at an alarming pace.

Liv felt as though she'd been hit by the train that circled through the city; Eric barralled into her at such speed the air was knocked from her lungs so that when she tried to scream she was unable to. Then the ground had disappeared from beneath her again. She was sure she was going to die, he'd gone so mad with rage he'd decided to kill them both but when she peeled her eyes open Liv recognised the walls whizzing past her. The were using the back entrance. The net cushioned their hard landing, Liv fought to untangle her limbs from Eric's the anger now over taking her initial fear. "Do not!" She was so angry the words that formed in her head weren't coming out right. "FUCK YOU!" It may have been the phrase that had got her into the whole mess but in her current state it was the only sentance Liv could get out coherently. Slipping off the edge of the large net, Liv was ready to storm away and have a large drink after the near heart attack Eric had given her, but apparently he had other ideas; her body slammed down onto the hard cold floor as he grabbed her left ankle, her bones were still tender fro sparring with Four and they practically screamed at her in agony when her body connected with the ground.

Eric took no notice of the obvious pain she was in, his mind was too occupied on all the ways he'd rather be punishing her. He took a deep breath before yanking Liv unceremoniously back to her feet, his left hand tangled viciously in her short hair forcing her to hold eye contact with him. "The more you say that the more I'm thinking it's you asking me to." He dropped his hold on her fast as if she burnt him, his tone becoming colder. "Unfortunately I don't fuck whores."

All Liv could do was stare at his retreating back in indignation, he was gone before her brain could whir back to life and form a clever retort. The pounding was back in her temples but this time it wasn't from multiple punches to her skull, Eric was a migraine in human form and Liv would die happy if she never saw him again.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"He did what?" Mila repeated for the third time since Liv had finished telling her about all the things she had endured that day because of Eric. "If he asks for you tonight, do I tell him no?"

Telling Eric Coulter no only made things worse, so she shook her head no whilst finishing lining her full lips with the signiture red she always wore. "I doubt that will be a problem." It was a lie and she knew it, Eric would not be content yet. Eric was never content when it came to torturing people.

"I thought you were friends before he came here? Back in Erudite." Swatting Liv's sore hands away from her face, Mila began the task of finishing up the other girls make-up. "He's usually his version of nice to you."

Liv laughed lightly. "We weren't friends, I just knew him. Our parents were friends which meant I spent some time with him." In Erudite he had been the same, always the harsh perfectionist, but so many in Erudite were it wasn't out of the norm but when he hit his teens Liv had noticed the subtle changes to his demenour; his coolness had turned to cruelty and he no longer wanted to hang around with a little girl who hung off his every word. He had grown up and she was still a child.

"Do you remember when you transfered and you and Four hooked up?" Mila raised her hands in mock defense at Liv's dead pan expression. "I know we don't speak of it, but the night he found out he took Ivy home." She stopped briefly to apply precise liner to Liv's dark eyes. "I have never seen someone look so injured after sex. It was...well he's obviously rough. And jealous."

Liv avoided Mila's pointed gaze knowing exactly what the blonde was about to say.

"I don't know why you both don't get it over with. You clearly like each other. Even if you only fuck atleast it'll keep him off your back for a while." Mila stepped back to admire her handy work ducking the slap Liv swipped at her arm. "Hey!" She laughed. "Don't get mad at me, it's you and him that eye fuck whenever you see each other."

It was Liv's turn to laugh; Mila was her best friend, besides Tori, and she was always fancying herself a match maker ever since she had married her husband Gus. "I do not eye fuck anyone, you bitch!"

"Oh please, sometimes I get horny just watching you two." Mila dropped the gown she was wearing onto the couch in the dressing room, picked up her outfit for the night and pulled it on. "Gus agrees."

"Fuck you and fuck Gus." Liv joked following Mila's lead and changing ready for the clubs opening.

"Oh he'd love that, I told him I wasn't comfortable seeing that much of you up close though."

The two girls erupted into a new wave of laughter desperately trying to calm down as they moved out onto the club floor where Jazz was unlocking the door. Liv really loved the girls she worked with, being a burlesque dancer wasn't how she had invisioned her life when she first transfered to Dauntless but here she was and the best part of it was the women she worked with.

After the rough day she'd had Liv had informed the other girls she wouldn't be on stage at all that night, her body needed a break, but she was happy to work the floor. Collecting up a large collection of empty bottles off one of the front tables she moved back up to the bar to dispose of the glass.

"He's here." Mila said in her ear over the music. "Do you want me to serve him? Go out bac-"

Liv lifted her hand cutting Mila off, it was a kind offer but there was no use trying to avoid him because he'd only come and find her. "I got it." She yelled over the music in reply, the squeeze Mila gave to her left hand sparked the bravery in her to go over to Eric's table and take the drinks order.

"Usual." His voice instructed in its usual bored tone.

Before Liv could return to the bar to acquire the drink that Eric wanted Ivy was sashaying over to the table with a tumbler in her hand. The redheads face fell when Eric silently shooed her away with his hand after relieving her of the drink.

"I want a dance." He had been left in a bad mood all day from Liv's antics, the fact the little games they played had no actual relief was driving him insane so as far as he was concerned the private dance was none negotiable.

"Me?" Liv was in shock he never asked her for dances, it was almost like an unwritten rule that no matter how much they might flirt he never actually touched her at work. It would make everything complicated. "Ivy is free, I'm sure she'd be happy-"

"No, I want you."

Liv felt herself blushing at his words and quickly led him to one of the two curtained boothes. The atmosphere inside the dark booth was palpable, the moment she drew the curtain across Liv's mind was racing for an excuse to leave. "No touching." She all but whispered once his large figure had settled comfortably on the leather couch; it was a rule the club had and it didn't need to be said Liv found the words were more to act as a deterrent to Eric's wandering hands. With a deep breath she moved onto his lap straddling his hips but with her back to his muscular chest, there was no way she wanted to be making eye contact, and began some of the moves all the girls used in their private dances. Why had she chosen the smallest outfit she had for her shift? Even in the dimly lit space she felt overly exposed, the bralett, panties and stockings left a large expanse of her skin uncovered. Why hadn't she gone for a teddy? Or even a corset?

The heat from the large hand beside her right thigh suddenly disappeared drawing her attention down momenterily until the warm skin of Eric's palm settled on her hip bone and squeezed her roughly every so often. Liv was glad the room was so dark as she was certain her cheeks were a violent red from embarrassement, that didn't stop the breathy sigh slipping from her red lips when Eric's lips grazed up the left of her neck.

Eric smirked widely when Liv tilted her head allowing him further access to the soft skin on her neck. "Let me fuck you. Just once."

"What?" For a brief second his words had snapped her out of the daze but her eyes closed of their own accord as Eric's calloused hands trailed further down her thighs gently settling at the edge of panties.

"Liv..." Eric growled, his fingers impatiently ghosting just under the edge of the black lace. God damn he was so close to what he wanted and it was taking every once of his self control not to take her right then and there.

The shock of Eric's touch snapped Liv back to reality and much to her bodies dismay she recoiled from his touch and almost tripped over as she moved over to the curtain. "I said no touching." She panted still trying to process what had just happened and the preditory look in Eric's grey eyes had her on edge as to what his next move might be. "Please...please just leave."

Lifting languorously from the black leather Eric's broad figure filled the booth and stood intimidatingly over Liv's tiny one. "Why haven't you left Olivia?"

"What?" She whispered back unable to look away from his icy eyes. Just step out of the curtain, it's all over once you're not alone with him- Her thoughts were cut short as Eric grabbed her by the waist and slammed her back against the wooden partician wall of the booth his lips kissing up her neck feverishly, erasing any thoughts from her mind except for the sensation of his touch on her skin.

Instictively Liv's slim legs wrapped tightly around his waist despite the dim protests from the back of her mind, it simply felt too good for her to stop him. She shivered as one of Eric's hands snaked between their bodies and continued its teasing at the edge fo the black lace. "Stop!" She gasped latching her small hand around his bicep but Eric's hand continued creeping further under the material and Liv made no move to stop him. "Oh." She breathed when his fingers traced around her clit and then moved to dip inside of her.

But after a few rhythmic thrust he suddenly pulled out and stopped. A dark laugh rumbled from his chest at Liv's look of annoyance. "Have a good night Liv."

Liv slid down the wall as Eric dropped her heavily back to the floor and in the blink of an eye he left through the heavy velvet curtain. Liv's face prickled with rage and embarrassment; who the hell did he think he was? He swanned around Dauntless like the owned the place, which was somewhat technically true in the sense he was a leader, but she was well and truelly sick of dancing to his tune. With these thoughts in her head Liv practically flew from the booth and stomped over to his table where he sat with a self-satisfied smirk plastered aggrivatingly across his face. "I think we need to talk." She was proud her words came out as strong as she meant them, but Liv was unsure if that was because of the fire burning between her legs that he had lit.

"I'll speak with you tomorrow...or I won't." Eric said cooly, no sign at all of what had just happened behind the thick curtain.

Liv watched disbelievingly as he got up from the table and walked away with Ivy in tow, feeling more humiliated and confused than ever. He had made her go after him like a lost puppy and then dismissed her entirely and Liv couldn't decide if she was more mad at him or herself. It was like she was watching a movie of herself because the next thing she knew, despite her brains objections, she was marching out into The Pit hurridly trying to catch up with Eric and the next thing she new she had shouted his name out making him turn to her.

"Go ahead. This won't take long." Eric commanded Ivy giving her a gentle push forwards before Liv had stomped up to him stopping inches from his body. "What is it I can help you with?"

Liv didn't know why she had followed him, she didn't know what she wanted from him, all she knew was that the smirk on Eric's face was driving her insane. "Listen up you cocky son of a bitch, you can't just do what you-"

Without so much as a word he pinned her against the wall in one of the dark crevices, hidden from direct view and kissed her hungrily. Eric bit at her full bottom lip as she moaned lightly, the already tender skin re-opened and the metalic taste of blood hit his tongue. It would be so easy to have her right there against the wall but for the second time that night he pulled away. He knew exactly how to play her and right now he knew she was more angry at herself for wanting him so desperately than at him for stopping. "Goodnight Olivia."


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Over the week that followed Liv didn't have a single encounter with Eric and she couldn't have been happier, but as she took her seat for dinner on the Sunday she began to wonder why he was avoiding her. Had it all been just some cruel trick on her? It wasn't an unreasonable assumption it was exactly something Eric would do, the only thing it was lacking was the punch line. He hadn't humiliated her publicly yet, made an example of her.

"Hello," Mila waved her hand infront of Liv's face, she'd been trying to get her attention for the past five minutes with little success. "Liv is anyone in there?"

"Sorry, what were you saying?"

A knowing smile broke across Mila's pretty face. "I know who you're looking for, I haven't seen him in days. Gus said he's been working closely with Jeanine recently."

Jeanine? Liv knew exactly who Mila was talking about. In the eighteen years she'd had in Erudite the worst ones were when Jeanine stepped up as leader of the faction, Dauntless thought they were trained well on Jeanine they had nothing, Erudite was like her living, breathing machine which only she was permitted to instruct. Instead of new technologies and serums all the people of Erudite spoke about was finding Divergent's, Liv was by no means stupid growing up in Erudite you couldn't be and she knew as an adolesant Jeanine needed Dauntless if she wanted Erudite to take control of the city. She was not a woman to trust.

"Atleast tell me you didn't waste your night off yesterday."

"No I stayed in my apartment, slept mainly." It wasn't entirely a lie, she had spent a good majority of her day sprawled on her couch but curiosity had gotten the best of her and she had found herself wandering off towards Eric's apartment to see if he was there; he wasn't. "Did Gus say why he's working with Jeanine?"

"No, just that he went over to Erudite to have a meeting with her. She was here a few days ago, did you not notice?"

"I didn't..." Liv trailed off her mind occupied with the information Mila had just given her, mindlessly she dragged her fork over the macaroni and nearly leapt out of her seat when she caught a glimpes of Mila's watch. "Shit we're late!"

At a pace that wasn't quite running, the two girls hurried from the mess hall to Underground already fifteen minutes late for opening. A small cluster of men were already waiting at the closed door, moaning about it not being open yet. Offering their apologies Liv and Mila slipped through the door promising they would open in the next five minutes.

"Nice of you to show up." Ivy shot spitefully the second the door clicked shut behind the pair. "Don't worry we've done everything already."

Ignoring the redhead they sprinted into the dressing room, quickly changing from their Dauntless clothes into their outfits. Music started pumping from the various speakers and the rabble of men could now be heard again, the doors had officially been opened for the night.

Only a few hours into her shift and Liv found herself checking the clock every few minutes willing it to end. Ever since their conversation Liv couldn't stop running all the different reasons why Eric would be working for Jeanine, no one worked with Jeanine people worked for her, and it just wasn't settling right in Liv's gut. "I need to go do something quickly. I'll be twenty minutes tops." She informed Mila, her arms already shoving purposefully into her jacket.

"Is everything okay?" Mila asked with concern.

"Everything's fine, I'll be twenty I promise!" Liv yelled half way out of the door, she couldn't continue her shift without speaking to Eric. It was none of her business how Dauntless ran but, at one point they had both been Erudite and he knew as well as she did what the woman was capable of.

It didn't take long for Liv to reach the door to Eric's apartment, once you knew your way around Dauntless it didn't take long to make your way around it. "Eric!" She yelled her hand hammering on the door hadn't drawn an answer so she had resorted to shouting too. "I don't care if you have a girl in there, I need to talk to you for like five minutes!" Again she beat at the door with her fist and just as she was about to walk off the locks clattered before the door swung open revealing an unamused Eric. Liv did her best not to linger on the fact he was only wearing a pair of loose track pants slung low on his hips. "Eric why are you working with Jeanine?" She didn't wait for an invitation and simply shoved past him into his apartment. "I know it's none of my business but you can't trust her. You know that, so I can't work out why you'd be working with her. Why are you working with her?" Her words came out in a rapid jumble, she sounded manic and she knew it.

"Come in by all means Liv." Eric grumbled his face entirely unimpressed by her intrution.

It was the first time she'd ever been in his apartment and it lived exactly up to her expectations; not an ounce of personality had gone into decorating it, it was as baron and bland as the day it had been assigned to him. "You can't trust her Eric."

"And what exactly is it that makes you think that I do?" He drawled stepping up infront of Liv. "Think you have it all figured out? Perhaps you should stick to stripping and I'll stick to leading this faction."

"Could you for one second just-"

"Just what Liv? Act like your opinion matters or has one ounce of credit? This is not a matter that concerns you, and if you speak above your rankings again I'll be forced to pull you up on it."

Liv recoiled as if the words had physically hurt her, it was just how he was but that didn't make it hurt any less. "I was stupid to come here." The moment only solidified in her mind one of the many reasons she and Eric could never work, if Mila saw this would she really think he had feelings for her?

"Finally we agree on something."

His obvious exasperation acted like fuel to a fire; he had made her look and feel like a fool for the last time, Liv had reached the end of her tether. The loud crack the slap let off echoed hauntingly around the apartment, both glaring at one and other still processing that she had actually struck him.

The angry welt on Eric's right cheek pulsed with warmth but compared to the anger which was about to erupt from him it was nothing; he'd been hit many times in training or out patrolling but never by another faction member and least of all never by a woman. "Leave."

Liv had never heard his voice so low or dangerous, every muscle in his body looked strained like he was fighting from killing her. She had never been so terrified of one person.

"Get. Out." He bit out when she didn't immediately scurry from his apartment, if she didn't leave he wasn't sure what he'd do but it would end with the faction being one person down.

Like a whipped dog Liv all but ran from the bland apartment, leaving a seething Eric in her wake. What had she just done?


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Liv found herself actively hiding from Eric for the next two days. She had annoyed him before but never to the point of the night in his apartment; she couldn't dislodge the pure murderous look that had taken over his features from her mind and it was that thought that had her hiding out in Four's apartment.

"You can't hide here forever you know." Four said, he had headed back to his apartment while the Initiates broke for lunch. He had been a little more than surprised to see Liv still laid out on his couch, they were into day two now. "He's looking for you, asked if I'd seen you."

Liv bolted upright at Four's words, her head turning to face him. "And what did you say?" As far as she knew Four was the only one who wasn't afraid of Eric, he was the only one who would outright question him.

"I said I hadn't but if I did I'd let him know. But also that I'm not your keeper." Four took a bite out of his sandwich before looking at Liv pointedly. "And I'm not your room mate."

"So much for friendship!" Liv teased pulling herself off of the couch where she had been laid out for the past fourty-eight hours. She could take an extremely obvious hint and in all honesty it wasn't unfair to be sick of her, she needed to grow a pair and just face Eric's wrath.

"What did you do? I've been trying to work it out since you got here. It can't be that bad-"

"I hit him. In the face." She hadn't been sure whether to mention what had happened to anyone, especially Four, but she needed to talk to someone about it to be able to formulate a plan. "Don't look at me like that!" Four's face told her everything she needed to know, she was a walking dead man. "What should I do?"

When Four simply shrugged his shoulders Liv's face fell. If he had no idea how to handle Eric then what chance did she stand? "Thanks for harbouring this fugitive." Walking over to the kitchen where Four was finishing up his lunch, Liv gave him a light kiss on the cheek before waving goodbye and stepping into the corridor knowing that Eric's apartment was on the same level. Please don't be here. Please don't be here. As she prayed to some higher being that she wouldn't bump into Eric on the walk to her own apartment it seemed like she was in luck, only a few more metres and she'd be safetly in her own apartment for a few hours before she had to venture out to her shift; there was no way she could take another night off. Liv's hand touched the cool metal handle of her door when the words she'd been dreaded echoed down the stark corridor.

"Liv, Eric wants to see you in his office. Now." It was Gus, Mila's husband, his fiery red hair complimented the Dauntless attire completely he was the type of man you couldn't help but look at. Reaching Liv his voice hushed and he eyed the narrow hall for other people. "Mila told me something happened and you haven't been going to work, please just come now. He's majorly pissed but the longer you drag this out the worse it'll be."

Gus had a kind face and Liv had always liked him, he suited Mila so much it was as if they had been crafted just for each other. It didn't make sense to Liv how this kind, funny man could be friends with someone like Eric, they were more than just colleagues Gus was one of the few people that Eric happily worked and lived with, the rest he endured.

Liv was shown into the large office by a tall, tanned woman upon arrival. Gus had left her at the woman's desk, informing 'Vee' that Liv had an appointment pre-arranged. After making his farewells, Gus had left the two women together and Vee had proceeded to lead Liv into Eric's office. After offering her a drink, which Liv declined politely, Vee had left her alone in the vast room to wait for Eric's arrival.

"Take a seat." Eric's stern voice carried through the room making Liv jump at the sudden increase in noise. Gesturing at two uncomfortable looking chairs that awaited visitors he moved to perch on the black desk that held a name plaque which read 'Mr E Coulter'. Eric was many things but stupid was not one of them, he had known that Liv went running to good old Four he would have been surprised if she hadn't but that had only served to feed the white hot rage that was burning in his core. In the two days that had passed he'd been more than patient. Sick of waiting for her he had sent Gus to find her and bring her to him; like a lamb to slaughter.

"I assume this is about what happened in your apartment." Summoning all the strength within her, Liv plucked up enough courage to form a sentance and deliver it with confidence even if inside she was petrified.

"If I wanted to hear you I would have asked you to speak Olivia." Eric leisurely began shuffling through the huge pile of papers on his desk, purposefully not giving the woman infront of him his entire attention. She had made him wait, now it was her turn and he was in no rush.

An over sized digital clock was attached to the wall above Eric's desk Liv's dark eyes stayed trained on it watching as the minutes flashed by, after the lit up number changed for the ninth time she had had enough. "You may be a leader but you are well out of line with your behaviour. I'm sure leaders aren't suppose to indecently touch another faction member without concent." Liv spat, rising from the horrid chair and hoping to make a swift exit. "Perhaps we should hear what Max has to say on the subject?" That got his attention.

Furious grey eyes jerked up from one of the files at Liv, but she didn't give them a second glance ready to march straight out of the office. She had barely taken two steps when a crash of papers and glass made her yelp and strong hands gripped her upper arms, throwing her back until she bumped into the now bare desk.

"I was willing to somewhat over look what happened in my apartment. Now," His voice was dangerously low and his slate eyes had darken significantly. "Not so much."

Eric's arms cage Liv against the desk, his warm body moving flush against hers. Liv's espresso eyes widened, confused why she hadn't hit him or screamed to deter him but all she could do was look at the dark tattoos on his neck that pertrude from his t-shirt, ashamed she can't look him in the eye.

"You deserved that slap." Liv bit out doing her best to hold her own against the impressive man before her. "I thought you could take a hit Eric?"

It was amusing to Eric to watch Liv dig herself a deeper hole. "You'll find out when you get in the ring with me later today." His cock twitched when her big eyes shot up to his, visably scared about fighting him. "No clever remark Liv? I'm disappointed."

As Eric smirked cruelly down at her, Liv noticed one of his large hands reaching up to stroke her cheek and instinctively she drew away from his touch. Her second bad choice involving him in the past few days. Before she could think about reacting, Eric grabbed her by her hair slamming her head heavily into the desk making everything momenterily fuzzy from the impact. One more bruise to add to the collection.

"Lets get one thing straight," Keeping the hold he had in her hair, Eric leisurely dragged his free hand down her slim legs reaching around to flick the black, tight pants open and slide the material over her ass to pool at her knees. "From this point on there will be no more sleep overs at Four's." Casually he attended to the zip of his own pants, smug that Liv hadn't so much as made a move to escape his hold. "Because I don't share well with others, and that includes who I'm fucking."

A strangled gasp poured out of Liv's mouth as he thrust deep, her hands clawing at the desk, nails scraping at the wood. A string of yes and more fell from her lips, she would have been embarrassed had the delicious things Eric was doing to her body not been distracting her it, would have to wait till later. Warm breath tickles her neck banishing any other thoughts except from Eric's touch, she'd be the first to deny the chemistry between the two of them but at that moment she truelly realised how wrong she was. So wrapped up in his pounding thrusts Liv nearly missed his darkened voice.

"Seems unfair Four got to sample you and I never did, now everyone's going to know I've been here." With a wicked grin against the milky flesh, Eric bit down hard on the sensative juncture pleased when Liv let out a breathy moan. Pulling back a few inches he took in the splotchy hickey with pride, the black henley Liv was wearing is low enough to reveal the mark to all around her and that only increased Eric's need to plaster more up her perfect skin.

Four, it always came back to the childish little feud he had against him and it was that which shook Liv from the pleasure enough to speak actual coherent words. "Is that what this is about? Four?" It was like a tiny pebble had hit a pane of glass, the moment was shattered for Liv, there was no way she would allow herself to be used as some cheap one up. "Get off me." When Eric made no move to remove himself from her taking her words as false protests, Liv attempted to jolt her head up off the desk but his strong hold wouldn't allow it. "Eric," Despite her outrage Liv couldn't entirely ignore the feeling of him inside her and she mentally kicked herself when his name sounded more like a moan that a protest. "Please stop."

Abruptly the warm weight that was Eric's body lifted from Liv's back, the sound of the a door clicking open rocketed her upright as she scrambled to right her clothes and not expose herself to who ever had opened it. But the only person at the open door was Eric, his broad form holding the door wide open a bored expression on his face.

"Leave then," He said in his usual clipped tone, the only hint of what had just happened the undeniable bulge in his own black trousers. "Send Vee in, I need her help with something."

Liv's throat went dry and she swallowed hard. "What?" She was blindsided, and hurt.

"Send in Vee." Eric's eye rolled with exasperation as he moved back to his desk and took his large chair behind it. This wasn't how he'd wanted their little escapade to end but she had made her choice, now she had to deal with the consequences.

"Fine." She hissed, fighting back angry tears. Storming out of his office not wanting to let him see how much it did hurt her Liv made a point of going over to Vee and sending her into him, hoping it would hide that it did bother her.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Eric wasn't done with Liv yet. Not by a long shot. She had been sat enjoying dinner with Tori and Mila when the Initiate she had thrown the knives at tapped on her shoulder saying that Eric was waiting for her in the training room. Her time to face Eric in the ring was finally biting at her ankles, Liv had been waiting for the call ever since she had ran from his office that afternoon and in the walk to the training area a new wave of dread settled deep in her stomach.

The training room was empty apart from Eric, who was stood at a table covered in an array of knives, he picked one up and lazily inspected it. Liv refused to greet him, not after the stunt he had pulled in his office, and instead chose to simply remove her jacket and step up to the mat of the fighting ring.

Steely eyes looked Liv up and down. "I assume you know why you're here?" Placing the knife back on the table, Eric sauntered over to join Liv at the mat. "Going off your performance with Four I'll allow conceeding."

His condicending tone resonated around Liv's brain, why she had ever allowed him to touch her was beyond her. Everything about the man before her screamed pain in the ass, from his purposeful march, to the distasteful look he got everytime someone spoke. This was it. After this last little game he'd constructed Eric was all but dead to Liv. "I don't know why you're acting so much better than me, last time I checked Four beat your ass too." It was an unwise choice but either way Liv was beaten, she might aswell have some fun taunting him while she lost.

Eric's face was a picture of unadulterated rage, beside him his fists clenched tightly into balls. It was one of the things he loved and hated about her most of all; her need to push him. But the challenging quirk of Liv's eyebrow was the final straw; not even waiting for Liv to step into the ring, Eric grabbed her left arm with unbelievable speed ripping her forwards and throwing her down onto the mat before pinning the same arm painfully behind her back and trapping her against the cold mat with all his body weight.

Against her own will Liv squeaked when Eric twisted the arm that was behind her back making all the bones and muscles scream in protest to the un-natural movement.

"Hey guys! Eric's beating that stripper!" A boys voice yelled from somewhere over Liv's shoulder, and the patter of feet indicated that he had drawn in his friends.

Summoning all the strength she could muster Liv brought her head up forcefully, successfully cracking Eric square in the face; she was not going to lose again without a fight. The impact seemed to knock Eric slightly, so Liv used that moment to quickly roll out from under Eric's solid body but before she could scrabble to her feet his strong grip latched onto her ankle, bringing her slamming down into the mat for the second time.

"I'm going to give you option to conceed right now, seeing as I'm a nice guy." Eric was on his feet, the right one pushing forcefully down in the centre of Liv's back. A smirk crept onto his lips at just how pathetic she looked literally under his feet.

Liv ground her teeth to stop the words she so desperately wanted to say from escaping. She couldn't see his face but she knew the self-satisfied look well enough and trapped under his foot she had never hated someones facial expression so much in her life and it was about time someone dislodged it. Reaching back at an uncomfortable angle Liv grabbed his calf and pulled on it as hard as she could, he landed heavily beside her on the mat. "You seem to forget I'm Dauntless too."

"And you seem to forget," She had caught him off guard and he was a little impressed, but only a little, there was no way he would ever let her win. Jamming his elbow shatteringly into Liv's rib, Eric took the opportunity to climb an top of her whilst she grabbed at the spot in agony. "I'm better than you Olivia. That's why I have an office and you have a pole."

The shooting pain in Liv's ribs suddenly seemed like a dull ache compared to the venomous words he'd just growled at her. "I conceed." With all her might Liv shoved Eric off of her, relieved when it actually worked. Without so much as a glance Liv hurried from the training room, her coat still on the floor forgotten. Angry tears burned in her eyes and trickled down her pale cheeks; it was always the same with him, it always had to be personal, had to relate to her being a whore which was something she considered herself not to be.

A sterdy body collided with her jolting Liv from her misery briefly. "I'm sorry." She muttered just wanting to get to her apartment as quickly as she could.

"Are you okay?" The voice was full of genuine concern and Liv lifted her gaze to see who she had bumped into. "You don't look okay."

Liv recognised the man she had accidently ran into instantly; his name was Jordan Stilles, he was incharge of the teams that went out patrolling factionless and worked closely with all the Dauntless leaders. If reputation was to be believed he was a kind and brave man who pretty much everyone liked, Liv guessed except for Eric. Jordan was in essense the complete opposite of Eric. Realising she had been staring at him the whole time while she remained silent Liv blushed deeply. "I'm fine...just...nothing. It's nothing." The heat in Liv's cheeks only increased when Jordan's thumb came up and gently wiped a tear from her cheek.

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I bypassed a distressed woman. Let me buy you a drink, at least get you feeling better before I leave you alone." Jordan gently put his hand on Liv's waist, softly guiding her towards The Pit. "My name is Jordan by the way."

"Liv."

"Oh I know who you are," He chuckled softly, but there was no malice. "I've been wanting to strike up the confidence to speak to you for ages now. It's a running joke among my friends."

Jordan led them into a booth when they reached Max's bar, he smiled warmly at the waitress and ordered he and Liv a drink. Moments later the waitress returned and set their drinks down on the table.

"Why would you be afraid to talk to me?" Sipping at the straw Liv cringed slightly as the red drink slid down her throat with a burn, Dauntless liked their drinks strong.

"Look at you!" Jordan exclaimed gesturing at Liv with a wide smile. "You're beautiful and I didn't want to be another guy who came up and hassled you."

"Hassle me? I don't know if you'd noticed the lack of men around me." Liv laughed taking another sip of her drink adjusting to the burn of alcohol.

"Maybe it's because I fought them all off?" Jordan's dark eyebrows raised, a mock expression of devience, making Liv laugh again. He didn't think he'd ever tire of the sound. "Seriously though, what chance does a guy like me have with a girl like you?"

Liv's brain quickly scanned for any nod to the fact she was a dancer but there was nothing. This handsome, genuine man actually liked her, if Liv was reading him right and she was sure she was. A fluttering started in her stomach at the thought; it was the first time a man had been interested in her but not because she was a dancer. Eric was a category all of his own, Liv quickly shook the asshole from her mind focusing solely on Jordan.

Liv wasn't sure how long they'd been sat talking but by how empty the bar was getting she guessed nearly all night. Everything was so easy, like they'd known each other years and were just catching up on things, there was no nastiness or cruelty unlike someone Liv knew. Possibly one of the worst days she'd had since joining Dauntless had done a dramatic one-eighty. "What's it like in the other factions? I mean I've seen Erudite and obviously Dauntless but I always wished I could visit Amity, see the animals."

"I'll take you." Jordan said simply. "Next time I'm heading out to do a quick factionless check I'll take you with me."

Liv almost pinched herself to check she wasn't actually dreaming, perhaps Eric had knocked her out and she was still unconcious on the mat dreaming all of it up.

"There's one small condition, the Council is holding a dinner this week. All the important people from each faction are invited, including me. Will you be my plus one?"

Not needing more than a second to think her answer over Liv replied gleefully. "I'd love to." She wanted nothing more than to sit there talking with Jordan till the sun rose but her body was tired and she couldn't stiffle the yawn that escaped her plump lips.

"I'll get you home."

It's wasn't a long walk to Liv's apartment and Jordan talked animatedly the entire way, reciting a story that involved him being charged by an angry bull in Amity. Even in the few hours she'd spent with Jordan she couldn't help but compare it to all the time she's spent with Eric; it was so different, so easy, Jordan is nothing but a gentleman and isn't constantly trying to get the upper had on her. This is the type of relationship Liv had wanted since she was a little girl. The same relationship her parents had. Growing up she had watched them both always be so loving towards each other, unlike a great portion of Erudite, even when Liv had questioned everything about her own life in Erudite one fact had always remained true, her parents loved each other deeply.

"So this is you?" Jordan asked tapping lightly on the grey door, shuffling nervously on his feet. "Are you working tomorrow?"

Liv found herself feeling quite nervous also, she jangled the keys to her apartment in her hand trying to ebb the feeling. "I am, but I don't start till late and you could always come and visit me at work?"

"I don't want to give you the wrong impression. I don't want you to think that's why I'm interested in you."

Stretching up onto her tip toes, Liv placed a chaste kiss on Jordan's lips. She could feel him instantly relax at the small action. "I don't think that, so come by tomorrow." Why had she kissed him? It wasn't a roaring passionate kiss but it was still something that Liv never did, it had just felt right. "Goodnight." Not wanting to give Jordan any ideads about the type of girl she was, Liv turned her keys in the lock and gave him a coy wave goodbye before shutting the door behind her. Leaning back on the door she couldn't stop a girlish grin from creeping up, she felt like a ten year old with her first crush, stepping further into her small apartment Liv clicked the main light on but something quickly shut it back off.

A scream died on Liv's lips as a strong hand covered her mouth roughly. "Shh..." She didn't know whether to be relieved it was Eric and not some unknown assailant or outraged he's broken into her apartment. "What were you doing with that fucking amature?"

After Liv had stormed away from him in the training room Eric had decided to follow her and had continued to do so for most the night, unable to draw himself away from the comfortable way she and Jordan interacted. He was jealous. Maddingly so.

"I saw the pathetic way you lapped up his words. He wanted to fuck you..." Keeping the hand over Liv's mouth in place, Eric toyed with the hem of her top with the other. She was still wearing the same clothes from when she'd been in his office and suddenly images of her bent over his desk clouded his mind. "I know because he had the same desperate look that you give me." The hand moved up to Liv's chest and firmly cupped her breasts. "You think he will make you forget me?" Liv's warm breath come out from her nose rapidly, tickling Eric's hand, she's scared and he loved it but under that he could almost feel the sexual pulse between them. She wanted him.

"Please leave." Liv can bearly understand her own muffled words through Eric's hand and when he doesn't let her go Liv brings her elbow back sharply jabbing him in the ribs, like he had done to her hours earlier.

"Bitch!" Eric roars, quickly recovering from the painful shot.

Free from Eric's restrictive hold Liv feels a hot rage bubbling up inside her; how dare he break into her home? How dare he touch her after the cruel things he'd done to her? "GET OUT! I don't want to be anywhere near you! You make me sick!" The room was still dark, neither bothering to turn the light on, too consumed by the brewing argument.

"Watch your fucking mouth! I'm still your fucking leader Olivia!" Eric shot back, his voice matching Liv's volume. "It's laughable really, I don't make you sick, I make you wet! Fuck that boy, be my fucking guest because guess what? You'll still come running back begging me to fuck you!"

"GET OUT!" Liv's voice cracked she screamed so loud, no doubt her neighbours were wondering what the hell was going on but she didn't care all she wanted was to never see Eric again.

With lightening speed Eric latched onto Liv by her throat, squeezing painfully tight and brought his mouth crashing down onto hers. Snorting, he discarded her onto her couch and left.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

"I feel under dressed." Liv whispered into Jordan's ear, all the other women at the dinner had impressive formal dresses on and in the fitted red, thin strapped dress she was wearing Liv felt more like she was meant to be going to a bar than an important Council dinner. A reassuring squeeze to her hand supressed some of Liv's doubts.

"You look amazing, I'm the luckiest guy here." Jordan beamed plucking two chamapagne flutes from a near by waiters tray.

With a weak smile, Liv followed Jordan's lead and walked into the room where the dinner was being held. Two long tables with prestine white cloths ran down the majority of the space, the third table had only ten chairs which Liv assumed were for the faction leaders. "There's more people than I thought there'd be." It was overwhelming, Liv had expected only around twenty to thirty people in reality she was faced with well over fifty. The whole situation was making her feel very uncomfortable.

She heard him before she saw him. Even with the chatter of multiple conversations, his stood out the most. Dominating and clipped. Beside Max, Eric glared in disdain at a man from Abnegation his already impressive form excentuated from the dinner jacket he was wearing. Liv had only ever seen him in his Dauntless uniform it was completely mind blowing to see him in such a formal outfit and setting. Icy eyes captured her in an intense stare, rendering her immobile and she was sure her face was turning as red as her dress.

"Would you all like to take your seats?" Marcus Eaton annouced, a spoon clanging at his glass. "There are place names, please find yours."

Liv's stomach dropped when Jordan found their places. Of all the people she could have ended up next to it was just her luck that it was him. It was not the time or place to create a fuss about something so minute as a seating plan, so Liv took her seat quietly inching the chair slightly further towards Jordan.

"Eric." Jordan greeted politely offering out his hand for Eric to shake, which he took but not before giving Liv a knowing smirk.

"Jordan, I'm surprised to see you here." Dropping into his own seat, Eric drapped his left arm over the back of Liv's chair. "Aren't you usually busy patrolling the streets like some kind of vigilante?"

Even with Eric's rudeness Jordan didn't let it get to him, and he smiled at the fearsome leader as he did everyone. "Thought I'd make an exception tonight, especially as I have such a beautiful lady for company."

Liv didn't miss the way Eric's face darkened at Jordan's words, the hand that rested on her chair traced the bare skin of her shoulder blades and she prayed Jordan couldn't see.

"Have you met Liv before?"

Eric nearly laughs at the question, there were a few ways he could choose to answer. "I have had the pleasure of her company. She helped the Initiates with their blade training."

Liv smiles tightly willing the night to be over quickly even though they had only just got there. It had been days since the encounter in her apartment and it seemed that Eric had taken the hint and actually left her alone. He had lulled Liv into a false sense of security and here he was crashing back into her life like a human bulldozer.

After the appertizers were cleared the main was served, large plates of roasted lamb and vegatables were placed on the table and the clattering of cutlery started again. Liv barely noticed the food infront of her as Eric's calloused hand kneaded at her thigh under the table, shooting a cutting glance at him she could only go back to the plate infront of her as Eric had a deep conversation with the man to his right. The hand on her thigh dragged languidly up and down, making her shuffle in her chair. Just ignore him, he wants a reaction. A finger traced the edge of her panties making Liv knee the table and draw many pairs of eyes to her. "I'm sorry, pulled a muscle yesterday." Turning to look at Jordan's concerned face she continued. "I'm just going to the bathroom."

Moving at the fastest pace her dress would allow, Liv didn't stop until she went out onto the balcony, goosebumps broke out on her arms the thin dress offered little warmth against the evening wind. Why hadn't she grabbed her jacket?

"Something wrong Olivia?"

Liv spun angrilly to face Eric, annoyed further that he'd had the audacity to follow her. "Eric just stop, your games are getting old. Honestly I'm bored of them, and you." Stomping over she fought not to slap the amused look from his face. "Grow up." She had taken only a few steps before his strong grip pulled her into his solid chest and held her fiercly with her back to his chest.

"You want to be left alone Liv?" It was taking all Eric's self control not to bend her over the balcony railing and show her exactly what a real man was like but he had bigger plans for the tiny temptress. "I promise to never lay so much as a finger on you again if you play this one last game."

Liv was fully aware that she was playing with fire, whatever this game was there was little chance she could win it, but if it meant she'd be free of him for good it was worth giving it a shot. "What are the rules?" Live replied, smiling sweetly as though she and Eric were the best of friends and she couldn't feel the obvious bulge against her back.

"Go back in there, take your seat and do not move from it again until I say you can."

"Okay," Liv agreed. "But if dinner finishes I am leaving, understand?"

Eric smiled a toothy grin and nodded, oh she'd be leaving alright just not with who she arrived with.

Re-entering the dinner hall Liv shrugged Eric's hand from her shoulder as casually as she could before softly taking her spot back beside Jordan. It looked bad enough that they had returned together, it didn't need to be made worse by his burning touch.

"Are you okay?" He whispered taking her hand in his, concern written all over his face.

Liv's mouth opened to reassure him but nothing came from her mouth, under the table Eric had already put his hand back on the inside of her thigh stroking absentmindedly. When Jordan asked again, Liv settle on nodding with a forced smile, it seemed to satisfy him but he kept her hand entwinded with her own. It was like forces were trying to make her life as painful as possible, guilt stabbed in her gut when Eric pryed her legs further apart so his fingers could inch higher up her inner thigh. Why did Jordan want to hold hands now? At any other time Liv would have loved the cute little act but not in her current position with Eric's fingers pushing her panties to one side. "Eric!" She hissed low enough for only him to hear, as he turned to acknowledge her with the smug smirk her reserved exclusively for her, Liv pleaded him not to take it any further with her eyes.

"Would you like the salt?" Eric asked casually. He ran his fingers testingly up and down her slit and was more than pleased to note she was already wet and didn't stop him.

"Please." She shot back in a strangled voice, Liv scowled at Eric snatching the small shaker from his free hand. It wasn't fair, it was so easy for him to pretend nothing was happening and she was practically leaping out of her chair. "Oh." She breathed when Eric's skilled finger dipped inside her, when the second was added seconds after she had to grip the table with her free hand to stop from moaning. "Eric." Instinctively the hand that had been gripped at the table for dear life shot under the table and grabbed at Eric's hand, a small effort to stop him.

He chuckled unfazed by her small hand. "We had a deal Olivia."

If he carried on the way he was it wouldn't be long till Liv would be unable to hide what was going on beneath the table. "You have to stop."

Eric knew she was close and the horror on her face was better than any serum that Erudite could come up with. Pulling his hand away he could only smirk when Liv let out a small whine from the lose of his fingers. "Liv I need to talk to you about the Initiate training. Now."

It was like her body had a mind of it's own because no matter how much Liv's common sense screamed for her not to she swiftly followed Eric out of the dining room. In front of her Eric's broad form led her down the small recess that led to where the coat closet was, he didn't even glance to check she had followed and at that moment Liv felt even more ashamed. Once in the recess Eric was on her immediately, hands everywhere, groping through the thin material of her dress and Liv couldn't have been more relieved. It didn't matter how much she protested or denied, he had got her all wound tight like a coil and she needed relief, more specifically she needed relief from him.

Eric had tested and pushed his patients as far as it could stretch, he was waiting no longer. Hiking the tight dress up around Liv's waist, he pinned her against the wall not even bothering to pull down her panties just shoving them aside and in one quick push he was inside of her again. The thin legs wrapped around his hips squeezed at his lower back urging him on.

He was pounding into her at a furious speed, stretching her completely, Liv knew it wouldn't take her long after the torturous teasing Eric had given her at the table. With a high pitched moan Liv came undone, the coil in her stomach finally sated. After a few more erratic thrusts Eric tensed against her, filling her.

Again Liv groaned, this time in disbelief at what she'd just done. Hurridly she rectified her dress and smoothed out her dark bob, but no matter what efforts she went to she was sure the look of sex clung to her. "I'll go back first." She instructed about to duck out of the recess.

Eric snorted in exasperation, shoving past Liv roughly. "Atleast you have something to think about while you fuck Jordan now. You can thank me later."

"Fuck you!" Liv spat, walking fast enough to catch up to his larger strides and attempt to brush past him.

"Or maybe you've given me something to tell him."


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Liv knew better than to underestimate Eric. It had been over two weeks since the Council dinner and so far Liv hadn't heard a peep from him, which was unseasonably out of character. Usually he hummed along beside her, hissing cruel words at her like a mosquito that wouldn't die. His absense was so dramatic that even the girls at the club had noted the lack of Eric. It was causing her to be constantly on edge, ready like an agile cat for when he pounced.

"When will you be back?" Liv asked Jordan with a sigh. He was heading out to Abnegation, a group of factionless had broken through the fencing and his team were to go and keep them at bay while the Stiff's fixed their fence. She didn't want him to leave; with Eric out of the picture Liv had been able to focus all her attention on getting to know Jordan and spend as much time with him as possible, the past weeks had been some of her best days.

"A few days, not long I promise," Jordan finished loading up the back of the armed truck and wrapped his tanned arms around Liv's small waist. "When I get back I'll take you out, somewhere nice."

It had crossed Liv's mind to ask to go with him when Jordan had told her about his trip a day earlier, but she had little desire to visit Abnegation they were too boring and dull, had it have been Amity or even Candor she might have asked. A few days wasn't too bad though, and with Eric no where to be seen it would more than likely fly by. "Be safe." Liv said as Jordan pulled the door of the truck shut next to him, leaning up through the rolled down window she placed a kiss to his lips and smiled when she felt him sigh.

"Now that is a good reason to stay safe," He replied with a grin. "I'll be back before you know it."

The engine roared to life and the truck slowly pulled out of the massive metal door, Jordan's arm waving goodbye from the window. Liv stood alone watching the truck get smaller as it got further away for a few moments before turning to head back into Dauntless, tonight was the Initiates War Games and she wanted to watch some of it before her shift started. There was always a buzz in the air when War Games came around, everyone was excited to see which team would come up on top and it would be the first time the Initiates got to use the zip line.

"Four, you excited for tonight?" With a few spare hours before the games and her shift, Liv had absently strolled into the training room in search of Four, she hadn't seen him in a while. When he turned to face her his face was more meloncholy than usual. "Did Eric kill one of the Initiate's or something?"

"Something like that."

The smile on Liv's face immediately dropped, she had been joking. "What?! Are they okay?"

"Yeah but he's called time on her. She's out."

It didn't escape Liv's notice that Four seemed oddly bothered by this one Initiate girl being given the boot, there was no doubt this was the Stiff he'd told her about after the Choosing Ceremony. "Want to get a drink before the games?" There was nothing else Liv could think of suggesting, once Eric had made his mind up there was no possible way to sway it and it seemed almost cruel to give Four any false hope that he might.

Four shook his head no. "I have to get everything ready for it, I'll see you after though. Promise." Wrapping his right hand to the back of Liv's head, he gently pulled forward giving her a kiss on the top of her head. "You can buy my drink when I beat Eric!"

"You say that every year and you never do." She teased.

"This year is different."

Liv stared at the bar in disgust. She was well into her shift now and with the excitement of the games, and Four's shocking victory with the Stiff the club was a heaving wave of bodies, and the fallout was lots of spilled drinks and general mess. There was little use in cleaning because anything Liv did manage to mop up would only be replaced by another spillage two seconds later, sometimes she really hated her job. It would be over soon though and that was the only thought getting Liv through the night; soon all these people would file out, alone or together, and she and the girls would be left to clear up the shit-storm they left behind.

"Hey!" Liv yelled at the Initiate she'd thrown the knives at. "You're not supposed to be in here, you know that!" The smug look on his face made Liv wish the knife she'd thrown at his groin had landed an inch higher. "Out!"

An arrogant laugh tumbled from the boys mouth, he'd clearly been drinking. "Don't think so, I'm here with Eric. So I'll be staying."

"Come with me!" Not giving the boy a choice, Liv grabbed hold of his wrist and dragged him through the tightly knit crowd to Eric's table. She was not playing babysitter to Initiate's and if Eric wanted to bring them with him he could sure as hell keep tabs on them. "Eric!" She yelled over the music, trying to ignore the little flip her stomach did. "I believe this is yours." Tugging on his wrist she pulled the boy forward and shoved him down into one of the empty chairs at the table. "I don't want to have to bring him back to you again."

Eric just stared at her in amusement, watching her get all wound up in nothing but a black mesh babydoll made his cock twitch. She had some balls for someone who slept with another man while she was on a date. "How's Jordan?"

Liv's throat suddenly went extremely dry and she swallowed to try and clear it; there it was, the moment she'd been waiting for now for weeks. It was going to cost her to keep him quiet, and the preditory look in his icy eyes told Liv it wasn't going to be easy. "He's good..." With a tight smile she absentmindedly smoothed her babydoll and made to leave, but Eric's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Peter wants a dance."

Was he kidding? Liv hoped he was. "He's sixteen Eric! And even if that wasn't an issue, both booths are being us-"

Eric lifted his heavy booted foot and kicked one of the wooden chairs out to Liv, knocking her in the shins. "Do it here, Peter doesn't mind. Or are you defying your leader?"

Opening her mouth to argue Liv shut it realising that he was goading her to react, there was no point in making it more difficult for herself because that's exactly what he wanted. "Sit." Grabbing Peter's shoulder she all but threw him into the chair Eric had kicked. "No touching, or I'll break your hands before even he can stop me." Straddling the Initiate, Liv began the usual routine she did when ever she did a private dance; except this wasn't very private and as she rolled her hips over Peter's she was unable to look away from the steely eyes watching her like a cat toying with a mouse. Leaning back into Peter, her head resting on his shoulder, and her body curving into his, Liv took the break from Eric's intense eyes to gather herself together. A cold droplet hitting her chin forced Liv's eyes open; above her Eric stood holding a tumbler of whiskey, a smirk tugging at his mouth, with a soft tilt the dark liquor poured in a slow stream from the glass. Liv had little choice but to open her mouth and drink as much of the whiskey as possible.

"You're done." Eric grumbled at Peter, yanking Liv from his lap much to his protests.

The air between the two of them seemed to crackle with tension, even Liv couldn't deny it, it was there and intense. The surging passion that she was fighting as much as she could just wouldn't disappear.

Eric, however, had no desire to resist anything. Glancing to his left the flapping velvet curtain caught his attention and when one of the dancers pulled a man out he took his opportunity and dragged Liv into it, not caring that the Initiate undoubtedly knew what was going to go on behind the thick velvet. If he'd had his way he would have fucked her on the table for everyone to see, to see that she was his.

Grabbing her face and pulling Liv towards him, Eric kissed her feverishly. For a moment Liv remained stiff, but when he dropped down on to the leather couch pulling her ontop of his lap her resolve quickly dissolved, enjoying the feel of his rough, demanding lips against hers too much.

Liv was thankful the music was as loud as it was, because otherwise she was sure that the entire club would have heard the unladylike moans she was making as Eric's skilled hand slipped into her panties. What are you doing? You're with Jordan! That nice guy who really cares about you! Her mind was literally screaming at her but it made little difference because her hands quickly slid between them and pulled at the zip on Eric's jeans, freeing his rock hard cock.

Both of them were desperate, their kisses rough and frantic. Eric smirked against Liv's lips when she pulled her panties to one side and shoved herself down onto him, burying him to the hilt. Last time he had been the one making all the first moves and it made him practically burst with smug pride that she had been the one this time; she was the one riding him at a wanton speed, kissing him and pulling depserately at his top. Jordan was obviously not satisfying her. No longer willing to be second in command, Eric grabbed Liv bruisingly by the hips and started slamming her down on his cock enjoying the high pitched moans slipping from her red lips. Next time that was were he'd be fucking.

"Eric!" Liv gasped, her insides tightening around Eric's cock. Eric groaned in her ear, still working his furious pace and making Liv whine lowly in the after glow of her earth shattering orgasm. "Harder!" She begged, her hunger for him not ebbing even after her climax.

Eric smirked and obliged her, unable to deny the begging tone she used. His thrusts became more urgent and everytime Liv let out tiny gasps of pleasure as he went deeper, he could feel himself getting closer. It was all too much for Eric and with a low groan he came deep inside of Liv.

For a moment neither moved, both panting in the aftermath of their orgasms.

"Please don't tell Jordan." Liv finally panted, all too aware how pathetic she sounded.

Eric sniggered. "Maybe I wont," Hoisting Liv from his lap, he slipped himself back into his jeans and zipped them back up. "Although..." Clasping Liv by her throat he tilted her face up and bit her bottom lip hard enough to cause it to bleed a little. "I see nothing in it for me."

"Please." She whispered.

"Come to my apartment after your shift and we'll see if we can work something out." With one last blistering kiss, Eric threw the curtains open and returned to his table leaving Liv alone in the booth lost for words.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

The rush of guilt hit Liv like a wrecking ball, what had she done? Slipping as carefully as she could out of Eric's bed, she quickly picked up her top and leggings throwing them on herself. She needed to get out of there, she needed to leave immediately and without Eric making her feel any worse than she already did. With her clothes on, Liv stole a glance at Eric; led out softly snoring on the bed he didn't look quite as fearsome as usual, he looked softer almost. Liv's cheeks prickled with heat as her gaze trailed up his broad back towards the dark tattoos that trailed up his neck, the neck her arms had been wrapped around while he pounded into her not so long ago. Shaking her head lightly, dislodging the memory, Liv silently left the apartment and sighed with relief when the cool air of the corridor hit her face; she was out, she was safe now. She almost laughed at the thought. Safe? She was anything but that, she had not only cheated on her boyfriend in the heat of the moment at the club, she had willingly gone to another man's apartment with full intentions of sleeping with them. Why did she not just go home? Why did she feel the need to ruin her relationship? Jordan was a good man, much better than Eric, he cared about her and didn't just want to play stupid little mind games with her, but still she had decided to make the choices she had.

Liv mentally kicked herself all the way back to her own apartment and when she got there the scream she had desperately wanted to let out escaped her mouth, muffled by a pillow. For hours Liv just lay on her bed, head shoved firmly in her pillow trying to think of possible outcomes from the situation she ahd created. No way Eric would let her forget it, in fact she wouldn't be surprised if he had concocted the most painful way to tell Jordan while they were in bed together. She could beat him to the punch, tell Jordan herself and just deal with the repurcusions of her actions. It wasn't what she wanted to do, she just wanted to forget it ever happened and continue being happy with Jordan as if Eric didn't even exist but her bargaining arsenal wasn't exactly bulging with options; she had nothing that Eric wanted to keep him quiet.

Without any better options Liv settled on telling Jordan herself, throwing on her jacket she ambled from her apartment ready to join the rest of Dauntless for breakfast. It wasn't where she wanted to be in her current mood but her stomach ached for food.

The mess hall was already bustling with bodies and chatter, the excitement from the War Games not entirely gone. Taking a seat away from the masses Liv munched silently on a piece of toast her mind sifting through what had happened that night, trying to piece together some logical reason as to why she would do something so unbelievably dumb.

"You left something."

Was it too much to ask to have some peace from the cause of all her problems? About to spit some venomous words in Eric's direction, Liv stopped short as her cup clattered from a bra dropping down ontop of her plate. Her bra. "What the fuck are you doing?!" She hissed snatching the offending item up before anyone could see it.

"Why did you leave this morning? Feeling a bit guilty?" He murmered huskily in Liv's ear, making sure his lips grazed her neck as he spoke.

"You make me sick Eric." Fueled by outrage Liv shoved her chair back, knocking painfully into Eric's legs and hastily left the mess hall. She couldn't deal with him right now. It was too much to handle on top of everything else. With no real idea where she was heading, Liv's legs carried her to the train that circled through Chicago; jumping onto the metal train just as it pulled out of Dauntless Liv finally felt a rush of relief. As the rubbled city flashed past her the train gaining speed, Liv finally felt able to relax, Eric coudn't get her now.

It had been over two years since Liv had set foot in the Erudite Headquarters and since then nothing had changed. It was the same bustling hub of intelligence, filled with people clad in blue more often than not clutching a clip board or tablet in front of them, almost unaware of the people around them. Liv did not miss living there. Not one bit.

"Liv!"

Liv's feet broke into a slow run at the sound of her name being called. Just because she hadn't missed Erudite didn't mean she didn't miss her family, especially her sister. Wrapping her arms tightly around Felicity, Liv hugged her younger sister tightly, it had been so long.

"What are you doing here?" Felicity asked, pulling back from Liv's hold and smoothing her navy dress out. "Let's go outside."

It wasn't normal for another faction memeber to turn up unannounced and Liv's presence was drawing some attention, she followed the younger girl back out onto the street and then down a thin alleyway. Liv's eyes scanned the place quickly, noting the lack of cameras which was surprising as there were cameras all over the city. "What are we doing-"

"I need to talk to you." Felicity's happy voice was now tense and panicked, her hands rubbed together like they aways did when she got anxious.

"Okay," Liv replied calmly. "Are you okay? Is Mom and Dad okay?"

Felicity's eyes shot around frantically before she continued. "I'm scared Liv, I'm so scared." Her eyes became shiny with tears. "All everyone here talks about is Divergent's."

"I know, it was like that before I even left..."

"I failed the test Liv."

Felicity's words were so quiet Liv wasn't sure she heard her sister giht to begin with. "What do you mean failed?" She knew exactly what Felicity meant but she needed to hear it out loud.

"My...Erudite, Candor and Amity...I stayed...I'm scared Liv." Finally saying the words Felicity burst into tears, great sobs wracking through her chest.

Again Liv pulled her sister into her arms, desperately trying to take all the pain and fear away. It hadn't even been ten weeks since the ceremony and already the realisation that she was Divergent was obviously getting to Felicity. A new wav of guilt washed over Liv, if she hadn't chosen Dauntless she would still be there to help Felicity throught it but selfishly she had followed her own want, her own desire. "Flick, listen to me," She began, wiping the tears from Felicity's lightly freckled face. "You have to stay strong, keep this quiet. Act like nothing is different, do you hear me?"

Weakly Felicity nodded. "Dauntless leaders come here all the time, I've seen them. I over heard Jeanine talking about hunting Divergent's...I don't want to die Liv."

"You think I'd let you die?" Liv would kill anyone who so much as touched a hair on her sister's head and being in different factions changed nothing.

"Eric's been here."

"Eric? Eric Coulter? He's been here?"

Felicity's head nodded yes rapidly. "He's always with Jeanine, they're building something." Brushing a strand of light brown hair from her eye, she leaned in closer to Liv as if someone was eavesdropping. "I snuck to where they disappear, they loaded trucks full of computers and stuff."

Liv's mind whirred at a hundred miles an hour at the information Felicity had given her; what was Eric doing with Jeanine? She had known that he was working closely with her because of what Gus had said but she had never guessed it went as deep as it did. If there really was going to be some bigger plan to find Divergent's Liv had to do everything in her power to keep Felicity safe. "Okay," She finally said. "You carry on as normal, don't give anyone reason to doubt you. You're Erudite, you're Erudite born and your parents are Erudite, everything is perfectly normal." It wasn't the finest plan Liv had ever come up with but currently it was all they had. "Who did your test?"

"A woman from Abnegation, she changed it for me-"

"Details!" Liv didn't mean to snap but her body was humming with pent up worry. "Details Flick, hair colour, eye colour, height, weight, destinctive features. I need something here."

"I...I...I can't remember." A fresh set of tears began pouring from Felicity's eyes and only began to stop when Liv held her tightly, one hand stroking her light brown hair, like she used to do when they were younger.

"It's okay," Liv spoke in a hushed tone. "I'll figure this out, I promise. All you have to do is carry on as normal and stay away from Jeanine. No more sneaking around."

Once Felicity had pulled herself together, the two girls walked out from the alley and hugged goodbye, Felicity glumly heading back into Erudite and Liv climbing one of the metal legs that held the train track up.

Her sordid escapades were now the least of her problems, Liv just knew she needed to get to Abnegation and find the woman who did Felicity's test. Why had she changed the results? Why had she not told anyone? None of it made sense to Liv, yes Abnegation were selfless and didn't want to bring any form of harm to anyone but everyone feared Divergent's and the fact this woman hadn't turned Felicity in was more than a little puzzling. Then there was the blooming comradery forming between Eric and Jeanine, what as that about? Asking Eric about it had ended disasterously the last time so that was out of the question. Grabbing at the railing on the moving train, Liv pulled herself up and hit the button to the door. It slid open and Liv slipped in, leaning against the window and lightly banging her head against the glass. The penny dropped. Liv needed to get on Eric's laptop, if there was any plans or evidence of what was going down it would be on his personal laptop. Liv needed that information to keep her sister safe. Liv needed his laptop.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Liv's humourless expression at breakfast the following morning made most people swerve from where she sat; she's had barely any sleep trying to fomulate a plan to get to Abnegation without rousing suspicion, and on top of that finding a way to get on Eric's laptop without him finding out and killing her. Added to her not great morning was a phone call from Jordan letting her know he'd be at Abnegation longer than he first intended. The swirling guilt in her stomach had gone up a notch when she had felt relief from his words, Liv wanted to see him but that meant having the Eric conversation and as brave as Dauntless were meant to be she wasn't looking forward to it.

"Liv are you okay?" Four sat down opposite her at the long table, the first to do so since she'd arrived almost an hour ago.

"I'm fine," Liv immediately said, no way would she have made it in Candor. "Just didn't sleep well." It wasn't entirely a lie, she was just missing out the parts of why she couldn't sleep.

Four's deep eyes probbed at Liv, he knew her well enough to know a lie when he saw one. "We trust each other, remember that Liv."

Liv nodded weakly at Four but kept her gaze down on the porridge in front of her, she didn't even like porridge. "Hey!" She suddenly yelled as the bowl was snatched away. "I wasn't finished asshole!" Angrilly she span to yell further at the rude person who had stolen her breakfast but when her eyes landed on them the bottom of her stomach dropped. "Eric."

"You're done now," Eric smirked, expertly throwing the bowl into a nearby clearing station. "You'll be assisting Four and I today. Those fucking Initiate's are useless at blades."

Liv rolled her eyes and made an unimpressed sound, it wasn't like she had any choice in the matter so there was no harm in showing her dislike for the demand. Doing as Eric said with no protest at all just wasn't her style. She could be just as difficult as him.

He hadn't always been so difficult, Liv reminded herself. Back when they both lived in Erudite they had spent many afternoons climbing as far up the building as they could without getting stuck, Eric would always get higher as he was so much taller and older than her but that didn't bother Liv to her he was a her hero. She wanted to be just like Eric when she was older. Things began to change once Eric hit thirteen. At first he had just spent a few afternoons playing with the other boys instead of Liv but it wasn't long till he didn't even acknowledge her in the corridors at school. Liv had cried to her Mom the first time it happened, she had shrugged it off as boys will be boys, but Liv knew the truth Eric had changed completely.

"I assume you all remember Liv? Peter I know you do," Eric smirked at the younger boy knowingly, his eyebrow piercings glinting from the over head lights. "Seeing as you're all about as useful with these knives as the fucking half wits in Amity, I decided to bring in an extra set of hands."

Liv eyed Eric suspiciously, it was never going to be as simple as needing an extra set of hands. If anyone was going to be able to whip the Initiate's into shape it was Eric, he didn't need anyones help least of all hers, which led Liv to believe there to be something more sinister behind his order.

"You will practice as usual and Four, Liv or myself will correct you where needed. And we know it's needed."

Immediately the Intiates each took a target and began throwing the sharp blades at them with little skill. Liv hated the way that Eric continually made people feel useless but even she couldn't stop a slight eye roll at how undeniabley terrible the majority of them were at throwing knives. Stepping up behind the Stiff that Four had mentioned, Liv watched her form intently. She was the only one of the group who was actually showing some real improvement and talent for the task, a smile ghosted Liv's lips, she reminded her or herself.

Eric whistled loudly and clicked his fingers at a target that wasn't being used. "Liv a demonstation."

Obediently Liv collected up a small number of the knives and threw them at the target, noisely they stabbed into the target at the head, heart and knee. Each on exactly on point, right where she had planned for them to go.

"This is what it should look like. Again Liv." Another three knives hit the board precisely. "Back to it Intitiate's."

It had been so long since Liv had properly used any form of weapon, working at the club made her feel like an imposter some times, like she was just visiting and wasn't a true Dauntless. But with the blades in her hand she remembered why she chose Dauntless and just how much damage she could inflict on a person if she chose to.

"Why were you in Erudite yesterday?" Eric's voice flickered with irritation, his jaw clenched tightly. "Don't bother trying to deny it, I saw you."

"I was visiting my sister. Last time I checked that wasn't against the rules." Against the rules no, but it was definately frowned upon which was why she and Felicity had tried to hard to be discrete about it.

"Felicity right? She's done alot of growing up since I last saw her."

"You leave her alone, she is none of your damn business and neither is Erudite, which begs the question why you're suddenly so interested in what they do. You left, remember Eric?" Quirking an eyebrow she dared him to question her further on her reasons for visiting Erudite. Liv's eyes caught a glimpse of Eric's hand raising but not quickly enough for her to dodge the slap; he hit her hard with the back of his hand across her left cheek, the soft pale skin already turning a vibrant red.

The slap had attracted the attention of all the Initiate's, even Four had turned to silently eye the pair. The tense hum from the Initiate's did nothing to help the rage Liv was feeling. As if she needed anymore people witnessing the many ways he exerted power over her. Without realizing it, she let out a jeering snort.

The hand rose again and hit her even harder, the impact snapping her head violently to the side and causing her to stumble a few steps. The warm trickle of blood dripped from the corner of Liv's mouth, wiped in away with the back of her hand she lifted her head to face Eric again. His face was the a picture of grotesque rage, he practically radiated unadulterated anger; a tense silence fell over the Initiates as his arm braced to hit Liv for a third time.

"Stop!" The Stiff yelled galliantly, successfully stopping Eric from hitting Liv.

"Stop?"

"She doesn't deserve the way you treat her, no one thinks more of you for what you do to her."

The Stiff had earned his attention, and Eric smirked at what a poor decision that truely was on her behalf. The young girl had been hanging on by a thread in his opinion anyway and here she was practically inviting him to put the final nail in her coffin. "I think Stiff you need to re-evaluate the situation you just got yourself into." With precise, long strides Eric closed in on the Stiff. "You're a guest in my fucking world Stiff. I don't like adding to the factionless, so there is only one other option."

"Eric!" Max shouted from the training room door. "We need you. Now."

"This isn't over." He growled lowly in Liv's ear as he passed by her to follow Max from the training area; it was far from done.

"Show's over." Four announced calmly, drawing the attention back to the lesson. "I want to see some real effort this time, or I can go get Eric back." All of the Initiate's immediately began throwing the knives with new determination, the threat clearly working. "What is going on Liv?"

Liv sighed, dabbing at the gash Eric's slaps had caused tring to stop the bleeding with her tops long sleeve. "I can't talk to you here Four..."

Four nodded in understanding. "We can go to the ferris wheel tonight..."

"I need you to give me clearance to visit Jordan at Abnegation." It was the only reason logicall Liv would ever need to go to Abnegation, Jordan her loving boyfriend was posted out there and she missed him, no one would question it if a higher up gave her permission.

"Abnegation? Why? Liv I can't give that sort of order, you'd have to go to Eric or Max."

Liv knew Four hadnt brought the 'missing her boyfriend story' he knew her better than she knew herself but she'd been silently willing him to just do her a favour.

"Abnegation? Why do you want to go there? Is something wrong there?"

Both Liv and Four turned to the young Stiff in complete surprise at her disregard for privacy and ranking but it was Four who pulled her up on it. "Initiate what makes you think you can join in this conversation? Did we ask you to speak?"

A light bulb lit up in Liv's mind. "You're from Abnegation, who does the aptitude tests? Any women?" She ignored Four's quizzical expression, impatiently waiting for the girls answer.

"People volunteer, it changes year to year-"

"I don't care about year to year," Liv snapped. "Who did this years?"

"My Mom was one of the volunteers as was one of our neighbours Mrs Richards."

The rest of what the Stiff had to say fizzled out in Liv's mind, she had the information she needed, she now had it narrowed down to two possibilities and she was ninety-nine percent sure which of the two it was. "Have they began their fear landscapes yet?" Her attention turned back to Four.

"Yes, why?" He answered in confusion.

"Interesting," Liv smiled, her eyes darting between the Abnegation Initiate and Four. She may have transfered out of Erudite but that didn't mean you suddenly lost your intelligence. "It's Tris isn't it?" At the girls nod she continued. "What's your Mom's name?"

"Natalie. Natalie Prior."

There it was. The name that Liv so desperately needed. Natalie Prior was the woman who did her sisters aptitude test, she was the woman who had covered for Felicity and ultimately saved her life. It was like the cogs of a great machine had just started turning because the tiniest one had been fixed. Natalie Prior, mother of Tris Prior, had saved Liv's sister because she knew her daughter was also Divergent. And Four knew too, it was all so plainly obvious now. "If you see your Mom you tell her Olivia Avery said thank you."

A giant weight had been lifted from Liv's shoulders, there was now no need for her to go to Abnegation, she knew who and why Felicity had been covered for now all she had to do was get on Eric's laptop to see if there was any real danger for her sister. It was by no means an easy task but one was easier than two. With a small spring in her step, Liv left the training room, without Eric there she had no reason to stay and she was desperate to get some sleep before her shift.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

For the first time in her life Liv was completely speechless.

"Liv, say something, please." Jordan's happy face quickly shifted into one of concern. "Isn't it a better option, in the long run and for prospects? I mean surely you don't want to be a burlesque dancer when you're in your thirties?"

Liv smiled weakly still unsure of what to say. True she didn't want to be a dancer when she was in her thirties, she wanted a family and children, but Jordan had only been back a few hours before he dropped the giant bomb shell on her. She liked her job, she liked the people she worked with and changing career hadn't been something she had given even a seconds thought to.

"I'm serious about us Liv. And I don't feel comfortable having my girlfriend giving my colleagues lap dances. I want the mother of my children clothed while she works."

The mother of his children? Liv's stomach somersaulted violently, the guilt rearing its ugly head again. She still hadn't told Jordan about what had happened with Eric, she didn't want to do it the moment he returned to Dauntless. "Jordan..."

Jordan leant forward clutching Liv's hands in his own. "I know it's sudden but please Liv, atleast think about it. I've made an appointment for you to speak to Eric about where in Dauntless you could transfer to. After that I think you'll know what you want. Please try, for me."

Had she not been racked with guilt Liv's first responce would have been one of anger; how dare he go behind her back and try organize her life! But the soft look on Jordan's face said it all, he wasn't trying to control her he just wanted better for her. He cared about her, the least she could do was go to the stupid meeting with Eric, just to make Jordan happy. "Fine, but if it's somewhere awful you know I won't do this?"

Jordan's face beamed as his head nodded eagerly. "I'll escort you to the meeting this afternoon, Eric can be an acquired taste."

Liv nearly snorted, acquired taste was an understatement. Sudden nausea gripped at her gut, this would be the first time that the three of them had been together since Liv had cheated on Jordan at the Council Dinner and the acquired taste that was Eric was not going to make it a comfortable experience for her. Perhaps if she told Jordan before the meeting he would cancel it, maybe forgive her and the could continue like before. "What time is this meeting then?" Getting up from her couch, Liv walked over to the small kitchen area of her apartment to begin the ritual of making them both a coffee.

"In about an hour."

"Great." The kettle boiling allowed Liv a moment to think. Telling Jordan was the right thing to do, but it was likely to make her lose him and that wasn't what Liv wanted, not at all. He was a good man and in the short time they had been together he had been nothing my nice to her. Losing him would be the stupidest thing she could do. With Jordan she could have a relationship like her Mom and Dad, one that she had wanted since she was a little girl. Eric wasn't an option, he could never be what she needed. But was he what she wanted? It was to murky for Liv to work out if Eric even liked her as a person, or if it was what she believed just sex.

The kettle shrieked as it reached boiling, lifting it from the hob Liv poured the hot water into two cups which had coffee granules sat in. Liv had always enjoyed making coffee, watching the water swirl as it changed colour. In Erudite they practically lived off the stuff, it kept them ticking on less sleep meaning more time to study or create.

"So, did you miss me while I was gone?" Jordan asked, moving up behind Liv and wrapping his arms around her middle.

He was warm and familiar, comfortable, and even with the idiotic choices she'd made while he was away she had missed him. "I might have," Liv smiled, twisting in his arms to face him. "I kept myself busy though."

"I heard you helped the Initiate's with blade training, maybe that's where Eric would put you?" Taking the cup from Liv's outstretched hand, Jordan returned to his spot on the couch, sipping cautiously at the hot beverage.

"How do you know about that?" Liv fought to keep the panic from her voice, she knew the answer without Jordan even answering.

"Eric told me when I saw him in The Pit this morning. Told me you're a very talented woman."

Of course he had found Jordan, why Liv hadn't forseen this was beyond her, it was typical Eric. Although he hadn't mentioned anything to Jordan about the dinner, or the club, or his apartment; Liv's stomach lurched again, she was entirely sure he was saving it till they were all together, so he could watch both Jordan and her faces as he destroyed them.

Liv stood outside Eric's office, breathing deeply, willing herself to knock on the heavy door.

Jordan had left her minutes before, wishing her luck and giving her a light kiss on the cheek before heading back to his own apartment. He hadn't slept since returning from Abnegation and Liv had insisted he go home instead of waiting for her. Finally resigned to her fate, Liv lifted her small fist ready to rap on the door but it opened before she had a chance to.

"Wondered if you were ever going to come in." Eric's deep voice was laced with amusement from her obvious discomfort. Peering around her small frame, he looked around the waiting area in a mocking manner. "No Jordan? Worried what I might say?" Not waiting for a responce Eric walked back into his office, taking the large seat behind his desk and returning to the many files on his desk. "Sit."

Liv felt like a lamb to the slaughter stepping into Eric's office, no matter what way she looked at it he held her life in the balance. He knew things that Jordan didn't and men like Eric did not waste information like that. Dropping down into one of the uncomfortable chairs opposite the desk she waiting for Eric to unleash his full potential on her. Just like the last time she had been in his office Liv fixed her gaze on the clock above his head and felt the little patience she had melting away as the minutes ticked by. "Are we going to get on with this or what?" Her temper flared when he didn't respond and continued with one of the reports. "Maybe I should come back when you have more time."

"Sit," Eric instructed, clicking at the seat Liv had risen from but keeping his eyes down on the report still. "Jordan said you don't want to strip anymore-"

"That isn't entirely true." Liv interupted, gripping her nails into the hard wood of the chair to stop herself from snapping Eric's head up to look at her, she couldn't stand rudeness.

"So he doesn't want his girlfriend stripping." Leaning onto his elbows, Eric eyed Liv with a cruel smirk. She had wanted his attention, now she had it. "Imagine if he knew all the other things his girlfriend had been up to." Pushing off of the desk he circled around it coming to a stop dead in front of Liv, pleased by the way she shifted in her seat at his close proximity. "Olivia I have a proposition for you-"

"Fuck your propositon, I'm not playing anymore games Eric!"

Eric arched his pierced brow. "Bold move when I hold all the cards Olivia. Even strippers must have the common sense to know when they're beat? Or am I giving you more credit than you deserve?"

Liv dug her finger nails into the palm of her hands. He was pushing her on purpose. "I was Erudite too-"

"A stripper with a brain, there's a first." He interrupted with a smirk.

Something inside of Liv snapped. There was no time to talk herself down or count to ten, because she had leapt from her chair, fist drawn back ready to punch the smug look right off of his face. But Eric was faster than her. He caught hold of her small fist in his large hand, twisted her arm behind her back and slammed her forward onto his desk.

"Now this is familiar." He growled lowly into Liv's ear. "If I remember you enjoyed it alot last time."

Pinned firmly to the hard desk Liv had no way to get free from Eric' strong hold, her small amount of struggling had got her no where so she had stopped to glare at him. "Fuck you!" She hissed venomously.

A smirk tugged at the corners of Eric's mouth. Leaning further into Liv's soft body, he nuzzled at the long expanse of her neck and nipped gently at the skin . "That's exactly what got you into this mess Olivia."

The low pur of his voice caused a warm flush to spread through her body. There had to be something wrong with her to still find the sociopath moderately attractive. Liv let out a tiny gasp of surprise when he pressed himself against her, he was already hard and she cursed herself for enjoying the small movement.

Leaning back Eric admired the woman before him. Bent over his desk, ass pressed against him, it was taking all his self control to not pull her jeans down and finish what he had started and he knew she wouldn't put up much of a fight no matter what she might say. "I need an assistant. If you want my mouth to stay closed you'll accept the position."

"That isn't fair Eric...I'd be a useless assistant."

Before Liv could protest any further, Eric yanked her upright off of the desk and sat her down onto the dark surface, settling between her legs. "Then I'll enjoy breaking you in." He watched her throat as she swallowed deeply at his words. "I'll have Vee draw up the contract this evening. You start first thing tomorrow morning."

"Eric," Liv groaned unhappily, she had no real choice if she wanted to stay with Jordan. And she did want to. "How do I know you won't tell him anyway?"

A devilish grin spread across Eric's lips as he spread his hands across the top of Liv's thighs, squeezing firmly every few seconds. "You don't but what choice do you really have?" Removing himself from her warm legs Eric went back around the desk to his chair, if he toyed with her anymore he wouldn't be able to control himself. "My assistant's wear skirts. Leave." Waving a dismissive hand at Liv, he turned his attention back to the large stack of reports but not before he glanced up at her and trailed his hungry gaze down her body. He was going to have fun tomorrow.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Liv was in hell. Her own personal hell, whatever she'd done in a previous life must have been awful.

Her morning was taking bounding leaps from bad to worse and it didn't seem like it was going to let up anytime soon. How long had she even been there? Three hours? Four? Glancing discretely up at the clock Liv groaned, she had only been there an hour and a half. How was it even possible for one person to make time go by so painfully slow?

"Is there a problem Olivia?" Eric asked in bemusement as he scribbled away on his tablet, eyes locked on the report in front of him.

"No problem." She had been stood by his side obediently since he had dragged her from breakfast informing her she was late. The muscles in Liv's legs screamed at her from being in the same position for so long, she longed to shift her weight to the other foot but he had forbid her from moving when she had moved right at the beginning of her shift. Last time she checked assistants were supposed to assist not stand in the same position all day.

"I have a trip to Amity scheduled for Friday. Be ready to leave at six."

Not paying full attention to what Eric was saying Liv began scrawling down what he had said on the small tablet he had issued her on arrival. "Wait," She said finally digesting his words. "Why do I need to come?"

Eric exhaled slowly, his annoyed eyes flicking to the woman beside him. "Your job is to follow instructions, not to question them."

"I'm not your fucking slave Eric!" Liv's stomach churned as he watched her intently a cold smirk tugging at his lips. He was by all intents and purpose a dangerous man but Liv was not about to let him know he scared her, not even a little. "Is there anything else I need to do to prepare for your trip-"

"Our trip." Eric corrected.

"Our trip to Amity."

Languidly Eric leant back in his chair, fingers laced behind his head. The trip had originally been scheduled for the following week but he had brought it forward with the intention of toying with Liv completely uninterupted, it had been a small stroke of genius, she couldn't say no to him now he was officially her boss and he was loving the power trip it was giving him. Tilting his head to the side Eric eyed Liv in appreciation, she had not disappointed on the skirt front. The leather skirt was just short enough for him to catch a glimpse of the tops of her stockings when she moved, he'd had to have her stand still just to stop him self from pinning her to the desk again. "Bring that red dress with you. The one from the dinner."

Liv was about to ask why but snapped her mouth shut before she could. It wasn't going to do her any favours to question him again, her best bet was just to do as he asked and make her days working with him as painless as possible. "Okay. Anything else?"

Eric lived for submission and it surprised him when he didn't enjoy Liv's as much as he thought he would, her fight was part of the fun. "Over night bag. Go to my apartment and pack it for me."

It just kept getting worse. Amity was a long distance from the Dauntless Headquarters but Liv still hadn't expected that they would stay over night, especially as Eric hated anything that wasn't Dauntless. It just made no sense, unless it was just to torture her. "And how many days am I packing for?" She prayed it would only be one night but something told her that was unlikely to happen.

"Two maybe three." Eric closed a file before opening the next one, leadership was a never ending cycle of paper work, but when he didn't hear footsteps his head snapped back to Liv. "Now Olivia."

Liv's legs all but sang hallelujah when she quickly strode from the office and she couldn't stop the relieved smile that pulled goofily at her mouth, she was free of Eric's presence even if it was only for a few hours she wasn't going to have to listen to his barked demands. Maybe it wasn't such a bad day.

Friday rolled around to quickly for Liv's liking, it was like the days before had just skipped to fuck with her. The pounding knock on her apartment door had scared her half to death, getting up early was not her strong suit and aparently having his assistant running half hour late did not suit Eric at all. He all but dragged her down to the armoured truck, luckily she had packed the night before so she was able to just snatch up the duffle bag as Eric shoved her out of her apartment. The asshole hadn't let her get dressed though and even with it being summer she was still cold in the shorts and tee shirt she wore to bed, six AM was not the warmest hour to be wearing so little.

By the time they reached Amity it was late afternoon, and Liv was more than ready to get out of the stuffy truck and stretch her aching limbs out. It was the furthest she had ever travelled and she didn't particularly want to do it again, except to get home. "So this is Amity." She said leaning her head out of the window to get a better look at the rolling fields that lay out all around them. "It's so peaceful. Are there animals?"

The truck jolted to a stop as Eric answered in his usual bored tone. "Yes Olivia, there are animals." He hated Amity, the only purpose they served was supplying the city with food and even that could easily be done by others. "Johanna will have made sure food was supplied for us. Lets go."

Falling into a comfortable stride behind Eric, Liv follwed him towards a large wooden dome which had a tree growing in the centre of it. It was like nothing Liv had ever seen before, she'd only seen the dark rubble of the city and this was the complete opposite of that. It was bright and airy and just being there made her feel some what lighter about life, no wonder these people always smiled.

"Sit." Eric ordered, pointing Liv in the direction of an empty wooden bench. "I'll bring you food."

Dutifully Liv took her seat waiting for Eric to return with her food. Her eyes followed the many members of Amity as they settled into have their own lunch, the sea of orange and red smiles moved so fluidly, like a lazy river, it was so unlike Dauntless where everything was rowdy and pushy, actually it was a nice change of pace and maybe it would help Liv get a grasp back on her life. Her thoughts were shattered when Eric crashed a tray on the table noisily. "Really?" Liv hissed, pulling her tray closer. "Do you have to be you all the damn time?"

"Eat your bread Olivia." She eyed the bread dubiously and Eric scoffed. "Yes it has the serum in it, but I'm hoping it'll make you less of a fucking bitch. Eat the bread."

Slowly Liv lifted her right hand a flipped him off with a scowl before picking the small roll up. If she remembered correctly from the time in Erudite the Amity peace serum was used to keep every one happy and peaceful, which maybe wouldn't be such a bad thing seeing as she was stuck for up to three days with Eric on her own.

Having finished their food, Eric and Liv left the eating area and headed to a small wooden hut that was slightly removed from the main population of Amity. As she made her way up the dusty track Liv felt a warm buzz wash over her body, starting at her nose and ending at her toes. The serum had finally kicked in and Liv had never felt so care free in her life. It was such a beautiful, sunny day that she didnt feel so cold in her pyjama's anymore and Eric's coat which he had given to her in the journey over now felt claustraphobic and stiffling; with elongated movements Liv shrugged her arms out of the heavy coat and groaned with joy when she was free from it.

Hearing the content moan Eric turned around to see what Liv was doing and he couldn't stop a smile when he saw her twirling, arms stretched out like a bird. On the countless trips he had taken to Amity Eric had never seen someone react to the serum quite so dramatically but then considering Liv's tiny frame it wasn't really a surprise. "Get in here." Grasping hold of Liv's small wrist while she was mid twirl, Eric pulled her into the hut that they would be staying in during their visit. "You are in no state to go to the meeting." It was obvious she wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying, she was busy swaying happily with his coat. Holding on to Liv's upper arm he shook her violently a few times until her head snapped up to look directly at him. "You are to stay in here, do you hear me?"

Normally his bossy voice would have had Liv yelling at him but she just couldn't do it, her mind was all breezy and hazy. "Yes Sir." Raising her right hand Liv gave a salute.

Eric's jaw clenched and his cock twitched. "Save that for later." His hands trailed up from her arms and stopped when they came to Liv's neck, wrapping around the milky flesh he tilted her head up and bit her bottom lip lightly. "I'll be back tonight."

In her happy daze Liv lazily wandered around the small hut to explore where she'd be staying; it was cozy and warm, again the opposite of Dauntless and it smelled like fresh cut grass which Liv decided was actually a scent she really liked. Peeking through a door she saw it led to a bedroom, the only bedroom, and it had a double bed dressed in crisp white bedding and soft looking pillows, god she wanted to jump into it. But before she could the phone Eric had issued her began ringing loudly from her duffle.

"Jordan." She beamed down the phone. "What are you checking up on me for?"

"Did you eat the bread Liv?" Jordan chuckled down the phone, he's been to Amity enough times to know when someone had taken peace serum.

"I had a few rolls," Live giggled. "It's so beautiful here Jordan and no one cares I'm in my pyjama's!"

Jordan laughed harder down the phone. "They also have stables with some really beautiful horses, I think you'd really like them."

"Ooooo ponies," Liv murmered to herself and without even realising she was walking out of the hut and going off in search of the stables that Jordan had mentioned. "Where are they?" She asked down the speaker.

"West of Johanna's office, the large barn building. You can't miss them."

"West. West. West." Liv sang to herself ambling in the direction that Jordan had described. It was such a lovely faction, how could anyone hate these people? Maybe she could take some of the serum home with her?

"You there yet?"

About a hundred meters from where she stood, Liv could see the wooden stabled. The smell of horses and hay wafted in the warm summer breeze and tickled Liv's nose. "Yeah..." She trailed off as she stepped into the stables and saw for the first time in her life a real horse. Gently she outstretched her hand for the bay to sniff at, it's whiskeres tickled her palm and the velvety feel of its nose made her instantly fall in love with the creature. "They're so soft."

"I'm sure Eric won't begrudge you a ride, I believe he likes horses. I've seen him go to the stables on a few of my visits."

Liv giggled, who would have thought big bad Eric likes ponies? It went totally against his bad boy image and Liv found it kind of cute, reminded her of the boy she had grown up with.

"I've got to go Liv, I have work to do but I'll call you again. I promise."

Liv barely heard Jordan's farewell, far to engrossed in the horse that was now eating an apple out of her flat hand. She really wanted a horse. "Bye Jordan." She said in a breathy voice before ending the call.

Eric knew that Liv would never just stay in the hut and do as she was told. During his meeting with Johanna and the other Amity fools he had seen her wandering past the office towards the stables. Disobeying an order was a punishable offence but stuck in the dull meeting there was little he could do, it had to wait till later. Later was now upon them. "Olivia," He drawled. They had just returned to their hut after dinner and Liv was happier than ever with her top up of serum. "A bonfire is being held to honour our visit, we are required to attend."

"Okay." Liv breathed blissfully from the bed. "What shall I wear? I'm still in my pyjama's..." A fit of giggles erupted from her full lips, she had no idea why what she said was so funny but it was.

"This." Rummaging through Liv's duffle Eric had come across the red dress she had worn to the council dinner.

"Yes Sir." Liv saluted again like she had earlier.

"Say that again." Eric growled lowly moving to the bed and climbing on top of Liv and pinning her arms above her head in one fluid motion.

She giggled softly. "Yes Sir."

Eric's fly cracked, god he wanted her. Looking down at her plump lips which were slightly parted from her laughing it took every ounce of inner strength not to undo his jeans and put her inviting mouth to good use. "Get changed." Peeling his unwilling body off of Liv, Eric disappeared into the bathroom to take a cold shower.

Amity was bathed in a blanket of darkness and the large bonfire they had put on for Eric's visit glowly brightly in the black night. It suprised Liv how many Amity residents had turned up, Eric was by no means a friendly man and she had been sure no one would want to have to go, only the higher ups who had to be there. But she had been pleasantly surprised when the had walked up to the large fire and seen the impressive crowd, it was almost like a party and with the serum still streaming pungently through her system it was set to be the best party she had ever been to.

About an hour after they arrived she had grown bored with just sitting by the fire and had wanted to join in with some of the Amity women and children dancing. "Can I?" She had asked Eric eagerly, and when he had nodded his agreeance she immediately rocketed to her feet and joined the festivities. The tight red dress was quite limiting to movement but in her state of euphoria Liv just hiked it up a little and twirled and swayed with the others merrily. The heat radiating from the fire kept her bare skin warm, and in that moment Liv never wanted to leave Amity.

Steely eyes stayed locked exclusively on Liv's feminim form as she swayed seductively to the music being played. Her head dropped back as she laughed gleefully as another woman took her hands and span in fast circles with her. Eric took a long sip from his whiskey and pulled a cigarette from his coat pocket before lighting it. In the soft light Liv had never looked more beautiful, dragging deep on his cigarette Eric imprinted the imagine in his mind not wanting to ever forget it. What the hell was she doing with a guy like Jordan? Someone like him didn't know how to handle a woman like Liv; she needed a man like Eric. A man who would test and push her, break her boundries and question why she'd ever had them not some sap who just wanted to do everything good and righteous.

"Dance with me." Liv beamed, bouncing over to where Eric sat brooding. "Please, it's fun."

"No," His abrupt tone made a small frown knit her brow. "It's time to go to back."

Still riding on the serums euphoric waves Liv pouted like a child at the stern man infront of her, trying to sway his decision. "Come onnnnn." She whined pulling at his heavily muscled arm. "You're no fun."

A low, dangerous growl was her only warning. If she wanted fun he was more than willing to show her just how fun he could be. Eric grabbed her bare arm and dragged her purposefully back to their hut. It had been too long since he'd last had her and he was now over the edge. Once inside the wooden house he pushed her into the bedroom and shoved her forcefully onto the overly soft bed.

"Eric." Liv gasped, Eric caught the glimpse of fear even through the serum and fuck did he love it.

The red dress she was wearing and rose significantly up her creamy thighs, the thin straps fallen from her shoulders, if he didn't fuck her he would kill someone but first he wanted to have a little bit of fun. Ransacking the dresser Eric pulled out two spare pillow cases and quickly twisted them into make shift restraints. "Hold still." Expertly he tied Liv's wrists to the head frame rendering her completely vulnerable. Pulling his tight tee shirt over his head, Eric smirked as Liv's eyes studied his large torso. She wanted him.

"Are you gunna hurt me now?"

Eric laughed darkly. "Oh sweetheart you have no fucking idea." Reaching behind him he showed Liv the phone he had given her. "But that will wait for when we're back in Dauntless. For now..." Clicking on Jordan's contact details he pressed the call icon and wedged the phone between Liv's ear and arm. "Talk."

The dial tone echoed through Liv's skull and she prayed to some higher being that Jordan wouldn't answer. He did. "Hiii Jordan." She didn't know if it was the serum or the quiet echo of fear but she managed to sound normal-ish.

"Hey babe, I wasn't expecting a call this late." Jordan yawned. "Everything okay?"

"Everything is ffffine." Liv jumped as she felt Eric's strong hands drag up her thighs and stop at the edge of her panties. "I just...I miss you is all." The serum swallowed up the guilt that Liv knew she should be feeling.

"I'll see you soon Liv. How were the horses?"

"Yes." She panted, two fingers had slipped under her panties and were teasing her cruelly. "They were...oh...they were beautiful." She was sure she sounded insane but that was better than him figuring out what was actually happening.

"Liv? The line isn't great, say that again." Jordan's reply crackled down the receiver.

Eric moved up her small body and settled between her legs, one curled up around his waist, urging him on impatiently, making him smirk. "Is this what you want?" He growled in her neck where the phone wasn't wedged, and yanked his jeans down until they pooled at his ankles. Positioning his cock at her entrance, he thrust inside Live hard and fast burying him self deep causing a squeak to escape her full lips. "Talk." He hissed quietly into Liv's neck, his thrusts staying at a slow, hard pace. "I said talk...or I will."

"I...I said the horses were beaut...iful!" No matter how much she tried Liv couldn't keep the strangle pleasure from saturating her words, she was trying so hard. "Fuck!" As Eric thrust even deeper, his expert fingers teased at her most sensative spot making her practically leap off the bed and scream down the phone.

"Liv? Are you okay? Is something wrong?" Jordan's woried voice broke her momentary bliss.

"I'm fine...just hit my knee on the bed. It hurt super bad." She groaned the last word gutterally, Eric's fingers working up a pleasurable knot in her stomach and his thrusts becoming faster. "I...I've...I've got to go." Liv was close, she could feel it. In a matter of seconds she'd come undone and there was no way she wanted to do that on the phone to Jordan.

"I'll speak to you later."

Liv didn't hear Jordan's goodbye and a high pitched scream ripped up her throat as she came hard, her body shaking from the waves of pleasure. Mabe it was the serum or maybe she had just been super horny but she had never felt so amazing.

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into Olivia." Eric whispered, his teeth nipping at her neck leaving marks in their wake. "No fucking idea." Feeling her clench tightly around him, and being denied her body for so long, it wasn't long after Liv that Eric groaned loudly and came deep inside her. This muscular body slick with sweat he stilled ontop of Liv, catching his breath.

Several minutes later Liv watched as Eric heaved himself off of her, slipped himself back into his jeans and lazily untie her wrists from their restraints. "Is this why you had me eat the bread?"

Eric clicked his tongue on the rough of his mouth and grinned devilishly down at Liv. "Don't play dumb Olivia, you know that the serum doesn't make you do anything you don't want to. It just made you less of a bitch. That was all you."

Liv knew she should be morified and angery but the serum simply wouldn't let her, and the humming pleasure still pulsing through her body wasn't helping the matter. Eric was right. It had been all her.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

When she woke the next morning Liv was relieved to find that the bed was empty beside her, though there was still some warmth lingering on the sheets from where it had been slept in. Stretching her tired body, she sat up and saw the red dress she'd been wearing the night before crumpled where Eric had thrown it. Liv felt a knot form in her stomach at the memories, she had cheated on her boyfriend again and no amount of peace serum forced her to do it. She had done it because she wanted to and the serum had simply stopped her brain from protesting the bad things that would happen because of it.

After quickly throwing on a pair of black jeans and camisole, Liv briefly checked herself in the mirror before taking the plunge and joining Eric for breakfast. Her hair was a complete mess; finding her hair brush in the duffle she had packed Liv combed her dark locks till they were under control, it would do. With a deep breath she left the bedroom and headed to Amity's food hall for breakfast.

Eric was sat at one of the wooden benches alone, but there was already a tray on the table for Liv. Walking as confidently as she could up to the table, Liv couldn't take her eyes off of his broad back, the back she had been clawing at for most of the night. Her cheeks flushed at the thought, there was a special place in hell reserved for people like her.

"Finally up I see." Eric said as he felt Liv's weight beside him. "Late night?" A knowing smirk spread widely across his features when Liv glared at him; there was no hiding what they had been doing all night, her lips were still slightly swollen and a small cut had appeared on the top one, he was not gentle and she had found that out last night and like he had predicted she had lapped it up, but the biggest give away was the dark bruises and hickey's that covered the pale column of her neck. Eric couldn't have been more happy.

"Could you not," Liv bit out. "If I could just have something to eat before you start the fucking barrage of comments I'd really fucking appreciate it"

"Work up an appetite last night?" His voice dripped with malicious laughter and Liv debated whether slapping him again would shut him up, but Eric's hand on her thigh stopped her. "I would watch your tone Olivia and I really wouldn't do what you're thinking about because I hold your pathetic relationship in the palm of my hand."

The weight of his words clung to Liv like a leech, she had got her self in a situation where she had no way of winning and Eric had no intentions of letting her win. "What do you want? What do I have to do to make you forget this ever happened?" It was the cowards way out but Liv didn't want to lose Jordan and if she told him Eric would never let him forget about how he fucked his girlfriend, it would only end with someone over The Chasm.

"Now there's a question," Eric's eyes glittered wickedly. "I'll let you know when I think of the answer..." Rising from the table he collected up the small pile of files infront of him and his tablet. "Or maybe I'll just put the poor bastard out of his misery." He watched Liv's hand tighten around the knife she was holding and it only served to spur him on. "Meetings in five minutes and you will be attending today, I don't enjoy taking my own notes. There's a fifteen minute break at ten we'll see if that mouth of yours is as talented at sucking dick as it is at whining. Who knows maybe you'll convince me to keep your dirt little secret."

Fueled purely on rage Liv picked up the wooden plate and launched it at Eric as hard as she could, she smiled with truimph when it hit him on the back of the head with a loud thump. "Oops." She said dryly when he turned towards her murderously. "My hand slipped."

In four long strides Eric had closed the distance between them and seized Liv off of the bench by her hair and dragged her away from the wide eyes of the Amity residents. She had pushed her luck for the last time, he was ready to blow.

"Eric? The meeting is about to begin." Johanna called out.

"I have a matter to deal with then I'll be there Johanna." Eric growled in reply, the minor interuption not pleasing him.

As they hit the small track which led to the hut Eric shoved Liv forward forcefully, making her drop to her knees before him. She went white with fear when the tip of Eric's pistol touched the back of her head, she hadn't expected this when she had decided to throw the plate. "Eric, what are you doing?" She asked fearfully.

"I think we need to clear up the footing you have Olivia," He snarled. "I am your boss, I am your Leader and I will be the person who ends your fucking life if you pull shit like that again!"

Liv felt her self trembling, he had never shouted at her like this and the scariest thing was Eric wasn't the type of person who didn't follow through with things he said. If he said he would kill her, he would. Her mouth opened slightly to apologize but nothing came out, she was silenced by fear.

"We have a meeting to attend."

The cold metal of the gun suddenly disappeared from her head and Liv gave a strangled gasp of relief. Life in Dauntless wasn't exactly peaceful and everyone was constantly fighting and arguing but this was the first time Liv had truelly worried that someone might actually kill her. No amount of Dauntless training could prepare her for the fear that came from having the barrel off a gun pressed against her skull.

The meeting had been as boring as Liv had suspected, apart from taking endless reams of notes for Eric she may as well have not been there; she wasn't a leader so she wasn't important enough to acknowledge. That was until Johanna had brung up the matter of violence just as the meeting adjourned.

"Here in Amity we do not tolerate or accept any form of violence or hate. This is stretched out to our guests also, please keep that in mind."

Liv wanted the ground to open up and swallow her the moment Johanna spoke, everyone knew she was directing her little speach at Liv and Eric and although Eric didn't care Liv did, she didn't want anyone thinking she was anything like him. She wanted nothing more to do with him, she wanted to wash any residue of him away.

With that thought Liv had practically ran to the shower when they returned to the guest hut and jumped under the burning hot stream of water, she wanted to scrub him off of her, his smell, his touch, everything. The usually pale white skin was now a raw red from where Liv had been scrubbing so violently, with every stroke of the sponge it was like more evidence of him appeared. Eric Coulter was haunting her, she was sure of it. "Do you mind!" Just as her toes touched the soft mat the bathroom door had swung open and the bane of her existance had sauntered into the small room like she wasn't even there.

Eric's face was impassive. Since the incident at breakfast he hadn't spoken more than two words to her, it should be here that was giving the silent treatment not the other way round. He held a gun to her head. Gripping the soft towel that was wrapped around her body tighter, Liv moved so she was stood beside Eric at the sink. Why did she even care that he wasn't talking to her? She should have been rejoicing. "Are you going to ignore me all night, because if you are then perhaps you should go out."

"I am." He replied bluntly, moving away from the sink to switch the shower back on. "Don't wait up. Now get out."

Liv flinched at his words, she knew what he was going out for and it wasn't a walk. A wave of nausea churned in her stomach as she rushed from the bathroom; she was jealous.

It was late when Liv heard the front door click open and then shut. Peering at the clock on the bedroom chest of drawers she made it out to be two but then again it could have been four. Stumbling off of the bed to her feet, she stumbled through to the living area to have it out with Eric.

Eric was stood at the kitchen counter, an empty bottle in his hand and a smirk on his face. "Someone found the alcohol," He had heard Liv coming almost the moment he stepped into the hut, her clunky drunken movements gave her away entirely.

Liv stomped further into the room hotly. "I'm allowed to drink Eric, or is this another thing you think you can control? I'm not a fucking child."

Eric's laugh was rigid. "I know you're not a child Olivia but your body and the things I did to it also don't belong to a lady. A woman with class doesn't let a man do half the things I did to you."

"You're disgusting."

He shrugged with a snort, the bottle returned to the counter with a bang. "So what does that make you then? You let me. You wanted it. You are just as bad as I am."

At first Liv just stared at Eric, her drunken mess of a brain taking longer than usual to digest what was being said. "Did you sleep with her?" She finally asked. "Whoever the girl was you were meeting, because if you did I think I should get tested. You know, for diseases."

"Maybe you should." Eric sneered with a cruel laugh.

A ferocious anger erupted within Liv; her rage was so powerful that it actually made her light headed. Despite what had happened at breakfast she felt the sudden need to throw something at the smug face that was taunting her. Frantically she searched the immediate area for something to throw at him. Before her brain could stop her, a burnt orange glass vase with some wildflowers in was flying through the air. Eric dodged it with little effort, sending the vase smashing against the wall behind him and causing an explosion of shattered shards to scatter across the hard wood floor.

"You fucking asshole!" Liv practically screamed her throat raw.

Eric moved in fast, pushing Liv against the wall and holding her there by her throat. "Liv you're fucking two men but I'm an asshole if I fuck another woman? What kind of bullshit is that?" She squirmed under his hold as he pushed up the over sized tee shirt she wearing, his tee shirt, and cupped his hand between her legs. "If you want me to fuck you, then ask. Or even beg like you did last night, over and over again."

Liv wanted to push him away, wanted to hurt him like he had her. The smell of another woman clung to him and it was making her sick with jealousy but his touch rendered her immobile to protest, it overrode everthing else in her brain. As demeaning and disrespectful as he was a secret part of her was dazzled by it and found the act of surrendering strangley, blissfully erotic.

"Beg me."

She could feel his hardness straining against his jeans and probing her stomach, obviously the evening hadn't been completely satisfying and Liv felt surprisingly happy at the thought. "I will never beg you for anything."

Roughly Eric turned Liv around to face the wall, grabbed a fistful of hair and snapped her head back with a brutal tug. "Should we ask Jordan's opinion on the subject?"

Was this the person she was now? The person who cheated continually on their partner and didn't like it when the same thing happened to them. Liv had never done anything like this before, and although Eric was wrong with his assumption that she had slept with Jordan it didn't make the situation any better. She was hurting a good person repeatidly and she was ashamed. All of a sudden, Eric's touch didn't feel good and Liv wanted nothing more than to be free of his hold. Twisting out of his grasp, Liv straightened the large tee shirt out, the spell broken. "You stink. I mean that literally. Get your hands off me and go take a fucking shower."

"Jealousy suits you Olivia, maybe I'll do this more often." With a smug chuckle Eric shoved past Liv into the bedroom, "Three, two, one."

"First of all!" Liv had stomped into the bedroom, why she followed him was beyond her but her legs hadn't stopped till she was so close her chest brushed his larger one. "I am not jeal-" Before she could finish Eric lips were on hers, rough and demanding just how she remembered and before she realised what she was doing Liv let out a soft sigh. "Get off Eri-" She pushed him off but it worked only for a few seconds before he slammed his lips back onto hers and she was moaning against him, her hands clawing impatiently at his well muscled torso.

Eric smirked smugly against Liv's wanton, full lips, she could deny it all she wanted but he knew she was painfully jealous and he hadn't been kidding when he had said it suited her. Spurred on by her new passion, Eric ripped his lips from hers and noted with pleasure at the small whine she made from the loss of contact. Lifting his right hand he struck Liv across the cheek with the back of his hand knocking her hard into the wall, tangled his fist in her hair and kissed her bleeding lips. His free hand trailed up her bare thigh, under his tee shirt and stopped between her legs. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes."

"Then beg for it Olivia."

Liv wanted him so badly, and she wanted him now so if that meant begging then that's what she'd have to do. "Please...please Eric..." But all the heat and pent up frustration quickly evaporated when Eric abruptly pulled himself off of her and eyed her with a cruel sneer.

"I knew you'd beg me again."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

The drive back to Dauntless had been a silent one. Liv had spent the majority of the drive staring out of her window her brain running through all the things that had happened on the trip, all the shit decisions she had made and ultimately that would destroy the good relationship she had with Jordan. She couldn't entirely blame Eric, she hadn't been an unwilling participant but if he hadn't pursued her and made her his god-damn assistant then Amity never would have happened. It wouldn't have removed what ever it was that sparked between them but it would have kept them at a distance and Liv was certain distance was what was needed to stop it happening again.

The metal gates of the Dauntless garage banged shut as Eric pulled the armoured truck to a stop, they were officially home. "I still expect you at work on time tomorrow."

"Of course." Liv was too tired to fight with him, the past few days had been physically and emotionally draining and all she wanted was her own bed, in her own apartment away from Eric and any reminder of Amity. Throwing open the metal truck door Liv made to leave the vehicle but Eric's voice paused her action.

"I'd cover your neck if I were you, won't loverboy wonder what all those bruises are?" A cruel grin spread on his face.

Liv laughed coldly at his remark, visably surprising him with her responce. "Thanks for your concern but after what I have planned for Jordan tonight I won't need to hide them, I've decided it's time that I took the next step with him. See you tomorrow Eric." Snatching her duffle bag from the seat, Liv sauntered from the garage proud as peacock. The look on Eric's face had been priceless, pure rage and a hint of jealousy, in fact she wondered why she hadn't thrown that little titbit out before especially as it seemed to have worked wonders. For the moment she had the upperhand and it felt amazing. Fuck Eric and fuck his stupid games, she had said it before but this time she meant it; they were over, she was finally completely done.

Reaching into her coat pocket, Liv pulled out the keys to her apartment, she was only a few doors away from it and she couldn't wait just to lay on her couch and relax for the first time in three days. The door clicked open and the small space was exactly how she left it, except for a small box on her coffee table which she had not left there before leaving. Cautiously she moved closer to the mystery box and eyed it dubiously before picking it up, it was a simple black box nothing remarkable about it and certainly nothing sinister. Lifting the lid Liv finally saw the contents of the box and she couldn't stop the smile on her lips, it was from Jordan and the small black box housed a shiny silver key and note.

Liv, It read. With you away at Amity I have realised how much you mean to me and how much I miss you. The key is to my apartment, I want you to feel free to come and go as you please (although I'd rather you didn't go) Swing by when you've recovered from your trip and test the key out. Jordan X

It took Liv by complete surprise, she hadn't been expecting anything like this when she got back from Amity but the affection that was behind the gestured touched her deeply. Transfering to Dauntless she had left all her family behind and had to start again, and although she had friends and settled into Dauntless life easily, this was the first time she felt like she could set up a proper home in Dauntless, start a family.

Placing the small box back onto the glass table, Liv abandoned her first plan of flopping down on her couch for hours and decided to take a shower instead and then head over to Jordan's. Entering her tiny bathroom she flicked on the shower, keeping her hand under the stream of water waiting for it to reach temperature, onc the water was hot enough to leave her hand a pink colour she removed the clothes she had travelled in and stepped under the hot water, her eyes shutting enjoying the pounding relief the shower brought. Tonight would be the night. Tonight she would sleep with Jordan, it would be amazing and she'd forget all about the sadistic asshole Eric. Maybe she would marry Jordan? She had always fancied getting married, having a marriage like her parents and then a child, maybe two? A loud bang startled Liv from her thoughts.

"Hello?" She called out, the shower shut off and a towel wrapped tightly around her still dripping body. "Is someone ther...what the fuck are you doing here?!" The question had died on Liv's lips when she had found Eric stood in the middle of her livingroom the small box and note in his hands.

"Don't fuck him."

"Eric," Liv sighed, it hadn't even been an hour since they got back and already he was starting with her. The relaxing shower had been a complete waste of time.

"I don't want you to fuck him." Eric drawled, a glint in his eyes that Liv had never seen before.

"Get out Eric, we have nothing to discuss."

Eric threw the box aside and tangled his hand in Liv's damp hair pulling her towards him and kissing her fiercly. She softened against him and gave into his touch but then she pulled back from him. "Do NOT fuck him." He repeated in a darker tone.

For a moment Liv just stared at him, unable to formulate an answer to what he had said. "You already thought I was so what does it matter? He is my boyfriend."

Eric's icy eyes hardened and a grotesque, cruel look contorted his face. She was his and he had only been slightly at peace with Jordan fucking her because he thought it had already happened, but Liv's little confession in the truck had changed everything. Eric Coulter did not share, and if she chose to defy his there would be massive ramifications. Liv looked at him questioningly with her large dark eyes, but he remained silent and sharply turned leaving the apartment needing space between them before he put his pistol to her head again, but this time he doubted he would stop from pulling the trigger.

"I never knew you were such a good cook." Liv said, passing her empty plate up to Jordan as he cleared the table. He had put on an impressive spread for her return and they had spent hours catching up on the time they had lost from her being in Amity.

"One of my few talents." Jordan grinned, "No please sit, you've had a long day." Liv had moved to help him wash up the multiple plates and other implements he had used to cook dinner but he wouldn't allow it, kissing her he went to steer her out of his kitchen. "Go sit."

"Okay!Okay!" Liv exclaimed in mock protest, allowing Jordon to direct her over to the couch but when he went to walk back over to the pile of dished she caught his wrist stopping him. The atmosphere in the room shifted, and Liv felt uncomfortable and awkward. This was what she wanted, this was part of a normal, healthy relationship and she was physically attracted to Jordan, so why did it not feel right?

"Liv..." Jordan whispered hoarsely as he shifted to move next to her on the couch. "I don't want to do anything you don't want to do..."

Lifting her index finger Liv hushed him softley. "This is exactly what I want." The words tasted off in her mouth and she was worried that she may gag but Jordan's lips deftly brushing her own stopped the reaction before it could happen. His kisses were tender and loving, unlike some that Liv was more accustom to but at the same time it wasn't unpleasant, he was a good kisser and any girl would kill to be in Liv's current position but she couldn't stop her mind from wandering and comparing to some else who she really didn't want to think about.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met." Jordan breathed against Liv's full lips, his hands gently caressing her hip bone just under the black top she was wearing.

Ignoring all the memories from Amity that her brain kept rudely throwing into the forefront of her mind, Liv hurridley pulled Jordan's tee shirt over his head and quickly reattached her lips to his, smothering her own destructive thoughts. Urged on by her sign of passion, Jordan returned her kisses with more fever and pulled the lace top that Liv had worn specially for the occasion off, when he made to remove her skirt she quickly pulled his hands away. "Leave it." His confused expression deminished at her weak explaination and Liv watched as he took a deep breath before he removed her panties.

She wanted this. This was going to be magical. This was right.

Eric flung the door to his office open, very much expecting Liv to not be there and enjoying the thought of punishing her but she was already waiting beside his desk, tablet in hand, poised ready for note taking. It seemed she was a fast learner. "Olivia." He drawled her name, but she refused to look up at him. "Look at me." His icy eyes scanned her quickly, frantically looking for the evidence he needed but when she finally lifted her gaze and looked him in the eyes, her pink cheeks told him everything he needed to know. The whore had slept with him. "Did you think of me when you fucked him?" He growled darkly, throwing the reports off of his desk in anger, the loud crash making Liv jump. "Did you enjoy him fucking you Olivia? DID YOU?!"

Liv scrambled to get to the office door, she was unsure of what his next move would be, his well known temper was consuming him and she didn't want to be around when he blew. "Eric stop. Stop." He had crossed the room quickly and slammed the door shut after Liv had only managed to open it an inch. "I haven't done anything wrong."

"I gave you a fucking order Olivia," Eric cut in savagely. "I fucking told you. I told you not to fuck him!" His voice was so loud Liv was sure she saw the glass windows wobble from the powerful volume.

An apology almost slipped from Liv's mouth, she was terrifed of the man infront of her, he had never been this angry before but the Dauntless in her rose its head. She had nothing to apologize for, she had slept with her boyfriend and as her leader or boss Eric had no say so over her personal life. Some how Liv managed to slip under his arm and dart to the otherside of the large office, succesfully putting some much needed space between them.

"You're making this worse Olivia."

Liv panted heavily as he started to move preditorily towards her, it was like avoiding an animal she feared if she moved to quickly he'd pounce on her so moving slowly seemed the safest often. For every large, deliberate step he took she shuffled further back, but it wouldn't be long till her back hit the long exspance of windows that over looked The Pit. "You can't have everything your way." Her voice was steadier than she expected, her fear apparentl under control.

"I can have anything I fucking want." He retorted with vicious mirth, taking another long stride.

The cool surface of the window hit Liv's back, she was out of manoeuvrable space. "You're scaring me."

"I should be."

Before Liv could react, Eric was holding her painfully by the throat, her face pressed harshly against the cold window. "You see Olivia, only I can fucking touch you." He rasped into her ear, his left hand sliding up between her thighs and into her underwear. "If I find out that anyone else has touch what's mine, there'll be another accident at The Chasm." In a pathetic attempt to resist him, Liv tried to bat at the hand he had in her panties but the proof of her arousal already coated his fingers. Scared or not he could fuck her now and he knew she'd love it. "Do you fucking understand?"

"Yes."

Squeezing tightly on the creamy throat, Eric beamed with sadistic glee when he heard Liv spluttering to breath but just as he felt her bodt stiffen with panic he dropped her suddenly. "Now get the fuck out," Smoothing is hair out, Eric calmly strode to his desk ignoring the strewn reports. "Wait by the door," He instructed as he shoved his jacket off his broad shoulders. "And send Vee in."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

Liv couldn't believe her life had come to this. A few days ago she'd been sharing a loving evening with her boyfriend, with the propects of maybe even getting engaged and then later down the line starting a family. And now, her life was being dictated, she couldn't even touch said boyfriend because she was too afraid of what Eric might do. Her life wasn't hers anymore, she was no longer in the drivers seat.

Pulling up the report on her tablet, that Eric had asked her to send off to multiple recepiants, Liv efficiently attached the appropriate names and sent the documents off. It dinged quietly letting her know they had succesfully been sent.

"Olivia, come here." Eric commanded from behind his large desk, he had recently put a smaller one by the door for Liv to work from unable to have her too close since their altercation. His temper hadn't dulled. "Look at this." Once she stopped beside him, he pointed at footage from Abnegation.

"What am I looking for?" Liv was confused it didn't seem like there was really anything to look at, just video surveillance from Abnegation that was no different to normal. Then she saw it, only for a milisecond but she saw it. "What did that man just give the factionless?"

It was the twentieth time Eric had watched the footage, and he still couldn't figure out exactly what the small exchange had been. "I don't know," He sighed, rubbing his tired eyes, he couldn't remember the last time he'd slept. "You're useless fucking boyfriend is suppose to be on top of this shit, this shouldn't be my fucking problem."

Here they went again. It was becoming the only way they operated at the moment, they would ignore each other, then he would make a snide comment about Jordan and then she would retaliate. It was a never ending cycle and no matter how much Liv fought to break it she just couldn't. "Maybe he's preoccupied wondering why his girlfriend won't let him fucking touch her?" She shot back angrilly. "Maybe if you weren't such a fucking sociopath this wouldn't have been your problem."

Eric's cold eyes flicked up to Liv from the laptop, a dangerous glint in them. "Funny isn't it Olivia, how you talk like you have some sort of power." Leisurely he rose from his chair and leered down at her menacingly. "Have you forgotten your pathetic boyfriend still doesn't know about all the naughty things you've been doing with me?" He cocked his pierced brow and smirked at Liv, daring her to challenge him.

"What makes you so confident he'd even believe you?" She retorted, standing fully upright trying to get as much height as she could, but at five foot two it did little against Eric. "Everyone knows what a piece of shit you actually are, so do you think he'd believe you or the woman he cares about? I know who my bets on." The next thing Liv knew she was lifted onto the desk, her skirt bunched up around her hips, and legs wrapped tightly around Eric as he thrust into her viciously and urgently. She knew she shouldn't be letting it happen, she should have been disgusted by the mere thought of his touch after the stunt he'd pulled with Vee earlier that week, but all thoughts were blown from her mind when he knotted a hand in her hair, tugging painfully back making her back arch and forcing him deeper. It didn't take long for Liv's eyes to roll into the back of her head with ecstacy and Eric's free hand covered her mouth, muffling the screams as she came.

"I'm not done with you yet." Eric growled as her body untensed. He flipped her on to her stomach, hand returning into her dark locks, yanking forcefully, with out a pause he thrust into her at a new aggresive pace not giving her a chance to adjust to the new angle he was working her from. A piercing scream tore from Liv's throat and Eric couldn't hold on any longer as she squeezed him tightly. With one last punishing thrust he came deep inside of her, teeth biting down into her neck. He stilled, breathing heavily as he caught his breath. It had been the same everyday since he had made her stand outside the office while he fucked Vee, not always on his desk but the same outcome everytime. With a sharp slap to her ass, Eric stepped back, fixed his clothes and wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead. The air in the office stank of sex, if Jordan walked in now he'd know exactly what had gone down and the thought had crossed Eric's mind a few times, schedule a meeting right after so the sap knew his girlfriend was refusing to let him touch her but was more than happy to get fucked by her boss.

Liv couldn't have been more mortified, the horrible feeling set in immediately after everytime, and everytime she told herself she wouldn't do it again. Yet here she was with hot cum dripping down her thigh, she may not be working as a stripper anymore but she had officially became a whore. "This...this is the last time Eric." She panted, yanking her panties up and looking for something to wipe her leg with. "I mean it!" Eric's humoured expression followed her as she used a spare tee shirt from one of the desk drawers to wipe her leg. "Fuck you." The two word phrase that had once got her in a heap of trouble was now more a phrase of affection, she even smiled as she said it.

"I expect you to be at my apartment tonight."

"I can't," Liv sighed, she had cancelled on Jordan last night and there was no way she could do it again. "I have plans with Jordan."

Eric scoffed nastily. "I don't know why you're keeping this fucking charade going."

Liv couldn't answer him because she didn't know either, what she was doing was just plain cruel but still she couldn't end it. What kind of person was she? Jordan had no idea what had gone on, what was still going on. It was like she was some kind of addict and Eric was her drug, because no matter how much her brain protested she couldn't resist him and if she by some miracle did later on she found her feet would take her to him of their own accord. "Can we not have this argument again?"

"Worried we'll fuck again if we do?" He was back to his cocky, smug self and Liv was relieved. Returning to her desk, she went back to the tasks that Eric had given to her that morning to complete, keeping her eyes off of the self satisfied prick the other end of the office.

The Pit was bustling as usual, the majority of Dauntless enjoying their evening off. Sat in a booth at the bar, Liv waited for Jordan to return to the table with their drinks. They didn't often go out in the evenings, instead Jordan would cook them a meal and they would catch up with each others day but Jordan had promised to introduce her to some of his work friends.

"For the lady," Jordan announced as he returned to the table, slidding a tall red drink infront of Liv and taking took the seat opposite her. "They've just got here, I think you know a few of them."

She knew the idiotic red head; Gus bounced over to the table first, bopping goofily to the music and then another two men followed more conventionally behind him. "Why are you friends with this clown?" She teased, shoving Gus as he took a seat beside her.

"Hey! I am an outstanding fella, he's lucky to have me as a friend!" Gus looked over his shoulder and gave a laugh. "Not as lucky as this guy though!"

From over Gus' shoulder Liv could see the unmistakable smirk that only belonged to one specific individual.

"Shut up Gus, or I'll get your wife to give me a dance." Eric retorted but there was no malice behind his words, it was more than a little weird for Liv to watch him actually be nice to someone. Sure he could have his moments with her but there was true friendship between him and Gus.

"Be my guest, she fucking hates you man." Gus laughed uncontrolably and slapped Eric on the shoulder, then his face suddenly went serious. "Don't tell her I told you that, she'd kill me."

Liv laughed with the rest of them, it was true Mila may be a small, blonde, petite thing but she had Gus on a very short leash and she made sure everyone knew. After a few minutes the table fell into an easy flow of conversation, mainly revolving around fighting and women. Liv remained silent for a good portion of the evening, happily listening to the enthuisastic chatter and counting her lucky stars that Gus's solid body seperated her from Eric. How did he know that she was going to be here? Did he have little minions that spied on her? She nearly laughed outloud at the thought, it was completely something he would do but in this instance she assumed said minion was Gus, the great lump didn't have much common sense or awareness about him. He was like a big dog really.

"So what's it like working closely with this guy? Boring I bet." Gus turned to Liv, catching her by surprise.

Choking slightly on her drink Liv spluttered an answer. "It's not bad...I mean it's not great...no offense..." Gus' hearty laugh made her force a laugh, she hadn't wanted any attention drawn to her, she wanted to just remain almost invisable in the corner.

"It's the longest any assistant has ever lasted with this one. You must be doing something right," Gus continued unaware of the smirk on Eric's face that was directed exclusively at Liv. "He been sending you on alot of errands lately? Because I heard him with a woman in his office, gettin' busy." His eyebrows wiggled suggestively. "Sounded like she was enjoying it too."

He had heard them. Liv felt her house of cards wobbling dangerously, she waitied for Jordan to put two and two together but as the seconds dragged by she realised it wasn't going to happen.

"They all enjoy themselves Gus." Eric drawled in his signature bored tone. "I'll get the next round. Liv, you can help."

"Ohhhhhh, he's worried Liv is going to reveal who this mystery woman is!" Gus boomed, his hands rapping on the table making some of the glasses clang. "Tell us Liv! Tell us! Tell us!"

"She doesn't know who it is you fucking idiot, she can't tell you anything."

Squeezing over Gus's lap, Liv followed Eric through the massive crowd and up to the bar to order the drinks. She felt awkward, they hadn't spoken all night and this was the first time that she had been in the same space as both Eric and Jordan and although he hadn't said the girl Gus heard him with was her she still didn't trust him, his motives were always self serving. "Why did you come?" She shouted over the music. A smirk pulled at Eric's mouth spreading gleefully across his face but he remained silent. "Can't I enjoy time without you? You're such a dick!"

"Meet me in the toilets. Five minutes."

Eric never ceased to amaze Liv, he had no boundries. Nodding at the bartender after giving him the drinks order he sauntered confidently through the crowd, with clearly no doubt that Liv would follow in five minutes. But she wouldn't she told herself, this time she would stick to her guns and not follow him. Self restraint. Loyalty to Jordan. A few reason's why she wouldn't follow Eric to the toilets. Grabbing the two pitchers the bartender placed in front of her, Liv returned to the table after a battle through the heaving mass of bodies; apparently no one in Dauntless had the common curtosy to mind out for someone carrying two full jugs of drink. As she carefully placed the pitchers into the centre of the table she scanned through the crowd to see if Eric was indeed by the toilets and he was, only he wasn't alone. He was talking to Vee. "I'm just going to the toilet." She shouted to Jordan over the booming bass, not waiting for a reply she weaved through the bodies with a new found determination.

"I've missed you." Vee pouted seductively, flicking her long blonde hair over her shoulder to expose her chest to Eric, the tight, cut out dress she was wearing left little to the imagination. "I have a new number, Max replaced my phone." She fluttered her eyelashed and quickly scrawled her number onto a napkin with her lipstick.

Eric smirked at Liv as he plucked the napkin from Vee's eager fingers. "Goodnight Vee."

Liv scowled at the blonde as she took the unsubtle hint from Eric and reluctantly walked away. "Do you have no fucking shame?" She said coldly, storming down the short hallway which led to the toilets. Ahead of her Eric swung open one of the cubicle doors, and turned to grin at Liv.

"Little bit extreme Liv. Who knew you're jealousy ran this de-"

Eric didn't have time to finish as Liv suddenly threw her arms around him, pressing her lips to his. He smirked against her full lips and kicked the door shut behind her and pressed her against the cubicle wall. Grazing his rough hand down her leg, he hitched it up onto his hip and pulled back from her furious kiss, but Liv yanked him back to her by his top.

"Now. No talking."

Fifteen minutes later Eric slipped himself out of Liv, his grin even wider. "What was that about? Still a little tender when it comes to Vee?"

Liv knew the question didn't require an answer, her jealousy would have been obvious to a blindman and it killed her to admit it to herself. Seeing him with Vee had made the disgusting moans and groans that she had so desperately tried to block from her mind come flooding back and it had turned her into a crazy bitch, she had all but pissed up Eric, marking her territory like a dog. She was unbelievably pathetic.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

Another week passed and Liv still hadn't ended her sordid little affair with Eric. Whenever they had a moment alone it resulted in an argument, which led to sex and then the cycle would begin again. Her body was loving her for it though, she was practically glowing from all the attention Eric was more than willing to lavish on her but the longer it went on the more sloppy the were becoming.

"This has to stop." Liv panted against Eric's lips. He had her pressed against the huge window that ran down the far wall of his office, if anyone down in The Pit looked up they would be able to see her almost naked form pinned against the cool glass. They were becoming reckless and it was only a matter of time till someone caught them.

Eric grinned widely, "Okay, I'll stop right now." He went to move away from Liv but her legs tightened around his waist locking him to her. "That's what I thought." With a new furosity he continued what they had just started and pounded unrelentingly into Liv, earning a string of high pitched moans to tumble from her mouth.

"Hey man, I thought I'd drag you down to lunch for once..."

The colour drained from Liv at the sound of Gus' voice and the click of the door. The moment that she had been worrying about since whatever was going on between her and Eric had started was finally upon her. The house of cards had come tumbling down.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Eric shot over his shoulder the irritation obvious in his tone, he hadn't even got to enjoy himself properly yet.

How could he be so unfazed? Liv watched in astonished horror as he casually zipped his jeans back up as if nothing happened, like Gus hadn't just walked in on them fucking against a damn window. "It's not what it looks like." She offered pathetically, her eyes darting around the office for her discarded clothes. Snatching up her dress Liv pulled it over her head at lightening speed desperate to cover her exposed body.

"You...you're the girl I heard." The penny had finally dropped. "But you're with Jordan. What are you doing Liv?" Gus turned to look at Eric briefly. "No offense man. At the bar! I new it when you both came back! Dude a toilet?!"

Hearing it all out loud made Liv feel even more sickened at herself, she was entirely aware how awful she'd been acting but actually hearing it felt like a punch to the stomach. "Gus please don't say anything."

"He won't say anything." Eric cut in, he pulled on his jacket as he walked over to a very baffled Gus. "We going down to lunch or what?" He clapped his hand onto Gus' shoulder steering him out of the office. "Olivia you have reports to finish before you can go anywhere."

"Man what's she like? I bet she's a fucking piston!"

As the door slammed behind the two men Liv could just hear Gus' final words and grimaced at them. Gus was talking about her exactly how she'd been acting, like a cheap thrill ride and it hurt. More than she would have guessed. It was okay for men, they could get away with being cheats, it was almost a badge of honour but if a woman did it she was a whore. There was no use in crying over what had just happened though, Gus would never go against Eric, not only because he'd be signing his own death warrant but because Eric was his best friend and Gus was loyal through and through.

Collecting up the papers that had been strewn across the floor in the middle of their activity Liv realised it was the first time she'd every been alone in Eric's office. He was always there or if he had to go somewhere she had to tow along behind him. He trusted her. She couldn't help but be a little touched by it, Eric didn't trust anyone; maybe they could work? Placing the papers in a neat pile on the spot that that Eric liked, his Erudite ways were still there, Liv's eyes landed on the laptop. Too distracted by her own dirty escapades operation 'get on Eric's laptop' had gotten forgotten but this right now was the perfect opportunity to see if there was any plans to hunt Divergent's. She had twenty minutes tops until Eric returned from lunch which was plenty of time to scan a few files for any evidence. It was now or never. Her dark eyes darted between the door and the laptop before Liv frantically hopped into the desk chair and hurridly opened files and scanned through their contents.

The minutes ticked by at an alarming speed, it wouldn't be long till Eric was back and so far she had found nothing, all the files were coded not named so looking through the files was entirely guess work. Closing down another three files Liv was about to admit defeat but then she saw it, the file she had been looking for. It was hidden in another file and locked by a passcode but she knew it was the right file, it was the only named one 'Div Ops' and Liv didn't need to know any code to know that 'Div' stood for Divergent. Felicity had been right to be panicked, there was a plan and true Liv didn't know what the plan was but she knew there was one and that was enough. Quickly closing off every file she had opened, Liv returned to her own desk not wanting to leave any trace of her snooping. What was Jeanine planning? What did Eric have to do with it? A million questions bounced around in her mind but she pushed them to one side, only one thing mattered now. Felicity. Liv needed to get her sister out of Erudite.

"Four!" Liv shouted across The Pit, she had just finished work and desperately wanted to discuss what she had found with Four. He was the only person she could trust, and she was the only person he trusted. She was the only one he had told about being a Divergent. "Can we go to your apartment," The Stiff Initiate eyed them both skeptically, Liv knew something was going on between them. "Don't worry I'm not stealing your boyfriend. Please Four it's important. Flick."

Four's tanned face creased in understanding. "Tris go join your friends."

Liv smiled weakly at the younger girl a small attempt to reiterate the fact she was not wanting to steal Four away, but that wasn't even a speck of concern in Liv's life currently. "I found something." She began as the two of them set off at a march to Four's apartment. "I need her moved Four, she'd not safe. Not by a long stretch."

"And where do we put her? Here? I know you're worried but she'd a smart girl." Four's steps were halted abruptly by Liv grabbing his wrist tightly, she looked completely distraught.

"Let me put it this way Four, I will do this with or without you. With you will be easier." She didn't have time to argue with him, it just ate into the limited time she already had. "I have a plan."

"Anyone ever tell you what a pain in the ass you really are?" Four half teased shoving Liv into his apartment and locking the door behind them, not wanting anyone to over hear their discussion. "What's this plan then?"

It had come to Liv while she'd been half heartidly working through the stack of work Eric had given her on his return from lunch. And if Liv did say so herself it was a pretty good plan. "We hide her in Amity. I've been there, it's huge and would be easy to hide someone. I mean no one important ever goes down there-"

"Eric just went there." Four corrected.

"Yes and he hates it, think he'll go back anytime soon?" Liv shot back, snappier than she'd meant to. "We make it look like she was going to go factionless and kill her. No one asks any questions and until...what?" Four's expression stopped her.

"Kill her? Your little sister, we kill her. People will want the body Liv! This is insane, she's better off where she is!"

"Don't fucking tell me that bullshit Four!" Liv shouted. "You know aswell as I do Jeanine will figure it out and kill her and I won't fucking let that happen! I would do the same if it was you!" She was furious, her whole body was shaking from the magintude of her rage. This wasn't the reaction she had expected from Four at all, if it had been she wouldn't have gone to him and the fact he was being so unhelpful only fueled Liv's anger. "Screw you Four, I thought we had each others backs." Shoving past his taller body Liv made to leave the apartment ready to do her plan solo.

"I have a better plan." Four said just as Liv reached for the handle. "This one, will work no questions asked."


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

Liv pushed her way through the bustling crowds of The Pit with pure determination, she needed to get on the last train of the night and jump off at Erudite, no one would notice her absence with it being so late. The plan was officially being put into action and disregarding Four's initial reluctance his plan was alot less flawed than her own.  
It was simple; she had to get to Erudite without raising suspicion and get to Felicity and firstly convince her to do said plan and then hide out in the rubbled landscape until the first train of the morning. Then and only then could the main portion of the plan be executed.

"You know what you need to do right?" Four spoke quietly as he appeared by Liv's side, pushed closely to her shoulder to shoulder. "If she won't do it you come straight back, I mean it Liv."

"She'll do it okay, I know my sister and she'll trust me." The Dauntless train dock was only a few metres away, so Liv stopped pulling Four into a tight hug and whispered in his ear. "If it goes to shit, you keep Flick safe with you and Tris."

"I promise."

Jogging over to the metal train Liv looked over her shoulder briefly and mouthed for Four to leave, they couldn't be caught together just incase it did all go wrong, she needed him uninvolved, innocent. Hitting the button for the door to open she slinked into the compartment and huddled in the back corner, keeping as much in the darkness as she could. There was no logical reason why someone of her position would be out wondering Chicago's other factions this late in the day, so if she was found it was game over.

The crumbled city blurred past her as the train picked up speed, it wouldn't be long until she hit Erudite and then everything would get more complicated. Initially it was Four who was going to get Felicity but Liv wasn't sure if her sister would trust him, when she had visited her last time Felicity had been nothing short of a mess and they had no margine for error.  
Cool evening air blasted through the door making goosebumps erupt on Liv's skin, zipping up her jacket she stole a look out of the door; she was nearly there, the train would slow and then she'd need to jump like she had done a million times before. The grey building that housed Erudite headquarters was becoming bigger, stepping up to the edge but keeping a hold on the handle Liv prepared to jump. From inside her chest pocket the phone that Eric had given her rang causing her to lose her footing and tumble from the train mid jump instead of gracefully leaping, the hard concrete floor hit her shoulder like a bus and she winced at the contact. "What Four?" She hissed into the phone, still nursing her tender arm that had taken the brunt of the fall. "I just fell out of the damn train because of you."

"You need to get back here, now!"

"No Four, I'm doing this then I'll be back. I won't be long." Liv whispered defiantly ready to end the phone call.

"Eric is looking for you! Get back now!"

Liv's heart rate increased significantly at Four's words, why hadn't she thought about this? Of course Eric would be looking for her, she hadn't shown up at his apartment like she usually did late at night and Liv knew him well enough to know he wouldn't stop until he found her. "Find him Four, tell him my sister called and is not doing well. Say I'll be back in an hour or so." She waited for Four's responce but the line stayed silent. "Four just...just do it."

"Liv what is going on with you and him?" Four asked down the receiver, but the way he spoke let her know he already knew the answer.

"Now isn't the time for chit chat Four, go find him. Stall for me." Clicking the phone Liv ended the call without so much as a goodbye, she didn't have time to answer questions or be polite with Eric on her tail.

The phone rang again but this time it was Eric's contact that flashed up. Liv debated not answering the call but ignoring him would only fuel his urge to hunt her down, so with a deep breath she answered the phone. "Hello." It came out meek and she mentally kicked herself.

"Where the fuck are you?" Eric growled down the phone furiously. "Not even your so called boyfriend knows where you are, so Liv where the fuck are you?" He yelled the last part dangerously down the line and even though she was miles away from him Liv still jumped.

"My sister isn't okay Eric, I had to come and see her-"

"Not your problem Liv, you are not Erudite." Eric interupted harshly.

"No but she is my sister and if there's something wrong then I'm going to help her okay? I'll be back in an hour," Changing tactics Liv went down the one route she was sure would calm his temper. "Then I'll come to your apartment, I'll stay all week. I know my boss and I think he'll be okay if I'm late for work a few times." Apparently her tactic didn't work.

"I'm coming to get you now."

The line rang out and left Liv standing in complete disbelief; could she not have one moment without him by her side? Time was sliding through her fingers though and with Eric now knowing exactly where she was she had no time to delay her plan. Breaking into a sprint Liv headed into the lving quarters or Erudite, carefully avoiding anyone who was still up; she thanked her lucky stars that she still remembered her way around the faction so well otherwise she would have been well and truelly fucked.

"Olivia? What are you doing here?" Felicity asked groggily from sleep. Her dark eyes darted around watching Liv search the desk in her room and producing paper and pen. "Olivia, what is going on?"

Liv yanked her younger sister from her bed and shoved her into the chair that sat at the desk, the paper and pen waiting for her. "You are going to write a suicide note for Mom and Dad, telling them you love them but you just can't go on anymore...pressure of faction some shit like that."

"Olivia..."

"Do it now Flick!" The younger girls eyes widened and Liv instantly regretted yelling. "Please just trust me, I have no time to explain." Letting out a large sigh Liv watched as he sister wrote the note in her perfect handwriting, dotting the 'I's' with little stars like she had done since she was about six. No one was going to doubt that Felicity wrote it. "Now I had been planning to wait with you...but something has come up." Once Felicity dropped the pen, her note complete Liv all but dragged her out of the living quarters and into the Chicago streets. "A friend called Four will come for you okay, he will help with the rest of this but you have to hide until then. Hide in that building. "Raising her arm Liv pointed at a crumbled, tall building with a pipe hanging out of it procariously. "He'll help you fake the suicide and get you to Amity safe. Johanna has already agreed so don't worry about that okay?"

Felicity's freckled face scrunched in confusion. "Olivia why are we doing this? You're scaring me...Mom and Dad..."

Wrapping her arms around her sister tightly Liv felt a lump form in her throat, she'd never seen Felicity look so afraid. "Jeanine is planning something and I can't risk you being here when it happens. You will be safe, you understand me? I promised I wouldn't let you die and I meant it." With a last reassuring squeeze Liv pushed her sister towards the designated building. "Wait there, hidden. Four will find you."

It only took a matter of seconds before Liv could no longer see the dark silohuette of her sister and instantly she felt a weight lift from her shoulders, so far the plan was going almost according to plan, even the minor Eric blip hadn't completely derailed it. In the distance Liv can hear the impending whoosh of the train, obviously Eric had demanded another train to go and collect her, it still shocked her how easily he got his own way leader or not he just had a natural talent to manipulate everyone around him.

"Olivia!" Eric calls out heatedly, his long strides closing the distance between them. "You are pushing your luck, I have had a long day and I do not fucking enjoy running around the damn city to find you." Behind him the train screeched to a halt waiting for them to board. "Move."

The sun leaking through the slatted blinds woke Liv, her eyes took a moment to adjust to the light then the realisation hit her, this wasn't her apartment. Of course it wasn't. She was becoming way too predictable and it sickened her. Wrapping the sheet around her bare body she padded quietly out of the bedroom and into the living space where Eric sat on his couch reading over yet another report, he never stopped. "You have coffee?" The had fallen into a comfortable routine when she stayed at his apartment, almost like a couple that lived together, and Liv would have thoroughly enjoyed it had it not been for the fact this wasn't her boyfriends place, this was the person she was cheating on her boyfriend with. It was all different levels of wrong.

"Black. No sugar." Eric instructed bluntly not looking up from the file in his hand, the stunt that Liv had pulled last night had seriously put some work behind schedule. The couch dipped next to him and Liv shoved a cup of coffee under his nose. "There was a problem this morning just outside of Erudite." He had let her sleep in late trying to figure out the best way to tell her the news; the big, dark eyes desperately searching his face wasn't helping. "A girl threw herself off of a building, no body has been found. She threw herself into the old sewage system so I don't think there every will be a body. But we found a shoe and there was a note found this morning by your parents."

It had worked, the plan had gone off without a hitch. Felicity was now safely hidden in Amity, a new identity, a new start where the threat of Divergent's wasn't so promenant. Liv almost felt bad at the concern on Eric's face, it was the first time she had ever seen him look this way and it was genuine not false or mocking. Her victory suddenly tasted a little bitter.

"Felicity."

Dauntless didn't cry, they were brave and kept their heads so Liv merely nodded at his words keeping her face neutral. "I told you something was wrong with her last night. Do you believe me now?"

Lifting his hand Eric silenced anything else Liv was about to say, his jaw clenched tightly. "It happens Olivia, people die every day," The hand he had raised cupped her full cheek and slid down to her long neck, gripping tightly but not enough to hurt her. "And if you don't end this shit with Jordan soon you'll know another unfortunate accident victim."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

When Liv had dragged herself to work on the monday she was relieved to find the office empty, it was obvious Eric had been there the large stack of reports no longer sat in its usual position on his desk so odds were he was in a meeting and Liv would get atleast an hours peace before he came back. Her weekend had been horrendous and she needed some quiet alone time just to mull everthing over.

Taking her place behind the desk Eric had set up for her by the office door, she kicked off her heels, brought her legs up onto her chair and hugged them to her chest, eyes closed. She'd avoided Jordan all weekend, hauled up in Eric's aparentment more specifically Eric's bed, this just wasn't her it wasn't something that she did. Why hadn't she just called it off with Jordan when things had first got complicated between her and Eric? Liv chuckled softly to herself at the thought, because she was coward. She wanted to have her cake and eat it, how Eric of her, it wasn't that she didn't like Jordan she liked him a great deal but Eric aroused feelings in her she didn't even know a person could feel; he made her feel alive despite all his personality flaws. It ultimately boiled down to the fact she didn't want to lose Jordan as a friend and if she broke it off that was exactly what would happen, but with Eric's threat she had little choice.

Liv's phone vibrated loudly on her desk, shaking her from her own thoughts. Glancing quickly at the contact icon she couldn't help but groan. "Jordan," She answered in a lilted voice. "I wasn't expecting a phone call from you."

"Am I interupting? I don't want to get you in trouble, I know how much of a slave driver Eric can be."

"No, no, Eric isn't in the office. I think he's at a meeting or something." It suddenly dawned on Liv why he wasn't there, it was finally the day that the Initiates would do the real test and as a leader obviously Eric would be there. How could she forget?

"It'd D-Day for the Initiate's isn't it, so I imagine he is busy over seeing the tests." Jordan paused for a moment, the sound of chewing passing down the receiver. "I just wanted to let you know I'm off to Abnegation again at some point this week, but you're welcome to stay at my apartment till I get back."

Another trip? It seemed like the factionless really liked to congregate at Abnegation but then again they fed them and clothed them so it did actually make sense for them to be there alot of the time, but Liv couldn't work out why they would be causing a problem there it didn't logically make sense that they would bite the hand that was feeding them. But what did she know? "When will you be back?"

"Not sure, we have a big job to do over there. I don't know how long it'll take. Anyway babe I have to shoot, lots of bits to get ready before I leave. Come by tonight."

"Sure." Liv lied, there was no way Eric was going to let her go over to Jordan's but she couldn't very well end it just as he was leaving for another faction. "Speak to you later."

Liv hadn't seen Eric all day which was extremely uncommon but it meant she had an entire day of peaceful silence and she actually managed to get some of her jobs done without Eric there to distract her. Walking into the noisy mess hall for dinner Liv clocked Four sat solemly with Tris, she hadn't managed to catch up with him since they had managed to extract Felicity from Erudite so a little chat was more than over due.

"Four how did it go? The other day." Liv asked bluntly dropping into the seat opposite him.

"It went fine, no problem..." Four's eyes darted over to Tris, who looked equally as ill as he did before dropping his voice and continuing. "But we have bigger problems...something is happening tonight I don't know what but it's something big."

Something big. It echoed around in Liv's head and she felt the pit of her stomach drop, it was exactly what Jordan had said but he had made it sound like a good thing where as the pair infront of her looked sick with worry. "Jeanine?"

"We don't know for sure, but it reeks of her."

Throwing the burger she had placed on her plate back into the dish in the centre of the table her appetite suddenly gone, Liv found herself quickly scanning the room for Eric. He would be part of this plan and if she went about it delicately she might be able to get something out of him. "You both be careful, in this situation I'm safe. You both aren't." Liv hoped they got the pretext of what she was saying because there was no way she was going to mention the word Divergent out loud with some secret plan about to be unhatched on them all. "I'll catch up with you later Four."

Standing from the long table Liv marched out of the mess hall shoving past anyone who stood in her way, she had a goal and nothing was going to slow her from getting to it. She went to Eric's office to try and find anything out about this mystery plan and found him with Max, both men sat at his imposing desk looking intently over a tablet, talking in hushed tones. Liv stood by her desk waiting for one of them to notice her entrance and trying her damnedest to not speak out of turn.

"I think someone wants you." Max spoke loud enough for Liv to hear, a smirk on his face as he looked her up and down. "Wish I got visitor's like her to my office, is she yours?"

Liv gritted her teeth as she tried to block her ears to derogatory things Max was saying, but the lewd way he scanned up and down her body allowed most of what he said to filter through the barrier she was trying to mentally build.

"Would you be willing to loan her?" The way Max spoke like she wasn't even there or didn't deserve to be actually addressed like a human being was more than Liv could bear. Throwing caution to the wind she strode over to where the two men sat, by passing Max entirely and speaking only to Eric. "If you don't mind," She spat in a low voice trying to not notice the way Max was eagerly eyeing her. "I need to speak to you."

Max laughed gruffly rising from his chair making sure to get a long, last look at Liv's legs. "I'd be willing to give you almost anything for a go on her, keep that it mind Eric. We can dicuss it further after tonight."

Eric nodded and watched as Max sauntered out of the door, whistling his appreciation of Liv as he did so. He growled as he thought of all the inane conversations he'd have to endure because of Liv's presence. Looking up from the tablet he stared at her in disdain. "What the fuck is so important you misplaced your manners and forgot how to fucking knock?" He demanded coldly.

"Were you just going to let him speak about me like that?" Liv said her teeth gritted. "I can't so much as hold my boyfriends hand but Max speaks to me like I'm some object to pass around and suddenly you couldn't give two shits. Just when I think I can't think any less of you."

"You actually think I listen to half the things Max has to say? I don't know whether I should be offended at the assumption." Eric replied boredly before grasping Liv's wrist and firmly pulling her onto his lap. "I have alot of work to do tonight, I want you to go to my apartment now and wait for me to get back." Leaning into her neck he bit down teasingly on the pale skin. "I'm going to have a lot of frustration to work out."

Liv braced herself against the hard edge of the desk and looked up at Eric's face. She knew she shouldn't be sat in his lap and she certainly shouldn't go and wait in this apartment for her but his presence overwhelmed her, it consumed her, like nothing else existed. There was a heat that radiated between them and Liv was beginning to wander if it was more than just sex to Eric, if he actually wanted more. "I promised Jordan I'd see him before he left for Abnegation." She said quietly her gaze locked on his lips, the same lips that new exactly how to work her up into a frazzled mess.

"No."

It was a short responce and not one Liv had seen coming, usually he liked to berate her about Jordan and make threats and inside her brain she felt her curiousity twitch. "I'm going to see him Eric, there's no reason why I shouldn't."

Eric's jaw clenched as Liv elegantly swept towards the door. He had no time to play games with her and as much as he enjoyed it and wanted nothing more than fuck her right then and there, he had more pressing matters to attend to. "I said no Olivia. Get to my fucking apartment now!" He roared louder than he had ever shouted at her before. Multiple emotions passed over Liv's face in a quick sequence as Eric stood and watched impatiently. "Trust me Olivia."

Liv crossed her arms an eyebrow quirked, he wanted her to trust him? Not likely. "Why would I trust you Eric, you blackmail me constantly, threaten me, hit me. So why in the fuck-" Before she could finish Eric had strode over to the door, the impressive muscles in his arms flexing and tangled a hand in her dark hair, holding her tightly to his hard body.

"Do as you're fucking told Olivia." He growled lowly, this was the last time he was going to tell her. She had sucessfully worn down his very limited patience.

Summoning all the strength she had in herself Liv shoved at Eric's solid chest, suprised that she had managed to get him to drop his hold on her. "No. I'm going to see my boyfriend." The dangerous look that flashed across Eric's face sent shivers down Liv's spine and not the good kind, for a second she worried that he might actually kill her.

"Fine have it your way," He scoffed cruelly, smirking down at her like he knew something that she didn't. "But first everyone has to go down to The Pit, new protocal is being brought in." Opening the office door he motioned with his head for Liv to leave and obediently she did so. "Also, Jordan's already left."

"Wha...why wouldn't he tell me?" Liv asked in confusion dropping back a few steps to that she was next to Eric instead of infront of him. Her eyes widened with realisation, contempt concorting her soft features. "You. You can't stand the idea that I don't want you and Jordan makes me happy."

"So happy Olivia," Eric replied, his words laced with spiteful humour. "That's why you come begging at my door every night. Because you're happy." The look of hatred on Liv's pretty face made his jeans uncomfortably tight, he was dying to put her smart mouth to proper use but it would have to wait. "Get to The Pit."


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

The Pit was packed to the brim, every member of Dauntless crowded into the space waiting to hear why they had all been summoned there. The low mumer of confusion bounced off of the hard walls and only came to an end when Eric stepped out onto the metal stair way above.

"All right listen up," He commanded as he leaned onto the railing. "Before you leave tonight, I want you in four lines," His hand lifted and motioned to where the lines would be. "Everyone gets a tracking device. Don't ask questions, just a precaution."

All around her people began obediently shuffling into lines, just as Eric had ordered, moving back away from the shifting crowd Liv spotted Tris looking around the room like a lost lamb and headed over to her.

"Have you seen Four?" Tris asked the minor panic evident in her voice.

"No I haven't seen him all day." Liv answered, her gaze fixed on the four lines that were slowly decreasing as members were shot in the neck by the faction members injecting the tracking devices. She smelled a rat, there was more to it than simple tracking devices and even so Liv didn't want to be followed every second of the day. "I don't like this, it makes no sense. Why would they need to track us?"

Tris' mouth opened to answer but immediately snapped shut as Eric marched over to them, a sadistic smirk on his face. "I thought you'd be at the front of the queue seeing as you did so well in your test."

"Eric enough...Fuck!" A searing pain hit Liv in the neck and she realised that he had shot the tracking device into her neck whilst beside her another man did the same to Tris.

"Hurts like a bitch huh?" Eric taunted smugly.

Rubbing at the spot where the little metal gun had just been Liv glared at Eric wanting the floor to spontaniously open and swallow him up so she'd never have to look at the self satisfied smirk ever again. "Come on Tris." She said holding onto the younger girls bicep and steering her away from Eric.

"Olivia," Eric called out stopping Olivia briefly in her tracks. "My apartment. I don't enjoy waiting." Her cheeks flushed red as she angrilly scanned around to check people hadn't over heard and if possible Eric's grin broadened.

Dropping the hold she had on Tris, Liv stormed up to Eric stopping milimetres from him, her finger pointed at his face. "Don't say stuff like that infront of all these people Eric! What if-"

"What if nothing," He interupted, grabbing the outstretched finger in his palm and squeezing it so tightly Liv's mouth fell open in silent pain. "If I want to fuck you right now with all these people watching I will, want to know why?" Leaning in closer Eric all but growled into her ear. "Because I can. Because you belong to me and no one here would stop me. Not even your half wit boyfriend. He'd stand-by and watch as I fucked his girlfriend. For all you know I've already told him about all the nasty little things I've been doing to you."

Liv's nose scrunched in disgust. There had to be something wrong with her that she actually had feelings for the horrible human being infront of her. "I would never choose you," She hissed viciously. "If it wasn't for the threats I would never choose you over Jordan. I would never choose you ever. I will never be yours by my own choice; your triumph is hollow." Snatching herself away from Eric's vice like grip Liv scoffed lightly ignoring the murderous look in his steely eyes. "Your victory must have a bitter after taste." With a scathing look Liv marched over to where Tris watched the spectical wide eyed and all but dragged her out of The Pit and towards The Chasm.

"What was that about? You and Eric? Really?" The words poured out of Tris so fast Liv could only just make out what she was saying, but she didn't answer until the pounding beat of the waterfall helped to mask their voices.

"We don't have time to discuss my sex life Tris!" Liv admonished in a low voice. "Something is going to happen at Abnegation, something big. And these," She gestured to where the tracking device had been inserted. "Have something to do with it. I might be Dauntless but I was Erudite and I know a scheme when I see one."

Tris' face fell at Liv's word, her tanned face etched with worry. "My parents...my parents are Abnegation."

Liv's mind was already working at top speed and there was little room for anymore information, it just made her head feel clogged and murky like a bog which was impossible to wade through. Family meant a great deal to her too, she could never have let Felicity stay in Erudite and Liv didn't want to tell Tris to forget about her parents because if the roles were switched she'd never be able to. "We will deal with that I promise," She finally spoke, her temples beginning to pound much like the water fall. "Right now we need to focus on what the hell has been put in our bodies." As much as she liked Tris, Liv wished it was Four she was speaking to, strategies and planning was his thing. "Go to bed, get some rest you had a long day with the test. Tomorrow we'll find Four and figure all this out. Okay?"

Tris nodded her understanding.

"Now go."

"Come back to bed." Eric whispered huskily, his lips grazing the shell of Liv's ear as his heavily muscled arms wound tightly around her waist from behind. He had been enjoying a cigarette after a more than satisfying round two, their first fuck had been over too quickly for his liking; all the pent up rage he had kept bottled from The Pit had erupted violently the moment she had knocked lightly on his door, in fact the door hadn't even been closed as he had pounded into her at a punishing force against the wall beside the door. It had been quick and primal, and as much as he enjoyed it he had more to give and he wanted to torture her slowly.

Liv gently pushed at his hands wanting to escape his overwhelming presence but the small movement did nothing. "I can't do this anymore Eric." She sighed.

"Do we really have to do this every time Olivia?" He mocked, spinning Liv's small body in his arms so that she was facing him. "I might have believed it the first two times but now it's just embarrassing really."

"I mean it this time," All the fight that she had once had was gone. She couldn't do this anoymore and selfishly it wasn't for Jordan that she needed to stop. "I'm done Eric. Whatever this was is done." Softly Liv shrugged out of his hold and silently began searching the bedroom for her clothes, making a conscious effort to not look in Eric's direction.

Eric sighed loudly, dropping back onto his large bed propped upright by his white pillow. "So what is it this time thats made you draw this ridiculous conclusion?" His steely eyes watched intently as Liv pulled on the clothes she had been wearing for work that day, he was a big fan of the lace dress even with the long sleeves it showed enough leg to keep any hot blooded mans attention. "Jordan I presume?"

Finished with re-dressing Liv paused to look at the man on the bed; the light from the living area was the only thing keeping the bedroom from being pitch black except for the hot orange glow of Eric's cigarette, as he brought it up to his lips the small amber glow lit up a small amount of his handsome features and only made him even more irresistable. Pushing down the flush of warmth that rushed through her body Liv fought to remain strong. "No," Eric's pierced brow raised in surprise. "I can't do this for me. What even am I to you? A toy? A friend? A belonging?"

Taking a deep drag from his cigarette, Eric stared at her the humour drained from his face. "What does it even matter Olivia? I enjoy fucking you, and you enjoy me fucking you. Simple."

Angry tears welled in Liv's dark eyes, she had promised herself she wouldn't cry infront of him. "It fucking matters, okay? I don't want this anymore. It's not fun anymore. I want-"

"Don't fucking say it." Eric growled lowly, already knowing what she was going to say. And once she did it would shatter everything between them.

"More. I want more." A giant weight lifted from Liv's chest the second the words left her body, she'd been wanting to say it for weeks but she'd physically been unable to say the words. "I don't want to be some girl who keeps your bed warm till the next one comes along-"

"Olivia."

"I know it isn't what you want. I know you don't lo...care about me and that's fine. But I can't do this...I can't pretend that I don't-"

"Olivia stop." Eric roared, leaping from the bed before slamming her forcefully into the wall.

"Love you."

The simple phrase loomed heavily in the space, filling the air and hanging uncomfortably. It was out there, it couldn't be taken back, it had shattered the world they had both created. Eric had no time for feelings, not now especially, there was something much bigger going on. Liv's big, dark eyes scanned him frantically waiting for a responce, the eyes that taunted him everyday, the eyes that begged him for more even when she told him to stop and she had ruined it all. It would never be the same. Rage boiled through his veins at an unstoppable speed, the red mist was setting in and there was nothing he could do to stop it, and he wasn't sure he wanted to stop it.

Liv leapt in terror as his massive fist smashed into the wall only milimeters from her face. She had known his reaction wouldn't be the one she had wanted but the punch made her jump none the less.

"Get out." Yanking himself away from Liv before he really did do some damage to her and not the wall Eric put some space between them moving to the otherside of the bed, but when she didn't leave his anger spiked again. "GET OUT!" He bellowed so loud he was sure he could see the furniture vibrating but still Liv stood fixed to the spot, her eyes wide in shock. "You're right. How could I ever have any feelings for someone like you?" If she wasn't going to leave from him shouting Eric decided that he would make her no want to stay, stalking back around the bed to where Liv was frozen he grabbed her chin and forced her to look him in the eyes. "A stripper. A cheap whore who cheated on her boyfriend with no real persuasion. I'll give you some credit you're good at what you do, fucking I mean." With a cold smile he cupped her cheeks in false affection. "You're beneath me Olivia. I fuck whores, I don't love them." Casting Liv aside, Eric returned to his bed leisurely lighting another cigarette and inhaled deeply. Even in the dark room he could make out the shiny tears running down her full cheeks as she hurridley pulled her shoes on and scampered from his sight.

The front door slamming shut was the official end of the relationship he and Liv had been having.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

Chapter Twenty-One

Liv gripped the duvet to her chest so tightly her knuckles had turned white. She hadn't slept all night her mind too busy re-running the events that had unfolded at Eric's apartment. Everything he had said echoed around, torturing her further and even as the bright morning sun light filtered through the blinds she still couldn't stop dwelling. Heaving herself upright, Liv swung her legs out of bed and ambled through to the bathroom to have a quick shower before work. How was she going to act like nothing had happened when she had to work with him all day? It was an impossible task and she had thought briefly about not going in but that would likely only make it worse, and right now she didn't think she could mentally take another thrashing.

The hot water had done little to wash away her bad mood, it had only given her a new space to wallow. Maybe work would distract her? It was unlikely that Eric would bring up anything, he would still be far too angry so she'd probably have a day just to concerntrate on her work load, a long and tedious distraction. Finished dressing, Liv headed down to the mess hall to join the rest of her faction for breakfast, but when she got there it was completely empty. Not one person was there and stranger was there had clearly been no breakfast laid out that morning.

"Hello?" She called out unsurely into the also empty Pit. There was no answer, only the distant echo of her own voice bouncing off the cold stones. The cool trickle of panic began to course through Liv's body, Dauntless or not this was completely out of the ordinary and she was entirely alone. In the walk to the mess hall she'd seen no one and then there was no one on the way to The Pit. She needed to find Four; he had warned her something big was happening, if this wasn't it then Liv had gone mad and this was all a vivid dream. As fast as her legs could carry her in the ridiculous heels she had to wear for work, Liv beelined to the control centre of Dauntless where Four worked when he wasn't training the Initiate's but before she could reach her destination someone grabbed her from behind, their hand covering her mouth tightly and preventing the scream that had risen up her throat from escaping.

"Liv, what the hell are you doing?"

Immediately Liv relaxed recognising Four's voice. "What is going on Four? I went to the mess hall and no one is around." She searched his face for an answer but Four remained silent. "Four!"

"I don't know, everyone is in some kind of trance," Four paused to quickly check they were still alone. "Except a few people. Who I saw get gunned down." Snatching up Liv's small wrist he quickly dragged her into the control room, flung open a cupboard and threw a Dauntless uniform at her. It might have been too big but it would have to do. "Change quickly, we need to follow the others. We dont want to raise any suspicion."

A million questions swam through Liv's mind as she haphazardly yanked her clothes off and pulled on the uniform that was far too big for her. When she had been a child her mother had told her to picture problems as files, order the files and the problem unravels. Mentally flicking through everything that had happened since she had first learnt that Felicity was a Divergent, Liv logically riffled through her memories until finally it clicked into place. "The tracking devices," Whipping around she faced Four, who had been turned around allowing her to change some what privately. "The devices are controlling them. But why not us?"

"Divergent's." Whispered Four.

"But I'm not Divergent. It all makes sense, except for the fact I'm not a mindless zombie."

"We can figure it out as we go along Liv, but now we need to move." Instructed Four pushing her out of the room and down to where he had seen the other members marching towards.

Both of them fell into the same rhythmic pace that the controlled Dauntless took, their eyes locked straight ahead and dead of any emotion. Filing into a line the moved forward uniformly until they reached the front of the line where a table full of guns was led out; following suit they grabbed a gun each and marched behind the people before them to the Dauntless train dock and boarded the packed train. Inside the metal carriage everyone stood like statues, eyes always ahead, unwavered. It was like nothing Liv had ever seen before, not in any of the books she had been forced to read in school or from her time in Dauntless had she ever heard of anything like this happening before. This was new and utterly terrifying. How long would this go one? How long would she and Four have to act along to stay safe? Where was the army of mindless Dauntless even heading?

As the train whirred to life and began its journey on the high tracks above the city, Liv heard the shuffling footsteps of someone behind them, further down the carriage. Both she and Four kept their gaze fixed ahead, not daring to turn and see who it was that was moving, it wasn't worth getting caught out for curiosity. In her periferal vision, Liv recognized the blonde hair and tanned skin of Tris; she had come to a stop the otherside of Four also keeping her eyes dead ahead, but Liv didn't miss the little flicker of Four's and Tris' hands, silently letting each other know they were okay.

The train had stopped at Abnegation and the first mission all three of them agreed on was finding Tris' parents. Having marched to the concrete cube that Tris had directed them into Four quickly shut the door while the younger girl frantically searched for her parents, calling their names.

"Where would they go?" Liv asked, peering fearfully out of a small window. Outside members of Abnegation were being shoved along by the Dauntless army and Liv flinched as a man who was unwilling to follow was shot in the head instantly. "There's children here Four, we have to get them out." Just as she had feared a Dauntless member threw open the house door and ordered them all out to continue the search. Falling back into the purposeful march the trio followed the large group striding through Abnegation, guns tucked neatly at their sides. Then she saw him.

Walking with his usual confident stride, Eric and Max rounded a corner and headed straight towards the three of them. With a smirk he stepped infront of Four, who stopped instantly, eyes dead. "The legendary Four, a mindless drone. You were first in your class now your...nothing." Stepping aside to continue on with Max, Eric paused and turned back to Four.

"What?" Max asked. "Think he might be?"

"There's one way to find out."

Liv felt her heart stop as the pistol pressed against Four's forehead, on any usual day it wouldn't have taken much for Eric to shoot his rival but now there was nothing stopping him but to her amazement Four remained stoic.

"Say good bye asshole."

Beside her Liv could practically hear the little snap in Tris' facade, and before she could stop her Tris had raised her gun to the back of Eric's head.

"Goodbye."

Instantly Max raised his gun and pointed it at Tris and Four aimed his at the back of the former leader. "Move and you die."

Eric laughed darkly as he turned to look at Tris. "A stiff?" Looking back at Four he smiled coldly. "Two stiffs."

Up until that point Liv had remained still, staring at the scene before her but there was no way she was going to let Four die, not after everything he had done for Felicity and Eric had made his feelings for her unpleasantly clear the night before. Silently, she pushed her gun to Eric's temple and prayed that her resolve wouldn't break as he turned to look at her.

"Olivia? You?" Eric's steely gaze locked onto the dark haired beauty, with further inspection someone should have realised something wasn't right with her, for one her uniform was atleast two sizes too big so it obviously wasn't her own. A dangerous wave of jealous washed over him, if it wasn't hers it was likely Four's. "You won't shoot me."

The smug confidence that laced his voice awoke something within Liv; she was sick of him telling her what she would and wouldn't do, she was sick of bending to his will and getting nothing back, all in all she was sick of him and even with the feelings she had for him there was no chance in hell she was going to let Four die because of Eric. But before she even had time to act, Liv was caught off guard as Eric grabbed the end of her gun and slammed in back into her face knocking her off her feet forcefully. Her vision blurred from the impact, the hit had been bone breakingly hard, from the floor she could just make out the scrap between the other four. "Go!" Liv found herself screaming when Four went to run back and help her. "Get out of here!"

"I knew when I first saw you that you were special." Max hissed, hauling Liv to her feet but her hair and holding her tightly. "We can't let any Divergent's slip through, not even the pretty ones."

Bile rose up Liv's throat when she felt the warm touch of his hand on her lower back, never had someone disgusted her so much. Mustering all the fire she had Liv sniffed back some of the blood that was pouring from her nose and licked her bloodied lips before spitting in Max's face. "I'd rather die than feel your hands on me ever again."

"Woah-wee! No wonder you liked fucking this one Eric, so firey."

Eric leaned forward and smiled wolfishly at Liv. "See how firey she is once Jeanine starts testing on her."

The back of the armoured truck was pitch black, Liv couldn't see even an inch infront of her own face and with every bump the truck hit it knocked her off balance and with her hands bound behind her back she fell off the metal bench only making her surroundings even more confusing. The journey to Erudite wasn't overly long, but alone in the darkness Liv couldn't help but think of her family. Felicity was some what safe in Amity but for how long? And if Four was captured there was no one to help her sister. Oh god her parents. She hadn't given too much thought to her mom and dad, neither were Divergent so they didn't seem to be in any immediate danger but with them believing she was Divergent would they also get punished? What is they thought her parents had hidden it for all those years? Liv was drawn from her reveries as the truck came to a screeching halt and the door to the back of the truck was flung open, bathing her in painfully bright sunlight. Squinting through the dramatic change in light Liv could just make out the grey buildings of Erudite, but they weren't at the main entrance she had lived there long enough to recognise her surroundings.

"Time to go." A dark hair woman barked, pulling her harshly from the vehicle and dragging her towards the building. "I don't understand why they want some of them alive? Be easier just to kill them all." She spoke to another Dauntless member, to her Liv may as well have been an insect.

"Where are you taking me?" Liv asked desperately trying to memorise the route they took into the building, if she was ever going to get herself out she needed to remember the way.

The dark haired woman looked down at her with a hateful sneer. "To the holding cells," She stopped for a moment as they entered a hexagonal room with four cells on the diagonal walls, clear glass blocked off the entrance into each cell allowing people to look in at all times. Hoisting Liv forward, the dark haired woman pushed Liv into one of the cells and removed the cuffs from her wrists, the male escort keeping a gun trained on Liv during the entire transaction. "Believe me what's waiting for you outside this cell is much worse."

Every internal impulse told Liv to hit the woman standing over her, but the gun did it's purpose and kept her in line and she could only scowl as they left through the glass door. Even though the main wall of the cell was entirely made of glass it was one way, so the moment the door slid shut Liv was plumited into darkness, a single bulb dimly lit the small space and offered little light. Getting to her feet Liv paced the grey room, she had always thought beter when she was moving, she had to get out of there no matter how impossible it seemed, what is Amity was next? What if they found Felicity? Her whole body shook, her mind working at such a frenzied speed, but nothing. Liv was drawing a blank, even with her years in Erudite she couldn't see any logical way she could get out of her predicament. "Fuck!" Her scream was so coarse her voice cracked. Slamming herself into the glass wall, Liv began smashing her fists into the solid glass so hard that the skin in her fists began to split open making blood smear down the wall. "I want to see Eric now! I want to know how that fucking asshole can do this!" When her screams went unanswered Liv drew her head back and slammed her head so hard against the glass she felt the material vibrate wildly under her fingertips. "Get Eric!" Again she hammered her skull into the glass causing blood to stream down her face and drip warmly onto the floor around her feet. "Get Eric!"

The door slid open at what seemed an achingly slow pace but it wasn't Eric who walked proudly through the doorway.

"I'm afraid Eric is busy right now, but I'm sure I can help you...babe"


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

Chapter Twenty-Two

Her heart beat so hard Liv was afraid it might break out of her chest at any moment. And it was no longer from rage, now it was pure, unquestionable fear. Jordan's tight grip on her upper arms loosened for the first time since he had grabbed her from her cell but looking around the machine filled room Liv was beginning to understand what the Dauntless woman had meant; it was only going to get far, far worse.

"Olivia Avery." Jeanine spoke in her monotone voice, stepping out from a side door and weaving through the many cables that littered the floor until she reached Liv's side. "I remember you. It was a very disappointing moment when you transfered from Erudite, but as it would seem perhaps it was for the best."

"I'm not Divergent, you stupid bitch!" Liv shouted horsely, her voice had tired from all the yelling she had been doing in her cell. "If you were half as smart as you think you are you'd know that!"

Erudite didn't shout or scream, nothing was gained from yelling, and no one was more Erudite than Jeanine. Ignoring Liv entirely, she moved back behind a glass screen to a large console, pressing a button briefly so that Jordan could her her speak. "On the chair Jordan, restrain her if needs be."

"No! Jordan! Please!" Liv pleaded, her hands grasping manically at his body. She didn't know what Jeanine was going to do to her but there was no way it was going to be nice, and as brave as she thought herself Liv was scared. Her dark eyes watched in wide terror as her boyfriend hoisted her onto the white chair and roughly tired her wrists down onto the arms. "Jordan, I'm your girlfriend. How could you do this?"

He looked up at the dark haired woman he called his girlfriend, she was utterly terrified and rightly so. Jordan had witnessed only one other person be tested on so far and the trembling, frothing wreck that was pulled from the chair resembled little of the person who had first sat in it. But no matter what she was to him, Liv was Divergent and this was what had to be done. "Liv you're Divergent, I can't trust you. I imagine you lured me in to try and keep yourself safe from discovery."

"What? I'm not Divergent! Jordan please listen to me! I'm not Divergent!"

It was dark, way darker than Liv had ever seen the city and she was alone. A stone skipped along the concrete behind her, the small noise echoing around the crumbling buildings. No, she wasn't alone. Whipping around to see who it was that was with her Liv jumped when she saw her sister stood still as a statue, eyes devoid of any life and her usual sunkissed skin paler than Liv's own. "Flick?" Her voice cracked as she moved closer to her only sibling, hand out stretched nervously. "Flick? Can you hear me?" Still her sister remained silent and still, leaving Liv little choice but to touch the palid skin of Felicity's hand.

"You let me die. You let me die. You let me die." Everytime Felicity spoke her voice raised in volume until she was screaming the words in a screeching way that reminded Liv of crows.

"Stop!" Cried Liv trying to pull her hand back from Felicity but it was like the younger girl was made out of glue, no matter how hard she pulled or tugged Liv couldn't get free of her sister. Felicity's screams were so loud that Liv's head was pounding in pain but with her hand restrained there was no way to block out the horrid noise. "Stop!" She screamed again looking up at her younger sister, instantly she regretted the action. Felicity's face no longer looked as it usually did, her mouth was now wider than humanly possible, like it had dislocated like a snake and inside it was completely black, the stench of death rolling out freely and making Liv gag. "Let go!" With one finally yank Liv managed to pry her hand free but the force of which she had pulled knocked her back off her feet; bracing herself to hit the hard concrete floor she felt her heart hammer when she hit nothing at all and simply just fell for what felt like an eternity.

Unscrunching her eyes, she had always hated the feeling of falling, Liv saw that she was no longer in the streets of Chicago but in an apartment in Dauntless, more specifically Eric's apartment. Perhaps it had all been a nightmare, some demented dream that felt unbelievably real; her dark eyes scanned the stark apartment for any signs of Eric, an item of clothing, his tablet that was usually attached to his hand like nerve endings, anything. But there was nothing. "Eric? Are you here?"

She smelt him before she could see him, the over powering aroma that only he had and drove her senses wild. Eric's broad silhouette emerged slowly from the bedroom door way, his chest was bare revealing all the intricate tattoo's that covered his skin. Liv's breath caught in her throat, she had always loved his tattoo's in actual fact she just loved looking at his naked torso, he was perfect.

"Eric, what's going on?"

Silently Eric stepped aside from the door way to allow another person through; into the incandesant light Jordan stepped, also completely silent, and just like Eric he stepped to the other side of the door way to let another person walk in.

"Daddy?" Liv hadn't seen her dad for over two years, when she transfered out of Erudite and into Dauntless he had been nothing short of ashamed and practically denounced her as his daughter.

"Which one?" He spoke, his dark eyes shooting over to Liv. "Which one?"

Confused was an understatement. Liv had no idea what her dad was on about, what did he mean which one? It wasn't like her dad at all, he was never so vague, as an Erudite born he explained everything, even the smallest things, in great detail never skimping on specifics. This was not her dad, it might have his ebony eyes and silver hair but it was not her dad. "What do you mean which one? I don't understand."

"Which one Olivia?"A shining silver gun appeared in his left hand. Raising it from beside his hip, Liv's dad pointed the gun first at Eric then at Jordan. "Which one?"

The penny had finally dropped. Frantically Liv eyed the two men infront of her as the gun alternated between them both like a silent count down. How could she decide who died? She wanted neither to die, neither deserved to die despite any of the things they had done. "I can't daddy! Please don't make me choose!" Tears fell freely down her face, blurring her vision but even so the two figures of the men she cared about were crystal clear.

"Time's up Olivia."

The scream broke from her dry lips before she even realised the noise was coming from her. "No!" To the left of her dad, Eric's body dropped heavily to the floor, a gaping hole spewed blood from his head and spread over the cold concrete creeping closer to Liv's feet. "How could you? How could you kill him daddy? I loved him!"

Liv's whole body was shaking. It had all been a simulation, she was back in the white chair in the room full of machines and cables. It was worse than any fear landscape she had ever done, her head felt like someone had hit her with a sledge hammer and a warm trickle of blood trailed down onto her lip from her nose.

"You need to rest before the next test." Jean said through the speaker.

Lifting her head as high as she could, Liv stretched to get a look through the glass panel to the control board. Beside Jeanine, Jordan looked like he was about to erupt with fury, Liv would have felt guilty but it served him right for forcing her into a fear landscape. He had asked for it as far as she was concerned. It wasn't until the lights in her room were lowered that Liv caught a glimpse of a broad figure with tattoo's trailing up his neck. Eric. He had seen her landscape, he had seen heard her say those three words that he hated so much all over again, but this time his face no longer held any sign of anger. It was blank, devoid of anything. "Did I pass?" She spat, yanking her arms free of the restraints that Jordan had come and loosened. "Well? I'm I everything you'd ever hoped for?"

"You failed, but that's okay. We have lots of tests to do, failure was expected." Replied Jeanine matter of factly. "It was a shock to a few people in this room though," She continued, walking back into the testing chamber with Eric striding behind her. "That you didn't choose to save your boyfriend immediately, but then also to declare your love for Mr Coulter. Very surprising indeed." Her grey eyes flicked over to Eric who was stood beside her. "It would seem the only one who wasn't surprised was Mr Coulter himself."

Liv knew what Jeanine was trying to do, she was trying to push her to shout and yell and make a scene but there was no way she was going to give the conniving bitch the satisfaction.

"I'll return her to her cell." Moving closer to the chair Eric heaved Liv from it, keeping her weak legs steady by the grip he had under her arm. Jeanine was wrong, it had been a surprise to him, the last thing he had expected was for her to choose him over Jordan and had it not been for his exceptional skills at keeping a cool exterior Jeanine would have picked up on it. She obviously wasn't as clever as she thought she was. Out of the testing chamber and away from the others, Eric scooped Liv's drained body into his arms and carried her cradled to his chest for the rest of the walk back to her cell.

"Get me out of here Eric," Liv whispered lowly, afraid someone else might hear her. "I'm not Divergent, doesn't me failing prove that to you?" The door to her cell hissed open and moments later darkness surrounded them. Liv's brain relaxed, the dim light a godsend on the pounding at her temples. Tentatively Eric placed her back on the ground, her knees buckled slightly, weakened from the intensity of the test but Eric caught her before she could fall. "Please don't leave me."

Eric's hands caressed up her throat to cup her cheeks and tilt her head back. With blazing passion he kissed her bruisingly and pressed his body hard against hers, backing her slowly into the large glass wall. A smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth when she moaned against his lips, and clawed at his shoulders trying to get him even closer. Even in her current predicament Liv was awful at hiding her want for him and it made his ego swell with pride, but still he drew back, breaking the kiss. "I can't trust you Olivia. I put that device in you myself, you're one of them."

"I'm not."

Eric shook his head and snorted, his eyes gleamed with their trademark coldness. "Jordan might buy your lies but I can see right through them." Drawing back his right hand he backhanded Liv so hard across the face she fell in a tangled heap on the floor; the urge to hurt her was overwhelming, she clogged up his mind and made it unclear, something he was growing tired of. Storming out of the cell, leaving Liv sobbing quietly on the floor, Eric's harsh expression broke into one of cruel humour when he saw Jordan watching through the glass of Liv's cell. "Atleast we both know you're definately not Divergent," He chuckled walking up to Jordan and standing beside him, eyes fixed on Liv. "You were too stupid to see it, and the look on your face says you're not willing to let it go. So that would strike out Erudite and Abnegation." Turning sharply on his heel Eric marched towards the door that led to Jeanine's office, before he made it through the doors he paused. "If it helps it started before you got together."


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

Chapter Twenty-Three

When the second test came around it was worse than the first. The fear landscape had been so intense when Liv was pulled from the simulation her body shook with violent convulsions, blood poured from her nose and her dark eyes rolled to the back of head. It had taken an agonizing five minutes to pull her back to normal, Eric had put his belt between her teeth for her to bite, ripped open her top so he could see her chest and hit so hard it forced her heart to jump back to a regular pattern. As long as she still had a pulse and was able to continue testing Jeanine was satisfied with her condition, and with little consideration she was shoved back in her dark cell, heart still beating uncomfortably in her chest.

There was nothing to do but think in the dark box she was currently locked in. It still didn't make any sense to Liv why the device that was in her neck wasn't affecting her, she wasn't Divergent and she knew it. On her aptitude test she had clearly got Dauntless and had chosen the faction solely based on her results like most citizens of Chicago did, every choice she had ever made followed the same route that everyone else chose. So why wasn't the stupid device working on her? And what had happened to Four and Tris? Did they escape? Were they killed? Her stomach knotted at the vision of Four's lifeless body, face down in the dirt while Eric stood over him grinning.

Jordan strode into the small space, a plate of bread held in his right hand. It was feeding time at the zoo and he had volounteered to deliver Liv her measly meal, he hadn't had a chance to talk one on one with her since the fear landscape had revealed the truth behind hers and Eric's relationship. When the test had nearly killed her earlier that day he had been taken back slightly by the rush of glee that flooded through him at the sight of her suffering, she deserved to suffer. She had taken him for a fool not only hiding that she was Divergent but also by sleeping with Eric behind his back. Jordan was no longer going to be taken for a mug.

Throwing the plate on to the floor not caring if the small amount of food got covered in dirt, Jordan crouched down so he was level with Liv, sniggering when she clammered for the bread. "I think you owe me an explaination." He began in a steady voice. "You...and Eric. He's been more than willing to fill me in on all the gory details but I want to hear them from you."

"I fucked him," Liv spat angrilly. "Does that make what you're doing to me easier for you? To know that I wronged you?" She could feel herself getting more angery at the spiteful look on Jordan's face and in a moment of madness she flung the empty plate at him, sighing when he knocked it aside.

"He says it started before we got together," Jordan continued undetered. "Were you with him the entire time we were together?" The guilty look that replaced Liv's initial angry one said it all, she had never been faithful to him, she had made a fool of him and ontop of it all he had been the one who suggested she work as Eric's assistant. Unknowingly he had made the affair easier.

"I never meant for it to happen...I..." Again Liv sighed. "I was going to tell you. Really I was, but there was never a good time and you were always going away-"

"So it was my fault?" Jordan cut in incredulously.

"No! That's not what I meant-" Jordan's hand struck her face stopping anything else Liv had been planning on saying. The slap was sharp and made her cheek sting, but the shock that he had actually even hit her was what struck her dumb. What she had done to him was wrong and there was no excuse, but Liv had never ever in her wildest dreams imagined that he would hit her.

"You are a whore. I should have known what you were from your career choice, but stupidly I thought there was something more to you." He roared, wrenching Liv to her feet but her throat. "I guess I was right, you're a Divergent whore. I can't wait to watch you die in that fucking chair!"

Tears streamed down Liv's cheeks, the grip Jordan had on her throat was so tight it was making her vision go spotty and unconciously she had began to try and claw his hands from her neck. Maybe it was better this way. To die painlessly by strangulation rather than painfully in some nightmarish fear landscape; it had been clear from arrival that there was no way she was going to walk out of Erudite alive, so dying sooner rather than later was probably not a bad thing. Liv's thoughts were interupted by the sudden loss of pressure on her throat, immediately a spluttering cough escaped her dry lips as she eagerly sucked in as much air as she possibly could.

"You fucking lay a hand on her again and I'll kill you." Eric's voice was so low, it was barely audiable. His much taller and broader frame completely overshadowed Jordan, who he had by the upper arm, his grip so strong that Liv could see the muscles in his arms rippling under his tee shirt. "Get out."

Jordan gave a dark chuckle. "Still? Even knowing she's one of them, still you fuck-"

The rest of his sentence was silenced by Eric's fist, which landed straight in Jordan's mouth. Jordan stumbled back violently, caught off guard, his hands shooting up to rub the soon to be purple skin. His eyes widened as the warm, stickiness of blood coated his fingers, the punch had split open his lip significantly.

"Enjoy your whore Eric."

Eric raised his pistol so fast it was nothing but a silver blur to Liv. "Eric, stop it." She pleaded from behind his shoulder, nervously placing her right hand onto the hard flesh. "Please." She had created the Jordan infront of her, she had cheated on him and treated him down right disgustingly. This was her doing and Liv was not prepared to let him die for reacting to her horrible actions. To her great surprise Eric lowered his gun at a glacial speed, but his cold stare remained exclusively on Jordan.

Without another word Jordan left the dark cell, his hand still clasping at his mouth, tail between his legs. Relief flooded Liv when her former boyfriends back was no longer visable, but the moment of relief was fleeting when Eric's icy eyes turned on her, freezing her to the spot.

"There's been some discussion on what to do with the Divergent's we find." The cold edge that usually graced everything Eric said was no longer there. "Get through the landscapes Olivia."

Liv's brow furrowed in confusion, what did he think she'd been trying to do since she'd got there? She did not plan on dying at the age of nineteen. "What are you going to do with all the Divergent's?" Her voice cracked slightly as images of Felicity crowded her mind, she had failed her sister so badly. It was no shock when Eric didn't answer her question, why would he? But as he strode over to the glass door ready to leave Liv's cell, she found herself calling out his name softly. As he fluidly turned back to face her, Liv felt a rush of exhileration as the mood the in the air shifted noticably, like something was about to happen.

The distance between them began do get smaller as Eric strolled casually back to his target; it didn't take a genius to know why she had called for him, even a Stiff would be able to feel the tension between the two of them and it had been a while since they had been together.

Liv felt a shiver go up her spine. It was still there, in the deep pools of his icy eyes, whatever feelings it was that he harboured for her they were still very much there. It might not have been love but it was something and even with her being Divergent he hadn't let those feelings go, and there was no way Liv could forget all the ways Eric had made her feel. Her cheeks flushed pink at all the memories of the two of them together.

As if sensing her thoughts Eric yanked her forward, his large hand tangling in her dark bob. Holding her flush against his chest, he tugged harshly on her hair until her head tilted back revealing the milky column of her neck to him. The intoxicating perfume that was he natural scent invaded his senses, and made his jeans uncomfortably tight. The tiny whimpers Liv made every now and then as she waited for him to touch her was doing little to help the situation in his jeans. "Not yet Olivia." Every fibre in his body roared in frustration as he pulled away from the thing he craved so badly, and as much as Eric wanted to fuck her senseless whilst Jordan looked in the other side of the glass wall it wasn't the time yet.

"What?" Was it all some mental torture technique that everyone was in on? Was it some devious little plan that both Eric and Jordan had cooked up to get to her? Even with all the doubts running a hundred miles an hor through her head, Liv still found herself grabbing at Eric's thick arms, desperately trying to stop him from leaving. "No Eric. You can't leave me! Please! Pleeaaassseee!" The door slid shut, cutting Eric off from the tiny world she now lived in and her sight. She screamed loudly, her throat burning in pain from the volume but she didn't care. Again Liv screamed as she dropped pathetically to the floor, the tears she'd been fighting so desperately to keep in pouring freely down her cheeks.

On the other side of the glass Jordan's face creased with disgust at the woman before him. He had known that watching Eric with Liv through the glass would do nothing but cause him hurt but he couldn't help himself, and indeed it had hurt but it had also served to fuel the hatred that was slowly brewing for the brunette.

"I won't warn you next time."

Jordan jumped slightly not noticing Eric had slunk up beside him, for a big guy he could sure move silently.

"Next time I'll just pull the trigger."


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

Chapter Twenty-Four

One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three.

Three times a day Liv was pulled from her cell and shoved unwillingly into the multiple fear landscapes and it was beginning to take its toll on her fragile state of mind. It was all beginning to seep through, clouding her judgement and reality; was she even in the real world? Or was she still sat in the white chair? A constant scratching irritated the back of her mind, like a rat trying to burrow out but unable to actually do it. One. Two. Three. Incessantly she repeated the numbers in her head, trying desperately to remember how many times she had been pulled from the dark room that day. Was it two? Her heart hammered irratically in her chest unable to answer the simple question.

Scanning the dimly lit space with tired eyes, Liv wandered if she'd ever see day light again. The cell had no windows and since she had been dragged to Erudite she hadn't even seen so much as a fleck of sunlight. How many days had it been? Had it been months? Time as she knew it had collapsed around her, going in and out of so many simulations had warped her sense of time and reality, for all she knew she'd been in the god forsaken room for years.

"I'm going mad." She whispered and like a light bulb had been switched on, Liv knew what she had to do. She needed something to anchor her to reality, and with nothing in her cell to aid her there was only one way she could think of.

Decision made, Liv hastily yanked her belt from its loops, took the buckle in her hand and began sharpening the prong on the concrete floor erratically. Satisfied with the now pointed piece of metal, she closed her dark eyes taking in a deep breath before piercing the skin on her forearm and dragging it until a neat cut formed on her pale skin. Red blood trickled from the wound, running off her arm, with the pad of her thumb she wiped the excess away leaving a streak of crimson in its wake.

"What are you doing?"

Liv's head snapped up in shock at the eerily calm sound of Eric, she hadn't even heard the door open which his broad body now filled.

"I said, what are you doing Olivia?" His voice remained calm, but the undertone of anger shone out from beneath. Taking four long strides the tips of his boots brushed into Liv's leg, nudging her to get to her feet. Her eyes were wide as saucers, and it reminded Eric of a rabbit. When he had gone to check on Liv and give her some water the last thing he'd been expecting to find was her using her belt to slice at her arm. Rage bubbled violently in his gut as his stern eyes fell on the fresh cut. "I won't ask again Olivia."

"I don't know what's real anymore," Was it even the real Eric infront of her? Had the plan she made up been for nothing? Again her heart quickened, panic coursing wildly through her veins. "I don't know...I...somethings not right," Liv tapped at her temple. "In here. I see things."

A new wave of anger twisted Eric's stomach. He had told Jeanine that testing Liv was becoming pointless, she had failed more tests than she had passed and you didn't need to be from Erudite to see that Liv was struggling to take anymore of the simulations. Divergent or not, the girl that was infront of him was no danger to anyone, let alone society. The spark that he had always admired Liv for was gone. This person looked like the girl he had grown up with but it wasn't her anymore. "Olivia," Cupping her soft cheeks, Eric tilted her face up to look at him. "You're nearly done here. Just hold on a little longer."

"What happened to Four?" Liv was almost to afraid of the answer to ask. "Did you...kill him?"

"No," He murmered, dropping his hold on Liv suddenly. "Tris and your beloved Four were here. In fact Jeanine was able to find a way to control him, which has me questioning why that little device in you still isn't working. They didn't come for you Olivia." He said coldly. "They've left. Gone. And you...well you're still here, alone, in this cell. Maybe Tris didn't want Four's ex tagging along?"

Tears welled in Liv's eyes, threatening to spill at any moment, she was too tired to care whether Eric saw her cry anymore. Four had left her, more accurately he hadn't even looked for her. Had their whole friendship been a lie? Why hadn't he just let her get gunned down back in Dauntless, it would have been less painful. The tiny glimmer of hope that had been pushing Liv through the horrendous ordeal that was now her life faded away; she was all alone Eric was right, no one was going to come and save her. "Do you enjoy watching? You always were a sadist Eric, so I can only imagine how much you get off seeing me like this." Liv had hoped the words would sound harsh but they only sounded flat. "I'm going to die here, but at least when I do I'll know I'm finally away from someone as cruel as you."

When Liv woke the next morning, muscles screaming in agony from the many nights she'd spent on the unforgiving floor, she noticed the glass door to her cell was wide open. The light for the hexagonal room the other side of the glass wall filtered in, bathing a good portion of the concrete in white light. Clamouring to her unsteady feet, Liv walked unsurely to the door and peeked her head out. No one was there. The white room was empty and silent; emboldened Liv walked further into the room which she was led through three times a day, still looking for any signs of life, it was then that she saw a body in the cell adjacent to hers.

Curled up in the fetal position, on the same concrete floor as her own cell, was a girl her brown hair concealing her face. Stepping up to the glass wall, Liv's finger tips made contact with the cool glass, as if she was trying to touch the girl, it was then icy dread sent shivers down her spine. The girl was dead. With closer inspection it was obvious, her skin was ghostly pale but you could see that it was once sunkissed and the curve of her back didn't rise as she breathed.

"It's a shame really," Jeanine moved next to Liv, a clipboard in her hand as always. "She was an unbelievably bright girl, had a positive future but Divergent's are a threat to our world Olivia-"

"I'm not Divergent." Liv corrected.

"That's exactly what she said. But I knew better."

Liv's attention returned to the poor girl in the cell, an Erudite man was now in the cell with her. "No." Bile rose up her throat as the girl was flipped over, her face revealed to Jeanine and Liv. "No...this...no." The empty eyes of Felicity stared back at Liv, all the child like wonder that had always danced in them gone.

"It must run in the family, this disparaging Divergent gene. Your parents will be apprehended shortly."

The last thing Liv saw before launching into Jeanine was the corner of her thin lips pulling up into smug smirk; unadulterated hatred surged through her, there was nothing in the world that could stop her from killing the woman beside her. Nothing. All the pain and hurt had accumulated to that moment, with every punch to Jeanine's face Liv felt some of the agony ebbing away and everytime they got more aggressive, until what Liv was hitting no longer resembled a face but was just a gurgling bloody mess. But it wasn't enough, nothing would every be enough. Pushing her fingers through the thick layer of blood Liv grabbed the sides of Jeanine's head and slammed it repeatidly into the hard floor, the sheer force making unhealthy cracking sounds from her skull. After only a few hits Jeanine's body went limp under Liv's smaller one, the gurgling sound gone.

"Liv."

Startled by another person's presence in the empty room, Liv looked over her shoulder at Eric fully prepared for a pistol to be trained on her but to her surprise he wasn't holding his gun. "She said she was going to kill my parents too." She explained weakly.

"She?" Eric replied, his tone softer than usual but his face was etched with worry.

A knot formed low in Liv's stomach, at an achingly slow pace she turned back to the person she was straddling and immediately recoiled in horror. Even through the mangled mess that was once a face Liv could clearly see it wasn't Jeanine, it wasn't even a woman. It was a man in blue, probably one of the people who guarded her. "I...I...I..." Liv stammered, her hands shaking violently as she examined the blood on them, the blood which belonged to an innocent man, the blood that didn't belong to the person she had thought she was attacking.

The guards behind Eric began to move forward slowly to restrain Liv, their fingers twitching by their holstered pistols. Raising his hand silently, Eric stopped them in their tracks. "Leave. Now." The men looked at him with wary expressions. "Or be my guests and touch her. Find out what real pain feels like." Instantly they all began to retreat out of the hexagonal room, he may not have been incharge of the Divergent hunt but he sure as hell wasn't a bottom feeder and people rightly still feared him. "Liv, why did you kill him? Did he hurt you?"

It took a moment for Liv to answer, bile was rising up her throat and she feared if she spoke it would end up all over her bloodied lap. "I...I...Jeanine...it was Jeanine. I...she killed Felicity. My parents were next. I...I had to stop her." It had been Jeanine, clear as day it had been Jeanine next to her talking to her, making her already hellish life even worse. The deep worry on Eric's face only solidified what had actually happened further; she had killed some random person because she was insane. "It was Jeanine. I saw Jeanine."

"No Liv," Eric began calmly whilst crouching down to Liv's level. "Jeanine is in her lab working on another Divergent." He slightly nodded his head towards the mushy face. "That was the guard bringing you breakfast. I was alerted that you had escaped when he entered your cell, when I got here this is what I found."

A sob burst from Liv's chapped lips, heavy tears streaming down her cheeks. Never had she felt to broken, so utterly doomed and the weight of it bore down even heavier with the knowledge that she was now a murderer. "Please Eric," She choked. "Please...I need help."


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

Chapter Twenty-Five

"The device scans a person and detects what percentage Divergent they are."

Liv scowled as she watched the blonde stand on the raised platform where the five bowls of each faction rest, she and a few others who were being held prisoner had been pulled from their cells to watch the speech that Jeanine was reciting in her standard monotone voice. She couldn't hept but scoff at the sheer magnitude of the womans arrogance, honestly Liv was beginning to doubt that Jeanine had the highest IQ and had simply convinced everyone that she actually did. A sharp pinching at her wrists drew her attention away and down to her lap, she had been cuffed like all the other prisoners and the metal was rubbing painfully on her skin. In a vain attempt to relieve some of the discomfort, Liv tried to bend her right hand down so she could shift the metal band around her left wrist, after a second try she felt the solid body beside her shift irritatidly and a large hand covered her smaller one stilling her fidgeting.

"We'll be out of here soon." Eric drawled lowly, his eyes remaining fixed ahead. It had only been a few days since the incident with the guard and Eric could feel the unease when people went near Liv, people were more than a little scared of her. In fact he was the only reason she was still living and breathing, having promised Jeanine that he would keep Liv under control he had prevented the inevitable bullet from her skull.

Liv felt like a scolded child slumping down slightly in her seat, face scrunched in annoyance. Why did she even need to be there? Why did any of the prisoners need to be there? It seemed almost cruel to drag them out and inform them that this new device would decide their fate ultimately. "So let me guess, me and my companions here are going to be the guinea pigs?" For her it would work out okay, she hoped, it would show that she wasn't Divergent and that she had been telling the truth the entire time. But then what? Realisation dawned on Liv, they would never just let her walk out of there, it would show the entire city that the smartest person in the whole of Chigago had made a mistake and it could make the house of cards that Jeanine had built come tumbling down at a rate of knots, and Liv knew that was something that Jeanine would never allow to happen.

"We as a council have come to a decision." Jeanine's voice cut through Liv's own thoughts, her attention pulled back to the platform. "Those Divergent's with a high percentage will be either kept for testing or destroyed, if we can not learn from them they are nothing but a threat to this city. If they are a low percentage, bellow thirty percent, then I have created this," From the left of the stage another Erudite woman walked out and handed a metal ring to Jeanine, who took the item and then held it up for the audience to see. "This collar will keep low ranking Divergent's under control, so that we as a society can use them to better our future. They will rebuild the city, serve the factions, what ever needs doing to keep this city thriving."

They were to be slaves. Slaves, after everything the psychopathic woman had made them endure they were to be forced to live out their remaining days serving the people that had done it to them. Being put down like a dog, to Liv, seemed like the better option at that point.

"Abnegation is no more. And in the up coming days we will be moving into Amity to begin the purging of Divergent's." Explained Jeanine, handing the collar back to the Erudite woman. "Mr Coulter will be over seeing these missions, and he and I will also be going to Candor to try and make the remaining Dauntless and Candor citizens see sense when it comes to these people."

Liv's heart sank. She had known that Eric was a big part of Erudite's take over, but hearing it being said out loud like he was performing some heroic feat still made her question everything she thought she knew about Eric Coulter. As cruel and unforgiving as he could be, Liv had never thought him evil but this was proving her wrong on an epic scale. Would he kill Felicity if he found her and she was over thirty percent? A girl he had known since she was born. A girl who he knew was everything to Liv.

"Please feel free to ask me or one of my colleagues if you have any queries." Jeanine ended her speech in false kindness before marching purposefully off of the platform and disapearing before anyone could indeed ask her any queries.

"Let's go." Rising abruptly, Eric hooked his hand under Liv's arm yanking her to her feet also before pulling her through the slow moving crowd back to the truck which had brought them from Erudite to The Hub. He only had a few minutes before the other prisoners would reach the vehicle so time was truely of the essence, leaving little space for his already minute manners; shoving Liv roughly into the truck he climbed into the back behind her and slammed the doors shut. "Olivia get up," Reaching down irritated by Liv's lack of grace and speed, Eric hoisted her upright and dumped her down onto the metal bench which ran along the truck wall. "I already scanned you. Whilst you were unconscious after you killed that guard." Liv's eyes went wide at his revilation, obviousy shocked at his actions. He couldn't wait to see the result with everyone else, so he had swiped the device and scanned her a day ago. To say Eric had been shocked at the outcome was an understatement. She had been telling the truth. "Five percent. Jeanine might think she's the only one with a working brain but I know that percent only comes out because you were a faction transfer. I scanned myself, I got the same." They were running out of time and Eric hadn't gotten through half the things he wanted to say, but it would have to wait. Leaning forward he smashed his lips against Liv's chapped ones, his hands tangling in her matted hair holding her firmly in place until he quickly pulled away just before the truck doors swug open. "These ones are the first to be tested, make sure you have loaded guns." His face returned to its usual unreadable expression, and his tone cold as he directed his instruction at the Erudite guards. They had been more than useless to him the entire invasion and he had little patience for them. "Let's move!"

Instead of being returned to her cell, Liv had been led through the building that was once her home and taken to the testing room with the other five prisoners. In a single filed line they were guided to the bright room and then shoved into a line facing the chair that brang them all horrific pain and suffering. To her left a girl with pale blonde hair shook in terror, the short metal chain that connected the two cuffs around her wrists jangled from the shudders. "It's okay, " Liv tried to comfort, the girl didn't look much older than eleven. "I'm sure you'll be fine." Shuffling a little closer to the younger girl, Liv moved her restrained hands over and loosely hooked her fingers in the girls.

The door to the testing room banged open as Eric strode in, the scanning device in his hand and two Dauntless members following obediently behind him. He came to a halt opposite a boy two people down from Liv, a cruel smirk tugging at his lips. "I want you all to know being over thirty percent does not work out well for you."

Liv and the blonde girl jumped as the boy down the line dropped to the floor with a loud thud and the unmistakable sound of a gunshot echoed around the white space. She could be the only one leaving the room alive, a pain stabbed at her chest at the thought and made her grip the girl beside her tighter. Again they jumped as the man beside Liv dropped to the floor next to them and fresh blood crept closer to their feet. The smell made Liv want to throw up.

Eric lifted the device, already knowing the results but hiding the fact well from the others. The machine beeped as Liv's reading came up on the small screen. "Lucky you," He drawled cooly. "Or were they the real lucky ones?" Gesturing at the two dead bodies to her right Eric's grin spread wider across his face. Again he lifted the device but pointed it at the blonde girl who immediately began crying. "Lucky you too it would seem. Five, then twenty."

Of the six Divergant's that enter the testing room only three left. Eric informed them that it had yet to be decided where they would serve so they would remain in their cells until a decision had been made. When the glass door to her cell had slid shut behind her Liv finally allowed herself to cry, she had been holding the tears back since they had mentioned the Amity invasion but she didn't want to give anyone the satisfaction, they all already knew she was losing her mind that was mortifying enough.  
Although it had been quiet in her brain mostly since the accident with the guard, the static in her brain had gone quiet and for the first time in a while she was able to just enjoy silence and her own mind, without leaks from the fear landscapes seeping through. But with the news about Amity her brain was a noisy mess again, desperately Liv tried to figure out how she could help her sister, get her to safety but there was nothing. No one trusted her, especially after the guard. It would be a miracle if she could get out of Erudite and over to Amity to warn her sister, to get her sister out of the fucked up city before Jeanine squashed her like an insect. Liv laughed quietly to herself, it would take a mad man to beable to pull of such a crazy stunt and luckily that was exactly what she was now.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

Chapter Twenty-Six

Liv could hear arguing outside of her cell. It wasn't clear what was being said but it was definately geting heated, the louder of the two voices was instantly recognisable as Eric. He rarely raised his voice, his reputation kept most people in line, but when he did it was incredibly intimidating; Liv had been on the receiving end of it only a handful of times and she had no intention of repeating the experience.

"Get up," Eric ordered once the door to the cell had slid fully open. He waited a few moments as the brunette got to her feet on wobbly legs, she had always been a tiny girl, even when they were kids, but she had lost a significant amout of weight since being detained at Erudite and the sight of her pointy bones protruding through her alabaster skin made him grimace. "You're officially my problem and I have work to do, so if you could stop moving at such a glacial pace I would appreciate it Olivia." Not waiting any longer, he strode back through the doorway and whistled for Liv to follow him, like he was calling a dog. "Today Olivia."

Liv should have been outraged, but just the simple fact that she was finally getting out of the cell stopped her from shooting any firey words in Eric's direction and that with him looking over her no one would hurt her, not even Jeanine. "Where are we going?" She asked trotting to keep up with his long strides, tripping every now and then over nothing.

"Amity."

It was a blunt reply that offered little information but Liv knew better than to push him, even before her capture he wasn't a man to provock but now she was his prisoner it would be utterly idiotic to push him further. And she didn't need to hear anything else really, she had the information she needed. There was no need to concoct an elaberate escape plan, Eric was taking her exactly where she needed to be and all she had to do was slip away unseen. Easier said than done though. Eric would be watching her like a hawk, so the unseen part would be some what challenging.

A convoy of armoured trucks waited at the back of Erudite, various Dauntless soldiers filling into the vehicles fully armed and ready for a fight. A strong hand on her bag guided Liv to the truck at the front of the convoy, of course Eric would be leading. If anything he was consistant.  
Liv couldn't get in the truck quick enough, the hateful stares from her fellow Dauntless burned against her, disgusted at her. If only they knew how wrong they were. It felt strange sitting in the from of the truck as opposed to being shoved into the back, the sun shining though the windscreen warmed her perpetualy cold skin, a feeling Liv really missed since her lock up at Erudite. It was the first time she had been able to enjoy the sunshine and fresh air, and at that moment there was no better feeling in the world.

"You are to do as you're told Olivia." Eric commaned, starting the engine up and leading the large convoy out of Erudite.

"Yes Sir." Liv replied with a mock salute earning a half smirk from Eric, it lasted less than few seconds but she had still seen it.

Pulling a crumpled cigarette packet from his jacket, Eric popped one in his mouth and lit it before passing it over to Liv, then repeated the process for himself. In his periferal vision he watched as she pulled the cigarette from her lips with bound wrists and held it deftly in her right hand, her eyes shut momenterily as she enjoyed the breeze blowing in from her open window. "I'm serious Olivia, if you do anything stupid I will shoot first and ask questions later."

"Do I look in any fucking state to be doing anything?"

"Arrangements are being made," Eric thundered on, ignoring what Liv had said entirely. "For you to be assigned to me once I'm able to return to Dauntless. Jeanine would rather me put a bullet in your head but as you know, I can be persuasive."

Liv kept her eyes on the road ahead not looking at or speaking to Eric for some time. Flicking the cigarette butt out of the window she absentmindedly toyed with the hem of her top, wondering why he was going to so much effort to keep her alive. Could it be that he did actually care about her? Beneath all the cold cruelty could Eric really have feelings more than lust for her? He had never been one for girlfriends, even as a hormone riddled teenager he didn't have time for a girlfriend, not to say he didn't have plenty of female attention; could she be the first one? "So I'll be your belonging? An object." The words slipped out before she could stop herself.

Eric snorted lowly. "You're nothing more than a slave to this city now. Better the devil you know." He smirked at Liv, humour dancing in his icy eyes. "Not like you didn't belong to me before all this."

"I didn't belong to you, I had a boyfriend." Liv countered actually looking at him. "You're fucked up brain just made you think I was yours."

A low chuckle vibrated in Eric's chest, a cold and mocking sound. "You want to talk about fucked up brains? Really Olivia? I don't believe it was me that killed a man because I was hallucinating something entirely different." He had hit a nerve, Liv's body tensed up beside him and what ever she had been planning on saying died on her lips. Dauntless she might well be but killing innocents was not Liv, Eric knew that and he knew that it would be haunting her. He didnt even need to bring up her laughable relationship with Jordan. But when she ahd the collar that Jeanine had created on, he would be sure to remind Jordan.

Amity was exactly how Liv remembered, with all the mess that was going on in Chicago it seemed that the peaceful faction had some how managed to go by unscathed. The smell of grass and horse filled her nostrils, the scent oddly comforting, if only she had been sent her to be a slave. The convoy seemed so out of place in the peaceful surroundings, it was here to destroy if needs be and Eric was making sure every Amity resident knew that fact as he dragged Liv further into the faction to the barn which held Johanna's office.

"Johanna," Eric boomed at the short, dark skinned woman. "I assume you know why we're here?"

Johanna's face fought to keep her face friendly at the intrution. "I assume it's to do with Jeanine's take over. But we at Amity want to remain out of the conflict, so do what it is you must do quickly and quietly."

With a sneer of disgust Eric turned away from Johanna and began ordering his men to search for the fugatives, peaking Liv's curiosity. She had thought they were only there for Divergent's. "Who are the fugatives?" Dutifully following Eric closely they entered the stables and he gently stroked the nose of a nearby horse. It was the most surreal thing Liv had ever seen.

"Four and his beloved Sti-"

Before Eric could finish the loud yelling of his name interupted and sent him running from the stables leaving Liv alone. Now was her chance, she might have promised not to do anything stupid, but when it came to her sister nothing would stand in her way, not even a six foot one brute going by the name of Eric. Slinking out the other end of the stables Liv quickly scanned the grassed area for anyone who might stop her but it seemed they were all busy gathering Amity residents in the wooden dome. Breaking into a sprint Liv headed out into one of the fields where she could she a group of girls dressed in the Amity red and yellow. It was a long shot that Felicity would be in the group but even if she wasn't they might be able to point her in the right direction.

"Can we help you?" The eldest of the group said with concern as Liv came to an ungraceful stop.

Liv sucked in air loudly, her lungs burning from the speed she'd been running. "I'm...I'm looking for a girl," She panted. "Sixteen, light brown hair, freckles..."

"Do you mean Poppy?" The girl said brightly, smiling at Liv.

Was she talking about Poppy? Liv had no idea, she hadn't thought to ask Four what name Felicity had changed hers to when she had ran away. "Erm, yes I think so."

"Poppy is working in the corn field, that's two fields to your left."

Manners and thank you's would have to wait for a more suitable time, breaking back into a sprint Liv sped through the rows of crops to the field which the Amity girl had described, desperate to get to Felicity before Eric's men did. Or worse before Eric recognised her. "Poppy!" She yelled madly as the field grew closer. "Poppy! Is Poppy here?" Multiple Amity heads turned to look at Liv, she knew she must have looked like a raving lunatic but there was no time to be self conscious. "Poppy!"

"Liv?" The soft voice of Felicity came from behind a tall row of corn, her once long hair now as short as Liv's and her freckles even more prominant from working in the sun everyday. "What are you doing here?"

No...no time to explain." Snatching Felicity's wrist in her bound hands, Liv jogged away from the corn field stumbling every now and then from the uneven ground, the adrenaline was beginning to wear off and her muscles shock from exhaustion. "They're hunting Divergent's-"

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Both girls went rigid instantly, but only Liv recognised the voice to be Jordan. She hadn't even realised he was on the mission, convienantly Eric had left that part out. Standing protectively infront of her sister Liv turned to face her former boyfriend.

"Liv who is that behind you? Is she one of your kind?" Smiling sweetly, Jordan leaned to the side to look around Liv at the younger girl. "Sweetheart come with me, we're just scanning all the citizens to get rid of the weeds. You have nothing to worry about." Taking a step forward Jordan stopped in surprise when Liv pushed the younger girl back alittle and matched his step. "Liv, step aside. That's an order."

"If you take another step it doesn't matter that my hands are bound I will fucking kill you." Liv growled dangerously, taking another step in Jordan's direction.

"Step down Liv, you're nothing more than a slave now and this is way out of line. Don't make me put you back in place infront of this poor girl." Although his words came out with strong authority, Jordan was more than alittle wary of his situation. He had heard about what had happened to the guard, he knew what the tiny brunette was truly capable of. "Step down." Reaching down he pulled his pistol from its holster and trained it on Liv. "I said step down."

The buzzing was back in her brain, the interfence that clogged up her mind. It was taking all of Liv's will power to stay focused and not to lose sight of what was going on; somewhere to the left of them in her periferal vision Liv saw Four bolt down the field and then a bunch of other people follow him, it was now or never. "Run." She hissed before launching herself at Jordan sucessfully knocking him forcefully to the ground, it didn't take long for him to over power her but as she saw Felicity bolting down the field in the same direction as Four she knew she had brought her enough time to reach him.

"You stupid bitch!" Jordan roared scrambling to his feet ready to run after Felicity, but before he'd took more than two steps Liv had grabbed his ankles making him fall to the floor again. "Bitch!"

The last thing Liv saw before it went black was Felicity's distant figure making it over to Four.


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

Chapter Twenty-Seven

In the weeks that followed the invasion on Amity, Liv barely saw Eric. After he had dropped her back in her cell, checking she was alright after Jordan had stamped on her face, he had left and only returned once to remind her that if she killed another guard in his absence it would be him she had to deal with not Jeanine. So when the door had slid open to reveal Eric's broad figure, Liv had been a little more than surprised by his appearance.

"You return to Dauntless today." Eric's icy eyes shot to the fading purple bruise on Liv's face that Jordan's boot had created. "Now Olivia."

"Everything went according to plan then?" She shot back venomously trying not to think about the countless lives that had been lost in Jeanine's crazed take over, despite her feelings for Eric she couldn't ignore his part all of it. He was a killer, which she already knew alot of Dauntless were, but never innocents. Never. "Killed enough children and innocent men and women for the week? Reached your fucking quota?!"

"There's room on my quota for one more if you fucking continue Olivia. Now get moving, I have a lot of work to do once we reach Dauntless." He spoke sternly leading the small brunette further away from the holding cells where she had been living for some time now. The sooner they got to Dauntless the better, he had an unbelivable amount of work to get through to get the faction up and running again and even with Max's help it would still take upwards of two weeks before everything was back in order.

An armoured truck was parked outside the front of Erudite waiting for Eric to escort Liv and various other Dauntless members back to their faction. The other memebers were already dutifully filing into the back of the truck, exchanging excited words about going home at last. It struck Liv as strange that these people knew exactly what had been going down, that people had been killed but they could carry on like they'd just been visiting Erudite.

"Up front, with me." Nodding at the trucks cabin, Eric held the door open watching Liv's every movement as she slowly climbed into the passenger seat and then shut it with a slam as she fastened her belt with a shaking hand.

Gazing out of the window Liv took one last look at Erudite, praying to a higher force that she would never have to see the inside of Jeanine's testing chamber ever again. Swallowing down the guilt that crept up at the thoughts of all the poor people still stuck in their own cells, she glanced over at Eric who started the engine his face sombre. "Never bring me back here. Please." Her dark eyes caught a glimpse of the silver band that was soon to be worn around her neck at all times, solidifying her status as slave. Slave was better than test subject, so there was some small silver lining to her shitty situation. "When do I have to put it on?" Liv's voice was quieter than she had expected, after everything that had happened between them it felt awkward to know that Eric was now officially her keeper, her master.

It took a while for Eric to answer Liv's question and when he did turn to look at her he still seemed lost in his own thoughts. "You should be wearing it now, but I know you're not stupid enough to try anything."

Nothing had changed since Liv had left Dautless, except it was much quieter than usual, but soon enough that would change back to normal as more and more members filed back into the faction, returning to their old life with much relief. Liv watched large amounts of her old faction down in The Pit from the large expanse of window from Eric's office, she had been dropped off there by the man himself and once he had attached her collar he had left the large room informing her he would back with her new uniform, slave uniform. Below her groups of reunited friends and family embraced each other warmly, and even though she couldn't hear them Liv could see their laughter and joy, it made her situation feel so much more bitter. She had no one now. Felicity and Four were long gone and her parents were back in Erudite, and even if her parents still wanted anything to do with her when they heard she was a Divergent slave they would have disowned her instantly. Or atleast been instructed to do so.

"Put this on," Eric ordered as he re-entered his office quietly, he had been there a few minutes before he had announced himself to Liv. He had been enjoying watching her gaze out of the window it drew back memories of her pressed against the same window as he pounded into her ferociously.

"I'm not wearing that." Liv snapped as she examined the offending piece of clothing. She had known being a slave was never going to be a walk in the park but she had hoped to keep some of her dignity whilst she lived out the rest of her life. "It's completely not suitable for Dauntless life, I mean how could I do any-"

"You're not part of Dauntless life anymore, Olivia." Eric countered boredly, moving behind his desk and dropping into the chair with a groan. All he wanted was to get to work, not to argue about some idiotic girl crisis like some Amity moron. "Put. It. On." Each word was more cold than the last and when he finally raised his eyes off of the mountain of paper work Jeanine had left him with a cruel sneer graced his handsome features. "Or I can do it for you."

Liv's heart sank. There was clearly no manuvoering on the slave uniform, the white dress was thin linen and would offer little warmth once the winter months rolled in and although it wasn't an indecent length Liv was not pleased about the amount of skin that she would be forced to show. "Am I allowed to shower first? And maybe have some privacy?"

Eric laughed cruely from behind his desk, his icy eyes dancing with dark humour. "You're fine right where you are."

He was goading her and Liv knew it, he wanted her to fight back, wanted her to challenge every decision but there was no way she was going to give him the satisfaction. Throwing the white slip onto one of the uncomfortable visitor chairs Liv began tugging her filthy clothes from her malnourished body refusing to drop contact with his steely eyes as she did so. Stood in nothing but her underwear she snatched the dress back up and yanked in over her head covering her body from Eric's hungry gaze. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic."

There was no doubt in Liv's mind that he was exactly just that. The whole situation fed into Eric's controlling, domineering personality spectacularly and she would fall down dead of shock if he wasn't completely enjoying seeing her reduced to his personal slave. The metal collar around her neck only served to highlight exactly what she now was, and she still wasn't used to the constricting feeling of it around her neck. It wasn't particularly heavy, but it wasn't easy to ignore especially when a pair of icy eyes kept lingering on it, add to that it had a small but extremly powerful explosive ingrained in it there was no way she was every going to forget it's presence. "Where will I be living?" It had suddenly dawned on Liv that she would have lost her apartment, among all the other priveledges that had so cruely been taken from her.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Eric slammed the file he was looking over down onto the wooden desk. Obviously there was no chance of him getting any work done. "With me obviously Olivia. You're my problem. My property. Rightly you will live under my roof. Under my...control."

"You make me sick." Fueled by unadulterated rage Liv stormed across the large expanse of office until she came to a stop directly beside an extremely smug looking Eric. Spinning his chair to face her, she leaned in so closely to him she could feel his breath tickling her face. "I am no ones fucking property. I am a human being and even if you and the other fucked up people you call comrades don't see me like that I will never stop seeing myself as just that."

"Do you think I care how you see yourself Olivia?" Eric voice flickered with irritation, and his cock pushed painfully against the restraint of his jeans. "Not one person in this damn city cares what you think. Not even your once doe eyed boyfriend, in fact he wanted to have you shot after the stunt you pulled in Amity." Liv suddently went rigid as his large hands grasped her shoulders then ran down her slim arms, dragging the thin straps on her dress with them until it hung around her waist. "Luckily for you, you had already been reserved for me. I believe the words you are looking for are thank you." Her dark eyes watched him clearly unnerved by his words, but when she didn't answer Eric leapt to his feet, standing intimidatingly over Liv's smaller form. "Say it."

"Thank you."

If it was even possible Eric felt himself grown harder at the submissive tone her voice had, and her exposed chest was doing little to help his growning problem. Holding onto Liv's small waist firmly he lifted her onto the desks cool surface, settling between her legs. "We're not going to have any problems are we Olivia?" He asked in bemusement, trailing his hands down from her waist to the hem of her dress. A proud smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth when Liv was unable to answer and simly shook her head no in responce. "Good girl," Hooking his grip behind her knees, Eric pulled the brunette forward off of the desk edge slightly and pressed himself against her, the breathy sigh she let out at the intimate contact not escaping his notice. "And you will now address me as Sir, like a slave rightly should her master."

Swallowing what little of her pride she had left Liv uttered the words so quietly she wasnt entirely sure if Eric had even heard them. "Yes Sir." As Eric's outh came crashing down onto her own Liv knew that he had heard exactly what she had said. Frantically he kissed and groped at her, he was rough and dominating just as she remembered and before she could stop herself Liv found herself clawing at his broad back, returning his bruising kisses with just as much vigour.

Had it not been so long since he had been with Liv, Eric might have paused to gloat at how terrible her will power was but there was no way he could wait any longer. Ripping Liv's panties down her thin legs, he teased her mericilessly with his fingers while he made quick work of his own jeans with his free hand. Finally free from the tight confinement of his jeans, Eric pulled his fingers away from Liv enciting a soft whine from her chapped lips, even after all this time and everything he had done she still couldn't stop herself.

A silent scream lingered on Liv's lips as Eric drove himself to the hilt, her hands dug deeper into his muscular back at the welcomed feeling of being completely filled. With each punishing thrust he drove even deeper, and an unintelligable gumble of yes and more poured from her lips. Despite herself she had missed this, missed him. And not just his body, but being around him. All of him. "Eric." She breathed, so wrapped up in the delicious things he was doing to her body Liv almost missed the sound of the office door clicking open.

"Don't you know how to fucking knock?" Eric growled, frustrated at the interuption. "As you can see I was a little preoccupied."

There was a certain smugness to Eric's tone which Liv didn't like, almost as if he had like this for some other reason. The colour drained from her face when the person who had unknowingly intruded finally spoke.

"Everyone is down in The Pit, we're just waiting for you to make your speech. Let everyone know what's going on." Jordan bit out as politely as he could muster. "I didn't mean to interupt you...enjoying your new slave."

Liv visably flinched at Jordan's words, this was all she would be seen as now till the day she died. Eric Coulter's slave, to do what ever he wanted to. A whore. She would have laughed but since being captured it was like she no longer had the capacity to do so, she had come full circle. She was back exactly where she started. As the two men spoke, Liv quickly fought to right her slave robes, wanting to preserve what little dignity she had left. Eric might be able to do what he chose with her but that didn't mean she had to let other people see her body, slave or not.

"Olivia," Eric spoke sternly, pulling her from her thoughts sharply. "With me," Clicking his fingers he signalled for her to stay by his side, like an obedient dog. "I have a faction to lead."


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Liv woke alone in Eric's bed, the bedsheets were crumpled from where he had been sleeping beside her but the warmth from his body was long gone. It felt like such a long time ago that she had actually slept on anything but hard concrete floor and when her head had hit the soft pillow she had almost instantly fallen asleep. Rubbing her sleepy eyes, Liv dragged herself out of the warm bedding, her bare feet forcing her into the living area where she was certain Eric would be sat absorbed in some report or other.

"Eric?" He wasn't there, there was no sign he had been there for at least a few hour, and this perplexed Liv. There was no way he would let her be alone this early on in her enslavement, he didn't trust her yet. Padding further into the space, Liv checked through the glass doors which led to the small balcony area Eric's apartment had but again there was nothing, except for the ashtray which held the butt's of the cigarette's he'd smoked. Deliberating what was the best course of action to take, Liv sat at the small table on the sun bathed balcony and lit herself a cigarette from the pack that Eric had left behind. As the smoke filled up her lungs and she blew it out of her nose, the greyish smoke dancing in the warm sun, a rush of relief flooded through Liv's entire body. It had been so long since she had just been allowed to relax, to take a moment to herself and just be content. And content she was, the sun felt like a blanket over her pale skin the heat reminding her that she had survived the horrific ordeal at Erudite and come out the other side; slave or not she had survive and on top of that saved her sister from a bullet to the head or worse Jeanine's testing.

Through the open balcony doors the sound of someone entering the apartment drew Liv's attention over her shoulder. It would only be Eric, no one would be stupid enough to break into his apartment or enter uninvited. "I'm out on the balcony." She called out, savouring the last moments of her peace before they were shattered. When Eric didn't answer her, Liv span around to look through the balcony door. "Jeanine? Wha-what the fuck are you here for?" The hairs on Liv's arms stood on end as the blonde stepped through the glass door and took a seat beside her.

"I need to chat to you about Felicity Avery, your sister."

At the mention of her sister Liv's throat went dry, she swallowed hard to try and clear it. "I have nothing to say to you."

Jeanine smiled tightly, her dislike for the younger girls disrespect evident. "Please don't act dumber than you are Olivia, you know that wasn't a request. You are not only a slave to Eric, you are a slave to this city and every person in it. Now, we both know your sister is Divergent and we both know you aided her escape. What you don't know is that escape attempt failed-"

"If you fucking hurt her, I'll kill you." Rage boiled inside of Liv's chest, there was no one there to stop her throwing the witch off of the balcony. No one would even see she did it, they were completely alone.

"Olivia," Jeanine laughed lightly and shook her head. "She's dead. She was doing exeptionally well, until she was put in the Dauntless fear landscape. It's tragic really, I was learning so much from her-"

As if she no longer had control of her own body, Liv found herself grabbing Jeanine by the throat and shoving her to the balcony railing. The woman needed to die, she was the reason so many people had died, the reason an entire faction had been wiped out, the reason she was stood in slave robes. Push. Just keep pushing. There's only one way for her to go. Pushing with as much stregth as she could summon from her weakened body, Liv ignored the screaming pleas that Jeanine screamed at her. This was the only way to stop her from killing someone elses sister. Someone elses brother. Mother. Father. With one last shove an ear splitting scream ripped from Jeanine's throat as she tumbled over the railing, down to the hard floor far below. It was over. Jeanine's reign of terror was over.

"Olivia. Don't move."

She had been so sure no one else had been in the apartment, Jeanine had been the only person there, Liv had made sure to check through the glass balcony door; her dark eyes darted fratically around the space, the balcony was no longer there, the apartment wasn't even there. She was in Eric's office, surrounded by sparking shards of glass and blood. "I did it again, didn't I?" Her breath caught in the back of her throat as the horror set in. "I...I...what did I do?"

Slowly Eric raised his hand, outstretching it for Liv to take. "Take my hand Olivia-"

"WHAT DID I DO?!" Following Eric's steely eyes with her own, Liv turned around to find a gapping hole where one of the enormous window panes that lined Eric's office used to be. Her bare toes curled over the edge of the frame, glass cutting her feet, she hadn't realised how close to the edge she had been. Peering out of the hole Liv gasped in horror; on the floor of The Pit the mangled body of a blonde woman lay sprawled in a dark puddle of her own blood, but it wasn't Jeanine. It was Vee. "No." She groaned. "I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't do that!" All the faces in the office stared at her in fear, true undiluted fear. She was a monster. It had been a delusion that Liv though she had the hallucinations under control, she had nothing under control. "I wouldn't do that." Looking down at the innocent body of Vee one last time, Liv made her decision. Deftly she lifted her right foot and stepped out of the hole in the window she had made with Vee's body, being dead was better than being a murderous monster. The ground disappeared from beneath her, sweet relief setting in that she was never going to hurt another person again, but a tight grip around her forearm stopped it abruptly.

"Get out of here!" Eric roared at the people in his office, his once concerned expression now one of unadulterated rage. "Clear up that fucking mess down there. Now!" Instantly the small crowd fled from the room, leaving Eric alone with Liv. She was so small in his massive arms, she looked like a terrified doll with her dark eyes wide with fright. "What the fuck do you think you were doing?" He growled lowly, his anger not ebbing. No matter how vulnerable Liv was, suicide was a cowards way out. Dauntless weren't cowards. "I asked you a question Olivia."

"I can't live like this. I'm a monster." The white slave dress, once a crisp clean colour was now spluttered in ugly blood stains to now forever remind her of what a lunatic she really was. Innocent blood soaked through the thin linen and the sticky liquid damped Liv's skin, making bile rise up her throat and the horrific imagine of Vee's body slam into the forfront of her mind.

"You're not a monster Olivia."

Liv recoiled from Eric's hold, like the words physically hurt her and in some ways they had. It was a lie, she was a murderer and no one knew when she was going to snap, not even her. Liv was terrified of herself. Utterly terrified. "What if I hurt a child? You should have let me fall."

Eric exhaled slowly, his strong hands grabbing hold of Liv's shoulders and forcing her to face him. "I will never let you fall."


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Days soon turned into weeks and Liv still hadn't set foot outside of Eric's apartment; he had claimed it was for her own safety but she knew what he really meant, it was for everyone elses safety. It wasn't like she blamed him for wanted to keep her caged up like an animal but the least he could do was be honest about it like he was everything else. Liv found the solitude to be some what comforting, at least she didn't have to worry about going psycho on her own. It was easier this way.

"You have a visitor."

Liv never had visitor's, since her slave status had been instated everyone had stopped seeing her as a person so she had no idea who it was that would be coming to see her. Slumping out of the bedroom, Liv padded slowly into the living room prepared for her so called visitor to be another doctor or some other person to try figure out what was wrong with her. "Mila?"

Mila's chin wobbled as she took in Liv's appearance, it was the first time she'd seen her since the take over and had she passed her in The Pit she would never had recognised her. The woman stood before her was not the Liv she remembered, this was a hollow shell of what used to be Liv. "Oh Liv," Mila whispered, taking a step forward so she could touch the sallow skin of Liv's face. "What did they do to you?"

Behind them Eric clicked his fingers at Mila warningly. "Remember who you're stood infront of Mila."

"I do remember Eric, but look at her! You think this is okay? You're fucking ego blinds you, as long as you're leading this faction you don't give a shit who gets trampled on! I don't even know why Gus likes you, you're disgusting."

Liv watched almost paralysed by shock as Mila tore into Eric unrelentingly, no care given for what consequences her actions might have. Her brain kept screaming at her to stop the petite blonde before she got her self in too deep but it was like her body was disconnected, all she could do was silently watch on as Mila yelled and Eric got visably more and more enraged.

"Get out Mila," Eric's stern voice silenced Mila instantly. "You can thank Gus for why you're getting away with this." He was fit to blow, and the only thing holding him back was the respect he had for his friend, otherwise it would have been ending very differently.

"Does she know? Have you told her?"

Liv's body finally caught up with her brain at Mila's words, what was being hidden from her now? She couldn't take much more of an emotional battering, it was clear her mental stability couldn't take it. "Tell me what Eric?" Icy eyes shot over to her silently warning her not to push her luck. "Eric?"

"I'll tell her then," Mila spat. "Your sister is here, as a slave to Dauntless. She and few others have been assigned to Max," Turning her attention back on Eric, Mila eyed him with disgust. "You can tell her the rest."

She had failed. After everything she had endured at Erudite the one thing pushing her through it was the knowledge that her sister was safe and away from Jeanine's crazy take down of Divergent's, but it had all been an illusion Felicity wasn't safe, she wasn't off with Four and Tris. She was there, stuck in the same shit as Liv. "Is this real?" A low buzz started at the back of Liv's skull as she tried to root herself to the moment, tried to figure out if she was imagining it all.

"It's real Olivia." Dropping down onto the couch, Eric took a generous swig from the whiskey bottle on the coffee table. "Your sister never made it out with Four, despite your efforts."

Liv knew Eric well enough to know when he was holding something back, there was something he wasn't telling her and it felt like something big. "What else? Tell me." It was the first time Liv had ever seen Eric look uncomfortable, he was always so cool and incontrol of everything but not now. It had to be bad, no two ways about it. "Please."

Eric stared at her for moment letting out a deep sigh before snatching up the whiskey bottle and downing a swig before answering Liv. "Dauntless has no time for real slaves, we can't trust them with weapons or to train them. In essence they are useless to this faction. But Max found a use for them."

Liv knew exactly what Eric meant, he didn't need to say it for her to know one hundred percent what he meant but still she had to hear it. For it to be real. "Yes."

"They are used for him to fuck." Eric answered bluntly after another swig of whiskey. "To entertain him and his guests in whatever way he see's fit. Your sister is one of six-"

Liv's mind was reeling, she hadn't expected anything like this to happen when she had first heard about Felicity being Divergent and the mere thought of Max touching her little sister made bile rise up her throat. "She's sixteen!" It was the only thing that she could manage to scream, her brain was working overload. "SIXTEEN!"

It had been as surprising to Eric as it was to her when he had found out that Felicty was to be part of Max's fucked up little hareem, regardless of her age it wasn't something he would want to partake in, he liked his women willing. "Is the age of consent in this city Olivia, and she's a slave even if it wasn't it wouldn't matter. Same as you."

"I want to see her. I need to check she's okay."

"Impossible." Liv eyed him incredulously and he scoffed. "The only way you are getting anywhere near her is if I take you to one of Max's little 'get togethers'," Images of Max pawing over Liv flashed across Eric's mind, there was no way he'd ever allow that to happen. Rising from the couch, he moved over to where Liv was pacing, pulling her into his solid body his hands holding her softly by the neck. "And we both know Olivia, I don't share."

"Please." Before, begging to Eric would have been the last thing she would ever want to do but not now. She had to get to Felicity, had to no matter what the cost.

"I'll see what I can do."

Without thinking Liv wrapped her arms tightly around Eric, her head nuzzling into his chest. He stiffened in her embrace, surprised and uncomfortable with the small act of kindness, but Liv couldn't have cared less. He was going to help her see her sister and as far as she was concerned a hug was the least he deserved.


	30. Chapter Thirty

Chapter Thirty

Liv had never felt more sick in her life than she currently did walking up to Max's quarters. Despite once being a leader it made little sense to her why he had an entire wing to himself, what had he really done that was so great? He was a sexist pig and even before all the shit that had happened recently Liv couldnt stand the man.

"Remember," Eric's stern voice interputed Liv's musings, they were almost at Max's and he needed her fully aware of what she was walking into. "Don't speak unless I say so. Remember your place Olivia, or I'll be forced to remind you infront of all these people. Am I clear?"

Nodding her understanding, Liv obediently followed Eric through the heavy double doors and immediately stopped in shock of what she was witnessing. It was disgusting, truely disgusting and Liv had worked in a strip club for nearly over two years. "Come on." Eric hissed into her ear, forcing her legs to carry her further into the room towards a large seating area where a group of men and a handful of women were lounging.

"Eric!" Max exclaimed. "I didn't think you'd actually bring her, everyone knows how possesive you can be."

Dropping into one of the seats, Eric grabbed a nearby tumbler of whiskey and swallowed it in one. "She's not for sharing Max." He replied bluntly, cold eyes fixed solidly on Max daring him to push the matter any further.

"You hear that, not touching this one." Max laughed, gesturing over at Liv who was stood obediently at Eric's side. "I'm guessing you want a taste of the delights I have though?" Moving from the long couch, Max disaapeared momenterily through a thick red curtain and reappeared only a few moments later with four women in tow. "This take over just keeps getting better and better."

Liv watched in disgust as Max grabbed the girl closest to him, draped his arm around her shoulders and groped her chest as the group around him whistled and cheered him on. A small nudge to her leg jostled her from staring at Max, slaves weren't allowed to look at people unless instructed they could and if they did look it was not a good idea to do it for too long. Discretely scanning the room Liv tried to catch a glimpse of Felicity, but she couldn't see her anywhere. Max had six female slaves, Liv knew that, and only four had followed him out from the curtained section so odds were that Felicity was in there.

"What's behind the curtain?" Eric asked, as if he had read Liv's mind.

"That's where they sleep, and where you can have a little fun with them."

"You call this fun?" Liv spat before she could stop herself, they'd only been there ten minutes and already she was on the verge of killing every single person in the room that was toying with the poor women held captive. Although she had known the slap was coming, the force of it still knocked her off of her feet. Cupping her reddening cheek, Liv got slowly back to her feet, eyes fixed solely on the floor not wanting to give any of them the satisfaction of seeing her sore face. "I'm sorry...sir."

"Arms out." Eric instructed coldly, returning to his seat and sipping leisurely on his refilled whiskey. "Hold them up, just like that. Until I say stop."A cruel smirk ghosted across his face, it was a trick he used on the Initiate's sometimes when they were being incompetent. It was an easy request until you were a way into it and suddenly the weight of your arms feel like cinder blocks. "Good girl."

Liv didn't know how long she'd been stood with her arms raised but her muscles felt like lead and shook from the effort of keeping her arms up. Why had she opened her mouth? They probably wouldn't even still be in Max's seedy lair if she hadn't said anything, and stuck at Eric's side, arms raised she had been unable to try and find Felicity; the whole reason Eric had brought her there, all she wanted to do was check that her sisiter was okay.

"Drop them."

All of the muscles in Liv's arms sang with relief as her limbs lowered into their rightful position, but any good feeling instantly left her body when she saw the heavy curtain flap open.

"Eric." Jordan greeted tightly. "I see you brought your slave too," Reaching out his hand to toy with a piece of Liv's dark hair, Jordan grunted as Eric caught his fingers in a tight fist before he could make contact with Liv's hair.

"Touch her and I'll break them." Eric hissed lowly, giving Jordan's fingers a bruising squeeze to emphasize his words. It wasn't a threat it was a promise.

"I have no intentions like that Eric," Jordan's free hand raised in defense as he let out a weak laugh. "I've already had my fill anyway."

Wrapped up in the hatred she had for her ex-boyfriend Liv had completely missed the young girl trailing out of the curtain behind him. Stood only two metres away from her, Felicity waited obediently, swaying slightly in the same slave robe as Liv. Her heart sank as her brain processed what had been going on behind the red curtain; they would all pay one way of another Liv would make sure of it.

"I didn't realise girls were your thing Jordan. I personally prefer women." Eric said dryly, his hold on Jordan's fingers finally releasing. "Or perhaps it's that you can't hold on to a real woman? Either way it all seems quite...fitting really." Finished with baiting Jordan, Eric turned his attention onto Liv. "Go clean that girl up, I'm sure there's more eager riders waiting for their turn." Snatching hold of Liv's wrist her yanked her down to him before she could whisk her younger sister off, his lips brushed against the long collumn of her neck and he couldn't help but smirk when the pale skin erupted in goose bumps. "You've got five minutes."

Nodding her understanding, Liv took Felicity's hand in hers and pulled her away from the gathering towards what she assumed would lead to a bathroom. "Flick, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Try as she might Liv couldn't keep the panic from her voice, but Felicity remained silent as they entered the small bathroom, her legs unsteady. "Flick?" Real worry was beginning to take over Liv's mind, she knew that Flick wouldn't be the same with the horrendous living situation she had been handed but Liv hadn't expected this. "Flick!"

Felicity lazily turned her head, eyes wide as saucers as she took in the woman infront of her. "Liv?" Rubbing a hand through her limp hair, Felicity walked slowly around Liv to the sink and splashed her face with water. "Can you go in the cupboard behind you, please."

"Flick, what's wrong with you?" The girl in the bathroom was not Liv's sister, this was not even a shell of her sister. Throwing the metal cabinet open Liv's eyes landed on a large decanter, that was the reason she was acting so strange; Max was pumping the girls full of peace serum.


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

Chapter Thirty-One

Liv hadn't gotten any sleep that night, her mind kept swirling through all the disgusting things she had witnessed in Max's fucked up little harem. Her poor sixteen year old sister was being forced into sex slavery and it was all because Jeanine had some sort of god complex; it was simple to Liv Jeanine needed to die and her 'perfect' kingdom would crumble around her rotting corpse.

Throwing her slave robes over her head, Liv padded through into Eric's living room and beelined straight to the fresh pot of coffee. On the couch Eric sat with his own cup of coffee, his tablet in his hand as he gazed intently at it. Liv nearly laughed at how the previous night hadn't changed orv affected him in any way, he had also seen the horrible things the poor girls and women were forced to do but apparently it didn't register with him. Clearly he didn't care.

"I need to go back and see her." Liv announced boldly, taking the empty space on the couch beside Eric. "I can't just go on living like you, that is my sister and fucking vile animals are all but raping her every fucking day Eric! What if that was your sister?!"

"Olivia," Eric drawled. "You are not going back there, it was a one time offer that has expired. Unless you want to see me fuck your sister?" His pierced brow raised when Liv eyed him incredulously. "That's why people go there Olivia, to fuck Max's toys, and last night I didn't. So if we go again that's what would have to happen. Is that resonating in your brain?"

The condescending tone that he was speaking to her with made Liv clutch the handle of her mug tighter, her knuckles changing to white from the firm grip. "I'm not fucking stupid Eric." She hissed, slamming the cup down onto the coffee table. "She's sixteen Eric-"

"So you keep saying."

White hot rage bubbled deep in Liv's stomach, how could he act like everything was okay? That it was normal for men in their thirties so want to sleep with sixteen year old girls who had literally no choice in the matter. Rising from the couch, she followed him at a determined pace into the kitchen only coming to a stop when she was milimetres from his broad chest. "I'm sorry that tiny fact doesn't seem to resonate in your brain and lord fucking forbid I should bore you with my repetative droning but GIRLS ARE BEING ABUSED!"

"Enough!" Eric bellowed loudly, causing the small brunette to jump. "You think your opinion means shit Olivia? You are a slave. My slave. And I think you're getting a little bit too big for your fucking boots!" With lightening speed, Eric grabbed hold of Liv's throat pushing her back slowly until she bumped into the small dining table. "Am I being too easy on you? Perhaps you should stay with Max for a night to see how fucking lucky you really are. Your sister is Divergent and like you a god damn slave who he can do whatever he likes to, your opinion, my opinion doesn't matter they are his property Olivia." Under his tight grip Liv shook and tears had began spilling down her pale cheeks as the truth of the situation finally sunk in. With as much speed as when he had grabbed her, Eric dropped his hold on Liv, stomped over to the coffee table and snatched up his tablet. "I have a faction to run Olivia. Tidy this shit hole up."

The bad mood that Liv had put him in was far from ebbing and it had only served to make the many meetings Eric had had to attend drag even more than usual. As slaves went Liv had it easy with him, in fact he barely treated her like one, all she had to do was stick to the rules and not act out like a spoilt brat but apparently that was too much to ask.

Taking a deep breath Eric pushed the large metal doors which led into Max's quarters.

"Eric! Didn't want to bring your fiery little hot cake this time?" Max laughed jovially as he heaved himself up from the soft seating area to greet Eric. "Come to partake this time I assume?" Holding out a tumbler of whiskey, Max whistled loudly and moments later the six girls filed out from behind the curtained room. "As asteemed leader you get first pick today. So, which one takes your fancy? Maddison is a firm favourite."

Eric's gaze followed Max's hand as he gestured at a blonde with vibrant green eyes, she couldn't have been much older than twenty and the deep sunkissed colour of her skin was a dead give away that she was once Amity.

"The pride and joy of my humble abode is this little thing."

Eric knew before Max had even pulled Felicity forward that he was talking about the young girl. Only a certain type of person would come to fuck women that couldn't say no, so it made sense that the perverts would enjoy the youngest the most. "She'll do." Clicking his fingers at Felicity he signalled for her to go back behind the curtain, immediately she followed his command and stumbled unsteadily out of view. "How much of that peace serum are you giving them?" He asked, his attention back on Max.

"Triple the recommended highest dose. Keeps them complient." Letting out a whistle, Max clicked and the remaining girls to spread out to serve his other guests. "The first few days we didn't use it, the screams were unbearable. This way is much more...convenient. Anyway, go! Enjoy! Maybe even smile!"

With a grumble Eric moved deftly behind the curtain and into the room where Max's slaves slept and his guests enjoyed them. There was no real bed in the room, which surprised him, but there was a large amount of pillows littering the floor to the point where Eric couldnt even actually see the floor. Slumped in among the pillows, Felicity silently lay back waiting obediently for him to join her. The small glass beside her hand didn't escape Eric's notice, she had obviously downed some serum before he had entered the room. "Felicity, do you remember me?"

Felicity's chocolate eyes lazily moved up to take in the man before her but she remained completely silent.

"Felicity you can speak."

It was the first time someone had allowed her to speak freely since she had been placed in Dauntless, and it felt strange to be able to just speak. "Yes," Felicity began, her voice dreamy from the serum. "You're Eric, our parents were friends." A giggle escaped her chapped lips. "Probably won't be friends now though."

Sitting down beside Felicity, Eric eyed the young girl with pity. Even though he had posed no threat to her since his arrival she visably flinched from him when he sat down and her chest was moving rapidly, no matter how much serum she currently necking back to get through each day she was clearly still terrified. "That's right, back in Erudite I watched you grow up, so do you really think I would touch you?"

"Wha...I don't understand...what are you going to do then?"

"Apologize." Eric said bluntly taking a large gulp of his whiskey before passing it to Felicity. "I never apologize Felicity, anyone in this city will tell you that but you deserve one." Removing the glass from Felicity's hand before she drank more than her small body could handle Eric continued. "You're here because of me. I altered your scan results when we found you, you didn't get twenty-seven you got ninety-four. I didn't think this is what you'd be assigned to, otherwise I would have put a bullet in your head then and there."

A deep frown knit Felicity's brow as she tried desperately to digest the information Eric was giving her through the thick mist the serum created. "Why? Why would you lie for me?"

"You're Olivia's sister. You're imprtant to her, she isn't doing well and if you were dead it would have been the nudge over the edge for her." Plucking up the glass which he had spotted beside Felicity when he had first stepped into the room Eric spun it in his hand examing it intently. "I'm going to offer you a piece of advice," Hurling the glass across the room it smashed loudly against the concrete wall. "Stop taking this shit, I know it's not nice to be sober but too much of that will kill you and the way you're knocking it back that won't be far off. Act. Pretend you've taken it." Leaning closer towards Felicity, Eric tore the front of slave robe exposing her bare chest which she instantly tried to cover. "I'll be back to keep an eye on you. That," Nodding at her torn robe Eric got to his feet ready to leave Max's quarters, he'd had enough for the day. "Is for show. People think I fucked you remember."

"Eric." Felicity called out just before he disappeared through the curtain. "Thank you. For looking after Liv...and now me."

Nodding curtly, Eric swept through the curtains back into the main portion of Max's quarters. "Max! I'll be back in a few days, I want that one again. Understand?"


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

Chapter Thirty-Two

Something was going on. Something that Liv couldn't quite figure out and she did not like it.  
Every few days Eric would disappear without telling her where he was going and return an hour or so later smelling of booze and women, it was easy to figure out what it obviously meant but that wasn't what was bothering Liv deep down, it was the fact he hadn't rubbed it in her face or made an extravigant show of the seedy things he was running off to do. This was very un-Eric like and it didn't sit well with Liv at all.

Sat on the bed, she watched as Eric changed into a clean tee shirt and generally spruced himself like he did every time he disappeared in the evenings. Fried mind or not Liv knew when something was going on, and the rage she had so desperately tried to ram down was beginning to rear it's ugly head. "Who are you fucking tonight then?" She asked tightly, dark eyes fixed on Eric's willing him to spontaniously burst into flames.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that jealousy turns men off?" Eric smirked, yanking the fresh black tee shirt over his head. He hadn't laid so much as a finger on her since their visit to Max's sex dungeon and it was very clearly getting to her, a reaction he was reveling in.

"Fuck you Eric," Hissed Liv, crawling off the unkempt bed to snatch up the pack of cigarettes on the chest of drawers. Lighting the thin stick she inhaled deeply blowling the acrid plume of smoke in Eric's direction. "I am not jealous. I want to know just incase you decide to try and come near me with your infected dick and force yourself on me, I think I deserve to know what kind of diseases you might be carrying."

Eric laughed darkly. "Force myself on you? Olivia I don't need to force myself on you, you are more than willing." Plucking the cigarette from Liv's plump lips, he gestured at her before taking a drag. "This little display more than proves that." Stepping closer, Eric closed the little distance between the two of them his left hand tangling in Liv's short hair, tugging sharply forcing her to look him in the eyes. Again he laughed as she let out a little gasp, it was just too easy. "I could have you any time, any where. What is driving you insane...more insane, is the fact I won't." He could see the fire blazing behind her chocolate eyes and it only served to spur him on. "So tell me Olivia, who do you hate more? Me for not giving you what you want? Or you for wanting it so badly?" Eric saw the slap coming before Liv even lifted her hand and with incredible speed he snatched up her wrist before she even came close to his face. "I suggest you don't wait up."

"I wasn't planning to." It was a weak retort but it was all that Liv's mind could scramble together. Why did it even bother her what he was doing in his spare time? He could sleep with whoever he wanted, they were far from an actual couple, and he was right she did hate herself for still wanting him, for still loving him and hearing him throw it in her face and mock her for it hurt more than Liv could have ever imagined. "Why don't you just give me to someone else? All you have me do is sit around your apartment. Aren't slaves supposed to rebuild this city? Or whatever bullshit Jeanine spouted."

"We can discuss this later. I'm a busy man Olivia."

The moment the door to the apartment clicked shut Liv picked up the nearest item, a glass ash tray, and launched it at the door, shattering it to a thousand pieces. "FUCK YOU!"

"I wasn't expecting you to be back so soon." Felicity said quietly so only Eric could hear her. They were currently sat with a large group of high up Dauntless men and the last thing she wanted to happen was for one of them to over hear their conversation. "I'm...okay." It was something she repeated to herself continually now she wasn't taking the peace serum, the thick fog the liquid gave her was no longer there and it was making her painfully aware of how not okay she really was. The drug infused state of mind had kept her blissfully unaware of what was entirely going on around her and it stopped her brain from having to process it all but not anymore, now she had to deal with everything that was happening to her head on.

"I told you I would keep an eye on you. I am a man of my word Felicity." Drawled Eric in his usual bored tone.

"I know, but I wasn't expecting it to be this...erm...often."

"You can tell you and Olivia come from the same fucking stock, do you both ever stop talking?" He couldn't help but roll his eyes as the young girl sat on his lap blushed a deep shade of crimson and dropped her head hiding her face behind a curtain of light brown hair. If it wasn't for the fact that she was eight years younger than him and that he had watched her grow up literally from the day she was born, he would find Felicity an enjoyable conquest. She looked somewhat like Liv in the sense that someone would be able to tell they were most probably related but that was the only similarity. Liv was petite, barely over five foot, skin pale as fresh laid snow but Felicity was quite tall for a girl of her age, her facial features much softer and rounder than her older sisters and dotted with a vast amount of light freckles. They were almost polar opposites, but Eric could see the attraction to the young girl, if the fact she was so young was entirely removed. "You're too thin." He said bluntly, regarding the sickly thin thighs on his lap, it was abundently clear that Max was not feeding the women properly. Too much hassle he imagined.

"I've always been smaller than most, athletic is what my Mom called it. But yes, we all aren't given enough food to sustain us."

Max had always been lazy, Eric doubted the man could even keep a goldfish alive let alone six slave girls. "I'll speak with him." Grasping hold of Felicity's chin, Eric directed her head back upright his icy eyes locking onto the ones that reminded him so much of Liv. "And you will eat what ever you are given, I don't want to hear about any of that teenage girl 'I'm so fat' shit. Not unless you want me to come and ram it down your throat? Understand?"

Felicity didn't speak but nodded her head in understanding, although he was looking out for her she was under no illusions that Eric Coulter was a very dangerous man that could easily snap her neck right then and there and no one would bat an eyelid.

"Eric, what are you doing here?" The confused voice of Gus interupted their hushed conversation, drawing them back into the room. "Isn't she? Man this is a whole new level of fucked up, even for you."

No one gave Gus enough credit as far as Eric was concerned, he might act like a giant raging idiot but he was one of the most observant people that he knew. And so far he was the only one smart enough to realise that Felicity was Liv's sister. "Come." He ordered both Gus and Felicity, leading them both behind the curtain into the girls living area. "Sit." Clicking his fingers he pointed at two large cushions for the pair to sit on.

"Look man, I'm not going to say anything. You want to bone Liv's baby sister that's your business-"

Eric lifted his hand silencing his friend immediately. "I am not 'boning' anyone's baby sister Gus. I'm in fact keeping a friendly eye out for Felicity."

Letting out a deep snigger Gus eyed Eric with amusement. "What's the catch? There's always a catch with you Eric, come on man, what's in it for you?"

Eric couldn't blame Gus' reaction, it was a very valid reaction and one that he had been expecting. It wasn't something that Eric usually did, usually he wouldn't even offer to hold the door open for someone but this, this situation that Felicity was in was undisputably his fault. He had changed the results, he had gotten her put in Max's harem. "Nothing," He finally sighed. "There is nothing in this for me, I've known Felicity since the day she was born the least I can do is make sure she has everything she needs while she lives here."

"He doesn't know does he? No one's figured it out have they? That she's Liv's sister." Rubbing a hand through his flame red hair, Gus exhaled deeply his eyes shutting briefly. "If he finds out man, her life is going to get even more difficult. You've got something he wants and everyone knows you don't share well with others."

"My sister isn't some prize to be won and passed around."

It was the first thing Felicity had said since Eric had ushered she and Gus away behind the curtain, and Eric's pierced brow raised in surprise at the sharp words coming from the innocent looking girl. Maybe she wasn't as timid as she first appeared. "Your sister is a slave, just like you are Felicity. So despite my generous act of keeping watch over you, I'd watch how you speak to me." It wasn't a threat it was a promise, he would not put up with another Avery girl getting too big for her little boots. Satisfied that he had shut Felicity up, Eric turned his attention back to Gus. "You do not utter a word of this to anyone, not even that wife of yours, understood? Liv is not to find out, under any circumstance."

"Okay man, you know I wouldn't have said anything anyway. But you're playing a dangerous game, of course you already know that though."

"Dangerous?" Felicity asked confused, her voice quieter from being reprimanded.

Already sick of the conversation, Eric swept out of the curtain leaving Gus and Felicity behind. He didn't have time to explain every minute detail to her, he wasn't a damn babysitter.

"You're Divergent right, so he would be a Divergent sympathizer." Gus coughed lowly, clearing his throat before continuing. "That would make him a traitor to his faction, to this city and it's...well it's punishible by death. If anyone catches on to what he's doing with you he'll be executed."


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three

Chapter Thirty-Three

It was the first time Liv had been to the mess hall since her enslavement and it was turning out to be as painfull as she had expected. These were the people she had lived with for over two years, had seen at the club and now she was dragged in behind Eric like a little pet being paraded to an eager crowd. Every person she passed turned to watch her, then whispered among themselves like children in school it was driving her insane. How could they all think this was okay? Not once in her whole time in Dauntless had she posed a threat to anyone, yet when Jeanine snapped her fingers suddenly everyone acted like she was the anti-christ, like she had brought this upon herself.

"Seems you're making quite the impression." Eric mocked beside Liv, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth as he shovelled a forkful of lasagne in. "Don't worry Olivia, they'll get bored soon enough and return to their mediocre little lives."

That day couldn't come fast enough as far as Liv was concerned, she'd been so desperate to leave Eric's apartment but now she had she couldn't wait to go back. She'd worked so hard to keep her hallucinations under control so Eric would trust her to leave his apartment again but if these were the results it really hadn't been worth it, she should have just let the madness consume her. "I need a purpose Eric...I mean Sir." When it was just the two of them he never forced her to call him Sir but out in public it was a must.

"I am your purpose Olivia."

Liv fought to keep from rolling her eyes at Eric's self satisfied little comment and instead chose to continue with her point like he hadn't uttered a word. "I need something in my life, I don't care how mundane and boring it is...I...I just need something to keep my mind busy." With everything that was buzzing around in her head, Felicity, Eric's disappearances, her own morbid future, keeping two feet on the ground was getting harder and harder everyday. It frightened Liv, what is she snapped again? Killed someone again? "Have you seen Felicity again? Do you know if she's okay?"

As if on cue, Max entered the mess hall with his six slaves obediently in tow. All of the women looked dead ahead, faces expressionless like they no longer had their own personalities or feelings. In the middle of the small group Felicity slightly limped, visably struggling to keep up with rest of them.  
Rising from her seat, Liv craned to get a better look at her baby sister, white hot rage coursing through her veins. She was ready to explode, and when she caught a glimpse of Felicity's bruised and battered face she couldn't hold it in any longer. "Motherfucker!"

"Sit. Now." Eric growled, his grip painfully tight on Liv's upper arm all but forcing her back into her seat with a thud. "Do not make me regret letting you out of my apartment." His icy eyes shot over to where Liv was staring; Felicity was in a bad way and it wasn't how he had last left her, the young girl had taken a proper beating off of someone and Eric had his suspicions as to who it was but it would have to wait. "She's in a better state than most of the slave I've seen, you should be grateful she isn't on construction most of them have lost limbs."

Just as Liv didn't think her evening coud get any worse, Max made a sharp turn, a wide grin on his face as he spotted Eric and began sauntering over to where Liv and Eric were sat eating. Just ignore him. Just ignore him. Liv wasn't stupid dispite what people thought and she had figured out as soon as she had gone to Max's harem that he hadn't realized Felicity was her sister yet, and there was no way she intended to let him find out.

"Eric," Max greeted cheerfully. "Thought I'd take them out for a walk and something to eat. They've all been so obedient so far, seemed only fair to give them a little treat." His dark eyes flicked over to Liv, the grin on his face changing from cheerful to lecherous one. "Come on Eric, when are you going to share this one? I share my spoils of war you should really do the same."

"Well that is your mistake Max. I however intend to keep my property exclusively for my use." Answered Eric bluntly not even bothering to look at the once leader. "Are you going to sit and eat...or do you intend to just stand there and put me off my food?"

Max laughed heartily before dropping into a seat and signalling for his slave to do the same. "I believe Jeanine will be doing a visit over here soon, she seems a little twitchy about something."

At the mention of Jeanine Liv felt the pit of her stomach drop violently, she thought she'd escaped that sociopathic woman for good. Eric had promised she'd never go to Erudite again and she had presumed that meant never seeing Jeanine again too. "I'm going to wait outside...Sir." It was all too much, Jeanine's impending visit, Felicity's battered face sat almost directly opposite her. Liv couldn't take much more she needed some air. Rising quietly from the table with one last quick glance at Felicity's face, Liv all but ran from the mess hall and only stopped once she had reached The Chasm. It would be so much easier, so much easier, if she just threw her self over. All the pain would stop, all the uncertainty in her mind would stop, but then what would happen to Felicity? She had promised her sister she wouldn't let her die and now she was living a life that was most certainly worse than death.

"Looking for an easy was out, Olivia?"

Liv jumped at the sound of Eric's deep voice, not expecting that he would follow her so soon. "No," She lied. "I was admiring the view."

Behind her Eric chuckled lowly, and slowly stepped closer to Liv until his chest was pressed softly against her back. "So was I."

"That was so corny, really Eric I expect more from you." Laughing lightly, Liv turned to face him but was stopped by two large hands gripping her hips tightly and forcing her to remain looking over the rails. "What...what are you doing?"

"Giving you more. Just like you expected apparently."

Liv could practically feel the smirk on Eric's lips as he fiercly yanked her slave robe up till it bunched at her hips. "Eric not here," Frantically her eyes surveyed the surrounding area. "Someone could se-"

"So let them." Eric had pushed his patience as far as it could go, he hadn't touched her for so long partly because he knew how desperate she was for him to; every night she pressed up as close to him as possible in bed, it didn't take a genius to work out why she was doing it. "I'd suggest holding onto that rail." His smirk widened when the brunette did exactly as she was instructed almost immediatly. Making swift work of his zipper, he didn't bother to pull down Liv's underwear simply shoving it to one side instead.

Liv couldn't stop the grasp of pleasure as Eric thrust deep inside her, it had been so long since they had been together and it was as amazing as she remembered. His thrusts picked up speed and ferocity causing her to grip tighter at the metal rail, her knuckles turning white from the grip and from trying to supress the moans that so desperately wanted to slip out.  
He was rough and demanding just how she remembered, his hips smashed into her and Liv knew it wouldn't be long till she'd be unable to keep from screaming. With a high pitched squeak Liv came undone, the horrible thoughts that had been swirling around in her mind gone. But Eric wasn't done, reaching his hand around her middle teasing her mercilessly with his skilled fingers while he pounded into even harder.

Again Liv squeaked, but this time she wasn't able to control the volume and it didn't take long till her subtle squeak had turned into a high pitched scream that bounced off the walls around them. It was enough to push Eric over the edge and his hips stilled as he filled Liv.

"Come on, I have business to attend to tonight." Eric commanded, slipping himself back into his jeans and straightening out his tee shirt.

Business. Liv knew it had been too good to be true, he had got what he wanted from her and now he was going to go off and fuck whoever it was he kept disappearing to see. Jealousy stabbed at her chest making it hard to breathe, she had put up with his bullshit for too long and she wanted nothing more to do with his sick little games. "I hate you, I really, really hate you."

When he was a child Eric developed the habit of cracking his knuckles when he was angry or impatient, but as he had gotten older he had managed to break the habit. Up until the moment he was currently stuck in. Repetatively he cracked the bones, eye fixed solely on the door to Max's quarters, waiting. He had been waiting nearly forty minutes and the more minutes that ticked by the more his rage was growing.

"Eric," Felicity croaked beside him timidly. "I don't understand what you're doing. You havent spoken a word to me since you go here. Have I...have I done something wrong?"

The fear in the younger girls voice at the possibilty that she might have done something wrong only served to feed the unadulterated rage that was currently fighting to erupt. "Just be quiet. Fetch me a drink. I want the bottle."

With a small nod Felicity rose from the couch and quickly made to get Eric the item he requested; from his many visits to see her she now knew that his prefered drink was whiskey, so she snatched up the almost full bottle and a tumbler before returning to his rigid form on the couch. "Would you like me to pour you a glass?"

Eric's mouth opened to answer but the words died on his tongue when th heavy metal door swung open to reveal the person he had been waiting for what felt like all evening.

"Eric?"

Ignoring Felicity, Eric's large hand locked around the neck of the bottle his grip flexing. Ever since he had seen the state of her face in the mess hall he had imagined this moment, the moment when the cause of the attack realised that fighting girls was a bad decision under his rule.

"Where's Max? Usually he's here." Jordan asked to no one imparticular as he moved over to the seated area where most people were sat. "I'm guessing he's busy with one of his toys huh? Felicity you don't look busy, follow me."

Beside him Eric felt Felicity reluctantly get to her feet, solidifying his suspicions. Catching hold of her wrist before she could even take a step, Eric wordlessly told her to sit back down and only let go of her once she had.

"Eric I know you're our leader but come on, you're not using her right now and you have your own slave back at your apartment. You don't need this one too."

Felicity had never really witnessed violence, except for the take over by Erudite, she hadn't even seen a fight at school unlike Liv who always rushed off when there was rumour a fight had broken out. Violence just wasn't something that interested her, it all seemed so unnecessary but as she watched Eric smash the bottle of whiskey across the face of man who had beaten her she finally understood the appeal. Eric was like an animal tearing the smaller man apart like he was nothing, exactly the way he had done to her. It was justice at its finest.

"Eric! Get off of him!" Max yelled in panic. "Eric!" Grabbing ahold of Eric's bicep he yanked as hard as he could, sucessfully dislodging him from Jordan. "What the hell was that about? This is my house Eric, leader or not this is my damn house!"

The heap of groaning blood on the floor made Eric feel a little better, if he had his was he would have thrown Jordan over The Chasm but he didn't want to aouse too much suspicion. Often his anger got the better of him, but even he knew he couldn't kill Jordan for beating a slave. "I don't appreciate it when some selfish, pitiful excuse of a man damages the slave I use, to the point that I can't fucking use her and then has the balls to ask for her off of me. Don't think he'll be making that error again Max."

"He did this to you?" Max cradled Felicity's face in his hands, examining the damage done to her face until she nodded. "Jordan, you should know better than to damage another mans belongings, it's incredibly rude. Eric continue."

Eric didn't need telling twice, ignoring the gurgling pleas from Jordan's bloodied face Eric began hitting him again, this time not holding back.

"Please! Please stop Eric! You're going to kill him!" As much as she'd enjoyed watching Jordan get the exact same treatment he had given her, Felicity couldn't live with someone dying because of her. "Please." Her dark eyes locked onto Eric's icy one's begging him to let the man go. "Please."

With one last kick to the ribs, Eric left Jordan broken on the ground and returned to his original place on the couch. "I'm all out of whiskey Felicity."


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four

Chapter Thirty-Four

"Are you leaving us then?" Felicity asked, brushing out her straight hair. "Is that what the test said to do?" All dinner she had been dying to ask her older sister what had happened at the test, they weren't supposed to speak to anyone about it but there was no harm in asking.

Sat on her bed Liv let out a sigh, Felicity was right as usual. The test had revealed she no longer belonged in Erudite, she belonged in Dauntless where she had dreamed of being for as long as she could remember. All day she'd been on top of the world but now reality brought her crashing back down, she was never going to see her family again once she left. "Would you hate me?"

"No," Replied Felicity shaking her head. "I'd miss you though, but maybe I might get the same results as you? When it's my turn."

Liv nearly laughed, there was no way Felicity would ever get the results she got not unless she suddenly did a one-eighty and completely changed. No, Felicity didn't belong in Dauntless she belonged in Erudite, maybe Amity but definately not Dauntless. "Maybe...but even if you don't it doesn't stop you being my little sister." Leaping from her own bed onto Felicity's, Liv flopped onto her younger sister wrapping her arms around her and squeezing tightly. God she was going to miss her. "Flick just remember when it is your turn you have to think of yourself, no one else. Just you."

Felicity understood exactly what Liv meant; if it turned out Felicity wanted to leave too then she shouldn't feel guilty, even though it was obsurdly obvious to her that Liv was consumed by the feeling. "I'm too clever for Dauntless, and I'm not brave like you." She said in a small voice, twisting herself out of Liv's arms. "I'm never going to see you again Liv, Dauntless never come here."

"How did you-"

"I'm Erudite remember, I know things before you even think them Liv...also I'm your sister. Promise me you won't forget me because I can't follow you there."

The sadness in Felicity's voice caused pain to shoot in Liv's chest, did she have to leave? She could just stick it out in Erudite, they were inseperable, they had never been apart for a long period of time. Felicity was her best friend, the only person that Liv was close to that didn't think she was wild and out of control. Felicty understood, understood that she just didn't belong in Erudite. "What do you dream about Flick?"

"I don't know. Lots of things I guess."

Both girls crawled under the duvet, settling comfortbly next to each other. They had shared bedroom from the moment Felicity was born, but soon it wouldn't be Liv's room any more, soon she would have her own apartment in Dauntless; after she passed Initiation which she was determined not to fail. "I dream about being free, like really free. I don't want to be stuck in this stupid white, glass prison anymore. I want to live before I die."

"You're sixteen Liv, you have a long time before you die." Felicity replied matter of factly, rubbing the duvet between her fingers. "We lose a few people to Dauntless every year, Eric went and now he's doing really well for himself so I've heard. Maybe he'll take you under his wing?"

This time Liv couln't stop herself from laughing, Eric help someone? That was about as likely as a Stiff stealing. "Do you not remember Eric? I know he left when you were what eight? But please, he's not someone you can forget." That was an understatement to say the least, he had flitted into Liv's mind when she had received her test results. It was what they had always wanted when they were kids, to be Dauntless together but that was a long time ago now. "I heard he's a leader or something, pretty impressive."

"All the girls fancied him when he was still here," Felicity giggled. "Personally I didn't, I guess I can see the appeal though. But he's scary don't you think?"

Another understatement. Eric was entirely terrifying, he was nothing like the little boy Liv had followed around and climbed buildings with. When he would visit Erudite or The Hub Liv would find her self watching him secretly, wondering if he still remembered her or if he ever thought about all the fun they had when they were children, but when his icy eyes would land on her dark ones she knew there was nothing of the sweet boy left."He isn't scary." Liv lied. "And I couln't think of anything more gross than having a crush on Eric Coulter!"

They erupted into a fit of laughter, only quietening down when their Dad yelled from the otherside of the door. Liv was going to miss it, miss it all. Running her pale hand through Felicity's light brown hair, she smiled at her sister pinching her chin. "You're so beautiful, don't ever change."

Felicity smiled back at her sister, snuggling into her armpit. "I don't intend to."

Liv was bored. Unbelievably bored.  
Eric had left the apartment only an hour and a half earlier and already she was sick of the sight of the plain walls. How long had it been since she saw sunshine? If there was any sort of god they would have had her stationed over in Amity, they were so kind and gentle and their home was beautiful, unlike the souless concrete pit Liv was currently trapped in. Eric had forbidden her from stepping even an inch outside of the door when he wasn't there, and she becoming unsure whether it actually was for everyone elses safety or if it was just another way for him so exurt control over her.

After their little get together after dinner Eric had simply dropped her back at the apartment before leaving to go see what ever girl he was currently playing with. Liv wanted to kick her own ass, how could she be so stupid? Why did she think it would ever be more than just sex? He used her like a toy and then discarded her when he was bored and that was exactly what he'd keep doing, it would never change. Ever.

Snatching up one of Eric's spare jackets, Liv threw it on and marched out of the apartment. If he wouldn't assign her to someone else out of kindness she would simply make him not want to keep her around. First step was disobeying his orders, he had always been a stickler for rules and disappearing of her own accord through the day would piss him off majorly.  
It felt so good to be out of the apartment and with out Eric there to escort her to whatever bullshit he wanted to go to, it was almost like having freedom again. But where would she go? She couldn't exactly walk into Max's harem and check on Felicity that would make her little trip extremely short lived, there was only one other place Liv could think of going.

"Liv!" Mila exclaimed, running at the brunette and pulling her into a tight hug. "What are you doing here? Does that asshole know you're here?"

Underworld had been her home for over two years, there didn't seem anywhere else Liv would really want to go now. "No he doesn't, I broke out." Glancing around the club it felt like years since Liv had been there but comfortingly nothing had changed, everything was how she remembered.

"Good, fuck him." Smiled Mila, letting Liv go before walking around so she was behind the bar. Grabbing two shot glasses she expertly filled them with vodka. "You know I only came back because of Gus," She began explaining sliding one of the glasses across the bar to Liv, gulping down her own before continuing. "What sick fucker takes over your mind and makes you kill a whole faction of innocent people? I can barely look at these people, they make my skin crawl. I killed children Liv," Mila's voice broke and she poured them both another shot. "Children. And that fucking asshole knew about it, hell he fucking gave the damn orders! But here we are, pretending like it never happened. Like Jeanine, Eric and Max didn't execute a faction of unarmed men, women and children for power. Go Dauntless, huh?"

Stuck in her cell Liv hadn't given much thought to the other Dauntless who were being forced to do things they didn't even know they were doing. Perhaps she'd had the easier option?

"You still fucking him?" Mila's blue eyes scanned Liv's face for a reaction, there wasn't one and that told her everything. "Gus told me it'd been going on for awhile. Old habits die hard right?"

"Don't hate me," Liv's voice was so small she could barely hear it, she didn't think she'd ever been so ashamed. "It only happened twice, it's over now. For good."

"I don't hate you Liv. I just know you could do so much better." It didn't come as a shock to Mila that Liv was still sleeping with Eric, he had taken everything from her life till she only had him if anything she would have been surprised if she wasn't. "This will be over soon. Soon people will realise if a whole faction can be taken out on the command of three people then a whole bunch of people can take down those three people and their ideals. This is not how your life ends up Liv, I promise you that."

Mila had always been outspoken from the moment Liv met her, but this kind of talk could get her in serious trouble, it could get her killed and that was the last thing Liv wanted. The world needed more people like Mila, more people with their moral compass facing the right way. The world needed more Mila's and less Eric's. "Someone attacked Flick."

Mila scoffed in disgust. "Why does that not shock me? It's so fucked up that doesn't shock me. Is she okay?"

"I don't even know..."

Reaching across the bar Mila gave Liv a reassuring squeeze on the hand, making the brunette finally look her in the eyes. "I'll find out, Gus could do with a little mission. You know who did it? I can probably guess it in one."

Liv had no idea who would do that to Felicity, but then she had no idea who would want to sleep with an unwilling sixteen, nearly seventeen year old. It could in essence be any of the sick fucks who visited Max's harem. "I have no idea, but what I do know is I'll fucking kill them."

Mila laughed lightly. "Oh Liv, someone beat you to it I think. Jordan was taken to medical yesterday looked like a truck had hit him, nothing he doesn't deserve though."

It had been Jordan. Jordan had been the one who beat her little sister so badly she could barely walk, so her beautiful face was swollen and black. Liv knew what had to be done, regardless of the consequences. Mind made up, she threw back the shot of vodka and slammed the glass back down onto the bar. "I've got to go. Some unfinished business."


	35. Chapter Thirty-Five

Chapter Thirty-Five

"Wakey, wakey. It's time for your medication."

Jordan's swollen eyes opened a crack, peeking at the voice who had woken him, widening when he realised who it was. "L-"

"Shhh, shhh, shhh." Liv interupted, placing her hand over her ex-boyfriends mouth silencing him before he could finish. "I'm here to take care of you. Just like you did my little sister." Realisation dawned on Jordan's face, the penny had finally dropped. "You know I felt so awful for all the things I did to you, the lying and cheating I thought I was a horrible human being. I felt like I wasn't good enough for someone like you." Laughing darkly, Liv moved closer to Jordan's messed up face her voice dropping. "Funny isn't it, how wrong I was. You hold yourself so far above the likes of Eric but it wasn't him raping and beating a sixteen year old girl. It was you. You make my skin crawl, I'm fucking offended that you're even still breathing. I would sooner save Jeanine than you."

Leaning back Liv took in the machines that Jordan was hooked up to, she was no doctor so she had no idea what exactly she was looking at, but it all looked pretty damn important to her. "I've killed two people now," Liv mused, twiddling with one of the wires connected to a machine that repeatidly beeped. "You probably know that right? You know exactly what I'm capable of, is that why you never beat me? Because you knew unlike Flick I could defend myself?" Liv felt like a volcano ready to blow at any second, the energy being used to keep herself under control was quickly waning. Leaping ontop of Jordan, one leg either side of him, she pushed two fingers as hard as she could into his bandaged ribs, the muffled cry of pain barely registering in her mind. "Does it make your dick hard when a young girl has no way of fighting you off?! Does it make you feel like a real man?! Does it?!"

Splutters of pain escaped from Jordan's bruised lips as Liv twisted her finger tips deeper between his broken ribs. "P-please! There's nothing I can say to make this right."

"We have a winner!" Hissed Liv, removing her fingers after one last purposeful jab. "I thought about what I was going to do to you all the way over here, scalple to the throat was what I settled on but that doesn't seem right now that I'm here, infront of you."

"What are you going to do to me?"

What was she going to do to him? So consumed by the burning urge to inflict pain on the pathetic man laid out on the hospital bed, Liv hadn't actually settled on exactly what her intentions were. Death seemed to simple, he wouldn't have to suffer of feel the way that Felicity still had to. No death was too good for someone like him, she needed to be more creative. "You know in Erudite they train the doctors and medical staff. In fact my father is a doctor and he had a lot of medical books which me and Flick used to look through when we were younger, you know look up the worst ways to break a bone and stuff like that." Reaching out her pale hand Liv fingered the clear IV tube. "There was one thing that always stood out to me most, it was so simple and insignificant yet caused irriversable damage." Pulling the end of the IV drip from the bag of fluids Liv placed the tube between her lips and blew until a little bubble of air appeared in the tube. "Do you know what an air embolism is? No? Let me explain," Popping the tube back into the fluid sack, Liv perched on the edge of the bed and took hold of Jordan's right hand. "You see that little pocket of air slowly moving up that tube? Well, when that reached your body it will travel to your heart, or your lungs, or your brain and when that happens you'll either have a stroke, heart attack or respitory failure-"

On the bed Jordan fought as hard as he could to reach where the IV drip connected with his body, desperate to pull the tube from himself but the extent of his injuries and Liv's soft but firm hold prohibited any chance he had of removing it. "Liv, you can't do this...please."

"Personally I hope you have a stroke," Liv continued, acting as if Jordan had never spoken. "I hope you survive it but never recover from it. You'll be nothing but a drooling vegetable for the rest of your miserable life. And I will come by everyday just to watch you with a smile, to remind you that a Divergent slave made you what you are." Quickly glancing over at the tube, Liv smiled brightly down at Jordan and stroked his sweaty brow. "In a matter of seconds your life is over."

"No! No Liv! No!"

Rising from the bed, Liv wordless went to exit the infirmary the muffled screams and pleas Jordan created were like music to her ears. Without so much of a glance over her shoulder she swept from the infirmary just as the alarms on one of Jordan's machines started to blare and several medical staff shoved past her through the swing doors to his aid. If only they knew it was all too late.


	36. Chapter Thirty-Six

Chapter Thirty-Six

Felicity had always been curious about what Dauntless looked like, no she knew had ever been inside and at school the Dauntless born rarely mingled with the other factions, well no one really went beyond their own faction. Locked up in Max's quarters she hadn't seen anything but the concrete walls that made up the room, she had heard so many rumours and story's that Dauntless threw endless parties and rarely slept but so far she hadn't seen any of that. When Liv had first left Erudite to join Dauntless she had imagined all the different things her sister would be doing; getting tattoo's and piercings, going to wild parties, she had never once imagined that the people that Liv had chosen to live with were capable of the things she had seen.

"Felicity, I need you with me sweetheart." Max called from the doorway, his left arm propping it open for her to walk through. "You're my special girl, you know that right?" He didn't wait for her to answer as he streered her down the long corridor towards an elevator. "Well I have a special job for my special girl."

The elevator doors slid shut behind them and began it's steady decent, it was the first time Felicity had been outside her prison apart from the group visit to the mess hall and something in her gut told her this was not a good sign. Just as the doors re-opened she plucked up the courage to speak. "Sir, may I speak?" Once Max nodded his agreeance Felicity continued. "I-I thought my job was...well...what it is." She could feel her cheeks turning a warm pink, even though she'd been stuck in the harem for what felt like years, Felicity still couldn't utter the words of what she was.

"See this is why so many people love you Felicity," Max laughed, steering the young girl out of the elevator and towards The Pit. "You're so innocent, so angelic. We don't have any women like that here in Dauntless, some of the women here make the men look like little girls."

Surveying The Pit Felicity could see exactly what Max meant. It was buzzing with Dauntless men and women, all of them intimidating in their own right. Erudite was never loud, everyone worked quietly and efficiently, shuffling past a huddle of people cheering on two fighting women Felicity found herself clinging to Max's arm subconciously earning another laugh from him.

"Little bit different to what you Erudite are used to huh?"

It was shocking to Felicity that the army of the city was this unruly, it was like organised chaos, how did they ever get anything done? No wonder the life expectancy in Dauntless was so low. "Sir, is my job...in here?" God she prayed it wasn't, Felicity was under no illusion she would get eaten alive if left alone in the madness they called The Pit.

"No, you wouldn't last five minutes in here my little bird. These depraved souls would destroy you in the blink of an eye, Divergent or not my sweet you are not Dauntless."

Up until that moment Felicity had never desired to be anything like Dauntless, but had she have been maybe she wouldn't be a slave? Four and Tris escaped because they were Dauntless, they had it within them to escape unlike her, she was just a simple Erudite with no particular skills. Liv had gone above and beyond to try and rescue her, she was brave and fearless, and what was she? Useless. Liv had all but thrown an escape at Felicity but still she had failed to achieve that, and Liv wasn't even Divergent as far as Felicity was aware.

"In here sweetheart."

Max's instruction interputed Felicity's musings as he steered her into another elevator, this one taking them up. How did people ever find their way around Dauntless? It was like a concrete warren with no real sense of direction, did people just wonder around aimlessly until they eventually reached their destination? The metal elevator dinged to a stop, the doors sliding open to reveal a nicely decorated foyer with several doors leading off of the large space. Behind a solid, dark wood desk was a blonde woman her long legs crossed neatly and a seductive smile on her cherry red lips.

"Good afternoon Max," She purred, fluttering her thick lashes. "I'll let him know you're here." Rising from her chair, the woman sasheyed to the double door opposite the desk, her shapely hips swaying in her tight leather skirt.

"You see Felicity, that it the type of woman we have here." Max whispered, his eyes following the blonde until she disappeared behind the door. "Women here are so overly sexual, I mean it's great but there is a lack of diversity. You," Turning to Felicity, he brushed her hair behind her ear softly and trailed his fingers down her neck until her reached her shoulder. "Are like a rare jewel, with all your virginal, angelic beauty. You're like water in a vast desert to the men here. And it seems that one man in particular can't sate his thrist."

Felicity had no idea what Max was talking about, she had lost count of the different men that would come to the harem and ask for her, no one individual stood out.

The blonde woman returned shortly through the double doors, the seductive smile quickly returning to her face when she eyed Max. "He's ready for you."

No one in Erudite was this overtly sexual, in fact Felicity didn't think she had ever seen anyone remotely show a flicker of romantic feelings to another member. Even her own parents would only show affection when they were in their own home and they had been married since they were eighteen. It was relieving to Felicity when she finally entered the room behind Max, escaping what ever was going on between him and the blonde woman, but her relief was soon replaced by surprise.

"Sit." Eric commanded, pointing at a small desk by the door but his eyes remaining fixed on the papers on his own desk. "Max if you could make it quick with Roxi I would appreciate it, although she seems to think her job is sitting pretty at a desk all day re-applying lipstick it actually isn't."

A deep laugh rumbled out of Max at Eric's words. "Oh Eric, you never change. I'll give her a little reminder about her job description." With a quick wink at Eric, Max turned to the small desk behind him and gently cupped Felicity's chin. "Be a good girl while Daddy's gone. I'm expecting a glowing report." Placing a chaste kiss on Felicty's lips, he left Eric's office leaving her alone.

The oversized digital clock above Eric's desk changed numbers several times before Felicity half-heartidly cleared her throat to gain his attention.

"You're even less patient that your sister Felicity, she didn't need my attention for atleast another ten minutes. Is that what they teach you in Erudite? To test a man's temper by being impatient?" His cold eyes lifted from the report and locked onto Felicity's, waiting to see is she dared to answer him. He watched with amusement as her brow furrowed in confusion, and she nibbled her lip to assess whether anwering him was the correct thing to do.

"I'm confused." Felicity finally said, deciding that her curiosity out weighed the consequences of speaking out of turn. "I don't understand why I'm here, why you need me. So far you've looked out for me, made sure I got food and water and now whatever this is. What I can't work out is what's in it for you, no one does anything for free."

It was like looking at a mini Liv, as different as the two were Eric could see the similarities blaringly obviously. When he had last seen Felicity before the take over she had been only eight; a skinny, all limbs girl who, despite her age, had the authourity about her that she knew her own mind and there was no one who could change it. "I require an assistant, and seeing as my previous one keeps going around killing random people I can't exactly use her anymore." Picking up a pen he scribbled down some quick notes before pointing it at Felicity. "You are here to replace her. As Erudite you should be smart enough to keep up with my high demands, fail and you can go back to being fucked all day. Understood?"

"I'm sure I'll be more than capable." Replied Felicity matter of factly, straightening her back defensively. She might be a slave but that didn't mean her IQ had suddenly nose dived and all her intelligance and capabilities vanished into thin air. "And it isn't all day." She corrected defiantly.

A small smile tugged at the corners of Eric's lips, the girl had some fire in her which he hadn't expected. She was more like Liv than he had ever expected, although Felicity would be an easier to control version of Liv. For the past few days the tiny brunette had been like an unrelenting migraine, causing fights and arguments with him just for the fuck of it. His disappearances to Max's were clearly getting to her and she thought he was oblivious to her little plan to make him want to get rid of her, she really didn't give him enough credit. But their fights were like foreplay, true they hadn't fucked since The Chasm but Eric knew how Liv ticked better than she did, the more he ignored her the angrier she got and the more she wanted him. He had done it enough times to know the outcome would be more than worth it, and the plus side was it kept her in line. Although Liv would never admit it she needed him, needed him more than ever; her hallucinations were getting worse everyday, with her confined to his apartment he was able to do damage control, ake sure she didn't have any more violent accidents. Despite himself, Eric worried about Liv more than he wanted to, she was getting to the point where she didn't even remember her hallucinations had happened and he was smart enough to know it was only going to get worse. In many ways the young girl sat obediently at Liv's desk was his safety net, because inevitably Liv's future was going only one way and when that day came Eric would need something. Memories weren't enough, he needed a living reminder of what Liv was and the more he saw of Felicity the more Liv he saw. "Is he feeding you enough?"

Felicity jumped in her seat at Eric's deep voice, he had been silent for so long the sudden rise in volume startled her. "I have enough to survive, yes." Max fed all of them just enough to get them through each day, barely, Felicity was sure he was planning to use food as another form of control to with hold it so they jumped to his desires even more.

"You will come to lunch with me each day you work here." Pushing out of his chair Eric moved across his large office until he stood directly in front of the small desk by the door and placed a tablet down. "This is for you to work from, I can see everything you do on it, so I would really advise not doing anything...suspicious" Leaning on his knuckes, Eric moved closer to Felicity's face a cruel sneer creasing his features. "Otherwise you will find out exactly what kind of man I am-" The office door flying open with a loud crash cut Eric off and made Felicity jump.

"Eric that blonde bitch outside told me not to disturb you, so naturally I assume you have your latest play thing in he-" Liv stopped her tirade short, her dark eyes flicking rapidly between Eric and her younger sister. "What is going on?"


	37. Chapter Thirty-Seven

Chapter Thirty-Seven

It was like the ground had disappeared and Liv was free falling as she tried to wrap her head around the sight before her. After her visit to Jordan in the infirmary he had felt like a huge weight had lifted from her shoulders, knowing that his life was either over or completely ruined. But this, this made it all seem like nothing, like she was back where she started. All Liv could do was start at the two, too destressed to say a word; getting the truth out of Eric would be nearly impossible so she stared at Felicity's wide eyes, silently willing her to let her know what exactly had happened.

"Liv, he didn't...I swear." Felicity whispered unable to stop her body from shaking. "I'm just his assistant."

Just his assistant, Liv knew better than Felicity. It was never a 'just' with Eric, never, her naive little sister just didn't know it yet and that only served to fuel Liv's anger. "Just an assistant. I was 'just' his assistant, and you know that woman out there who is 'just' his secretery he fucks them all. It's what he does, and I have no doubt it's what he intends to do with you."

"Olivia I think it would be wise for you to remember where you fucking rank...unless you want to see Felicity punished for your actions." Eric's voice was cold, a cruel smirk curving his handsome features. He had no intention of ever touching Felicity in the way that Liv thought, but if that's how she wanted to paint him he was more than happy to go along for the ride. Turning square to Liv, he cupped her face in his large hands his tone becoming patronising. "Your problem Olivia is that you see her as a child, but look at her." Sharply he snapped Liv's head so she was looking at Felicity. "She is far from a child, and if I decided to fuck her I would be in a long line of people that already have. Are you under some illusion that she's a virgin? Because there are alot of people that can confirm that to be wrong." Under his hold, Eric could feel Liv's jaw tensing, the rage radiating off of her was practically nuclear. "Unlike her older sister she didn't choose to be a whore though." It was a low blow and Eric knew it, but she kept pushing him, pushing very clear boundries that were set out, she had left him little choice. "You left the apartment without permission, you rudely barge into my office uninvited, and then you have the balls to speak way out of turn. You tell me if thats the actions of a well behaved slave."

Felicity had never been in a situation like the one she was currently trapped in, people in Erudite didn't behave like this and she had no idea what to do. "Sir, please." She begged, praying that she could defuse the situation. "I'll take her punishment...I'll do what ever you want...just...just please don't hurt her."

Eric scoffed, the loyalty between the two sisters ran deep, it was something he'd never personally felt the need for. But looking at the young girl practically laying herself out on a plater for him, just to save her sister he couldn't help but wonder if anyone would do that for him; not that he needed them to, would Liv do that for him? Letting out an exasperated sigh, Eric dropped his hold on Liv and returned to the work on his desk. He had work that needed to be done. "Olivia go wait outside, Gus will take you back to the apartment and keep an eye on you until I get back."

"Is that it?" Liv's voice cracked as she fought to hold back the tears threatening to spill. "What did I ever do that was so wrong? I loved you." Laughing coldly Liv opened the office door. "More fool me right?"

The food on Felicity's plate didn't look as appealing as it should have, the fork in her left hand prodded at the chicken breast half heartidly moving it slowly around the plate. It was the first proper meal she'd received since arriving in Dauntless and she should have been gulping the lot down, but after the events in Eric's office Felicity found her appetite had quickly disappeared. She imagined it was how children felt if they witnessed their parents arguing.

"No wonder you're so damn thin, eat." Ordered Eric, giving the plate a shove so it was closer to Felicity.

"I'm not hungry."

Eric was beginning to think that the Avery women had only been put on the planet to test him, to see how far they could push him before he snapped. Here he was, out of the kindness of his heart, making sure that the youngest Avery got proper food and all she could do was fiddle with it and offer him a weak 'I'm not hungry'. "Felicity, do not make me into what your sister knows I am."

Felicity didn't hold her self as being a brave person, not like Liv, but the world around her was changing so rapidly she needed to do her best to adapt and that would require becoming braver and taking risks regardless of the consequences. "I'm going to ask you some questions, and I'd like you to actually anwer them truthfully." The surprise on Eric's face mirrored her own, she was also shocked at how strong she had sounded.

"Okay Felicity, we'll play this little game of yours." Replied Eric boredly.

"In the few hours that I have worked in your office I believe I've figured you out," Felicity began boldly, trying to ignore the intimidating irritation on Eric's pierced face. "I asked you why you were doing all this for me and you never answered me, but I know why. Liv. It's simple, you're doing it for her, because you know I mean alot to her and despite your tough man facade you care deeply for my sister. In fact, I would go as far as to say that you love her." Tucking her short hair behind her ear, Felicity waited to see if Eric had any responce and when he remained silent she continued. "But that doesn't work out well for you, she's a slave. A suposed Divergent slave and you can't love a Divergent, especially not if you want to keep your position of power which you've worked so hard to get. Everyone has a weakness, some have many, and up until Liv moved over to Dauntless you didn't have one and you don't want anyone finding out about that weakness because then they'd have power over you."

Steely eyes looked Felicity up and down, the sweet girl who looked much younger than she really was, had more knowledge than most of the adults that Eric knew. It was almost unnerving how quickly and expertly she had analysed him, no one had ever done it with him before, even back in Erudite no one could read him, and yet here sat a nearly seventeen, Divergent who had done it in a matter of hours. It was almost impressive.

"You want Liv to hate you, you want her to push you away because it's easier than you having to create that space. If people found out you were in love with a Divergent you would be executed, and I assume they would execute Liv also which is why you're doing this. You're not afraid of dying, but you're afraid of her dying. You can't force someone to not love you, and sleeping with me won't stop her loving you." Sighing deeply, Felicity swallowed deeply trying to clear her extremely dry throat. She had been expecting Eric to hit her, in the harem they would get slapped if they spoke even a vowel out of turn but Eric seemed to be mulling her words over. "I...I overheard some of the men talking to Max about Liv's result, about how low it was and that she wasn't actually Divergent it was just Jeanine didn't want anyone finding out she'd made a mistake."

"Is that a question or a statement?"

He was reaching the end of his patients, Felicity knew she needed to get her last bit out quickly while she could. "I would like you to fight to get her slave status revoked." Eric's pierced brow raised in disbelief. "I know, I know, but you have power. You're Dauntless' only leader and people will listen to you, we both know she isn't Divergent. And when she's not a slave you can finally be with her, properly." In all the years that Felicity had known Eric she had always been scared of him and been completely baffled how anyone would find him remotely likeable, but now she couldn't help but like him a little. Laughing softly to herself more than anything else, Felicity toyed with the metal collar around her neck. "I know this is never changing for me, and I've accepted that but it isn't fair that someone innocent of what they've been accused is punish. Liv deserves a better life Eric, you know that and more importantly you want that."


	38. Chapter Thirty-Eight

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Liv had actively been ignoring Eric for the week that followed her uncovering of his secret meetings with Felicity. She was quite impressed with herself at how easily she was managing to act like someone that lived with her didn't even exist, the pair hadn't even uttered so much as a word in the days that had passed and she couldn't have been happier. It served him right, how could he not tell her that he had been visiting Felicity? Especially as he knew how much she wanted to check up on her little sister. But that was Eric all over, he was only ever out for himself.

The door to the apartment swung open loudly, drawing Liv's attention away from the book she was reading. Her dark eyes roamed discretely over Eric, who was moving into the kitchen, no matter how much she tried to tell herself she hated him Liv couldn't completely smoulder the feelings she had for him. It was like he had infected her with some virus that she couldn't get rid of; unwillingly her eyes followed Eric's path through the kitchen landing on his broad back and trailing up to the tattoo's on his neck that peeked out the top of his Dauntless uniform. If there was a God he did well when he put Eric together, he was sinfully perfect despite his questionable personality. Although Liv had to give him some credit it was him that was currently sleeping on the couch not her; when he had returned from work the day Liv had found him with Felicity they had ended up in a catastrophic argument and when she had said she would no longer be sleeping in the same room as him, he had instantly taken the couch without any protest.

Glancing at Eric's steely eyes, Liv couldn't help but notice how tired they looked, and she wasn't surprised the couch wasn't particularly large and Eric was. "I'll take the couch tonight." There was no way she was ready to even contemplate sharing a bed with him again, but he atleast needed a decent nights sleep. "Did you not hear me?" Liv spoke when Eric didn't answer and silently continued making a pot of coffee.

"I heard you Olivia. I just didn't feel there was any need to respond to such an idiotic statement."

There he was, the Eric that Liv knew and hated, any normal person would have seen it as some sort of olive branch to try and get on civil terms but not Eric, no he had to go and be his usual self. Liv mentally kicked herself for even offering him the bed, she should have just stuck to her guns. "Fucking asshole." She hissed under her breath, turning her attention back to her book.

"I actually have something important to tell you." Moving round to the empty spot on the couch, Eric sat beside Liv his cold eyes fixed on the mug of coffee he was holding. "For the past week I've been meeting with the new council-"

"You all cooking up new, more efficient ways to torture people?" Interupted Liv sharply.

"No." Eric's icy eyes glinted with annoyance at Liv's interuption. "I have been working to get you're status as Dauntless reinstated, so I believe the words you are looking for are 'thank you Eric'."

Liv slowly closed her book, turning to face Eric, a look of complete shock on her pretty features. "Wha-why? Why would you do that?"

Taking a sip of his coffee, Eric let out an irriated sigh. Why couldn't she just say thank you and leave it at that? Because then she wouldn't be Olivia, he reminded himself. "You aren't Divergent, so it seems counter productive to this faction to have an able bodied member as a slave when it is not necessary. You're a shit slave anyway." Eric smirked as Liv's face scrunched at his insult. "There's one thing you have to do before this is all finalized," When the council had informed him what the final step was Eric knew Liv's reaction was not going to be great. "I will take you to Erudite where you will stand before the council and take the truth serum to prove that there's no chance you will turn on this city because of your...mistreatings. And before you ask, yes, Jeanine will be there."

Liv's entire body ran cold. Going back to Erudite was horrendous on its own, but to have to stand before Jeanine aswell, it had clearly been her that made this little clause because she didn't think there was any chance Liv would agree to it. "And Felicity? What happens to her?"

"Your sister is Divergent Olivia. There is no place in society for her, she's exactly where she belongs."

Eric's cold voice echoed repeatidly around in Liv's mind, she had so badly wanted to believe he was some how trying to help Felicity but he had just solidified that her initial opinion was correct. He was a cold, heartless killer who was likely getting rid of her because he was bored. "I'll do it. Set it up and I'll do it." There was no way Liv was going to be under his control anymore, she would rather face Jeanine than spend any more time chained to Eric. "And when I'm free again, don't you ever speak to me again. We're done. For good this time, I want my old job back and my old apartment and you out of my god damn life forever." Tears began to well in Liv's eyes; Eric hadn't even flinched at what she had said, after everything between them he clearly didn't care about her at all. "I loved you Eric. I could have shot you back in Abnegation, ended all this but I didn't...I couldn't...how could I have shot you? I've loved you ever since we were kids, but you...you couldn't give two flying fucks about whether I live or die, I'm nothing but a speck in your life and I see that now." Wiping her tears from her face with the back of her hand, Liv stood from the couch not wanting to be around Eric. "I would wish you well for the future, but I don't. I hope everything you've ever done comes back to you, and you end up alone and miserable."

Since leaving her prison cell in Erudite, Liv had prayed that she would never have to return there, the once cherish childhood memories she associated with the faction had been replaced by painful ones she never wanted to revist ever again and sat in Jeanine's office waiting for the council members to arrive all the horrible feeling she had experienced began flooding back. Subconciously Liv grabbed Eric's hand, squeezing tightly in a lame effort to supress the memories.

"They'll be here soon." Eric drawled lowly, giving Liv's much smaller hand a squeeze in return. They were both entering the unknown and it was something Eric did not like, he always knew what was happening, in many circumstances he was always a step ahead but Jeanine had ruled he was not to know the questions Liv was going to be asked as he might tell her. Eric knew better than most what a coniving bitch Jeanine truely was and there was no way the questions where going to only relate to a possible future uprising.

"Mr Coulter, Miss Avery, thank you for waiting so patiently for us. We had a minor inconvenience that took longer than we first anticipated," Explained Jeanine, her blue eyes pinned on only Liv. Forcing a tight smile she raised her arm, signalling for the brunette to stand in the centre of her office. "Please let us begin. I am sure Mr Coulter informed you the truth serum will be administered and then we will begin the questioning."

Standing before the entire council, Liv held her breath waiting for the needle to puncture her neck and when it did she still couldn't stop from flinching at the sensation, she had always hated needles.

"Miss Avery to determine the serum is in effect I'm going to ask you a few simple questions," A man with thing framed glasses said from behind Jeanine's long desk. "How old are you?"

Liv had never been given the truth serum before, the moment the man had stopped asking his question it was like the answer wanted to crawl up her throat and leap out of her mouth. The sensation wasn't something she wanted to experience again, it was uncomfortable and unfamiliar like someone else was controlling her body. "I'm nineteen."

"Good, and what are your parents names?"

Again the answer crept up Liv's throat. "Nicolas and Lucinda Avery."

Scribbling a few notes down on the tablet infront of him, the specticled man gestured to a red haired woman to his left. "Margot will now begin the questioning process as the serum is in full effect."

Taking a deep breath, Liv briefly closed her eyes as Margot recited the first question. What if they asked about Jordan? She didn't even know whether he had survived or not, she would be executed if he died she was sure of it. "I'm sorry can you repeat the question?" To lost in her own thoughts Liv had completely missed everything Margot had been saying.

"Miss Avery, do you have knowledge of one Tobias Eaton and one Tris Prior starting an uprising outside the walls, or within the walls of this city?"

"No."

"Would you state to us the nature of your relationship with one Tobias Eaton."

"We...we're friends, have been since I transfered to Dauntless." Liv was confused, she had assumed they would be questioning her over a slave uprising not about Four and Tris. As far as she knew the pair had escaped the city back in Amity and were more than likely miles away.

Margot's brow furrowed, a look of false confusion sweeping across her face. "To our knowledge you and Tobias Eaton had a sexual relationship, so it seems odd to us that you would truthfully say you are only friends. You must have some loyalty to him?"

"Is that a question?" Liv shot back.

"Yes Miss Avery, does your loyalty to one Tobias Eaton mean that you would join an uprising were he to start one?"

Liv didn't know, and it seemed the feeling went deep as the words weren't trying to force themselves up her throat. She had never been interested in politics or power, but the way she had been treated in the take over changed her perception on Chicago entirely. But what if an uprising led to an even worse council? An even worse city? There were too many factors in play for Liv to have one solid answer. "I...I...I have no loyalty to that bitch sat beside you, she tortured me and messed with my brain to the point where I wanted to die. So if I had to chose between her and Four...I mean Tobias, I would chose him every single time but I have interest in war or power. I just want my life back."

"You speak of Jeanine Matthews with contempt, do you hold this same feeling for Mr Coulter as he also was a critical part of the take over of this city? Mr Coulter is the sole leader of Dauntless and we must know there will be no problem with you complying to his rules, as you know Miss Avery there are no exchanges once you chose faction."

Icy eyes burned into Liv's back and she could practically feel him pulsing, impatient to hear her answer. "I have no problem returning to Dauntless under Eric's lead." Coughing lightly, Liv fought to keep anything else her body wanted to spew up. They didn't need to know the intimate details of her relationship with Eric.

"Miss Avery the more you fight it, the worse it feels."

An intense burning flickered up Liv's throat, feeling like it was leaving blisters in its wake. "Er...Eric..." Gripping her throat in desperation, Liv fought harder to keep the words from spilling but it was impossible and the longer she held out the more intense the pain became. "Eric is a cruel, dominating, brute who has tortured me since my transfer to Dauntless. But I...I...I love him and don't hold him responcible for what she did to me."

"I have a question for Miss Avery." Jeanine spoke, perking up in her chair and holding Liv in a cold stare. "The last I promise. Your younger sister Felicity Avery is a slave to Dauntless, and as a citizen of this now thriving city you are expected to treat slaves the way that is appropriate. If Felicity Avery was behaving in such a way that indecated she was part of an uprising the protocal is for the slave in question to be execute on sight. Would you do your duty as Dauntless and carry out this action?"

No. No she would not, Liv was more likely to put the bullet in who ever was trying to shoot her sister but saying that was going to get her no where. Internally she tried to re-jig what the serum was trying to force out of her, make it not so blunt. "No. She's my sister and unlike you I'm not a cold, reptilian-human hybrid and I can't just turn on my family. That being said there would be someone in Dauntless, we have one in the room with us now, who are more than capable of killing young girls so it wouldn't exactly be a problem."

Margot moved daintily from behind the best a small metal, triangle shaped key in her hand and once she had reached Liv slotted it into the collar around her neck until it unlocked with a click. "Miss Olivia Avery you are now, officially re-instated as a member of Dauntless and citizen of this city."

The other council members looked down at Liv like they were waiting for her to say thank you, and act like some how what they had just done was generous. All she wanted to do was leave Erudite and never come back for good, get her apartment and try and act like she had some dignity left and that Felicity wasn't being kept as a sex slave. Eyeing each council member discretly Liv took a mental picture of each and everyone of them so when the time came if they needed help she knew not to. Taking a step back ready to rejoin Eric and jump on the train back to Dauntless, Liv's breath caught in her throat; the last member at the far right of the table had only just caught her attention and the sight of him made her feel nauseas. "Daddy?"


	39. Chapter Thirty-Nine

Chapter Thirty-Nine

The days following the council hearing passed so fast that before Liv knew it two weeks had flew by, two quiet Eric free weeks and it had been bliss. Returning to her old apartment and living alone again had been an adjustment at first but Liv found that she quickly got back into the routine of living alone, and working back at the club with the girls she loved like sisters was making the transition back into normal living easier.

"Liv! Jazz! Come out front!" Mila yelled out from the bar, as she waited patiently for them.

Liv knew Mila well enough to know when something was wrong and the expertly concealed look of annoyance didn't escape her notice. "What's wrong?"

"A huge party is being thrown tonight, you know to celebrate the amazing re-birth of Dauntless and Chicago." Mila explained as she ran her hand through her blonde hair, something she always did when she was pissed. "I've been told by Max we're all working, and that..." She paused a moment her bright blue eyes flicking over to Liv. "There are going to be some guest performers."

"It'll only be those slaves of his, he clearly wants to flaunt his spoils in front of everyone. It's typical Max." Said Ivy flipantly.

Biting back what she wanted to say Liv remained silent not wanting to have another person find out that Felicity was her sister, it was too unsafe. Keeping up an unbothered facade was easy with only a few people for a short while, but how was she going to act like everything was okay when her little sister was going to be performing on the same stage as her? Was Felicity still working for Eric? Maybe he would keep her busy so she didn't have to attend the party? A dull pounding started beating rhythmically in the back of Liv's skull, instictively she rubbed at the spot her eyes shutting briefly.

"Liv, I need to tell you something." Mila's hushed voice snapped open Liv's eyes, drawing her away from the pain in her head. "I've had Gus visit Max's sex dungeon. I...I don't know exactly whats happened but he said that Felicity is different. He said all the girls are off their heads on peace serum but she's different. I thought you should know so you can prepare yourself. I'm so sorry Liv."

"Thanks." It was the only thing Liv's dry throat could manage to push out as her brain tried to process what exactly was going to greet her later that day. Different could mean so many different things, but when it came to Max none of them would be good. Mentally Liv kicked herself, she'd been so absorbed in trying to return to normality and avoiding Eric like he was an infectious disease she had completely lost track of keeping an eye on Felicity. What sort of sister was she?

The thumping bass from the clubs speakers pulsed around the heaving crowd, Liv had known it was going to be a busy night but none of them had been prepared for just how many people were going to actually turn up at the club. It was well into her shift and Liv had kept an eagle eye out for her sister but so far she hadn't seen so much as a glimpse of the younger girl and it was already nearing one, maybe she wasn't going to show? At around half past eleven the other slave girls had been escorted in by one of Max's minions and had been forced to dance on the stage until the crowd got bored with them. It was something Liv could have easily dealt with as a slave, hell it was her job, but the look on the girls faces couldn't be masked by all the peace serum in the world. They were all broken.

"Eric's here." Mila yelled over the blaring music into Liv's ear, her hand giving a reassuring squeeze to Liv's. "Max and Felicity are with him."

Even with the loud music and general noise in the club Liv heard Mila loud and clear, no matter how much praying and hoping that Felicity had been spared the degrading experience the other slaves had endured, it had done nothing.  
Peering around Mila, Liv watched as Eric's impressive figure marched through the mass of bodies, parting them instantly but the thing that stood out most to her was where his hand was; locked tightly around a tiny wrist that was attached to Felicity. Even from a distance Liv could see something wasn't right with Felicity.

"I'll serve their drinks." Liv yelled, already fixing the drinks that she knew the two men would want. She might have been off the job for a while but she remembered everything, even the little things like favourite drinks. Placing the two glass tumblers on a small round tray, Liv weaved expertly through the crowd until she reached Eric's usual table. "On the hou-" Liv stopped short as her dark eyes landed on Felicity, any discretion completely gone. "House."

"Eric! You failed to mention she worked here, looks like I have even more of a reason to venture down here more often." Max laughed, drinking in Liv's scantily clad body with hungry eyes. "She looks a little stunned by my pet don't you think Eric?"

Liv couldn't bring herself to look at Eric, and the state of her younger sister wouldn't allow her eyes to wonder even if they had wanted to. "What's that?" She managed to ask, pointing at Felicity's arm.

"That is a new serum I had cooked up special for my little kitten here. You see hotness, I found out she had been disobeying me by not taking her medicine so I had no choice but to get her back in line." Max lifted Felicity's left arm, showing the little bruises that dotted the inside of her elbow more clearly. "This one gets injected because she betrayed my trust. People who cross me don't do well hotness." Turning his attention to the young girl, Max pushed her to her feet which she got to sleepily, a broad grin beaming at him. "Liv here is going to get you on that stage and you my little kitten are going to make daddy very happy and put on one hell of a show. You want daddy to be happy don't you? And Mr Coulter, I know you have a soft spot for him. Go make us proud."

Liv watched in horror as Max crooked his finger and Felicity instantly lent forward and placed a soft kiss on the older mans lips, it took all of her will power not to puke, just when Liv though Max couldn't disgust her more there he would go and prove her wrong. Not only was the fact he was injecting her with god knows what, and the submissive behaviour bad enough, he had her dressed like a girl, or in such a way that made Felicity look younger than she was. With Felicity stood Liv had gotten a better look at the little outfit Max had put her in, unlike the other girls, it seemed the slave robe had been discarded in favour of a short white dress, with ruffled cap sleeves. When they had been younger Liv and Felicity had both had china dolls and that was exactly what her sister now reminded her of.

Every fibre in Liv's body told her to grab her sisters wrist and run but it would them both no good and they wouldn't get far, so she settled on dragging Felicity over to the stage where the younger girl climbed up haphazardly, the new serum making her movements unsteady, and watched in revulsion as she started to sway to the music as the crowd cheered her on.

"Liv don't watch, this is...this is..." Mila didn't have the words to describe what she was currently witnessing and if she found it disturbing she dreaded to think what Liv must have been feeling. "Liv?"

Felicty twirled and span on the walk-way, her hands bunched in the skirt of her dress swishing it around her hips revealing the tops of her thighs everytime she did, creating a large cheer from the watching crowd. Kicking off her shoes, Felicity began to spin faster her left hand moving up to toy with one of the tiny pigtails her hair was in. Twirling the hair around her index finger she moved down the walkway, stumbling every now and then as she did, until she reached the end of the stage. Jumping down Felcity moved over to where Eric was sat and got down on the floor by his feet, laying her arms across his knees and resting her head on them.

"Everyone a round on me!" Boomed Max, getting to his feet his glass raised in his hand. "Eric has led us through war and into prosperity! Tonight we celebrate him and this faction!" The mass of people broke into loud whoops of excitement and agreement. "My gift to you all is to see my little pet down there," Gesturing at Felicity, Max stroked her hair affectionately for a brief moment. "After my gift to Eric, she'll be back on that stage for you all to appreciate. Take a bow sweetie."

Getting to her feet, Felicity turned her back to Eric and bent over in a dramatic bow. The shortness of the dress meant when she bent it lifted almost completely at the back, giving Eric a clear view of her thighs and ass; instantly he grasped the hem of the dress forcefully yanking it downwards to cover her back up, the force of the tug pulling Felicity upright and down onto his lap. Across the room Eric could feel the hot gaze from the one person he knew would be hating the little performance; icy eyes locked with chocolate ones and Eric couldn't help but smirk at Liv's facial expression, yes she was not happy about seeing the state her sister was in but under that there was a layer of jealousy, it shone out brightly to Eric and immediately he felt his ego inflate. She still wanted him, dispite her very effective avoidance of him. But she wanted to hate him, he wasn't stupid and Eric knew that Liv was all but forcing herself to hate him, and if that was how she wanted to play he was more than happy to go along with the pathetic little game. Swooping Felicity up into his arms, bridal style, Eric pushed his way through in the direction of the private booths while Felicity kicked her legs up and down in a playful manner. Liv wanted to hate him, he'd make her detest him.


	40. Chapter Forty

Chapter Forty

The next day Liv found herself wondering through The Pit in a daze, she hadn't slept at all after the party and it seemed her brain was refusing to kick into action. She had been sat at one of the bars for a few hours, absentmindedly twirling the straw in her drink with her index finger while she mentally relived every moment of what had happened with Felicity in the club. Had Eric slept with her? She tried to convince herself that Eric wouldn't do that, maybe not for her but he had known Felicity since she was born and as low as his morals were Liv didn't see sleeping with a young girl being his thing.

"Late night?"

The sound of the person haunting her thoughts pulled her out of her reverie. Liv snapped her head to the right, locking eyes with an amused looking Eric who was stood so close to her she could feel the heat radiating off of his body. "I have nothing to say to you." Liv spat, trying desperately to ignore him and return her focus back to the straw in her drink.

"Why are you so hostile Olivia? Something on your mind?" Eric smirked knowingly, revelling in the way the brunettes jaw tensed at his words. "I would suggest you probably need a good fuck to let some of that tension out, I'm more than willing to offer my services to help a suffering member of this faction."

"Aren't I a bit old for you?" A rush of triumph hit Liv when Eric's face looked taken back by her comment, it only lasted a second but she had seen it clearly. "Did I hurt your feelings?" She challenged, her eyebrow quirking, daring him to answer.

"Does Olivia want to play with the big boys again?" Eric's voice was dangerously low, his steely eyes darkening as he shifted so close to Liv his breath blew her hair. "If I recall you got way out of your depth last time."

The noise of the bar evaporated around Liv, the tickling sensation of Eric's breath on her neck consuming all of her senses and sending them into over drive. He was too close to her, to close for her liking, it was like a junkie having drugs dangled inches from their face, it simply wasn't fair. A soft gasp slipped from her full lips as his broad chest pushed into her back as he moved behind her, it was so busy in the bar to any observer it would look like he had just moved to make room for someone to order a drink but Liv knew Eric's actions were anything but innocent.

"You almost drowned in the mess you created for yourself Olivia. Will power is not your strong point." Eric growled, nuzzling his face into the length of Liv's neck before biting the tender flesh and smirking when his ministrations were rewarded with a quiet gasp.

It was like Liv's body had turned to stone and no matter how much she willed herself to get off of the stool and leave without so much as a glance, her body just wouldn't let her. "Eric...please, stop." Eric's hands glided across the tops of her milky thighs, creeping under her skirt and only stopped when they reached the edge of her panties. "Stop." She wouldn't give in, she had been doing so well at avoiding him and she couldn't let him win this easily, but as Eric's fingers moved and began to stroke her through her lace panties Liv felt her resolve disintergrating.

"We both know you don't want me to Olivia." With a wicked grin against the milky skin of Liv's neck, Eric expertly slipped his hands under the lace, pleased when Liv let out a breathy moan.

But the direct contact seemed to snap Liv out of whatever trance Eric had managed to put her in and sent her sliding quickly off of her stool, ending anything else Eric had planned. "I said no Eric, and I mean it."

Eric laughed cruelly. "That would be a first Olivia." He saw the slap coming and before Liv could manage to land the hit he grasped hold of her small wrist and yanked her into his chest. "You're playing a dangerous game, and you won't win." A broad smirk spread across his face and his cock twitched as Liv swallowed deeply, her tongue darting out to wet her full lips. "You''ll be begging to be back in my bed soon, and when you do you best hope I'm in a generous mood."

"You're delusional." Snatching back her hand, Liv shoved Eric's solid body as hard as she could and weaved past him when he stepped back from the force. She needed space. She needed to not be around him. She needed professional help just for debating going back to him.

Eric's little run in with Liv had done little to help his bad mood, which since the re-build of Dauntless had began seemed to be a constant occurrence. For two weeks he had patiently waited for her to come trotting back to him like she always did, but she hadn't. She had stuck to her guns, avoiding him with some skill and he would rather throw himself off The Chasm than be the one running after her, so he had avoided where Liv worked like the plague. After a few days with no sign of Liv, Eric had contemplated finding someone to keep his bed warm until she came to her senses but when he had taken a pretty brunette back to his apartment something just wasn't right and he'd sent her on her way.

"Women." He grumbled to himself, kicking the door to Max's quarters open. What with Liv playing hide and seek with him and being Dauntless' only leader the last thing he needed on his very busy schedule was Max getting even more perverse with Felicity. It had come as a shock to Eric when Max had realised she was no longer taking the peace serum, he wasn't the most focused man, and the new serum Felicity was on had effects that Eric had never seen before.

"Mr Coulter!" Felicity beamed, running at Eric so fast her dress bounced around her thighs. "I've missed you!" Without pausing a beat she leapt into his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist and her face snuggled into his broad shoulders.

Carrying Felicity like she weighed no more than a feather, Eric carried on walking over to the large seating area where Max was reclined with a few other Dauntless members. Before he took a seat, Eric stole a glance at the slim arms wrapped around his neck. The bruises and marks on the inside of Felicity's elbow were an ugly black-ish purple and it reminded Eric of some of the photos in the school books about how some people were before their society collapsed.

"Eric, I take it you enjoyed the party last night?" Laughed Max, clicking his fingers to summon one of the slave girls. "Fetch Mr Coulter a whiskey."

On his lap Felicity fidgeted to rearrange her position and get comfy and he waited impatiently for her to finish before he answered. "I guess so. Tell me, wha-" Eric sighed in exasperation as Felicity began moving again, the jiggling irritating him. "Sit. Still." Holding the young girl tightly by her hips he stilled her. "As I was saying, what's this new serum? Is it going to be widely used? Or did Jeanine cook it up just for you?" For the week that Felicity had been on the new serum Eric had been observing her closely and still he couldn't pin point what exactly the serum did and it was gnawing at the back of his mind constantly.

"I knew if it was going to interest anyone it would be you." Max exclaimed, his hands clapping together excitedly. "It wasn't Jeanine who made the serum, one of her minions, talented boy apparently. Well, he wanted a go in my wonderland and I was happy to oblidge in exchange for a serum to keep this wayward slave in line. As you can see it's pretty much wiped her long term memory, the boy told me it gives the same feelings as peace serum but he altered it so she is suggestable, pliable like clay if you will. I've moulded her into what I want."

"And the effects, do they wear off like other serums?"

"Unfortunately they do, which is why I inject her everyday with it. You're happy here aren't you kitten?"

Felicity grinned as her head nodded enthusiastically. "I'm very happy daddy."

"Who does she think I am then?" The blonde slave girl returned with Eric's whiskey and he quickly relieved her of it and knocked the whole lot back in one. "She seems...familiar with me." Familiar was an understatement, since Felicity had been started on the new serum when she wasn't following Max around like a lost puppy, she was bounding after Eric. Had it been under different circumstances, and if she was a few years older, Eric would have thoroughly enjoyed having the pretty girl drape herself all over him and constantly look in awe of him. But that wasn't how it was, and in reality it made him feel entirely uncomfortable.

"Sweetheart," Max purred, distracting Felicity from toying with the collar of Eric's jacket. "Mr Coulter, what is he to you?"

Felicity's nose scrunched in confusion, her red lips pouting slightly. "I don't understand."

"How do you feel about Mr Coulter?"

"Oh," Felicity's body perked up right and she shifted on Eric's lap to smile up at him. "He's like you daddy. He keeps me safe, and I love him like I love you." She turned to face Max the look of confusion returning to her face. "Do you think he loves me too daddy?"

"How couldn't someone love you kitten? Why don't you go to your room and put on the new outfit daddy got you, you can show it off to Mr Coulter."

With an excited squeal, Felicity bounced away from the two men and disappeared into the room she shared with the other slaves. Eric couldn't bring himself to look at her while she ran off, she thought she loved him. As sadistic and cruel as Eric was, messing up a sixteen year old girls head like Max had was disgusting even to him. "Smart. Making her loyal to you like that."

"And you." Max corrected. "Eric, I've got your back. I have had since the talks of the take over began, and I hope you have mine too."

"Don't ask stupid questions Max." Eric drawled in his usual bored tone just as Felicity came bounding back into the room; instantly he needed another whiskey.

"Do you like it?" She asked eagerly, giving Eric a twirl.

The outfit was everything a sick pervert dreamt of, no Eric did not like it. The off the shoulder top was cropped and exposed a large portion of her midriff, and the matching skirt was too short for a girl as tall as Felicity. "You look like a doll." A cherry coloured grin shone up at his comment, but he hadn't meant it as a compliment. Things would be simple if Felicty wasn't a Divergent, he could easy end what was happening but she was and he couldn't. "I need a drink."

Opposite Eric, Max let out a deep laugh. "Had that effect on me the first time I saw her in it too. I swear a more perfect girl has never existed. Look at her," Nodding his head towards Felicity, Max groaned as he watched her fix her pigtails. "Innocent, naive, beautiful. You're right she is like a doll, when we first started this take over I never imagined the spoils of war could be this good. I'm just pleased I got her before you could." Again he laughed. "We both know you don't share well and I couldn't imagine not having her in my bed every night."

"How much?"

"How much for what?"

Clicking his fingers at a nearby slave to refill his drink, Eric let out an exasperated sigh. "How much to buy her off of you? Like you said I don't enjoy sharing and as Dauntless leader I can get you pretty much anything you want. So how fucking much?"


	41. Chapter Forty-One

Chapter Forty-One

Before Liv knew it winter had rolled in, and the small amount of warmth that managed to penitrate Dauntless was completely gone making her shifts at work go past painfully slow. Pulling her jacket tighter around her body, she went to join Mila at one of the long tables in the mess hall more than ready to eat whatever hot meal was on offer.

"I swear winters are getting colder here." Mila grumbled as Liv took the empty seat opposite her. "I never rember it being this cold here when I was a kid, maybe the world knows what horrible things this city has done over the past months and is punishing us all?"

Placing a portion of chicken and mash potato onto her plate, the steam from the hot food already warming her slightly, Liv eyed her bestfriend solemnly. "It's not your fault Mila, you need to stop blaming yourself. What if someone heard what your saying? Quick way to get executed."

The small blonde smiled darkly. "I'm not scared of dying Liv, I'm more scared of living in the world those fucked up bastards have created. I mean, what's the next step from killing innocent people and their children? You can't sink much lower from that."

It was a fair point and one Liv couldn't disagree with, all the people ruling over Chicago had more than proved what they were truly capable of and none of it was good. Murdering, slavery, sex trafficing, nothing was off limits to those people and just like Mila, Liv was also afraid to see what the next step would be. "Can't get much worse from this point though can it?"

Mila's arms raised, gesturing wildly to the room around her. "These people only follow because they've seen what happens when you don't. Thriving city is what Jeanine called it, we couldn't be further from that if we tried." Leaning across the table Mila's voice lowered. "This won't last forever Liv, people won't live in fear forever that's human nature. And when that happens I will be in full control of myself, enjoying every moment of watching Jeanine's fucked up little kingdom crumble around her."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

Mila's mouth opened to answer, but immediately snapped shut when Gus sat down on the bench beside her, shortly followed by Eric. "I've suddenly lost my appetite." She announced coldly, blue eyes burning into the side of Eric's head. Getting to her feet abruptly, Mila looked at Liv expectantly. "You coming Liv?"

Liv had no desire to be anywhere near Eric, but the hot foot that was crying out to be eaten on her plate kept her glued to her seat. "I'll catch up with you later, promise." Liv hoped that Mila got the underlying message, that she wasn't done with what Mila had been talking about. Far from done. As Mila stormed away from the table, Liv couldn't help but get a niggling feeling in her stomach that something big was going on, and that Mila was very much envolved in it. Her mind wondered back to the meeting she had with city council and the many questions she had been pressed about regarding Four and Tris. Were they still in the city? Were they actually planning an uprising? Glancing around the mess hall it was clear that the majority of Dauntless had returned after the Abnegation take over, if Liv had to guess atleast ninty percent, so who the hell would be uprising with Four? He wasn't stupid and he would know walking into a fight out numbered and out gunned was suicide; maybe Candor would join, but there was no way Amity would fight and even with them both factions would be eaten alive by the trained soldiers that made up Dauntless. None of it made sense.

"Liv? You okay? You were spacing out pretty hard there." Gus said with a worried look on his face, he'd been trying to get her attention for awhile and he was well aware of what Liv's mind was capable of making her do.

"I'm fine, just something Mila said about work is all." Liv lied. "We need more heaters in there, we're all freezing are ass' off every night."

Turning to Eric, Gus gave him a soft shove with his shoulder. "Dude, is that something you can sort out? Can't have my lady freezing to death, she's grumpy enough as it is at the moment."

Icy eyes shot over to Liv, daring her to speak to him directly. Since their run in at the bar she hadn't spoken to him and had gone back to expertly avoiding him. "I'll look into it, but your wife's problem isn't heat Gus." Turning his attention to Liv fully, Eric smirked cruelly at the brunette. "So Olivia, do you think marriage will be on the horizon for you? No longer a slave, no longer Divergent I'm sure you must have someone lined up." His smirk widened as Liv shifted in her seat, obviously uncomfortable by his question. "Or perhaps they heard about what happened to your last boyfriend? Who ever did it expertly made it look like an accident...but to those of us who look close enough it wasn't." He had been waiting for weeks to use Jordan's death against Liv; when he had been informed that he had suffered a heart attack Eric had gone down to the infirmary to check it out personally, initially he hadn't thought much of it what with the beating he had given the smaller man but the small droplets of water on the floor had been the give away. Someone had messed with Jordan's IV and Eric didn't need two guesses to know who did it, not only did Liv have a motive to wanting Jordan dead but her dad was a doctor and Eric was the only one who knew that. Keeping the little nugget of information to himself had been a stroke of genius, now Liv owed him.

"Someone killed him? Why would someone want to kill Jordan?" A confused Gus asked, completely missing the subtle hinting Eric had been giving to Liv. "I mean, no offense Liv, but you cheated on him no the other way round so if anything I'd expect him to want you dead." After pausing to shovel a forkful of chicken into his mouth Gus chuckled to himself. "Man I know you put him in the hospital, but to be honest I'm surprised you didn't before that. I know you."

Liv knew that Gus was refering to the sordid affair she and Eric had been having and the fact Eric hadn't snapped sooner knowing Liv wouldn't end her relationship with Jordan. The twisted memory churned at her stomach making the food in front of her no longer look as appetizing as it had, all she was currently trying to do was forget what had gone on between her and Eric, the last thing she needed was Gus discussing it over dinner. "See you later Gus, I'll be sure to let her know you put in the request for more heaters. I'm sure you'll be in her good books."

Once Liv was out of ear shot Gus ducked his head closer to Eric not wanting anyone to hear what he was about to say. "She did it didn't she? Jordan I mean." Everyone thought he was some big, gullable goof ball but the hidden meaning between Liv and Eric hadn't gone unmissed by him. "Why'd you cover for her? You going soft or something? I mean I don't think she deserves to be punished when she doesn't even know what she's doing half the time. Mila told me that she turned up at the club spaced out, then started smashing her face into the mirror screaming that she was going to kill someone. That shit ain't normal man."

Eric knew exactly what incident Gus was refering to, Ivy had called him when it happened and he had gone to the club to subdue Liv and get her safetly back to her apartment. As always Liv had no memory of what had happened, and he hadn't felt the need to tell her what happened and apparently neither had the women at the club. "She did it for her sister. The coward had beaten her black and blue, and you know what sister can get like." If he had pressed the matter further there was no doubt in his mind Liv would have been executed for her crime, especially as she was still a slave at that point, and no matter how much he hated the way she was acting towards him Eric didn't want her to die. That was the last thing her wanted, not that he'd ever admit that to anyone. Not even Gus. "I took pity on her. She's been through alot, and after all those tests that have fucked her head up she wasn't even Divergent. And she saved me a job." He grinned broadly making Gus laugh heartily.

"Should have known it came down to a pissing competition! So why haven't you made your move on her then? Don't like single girls suddenly since you got your taste for infidelity?"

"Funny. I don't make moves and you should know that. They come to me, and once she's done having her little hissy fit she'll come back same as always."


	42. Chapter Forty-Two

Chapter Forty-Two

As the days rolled by and the freezing winter weather fully set in, Liv saw less and less of Mila. Apart from at work, Mila was no where to be seen most of the time and it wasn't settling well with Liv at all. It was abuntantly clear to anyone who came within a few feet of Mila that she hated Dauntless, she hated the city, there wasn't much she didn't hate, and the constant bad mood that she was in was leaving Liv feeling particularly worried for her friend. With the take over still a little fresh, the idea of a rebellion was on everyones minds and with her odd behaviour, Mila was making herself a prime suspect.

It was that feeling that had Liv walking slowly to the only person she could talk to about it. It had been so long since she had done the walk of shame to Eric's apartment that it felt like it wasn't even her that had done it. Could she even really trust him? With Four gone, and the problem lying with Mila, Liv was out of options of who she could actually talk to and it wasn't like Mila had done anything wrong, so there was no need for her to be punished, or worse killed.  
Lifting her right hand, Liv tapped lightly on the door her heart hammering at a hundred miles an hour while she waited for Eric to answer. After a few moments she could hear the faint sounds of someone moving in the apartment and instantly she regretted coming to him. Would he care? And if he did would he want something in return? If she was honest with herself, Liv didn't even know what she was actually going to say to him. She had made a huge mistake.

Turning sharply on her heel, Liv quickly made to leave before the door could open but she stopped in her tracks when she heard Eric's cold voice all out after her. "I made a mistake, wrong apartment." She offered weakly, knowning that there was no way Eric would buy it.

"Olivia, you're here now so you may as well come in."

Liv's feet moved of their own accord, following Eric into his apartment and coming to a stop in the living area. While Eric slammed and locked the door behind them, Liv frantically tried to conjure up a believable lie in her head as to why she would be knocking at his apartment late at night. "It's about Flick..."

"What about her Olivia?" Eric asked boredly, dropping down onto the couch where he had been reclined before Liv had come and interupted his reading.

"Is she okay? The last time I saw her was at the club and something had been done to her, I know it so don't insult me and say she's herself." The words poured out of Liv's mouth with credibilty, although it wasn't the reason she had seeked Eric out none of it was a lie and the amount of sleep she had been losing since the fiasco at the club was unbearable. "You saw her grow up Eric, you and your parents came over the day after she was born! Does none of that matter to you?! Do I not matter to you?" The question had been swirling round in Liv's mind for so long but she'd been afraid to ask just incase she didn't like the answer. "You know I killed Jordan and you didn't turn me in-"

"There was no proof it was you." Eric cut in as he rose from the couch to stand opposite Liv. "You think anyone will miss that fucking drip? You think anyone batted an eyelid when he was pronounced dead? Over ten people watched as I beat him half to death and not one of them so much as flinched to try and stop me!" Eric's voice rose to match Liv's volume, echoing off the space around them like a growling bear. "You think you know it all Olivia, but in reality you know nothing. You don't even know your own fucking mind! You don't remember half the things you do, you don't remember it's me who clears up the mess you leave behind with your psychotic little outbursts. You're about as much use to that girl as a painting to a blind man."

"Oh and I suppose you're a great help to her?" Liv retorted incredulously, stepping closer to Eric's much taller frame not wanting him to feel like he was dominating the argument. "I didn't see you shoving her off at the club, in fact if I remember you carted her off like a prize cow!"

Anger and pride swelled violently in Eric's chest pushing him dangerously close to exploding. Liv didn't know half of what he'd been doing to help her sister and the little serum that Max had cooked up for Felicity was out of his control. "And what exactly Olivia, have you done for her? I don't see you doing anything, not a damn thi-"

"BECAUSE I CAN'T!" Liv screamed in Eric's face, silencing him mid-sentence. "I can't help her! I can't even help myself!" All of the pent up frustration, and pain that Liv had been bottling up for months came flooding out all at once, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. "I had you to keep me safe when I was a slave, but she had no one Eric. All I can do is stand by and watch as the girl I grew up with and love is moulded into whatever person Max fancies that day. You think I don't know how pathetic and useless I am? You can try and beat me down about it all and make me feel shit but no one does it more than I do."

Eric's icy eyes observed the woman before him with pity, an emotion he wasn't used to feeling. But the raw pain on Liv's pretty features was something he couldn't ignore and a surge of guilt washed over him for the part he had played in making Liv what she was. Reaching out his right hand, Eric gently tucked Liv's hair behind her ear and noted with triumph that despite herself she lent into the action, the soft skin of her cheek nuzzling into him. "Stay." He spoke firmly. "It's late."

Too tired to fight any longer, Liv allowed Eric to lead her through to his bedroom, somewhere she hadn't been in some time. On the chest of drawers a neat pile of folded clothes lay next to one of Eric's guns. "Is that?" She asked quietly, noting the way Eric turned him back on her, confirming that her initial thought was indeed correct. They were her clothes, the one's she left over when they had been in the depths of their affair and after all the time that had passed he still kept them there. The small, insignificant act was so un-Eric like Liv nearly laughed in shock.

"Get in bed. Sleep."

Crawling under the covers that Eric was holding up for her, Liv snuggled further into the duvet, inhaling the comforting smell that belonged exclusively to him. She had missed this, more than anything she had missed curling up beside him. Beside her the bed shifted as Eric lent over and switched out the bedside lamp engulfing the room in darkeness, until the warm glow of a lighter lit up the space as he lit himself a cigarette. He had never been the cuddling type, and Liv didn't mind it she had learnt the small things Eric did to show affection along the way and just staying in bed with her was one of them. Although he'd never say it or admit it, Liv knew asking her to stay wasn't about sex or power, it was about comforting her.


	43. Chapter Forty-Three

Chapter Forty-Three

When Liv woke from the best sleep she'd had in longer than she could remember, it took her a few moments to recognise the room she had woken up in. It definately wasn't her own but once her sleepy eyes had spotted the familiar neat pile of clothes laid out on a particularly uncomfortable looking chair she knew she was in Eric's room. Memories of their argument the night before consumed her mind and an unusual warmth spread through Liv when she remembered they hadn't done anything in the bed but sleep.

"Eric?" Liv called out, swinging her legs off the edge of the bed and slipping her feet into her boots. There was no answer, he had obviously already left for work and left her to have a lie in. Heading into the living room, Liv eyed the digital clock above the TV and her stomach grumbled at the realisation she had long missed breakfast and lunch. Since coming back from Erudite her appetite had been all over the place, with too many factors constantly leaving her unable to enjoy eating in the slightest; Flick being the main one. It had been so long since she had seen her sister, and even with her own slave status being revoked there was no way Liv could just waltz into Max's harem and check up on her, it was an invite only system and Liv didn't need to ask to know she was bottom of the invite list.

Gulping down a glass of water to try and fill her groaning stomach a little before dinner, Liv went to the front door ready to leave Eric's apartment behind and return to her own to shower and change before she had to start her shift at the club. Softly pulling the door to behind her, Liv jumped when a hand touched her arm. "Fuck Gus!" She gasped, her heart beating wildly in her chest. "Give a girl some warning before you sneak up on her like that."

"I'm sorry Liv, I didn't mean to scare you."

The usual bubbly tone that danced in Gus' voice wasn't there and didn't go unoticed to Liv, in fact now she was looking at him more closely he looked a mess. Dark circles framed his green eyes, and they were dull instead of vibrant, it looked like he hadn't slept in some time. "Gus, are you okay?"

"I'm not sure how to answer that..." He replied sadly. "Mila never came home last night, she never does that Liv, you know that, and she's been so miserable lately I just don't know what she's thinking anymore-"

Liv knew what Gus feared, he feared that Mila had killed herself. Suicide wasn't uncommon in Dauntless and although it was something that Liv could never picture Mila doing, with the way she had been acting recently it could very well be possible. But that wasn't what Gus needed to hear, collecting her own worries into place Liv smiled as reassuringly as she could at him and stroked his much larger arm. "We'll find her, I promise. She loves you Gus and whatever you're thinking right now she wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

Nodding solemnly, Gus headed down the corridor all but dragging his feet until he suddenly stopped to face Liv again. "Don't tell Eric. Please Liv."

"I wouldn't."

When Liv's shift had started Mila had been a no show, the other women had been confused about her absence but Liv had managed to convince them that Mila was ill and tucked up in bed. In the hours that had passed Liv had been hoping that her bestfriend would show up and have a simple explaination to her random disappearance but as the minutes ticked by it was becoming more and more clear that Mila wasn't going to turn up.

Expertly stacking empty glasses onto a tray, Liv cleared a table that had just left ready for it to be filled by another group immenantly. In the corner of her eye she could see Ivy seductively pushing through a small gathering and instantly Liv knew that Eric had turned up. Since the faction party he had avoided the club and up until that moment Liv hadn't realised how much easier it was without his piercing eyes following her. Peeking through her dark hair, Liv watched Ivy show Eric to his usual table, her stomach dropped when Max entered the club, smug as always with Felicity in tow. Liv was hit by a wave of nausea as her sister sat diligently on Max's lap as he stroked her hair like she was some kind of pet. How much longer was she supposed to act like it was okay? She had been obedient, and well behaved but Liv's temper had finally reached the end of its tether. Max needed to know that he wasn't untouchable and the way he was treating the poor women kept locked up in his quarters was disgusting. What did she really have to lose?

Weaving through the densly packed club, Liv stopped at Eric's table her face the picture of happiness. "Can I get you anything?" She asked sickenly sweet, deliberately aiming the question at only Max. The man had made no secret of his want for her attention, and now he had it. "Perhaps a dance?" Liv could practically feel the nuclear rage Eric was emitting at her question, but she wasn't his girlfriend, she wasn't his anything and it was in fact her job to entertain who ever came to the club.

"I would love a dance sweetheart, get in that booth and I'll be with you in a few moments." Max said with a squeeze to Liv's ass.

"Of course." Liv smiled through gritted teeth at the unwanted contact. "I'll get you a drink from the bar, on the house of course." Leaving the table behind her Liv quickly went to the bar to pour out a tumbler of whiskey; returning the bottle to its place on the long shelf Liv spotted the lemon board under the bar counter, a sharp knife glistening in the clubs lights. With a quick glance around her, Liv bent down and swiftly grabbed the knife, slipping it down the front of her corset before heading to a free booth.

She was only along for a matter of seconds before the thick curtain fluttered and an extremely smug looking Max stepped into the small, dark space. Liv had never wanted someone dead as much as she did Max, he was a sexist pig who clearly thought raping defenseless girls was okay and as far as Liv was concerned the world would be a better place without him.

Dropping onto the leather couch Max let out a deep laugh. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this sweetheart, but Eric wouldn't share you." Eagerly he accepted the drink Liv held out to him and downed the lot in one and placed the glass out of the way. "Many of the men I know have speculated what you'd be like in bed and Eric won't tell any of us no matter how many times we ask, so maybe I'll have to find out myself. I'm sure we can settle on a price."

Liv fought to hold her temper under control, all she wanted to do was ram the knife as far down his throat as she could, so he could never speak again but instead she smiled at Max falsely. "A price?" She said feigning confusing.

"Everyone has a price Liv, especially women like you."

Climbing onto Max's lap, a leg either side of him, Liv started her routine painstakingly slow, her dark eyes locked onto Max's. "A woman like me?"

Again Max laughed deep in his throat. "Do I need to be more blunt? A stripper. A whore. Take your pick, both work."

This time it was Liv's turn to laugh, and the confused expression on Max's face only served to spur her on. "It's funny you see, that men like you only see women like me as something to fuck because it makes you forget what we're capable of." Quick as a flash Liv had reached down her corset and had the knife against Max's throat. The confusion on his face deepened, and a side note of fear appeared along side it. Finally he got it. "You see men like you forget that I've killed people, a few people, and right now I have nothing to lose. Nothing. I could ram this knife through your throat and die happy knowing that you will never take another repulsive breath. I sleep fine after what happened to Jordan so you'd be a piece of fucking cake!"

"You're not going to kill me or you would have done it by now."

Pushing harder on the knife, Liv sneered down at the once leader. "I wouldn't be so sure. Maybe I like toying with people like you."

Max scoffed. "You think I haven't figured it out? That she's your sister. I figured it out a while ago, kept that little nugget of information to myself. But once I had realised it all seemed so obvious, the similarities are there but they're discreet. It's part of the reason I made her what she is, because I got off watching it tear you apart."

White hot rage coursed violently through Liv's veins and she was suprised that she hadn't slit the asshole's throat already but that just seemed to quickly for someone like him.

"You know he's fucking her right? Eric comes to me regularly for my little kitten, and she loves it."

He was goading her and Liv knew it, he wanted her to lose focus so he could over power her but this was her only chance at getting him alone and despite her own anger she wasn't going to let it get in the way. "I already knew, do you think someone like Eric wouldn't rub it in my face? Clearly I gave you too much credit." Wetting her dry lips, Liv moved closer to Max's face until their noses were touching. "I'm going to watch as the life leaves your eyes and I'm going to savour it, then I'm going to cut of that pathetic thing you call a dick and stuff it down your fucking throat, and that's how you'll be forever remembered-"

"I killed her." Max interupted. "That hot little blonde thing, she was part of a rebellion. Was caught sneaking off to the factionless with Four can you believe it. So I put her down, shame aswell not only was she hot, she was a good fuck before I kil-"

Liv couldn't listen to anymore, the blade of the knife punctured through the side of Max's neck stopping him mid-sentence as he gurgled and spluttered on his own blood. His words repeated over and over in Liv's mind and she twisted and pulled the blade along his throat enjoying the gagging and choking noised he created as blood poured down his body and hers. "I want you to know Eric will never send me down for this, no one will care who did this to you. You're just another number now." Liv's espresso eyes stared as the spark of life left Max's eyes, he was dead and she couldn't have been happier.  
Dropping the hold she had on the knife in his throat, she looked down at her shaking hands which were covered in dark blood, the warm fluid covered her entire torso and parts fo her thighs, there was no way she could just walk out of the booth in the state she was in.

Poking her head out of the heavy curtain she locked gaze with Eric beconing him with a tilt of her head, hoping the dim lighting of the blood hid the splutters of blood up her face. To her relief Eric leisurely stood from his seat and marched over to the booth, his face contorted in anger, clearly still pissed at her offering Max a private dance.

"I don't think private means inviting ano-" Anything else Eric was going to say died in his throat as he took in the gory sight behind the velvet curtain. His icy eyes slowly trailed over the scene, absorbing every last piece of it before shooting over to a sheepish looking Liv. "What the fuck have you done Olivia?"


	44. Chapter Forty-Four

Chapter Forty-Four

Liv waited for Eric to say something, he'd been stood dead still just staring at Max's lifeless body for some time and she was starting to panic. "Say something, please."

"What do you want me to say Olivia? Congratulate you maybe?" Eric's jaw clenched, she had created one hell of a mess for him to clear up and it was the last thing he needed with his current work load. "Evidently you though this through in depth." Liv flinched at his obvious sarcasm and it was taking all his self control not to back hand her across her blood splattered face for her idiocy. "You've just created a huge fucking shit storm for me, which I can tell you now is not pleasing me at all."

"I'm sorry-"

"Shut up!" Eric barked, her immediate obedience to his command keeping his temper in check. "I'm going to go shut this place down for the night, then you are going to clear this fucking mess up."

Liv felt like a child being repremanded by a parent and this time she couldn't blame it on her fragile state of mind. It was all her and she didn't regret a second of it, even if she had made a rushed decision and possibly got herself killed in turn. Flick was now safe from Max and if what he had said about Mila was true her friend had been suitably avenged. Casting a glance over at Max's slumped body the realisation of the clean up job ahead of her hit like a bulldozer. How was she going to get the body through The Pit with out someone noticing? The thick coating of blood which covered the majority of the booth was already setting into the various fabrics and no doubt staining, so if an inquiry did happen it was sure to be noticed. Without Eric there was no way she could get away with Max's murder, not a chance.

The other side of the curtain Liv could hear as the mass of people began clearing out of the club, the dull thud of feet and low grumbling slowly ebbing away until the only sound she could hear was the heavy booted steps of Eric.

"Get over here now!" Eric growled, the irritation evident in his voice as he threw open the curtain of the booth revealing Liv and Max to a horrified looking Ivy.

"What the fuck?" Ivy squeaked, her whole body visably shaking at the shock of the scene in front of her. "Did you do this Liv? Oh God...I think I'm going to be sick."

Eric shoved Ivy aside to yank Liv out of the booth and get a better look at the mess the brunette had made. With the lights on the real enormity of what Liv had done became unavoidably clear, it hadn't been a clean kill and it would take hours to clean up all the blood and make it as if nothing had ever happened. "Ivy, I want you to make a start on clearing up the blood. Bleach, water won't touch this." His cold eyes shot over to Liv, the guilty look on her pretty face making his anger spike again. "You, fucking clean your self up and burn those clothes. I'll do the rest."

Not daring to second guess Eric, Liv scampered to the back of the club behind the beaded curtain to the dressing room. There was no shower in the club but there was a small toilet so a sink full of cold water would have to do. Peeling the blood drenched corset, underwear and stockings off, Liv filled the small white sink with freezing water and began the long task of cleaning her stained skin. The cold temperature of the water seemed to bring her down from the high her adrenaline had caused and the gravity of her situation began to sink in. In her mad moment of rage she had not only possibly ruined her own life, but she had dragged Eric and Ivy down with her. Both were now as culpable as her and if anyone found out what had happened to Max, Eric and Ivy would receive the same punishment as her, death. A strangled cry crept up Liv's throat and her legs gave way beneath her, how could she have been so stupid? Eric was right, she had given no thought to what she was doing and the effect it would have on other people. She had been so blinded by rage and now two people were caught in her mess.

"Liv?"

Ivy's soft voice pulled Liv out of her thoughts and slowly she turned to face the red head. Liv had never been close to Ivy, their relationship went no further than co-workers and as Liv took in Ivy's white washed face she saw something from her that she had never seen before. Pity.

"I understand why you did it." Ivy moved closer to Liv at a slow pace, trying to unjumble all the things currently buzzing through her mind. When she had turned up at work that evening this wasn't how she envisioned it ending. "She's your sister, the girl he drags around with him. I would have done the same as you tonight. He was a piece of work, not something Dauntless needs."

Tears rolled down Liv's cheeks at Ivy's words, she understood what Ivy was discretely trying to say. Liv's secret was safe with her. "He killed Mila." Liv watched Ivy as her face crumbled as her words set in. "He killed her, but he...he raped her first. What the hell do I tell Gus? I can't pretend like nothing happened around him, that's too cruel."

"No Liv," Ivy shook her head no, grasping hold of the smaller woman's shoulders in a desperate attempt to make her see sense. "No one can know what happened here. No one. This secret dies with us, or you, me and Eric might as well kill ourselves now because that's what will happen to us if anyone finds out about this." Scooping up Liv's discarded lingerie, Ivy put the blooded items into a bag. "I know we've never been close Liv, but we're in this together now and I'm not being executed for a murder I didn't commit. So please, don't say anything to Gus."

Just as Liv was about to assure Ivy that Gus would never rat them out Eric marched into the dressing room, his steely eyes raking over Liv's naked body. "Put on some damn clothes Olivia. Ivy, with me." Guiding Ivy out of the beaded curtains, Eric paused before following the red head. "After you're dressed you are to go to your apartment and stay there until breakfast, which you will attend as though nothing happened." Dropping his voice deathly low, Eric stormed over to the small sink where Liv was stood and grabbed her pale arm in a vice like grip. "If you fuck this up Olivia, I'll kill you myself."

When Liv had eventually returned to her apartment and dropped into her bed she had done nothing but toss and turn all night, her mind busily running through all the possible things that Ivy and Eric could be doing. It was abundantly clear to her that they were disposing of Max's body, Liv knew Eric well enough to know that there was no way after what she had done he was going to trust her to get rid of the body without making a mess of that too. It seemed unfair to rope Ivy into doing the dirty work though, and it was still troubling Liv that Eric had even dragged her into it at all. Obviously he trusted Ivy or he wouldn't have, but to Liv it made more sense if it had only been he and her that knew of Max's fate.

As instructed, Liv had dragged herself to breakfast and tried her best to continue as though nothing had happened. A lump formed in her throat as she subconsciously waited to Mila to join her, it would take a long time for her to adjust to life with out the bubbly blonde.

"How did you sleep?" Ivy whispered as she sat opposite Liv, her usually perfectly made up face bare with dark circles framing her dark eyes.

Unsure how to answer the question Liv chose to prod at her porridge and shake her head no. "Did you?"

"I kept expecting a knock at the door, or to be dragged out of my bed." Reaching into her jacket pocket, Ivy produced a small silver flask and poured a generous amout into her cup. "I can still smell it, the blood. I scrubbed and scrubbed when I got home but I can still fucking smell it."

"I'm sorry-"

Ivy held up her hand that wasn't holding the cup to her lips, silencing Liv before she could finish her apology. "Don't be, you didn't ask for my help. You didn't bring me into all this." With a loud clatter she brought the empty cup back down on the table. "Like I said, we're in this together now. And I want to know something, why did he kill her? She never did anything wrong, what did she do?"

In the years that Liv had known Ivy she had obviously not been giving her enough credit, as dumb as she might act Ivy was clearly quite smart. "He said she was part of a rebellion, with Four and the factionless. Did she mention anything to you?"

"No, not a thing. Don't they usually hold a trial for something like that?"

Liv laughed coldly to herself. "Maybe in the old city, but this new one that Jeanine runs she'll kill anyone who threatens her kingdom. Trust me."

Leaning across the table, Ivy tucked her vibrant red hair behind her ear and quickly scanned the table to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "Liv, we're as good as dead with what happened last night, and I can't support a council that...does what happened to Mila. We need to find Four."


	45. Chapter Forty-Five

Chapter Forty-Five

Eric was angry. The burning rage from Liv's stupid decision was still growing with every hour that pasted, even though nearly twenty-four hours had gone by since she beckoned him into the booth. Getting rid of the evidence had been the easy part, but explaining Max's disappearance had taken him sometime to figure out. When he had left the club to clear his head while the girls cleaned up the mess there was no immediate plan that jumped out at him that would avoid questioning or pot-holes. Max wasn't just some nobody in Dauntless, he was regarded highly amongst not only his own faction but the new council aswell and his death would draw in a large scale investigation which Eric was keen to avoid. In the end he had decided to make it look like a suicide and have one of the patrolling guards find Max's body at the bottom of The Chasm, as long as he was first to the scene he could dispose of the body without the medical team having a chance to look at it. So that's exactly what he and Ivy did; shoving Max's bloody corpse into a bag, they carted him to The Chasm and threw him over it before leaving and heading in their seperate directions. It hadn't taken long for his phone to ring with a guard explaining that they had found a body. The only loose end he hadn't prepared for was Felicity, she had been dragged to the club with Max and Eric had found her slumped in a dark corner of The Pit with one of Max's serum syringes hanging out of her arm. Liv's mess appeared to be never ending.

"How are you feeling?" He asked Felicity upon returning from his days work. She was slumped on his bed, sweating prefusely from the withdrawal of whatever the serum Max had been giving her was. Apparently it was highly addictive. "Have you eaten today?"

Felicity groaned in reply, unable to form words through the agony her body was currently in. She hadn't moved all day, the mere thought of food or drink made her dry heave all she wanted was whatever it was that Eric was with holding from her.

"I'll get you something to eat and a glass of water. You'll feel better." It wasn't optional, he had got the young girl this far and he was damned if he would have her die or starvation or thirsty because she couldn't handle a come down.

Stalking out of his bedroom, Eric went to the kitchen to make Felicity a sandwich and himself a strong drink. Since the take over his life had been nothing but difficult, re-gathering the faction had been a task in itself and then rebuilding it was only slightly easier. But his main cause of discomfort was Liv, the woman was nothing but a thorn in his side, adding to the never ending list of tasks he had to do daily. Max's murder had been the worst by far and he wasn't quite sure why he was even covering it up for her; his life would be so much easier if Liv was dead but the thought of cremating her dead body made him feel physically sick.

"Eric."

Felicity's hoarse voice snapped Eric's attention away from buttering bread and over to where the young girl stood in the enterway to the kitchen on shaking legs. She looked bad. Eric had never seen anyone in a state close to Felicity's, not even when Liv had been locked up at Erudite, she was a very slim girl always had been, but her skin was a sickly grey colour and covered in a sheen of sweat and suddenly he questioned whether the withdrawl from the serum might actually kill her. "Go sit down before you fall down Felicity."

Grabbing onto the wall Felicity remained where she was stood, the hold gave her some stability but her long legs still shook violently. "Why am I here? Max never lets any of us leave."

Sick or not Felicity was clearly Erudite to the core, she didn't miss a thing. "Max is dead." Eric answered simply, returning his attention to making the sandwich. He hadn't expected to have a conversation about Max for atleast a few days and she had successfully blindsided him.

"How?"

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Eric slammed the knife he was holding down onto the counter. Obviously the Avery sisters were exactly the same when it came to pushing his patience. "He fell off The Chasm, I imagine he had drank too much. I'm sure you can attest to how much he liked a drink."

Felicity's teeth began to chatter, she had been experiencing waves of hot and cold flushes all day and she still couldn't decide which temperature was worse. "That still doesn't explain why I'm here...Did we..."

"Fuck?"

Eric's answer was blunt and something that Felicity wasn't used to, people in Erudite didn't speak like that and she flinched. Her pride and self worth and long since been erradicated but for some reason she had no knowledge of what had happened for some time, she didn't know how long, and although Eric had only been gentlemanly with her previously there was still a chance something might have happened between them. "Did we?"

With a malicious glint in his eyes, Eric closed the distance between the two of them over shadowing Felicity's small frame with his large one. "And if we did? There aren't many men in Dauntless...men who mean something to this faction, who haven't fucked you Felicity. What's one more?"

"I...I...I..." Stuttered Felicity in fear, in her time at Dauntless Eric had shown nothing but kindness to her and despite knowing his reputation for being cruel and brutal the sudden one-eighty in his behaviour terrifed her.

Eric knew it was unfair to take out the anger he was feeling because of Liv on her younger sister but he couldn't help himself. He wasn't the type of man who could keep his temper bottled up, he either fucked or fought the anger away and with no one currently suitable to fuck he had settled on taking it out on the young girl in his firing line, how ever unjust it was. "As pretty as you are Felicity, the mere thought of putting my dick in you puts me off sex for weeks. I don't fuck little girls, no matter how much other men rave about your talents." Felicity's grey face flushed red with embarrassment making Eric smirk cruelly down at her. "You don't remember do you? That shit he pumped you full of has fucked up your memory."

Again Felicity blushed, the way he was speaking made it all to clear that what ever she had been doing while Max drugged her was not something she'd want to remember. "I don't know when I remember from." She said, hoping it sounded braver than she felt.

"Perhaps I can jog your memory?" Just as Eric was about to divulge some of the sick things Max had made her do while on the serum there was a knock at his door. "Sit. And don't speak unless I tell you to do so."

Guiding Felicity to the couch, Eric shoved her down and then made his way over to the front door to bite off the head of whoever it was that thought nine o'clock at night was an okay time to drop by. To his surprise he was greeted with the miserable face of Gus when he threw the door open.

"Can I come in?"

Wordlessly, Eric stood aside allowing Gus to cross the threshhold into his apartment. He had expected it to be Liv or Ivy coming round to complain about how difficult it was to keep their mouth shut about what had gone down in the club, he had not prepared for it to be his friend. "What's the problem? I'm sorry Gus but there's still no word on Mila." Heading back into the living area, Eric watched in bewilderment as Gus cried into Felicity's chest as she craddled him in her arms whilst quietly humming a comforting tune. It was something he had never seen before, Dauntless didn't cry or show any form of weakness and comforting another person was just seen as enabling that weakness but there sat a girl, eight years younger than him, a Divergent slave who had been abused in more ways than he could count, with a man she didn't know, showing him unquestioning kindness and compassion.

He wanted to say something, anything to convince his friend that it was going to be okay but it was simply something Eric was incapapble of doing. Instead he chose to return to making Felicity her sandwich and fetch both he and Gus a strong drink; on his way through to the kitchen his icy eyes locked with Felicity's and she smiled at him knowingly like she knew exactly what he was thinking and feeling, the young girl could read him and he disliked it greatly. During the small, silent interaction between them she didn't falter in her humming and her scrawny arms remained tight around Gus' huge body, and as Eric mused about it whilst slathering some peanut butter onto two slices of bread it dawned on him it was an action that not only Dauntless wouldn't do but Erudite too. It was very much something Amity would do, even Abnegation when they still existed. Is this what Divergent's were like? Was it as simple as that? A dizzying thought bounced around Eric's mind, making him grasp the kitchen counter tightly. Were Divergent's really bad?


	46. Chapter Forty-Six

Chapter Forty-Six

The wind was bitingly cold and Liv wrapped her arms around her body in attempt to stop the shivers that were racking through her body. There was no safe place in the Dauntless quarters for her and Ivy to talk, so they had agreed to meet at the ferris wheel where it was unlikely anyone would see them let alone over hear them. Liv had been sat on one of the higher metal rungs for ten minutes waiting for Ivy to arrive and she could no longer feel her fingers, winter had truelly set in. Staring down at the concrete ground below her she saw the a dash of brilliant red, it was impossible to miss in the grey depressing back drop of Chicago and instantly Liv knew it could only be Ivy.

Low clangs vibrated up the metal structure as Ivy ascended the wheel to where Liv was perched. "Couldn't have sat a little lower?" She puffed when she finally reached Liv and sat down beside her.

"It's safer this way," Replied Liv matter of factly. "There's no chance anyone can here us up here, and it's so damn cold no one's going to come out here anyway."

Ivy couldn't argue it, Liv was right it was the safest place for them to talk but that didn't take away from the freezing cold and long climb she had to endure. "I think we should leave tomorrow. We know where the factionless live, and we know Four is with them. If we leave when it's dark no will see us and it will be too late by the time someone notices." Ivy had been stewing over a plan since she had thrown Max's body over The Chasm and it made no sense to her to wait any longer, the longer they waited the higher the chance was that someone would find out what happened to Max.

"What about work? People will notice if we're not there. Eric will notice if we're not there." Liv countered, lighting a cigarette and offering one out to her accomplace who accepted it with a small smile of thanks.

Taking a long drag on her cigarette, Ivy sighed deeply as she blew out a cloud of smoke. "We'll have to leave after our shift finishes. We'll have our clothes there so we leave Tia and Jazz can close up and we get the fuck out of here." Ivy had been born into Dauntless and had never thought it possible that she would ever want to leave, or become factionless by choice but her and Liv were stuck in a dangerous situation and if leaving at that exact moment wasn't full of complications she would have done.

"And what about my sister? I'm not going anywhere without her." It was the only chance Liv had of rescuing Felicity from a life of slavery and there was no way she was going to let her sister rot in Dauntless while she went and found sanctuary with Four.

Blowing out another plume of acrid smoke, Ivy turned to look at Liv her brow furrowed. "Don't you know?" When Liv remained silent she continued. "She's living with Eric now, you'll never be able to get her out of here." As much pity as Ivy took on the situation Liv was stuck in she wasn't about to get herself killed for a Divergent slave, or anyone for that matter. "She's in no danger Liv. She's with Eric, just Eric and even if she wasn't he's relocated all the other slaves that Max kept to kitchen jobs. She'll be fine."

"I can't just leave her! She's my sister and with Four and the factionless she wouldn't be a slave, how can I carry on with my life knowing I just left her behind?" It was out of the question as far as Liv was concerned and if that meant she and Ivy went their seperate ways then so be it. Felicity had endured enough and she's be damned if she didn't at least try to whisk her off with them. "Leave it to me, I'll sort it. Just be ready to leave after work tomorrow."

Ivy nodded her head in understanding, although still unsure about breaking Felicity free. "I'll find us the most secure route out of here," Swinging down from the metal rung they had been sat on, Ivy stopped her descent momenterily. "Liv, if you're not there I will leave without you."

Liv's mind had been racing since her chat with Ivy. She was on a very tight schedule to figure out a plan to get Felicity out and actually execute it without failure. Why couldn't Eric have just put Felicity on kitchen duty like the others? That would have made Liv's life alot more simple but as always Eric was making her life more difficult than necessar; internally she scolded herself at the thought, Eric had helped her weasel out of a very messy situation and done most of the leg work so it was unfair of her to hate him for making her plan a little more complicated.

"Olivia. With me." Eric said firmly, not stopping to wait for the brunette to get to her feet from the table she was sat at in the mess hall. He had been looking for her all day and was at the end of his very short fuse; Felicity had taken a turn for the worse half way through the night and he wasn't sure that her body was going to make it through the brutal withdrawals. With any luck seeing her sister would help her battle through.

"What's going on?" Panic coursed through Liv, the only thought occupying her mind that someone had discovered what had really happened to Max. Maybe Ivy had been right? The longer they waited the more danger they were in, and Liv was even less use to Felicity dead. "Is it-"

"No."

Liv wanted to shake Eric violently as they entered the elevator up to where his apartment was located. She needed more than the poor excuse he called an answer, 'no' was no satisfactory in the predicament she had gotten herself into but obviously Eric thought otherwise as he stood silent beside her in the metal elevator. "I heard Flick is living with you now. Did you want to see which Avery was a better slave?" She hissed spitefully, unable to hide the tinge of jealousy from her voice.

With a cold sneer, Eric stepped out of the elevator his jaw set stiffly as he fought to keep his temper in check. The sheer audacity Liv had to speak to him in the way she just had when he had cleaned up her sloppy murder was baffling, and was it not for Felicity all but dying in his bedroom he would have expressed his displeasure openly. His fist's clenched by his side as he marched down the long corridor ignoring Liv who dragged herself along a few steps behind him. "In." He announced once he had reached his front door and flung it open.

"I'm not a dog." Liv snapped in outrage, but still slinked past his broad body into his sterile apartment. "If you brought me up here for sex, it's not happening Eric. I don't know how many times I have to tell you."

It was Eric's to feel outraged, his face contorted angrilly and the door slammed loudly behind him making Liv jump despite herself. She might put on a front of bravery around him but he knew she still feared him and rightly so, she knew what he was capable of and what he held over her. "As much as I would love to list off all the reason why I have chosen not to fuck you, we have a more pressing matter." Leading Liv through to his bedroom, he gently tapped the door open and stood aside so she could see into the dark room.

"Chosen?! You have no say over what I do anymore Eric, you lost that right when I stopped being a sla..." Liv's tirade trailed off when her dark eyes landed on a quivering heap on Eric's bed. It took her a few moments to digest who it was and when she did it felt like someone had punched her in the gut. On the bed her poor baby sister was scrunched tightly into a ball under the thick duvet, only her head poking out with sweat drenched hair covering her face from view. What the hell had he done to her? Darting across the room, Liv croached down by the side of the bed, pushing Felicity's matted hair off of her face to get a proper look at her. Felicity's face shocked her; it was grey and shining with sweat, her beautiful eyes which were usually so full of life seemed sunked and dull and her full lips were cracked and the same sickly colour as her skin. It was like nothing Liv had ever seen. "What's wrong with her?" Her voice was so small it was barely audible.

Taking a seat on the opposite side of the bed to the left of Felicity, Eric let out a low sigh. "It's withdrawals from the serum Max had her on. I spoke to the person who made it and he didn't realise it would do this." Next to him Felicity let out a whimper of pain and tried to move closer to him, reaching out he pulled he young girl to him and craddled her to his chest as he absentmindedly rubbed small circles on her back. "He may not know what his serum does but he now knows what real pain feels like."

It was all so surreal watching Eric hold her sister with what Liv could only interpret as affection, he cared for her it was obvious and it made Liv question the Eric she knew. He was simple to figure out, but this was a curve ball that Liv had never antisipated, she felt like she didn't know him at all. "How long has she been like this?"

"Started yesterday but not this bad. Then she looked better...apparently that didn't last long."

Liv didn't want to ask for fear that the answer she would get would not be the one she wanted to here, but she had to know. "Will she get better?"

"I don't know the answer to that question Olivia." Eric admited, knowing it wasn't what she had been hoping to hear. "I'm having her moved to medical in the next half an hour. I wanted you to see her before that, just incase she doesn't pull through."

In an instant Liv's life felt like it came crashing down around her. Eric had brought her there because he believed Felicity was going to die, and Liv couldn't bear to think of life without her sister. Even after transfering out of Erudite they had remained close, and even without seeing Felicity everyday she had the knowledge that her sister was happy and safe, but now...now it was all too uncertain.

"You know I'll make sure she gets the best care possible Olivia, but equally I make no promises."

It hurt too much. She couldn't just sit and watch her sister in the state she was, unable to help her at all. Getting back to her feet, Liv roughly wiped away the tears that had trickled down her cheeks with the back of her hand. "You promise?" Icy eyes locked onto her dark ones and Eric nodded in answer. "I have to go...I can't...I..." She didn't know what to say, she was a coward and definately needed to throw up. Dashing out of the apartment before Eric could try and stop her; Liv sprinted down the corridor, more tears pouring down her cheeks, she didn't stop until she reached the long stairwell that led back down to The Pit and other areas of Dauntless. With an ugly retch she emptied her dinner onto the cold concrete floor, her mind buzzing with static. Desperately she tried to keep herself grounded in reality, Liv knew the feeling well and the last thing she wanted to do was lose control of herself while Felicity needed Eric. Pulling herself back from the presipice of her mind Liv felt a sudden moment of clarity. Felicity couldn't come with her. Felicity was better off with Eric, he had promised to look after her and although Liv didn't understand the fatherly relationship he had so clearly built up with her, it gave her hope. Liv was no use to Felicity, Eric was, she would leave with Ivy and she would be leaving alone.


	47. Chapter Forty-Seven

Chapter Forty-Seven

The end of Liv's shift was drawing closer and with every minute that passed she felt her heart rate increase. Tonight was the night, she and Ivy had a plan set out and once the club was shut they were leaving, and never coming back. As well thought out as their plan was it didn't erase the multiple ways it could go wrong, if someone spotted them it was game over. And not just their escape but their lives.

"Times up." Halting the seductive moves she'd been doing ontop of one of the Dauntless men in the private booth, Liv moved off of his lap and pulled back the velvet curtain waiting with a smile for him to leave. "Enjoy the rest of your night." It was easier than she had expected to pretend like nothing was going on, Liv had been certain someone would pick up on her skittish frame of mind but so far she had masked it well.

"Eric's here," Ivy announced, pulling Liv towards the central bar. "Take him his usual. He'll want you."

No matter how hard Ivy tried to hide the sadness from her voice Liv didn't miss it, the red head liked Eric and it was obvious the feelings were not reciprecated, the hurt on her flawless face was subtle but there. "I'm sorry." Liv spoke weakly, unsure why exactly she was apologizing it just felt like the thing to do.

Quickly plastering a wide smile across her cherry lips, Ivy flipped her vibrant hair over her shoulder quickly masking her true feelings. "What? Don't be ridiculous, me and Eric were just sex. Which we both know he's amazing at." Pushing the glass of whiskey into Liv's hands, she pulled the brunette's bra down a little causing her chest to appear fuller. "This is the last time you'll see him, might as well make the most of it." With a playful wink Ivy disappeared into the crowd of bodies leaving Liv to attend to Eric.

"Whiskey."

Eric's cold eyes dragged up and down Liv's body, drinking her in appreciatively and making a soft blush creep onto her full cheeks. "Olivia, you seem to be in an unusually cheerful mood." His head tilted slightly to the left, as if examining Liv in greater depth. "What's the occasion?"

Ivy's words bounced around in Liv's mind, this was the last time she would see him so what was the harm in enjoying it? "Nothi-" Liv's mouth snapped shut as images of Flick draped over Eric's lap invaded her thoughts, her jealousy rearing its ugly head. "Can I ask you a question?"

Eric scoffed behind his whiskey. "I didn't realise strippers had the capability to form their own thoughts...what a surprise." To his amazement Liv didn't take the bait and simply dropped down into the seat opposite him, not a note of anger visable. "By all means take a seat."

"Did you ever sleep with her? Flick...did you?" Liv had been dying to get the real answer out of him since she had found Felicity in his office, but at the time she had been too afraid of the answer.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Eric placed the empty tumbler onto the table, his finger tracing around the lip of the glass. "No." He answered bluntly, not feeling the need to elaborate like he knew Liv wanted him to.

Liv felt almost guilty for the shock she felt at Eric's answer, after all the years she had known him he had never behaved in such a disgusting way -in other disgusting ways, yes- but he'd never been inappropriate with a single female in Erudite or Dauntless. Like always he'd just been getting under her skin deliberately. "Max said that you had, alot...I should have known better. I should have known you better."

Liv peeked up at Eric through her thick lashes ashamed, it was something he had never imagined her doing. Ever. And the sudden change in her attitude was not sitting right with him. "What's wrong? What have you done...or are about to do?" When she remained quiet Eric gently held her chin, tilting her face upwards to look at him. "Olivia, I'm waiting."

Leaning forward, Liv placed her lips softly onto Eric's surprising both of them at her action. She wanted to memorize him, the feel of him, the smell of him, his voice, she wanted to imprint it so deeply within herself she'd never forget it. Even after everything that had happened between them, Liv couldn't lie to herself any longer. She still loved him. "I have to get back to work." Not wanting to give Eric a chance to stop her, Liv moved quickly away from his table tears welling in her dark eyes. Why couldn't everything have been simpler? Why did Jeanine have to be so power hungry and pull Eric into it? In another world Liv was positive she and Eric would have been together.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The dressing room was quiet, except for the soft noises of Jazz and Tia beginning the long clear up of the club. Sat on the uncomfortable black couch, Liv watched silently as Ivy finished changing out of her work outfit back into her regular Dauntless attire. The dark colour of her clothes made her firey hair only seem to burn brighter, even as she scooped her long tresses up into a high ponytail Liv admired how beautiful Ivy's hair really was. Like liquid fire.

"So," Ivy began with a sigh, finally finished with her hair. "I've mapped out a route that will be clear of guards or just people in general, there will still be camera's but that's no biggie."

Liv wished she could share Ivy's optimism but she felt physically sick with worry. For as long as she had known Ivy, Liv had never seen her flustered not even slightly. It was a trait that Liv envied silently, to never worry would be such a blessing. "Once we're out of Dauntless then where?"

"Leave that to me. Just follow, quietly." Turning around Ivy forced a smile as she looked at Liv, neither of them were happy to be leaving but they had no choice. "Ready?"

It was such a complicated question to answer Liv settled on just nodding her head. Following Ivy out of the dressing room and through the club, the pair said their good-nights to Jazz and Tia before heading out into Dauntless.  
As they moved through the faction Liv felt herself looking deeply at the place she had called home for over two years. Even with the run of bad luck she had been having Dauntless held more good memories than bad ones, it was where she was first able to feel like she could be herself instead of being stiffled in Erudite. She had made the greatest friends, and even though both of them had gone it was comforting to know that it wouldn't be long until she was reunited with Four. Liv had so many questions to ask him, like how the hell he had gotten back into the city without being caught? And what was he even doing with the Factionless?

"Liv, keep up!"

Ivy's hushed hiss brought Liv back to the task at hand. If she didn't concertrate she wouldn't even make it to Four to be able to ask the questions. It was going to be a long night, there was no room for error but after she would finally be free. Liv and Ivy would be free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on holiday this week so there won't be an update until mid-September. I hope who ever is reading this story is enjoying it :)


	48. Chapter Forty-Eight

The infirmary was silent when Eric stepped into the darkened room, the faint hum of medical machinery and blink of their lights were the only thing guiding him through the clinical space. After leaving the club, his mind racing from Liv's odd behaviour, Eric had decided to check in on Felicity as he hadn't visited her since she was transfered there.

"How you feeling?" He asked gruffly when he reached the bed the waif girl was occupying. She looked better. Better than she had done last time he saw her, but her skin was still a sickly grey colour.

Gingerly, Felicity sat herself upright and forced a weak smile. "I feel fine, much better than I did."

"Don't bullshit me Felicity, I'm not the kind of man who takes kindly to that sort of behaviour. So, I'll ask you again, how are you feeling?"

Felicity's face fought to keep from scrunching up in annoyance and in a well practiced, very Erudite way she answered Eric's question calmly. "I feel better than I did," She repeated defiantly. "But I still don't feel great. None of the people here want to treat me, I'm Divergent scum. I hear them arguing over who's turn it is to over see me, I'm sure they know I can hear." With a raised eyebrow Felicity turned to look at Eric. "But you Dauntless don't care about other peoples feelings or manners do you? Erudite and Dauntless are very similar when you think about it, not that any of that matters for me now."

One of the many things Eric couldn't stand about other people was self pity and up until that point Felicity had never complained about anything that had happened to her, so it annoyed him more than usual. "Stop with this pathetic self pity. Yes, you are Divergent but you're alive and unfortunately for me you are my problem but that works out quite nicely in your favour." Eric paused a moment as if thinking. "Perhaps I should send you to work on city construction, see how you fair there?"

Instantly Felicity's mouth snapped shut at Eric's threat. She could barely support her own weight on her feet, and she had over heard some of the doctors talking about the slaves working in construction; it was the last place she wanted to be. Period. "I'm sorry, I just hate being alone in here. The staff hate me." Hate was an understatement, on many occassions the doctors had made their disdain at having to treat her more than vocal. One of the male doctors had laughed when he first saw her in the bed, and then proceeded to recount the many times he had seen her at the club and dressed like a young girl trailing like a puppy behind Max. At least when Max had been alive no one had spoken such cruel words to her. "Can I come back to yours yet? Please."

Eric sighed, his rough fingers rubbing at his pierced brow. "No Felicity, not yet. I don't want to come back from work and find you dead. You ever smelt a dead body? It fucking stinks and lingers, I don't want that in my apartment." Felicity's mouth opened about to say something, but Eric raised his hand silencing her. "This wasn't a discussion Avery, it's an order. You are a slave remember that or I'll be forced to remind you." Getting to his feet Eric turned to leave, the need for sleep calling him, but before he took a step he spun back to face the young girl and grasped her chin tilting her pale face up to look him in the eyes. "Get better and you can come back."

Nodding her understanding, Felicity watched as Eric marched out of the infirmary leaving her alone in the dark room with only the buzzing machines for company.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Almost two days had passed since Eric had been to see Felicity and with the massive increase in his work load he hadn't had time to give her a single thought. Striding through The Pit at the end of his seemingly never ending work day, Eric's mind drifted to a certain brunette who he also hadn't seen since his visit to the infirmary. With all the work shoved onto his plate there had been no time to go for his usual whiskey at the club.

Turning sharply on his heel, Eric bee lined for Underworld, more than ready for alcohol and a argument with Liv. It was like foreplay to him, the anger only pulled them closer together and he had alot of frustration to work out.

"Why's it so quiet in here?" The club was empty compaired to its usual standards and two of the girls who worked their looked flustered. "You!" He boomed, signalling to the black hair woman. "Where is everyone? What happened here?"

"We weren't even supposed to be working tonight Eric," Jazz explained, her arms waving manically about her. "Ivy, Liv and Mila work tonight but no ones seen Mila in days and Ivy and Liv were no shows. Dylan called us when he showed up at no one was here." Jazz paused to regain her breath after speaking so fast before continuing in a calmer voice. "We can't run an entire club just two of us. It's impossible. No one's seen Ivy and Liv for a few days, not even in the mess hall. We don't know what to do Eric."

White hot rage surged through Eric's veins; he had known something had been going on with Liv when she had acted so strangely the last time he had seen her. "Close for tonight, I'll have some more workers found by tomorrow night." Everything around Eric melted away into nothingness, all his mind could focus on was getting to Liv's apartment and finding out what the hell she was playing at. Had she and Ivy made a suicide pact after what happened with Max? That was something Eric couldn't think about and he believed suicide wasn't something Liv was capable of, and Ivy was too self involved to even comprehend suicide. No. He would find Liv holes up in her apartment, feeling sorry for herself as usual and he would set her straight about responsibilities.

"Olivia! Open the fucking door!" Eric yelled as he beat angrilly at the door. He had been knocking for sometime with no sucess. "Olivia, I will kick the damn door down if you don't open it this second." Still there was no sound or movement from the apartment, so without second thought Eric lifted his foot and gave the door a hard kick sending it cracking off of its hinges. "Olivia!"

The apartment was uncomfortably silent and the moment Eric stepped over the threshold he knew something was wrong. In a new determind frenzy he began searching through the small apartment, all but tearing the place apart to find Liv. But she was no where to be seen. Flinging open the closet he noted that her clothes were mostly still there, only a few hangers were missing clothing. But when he looked closer it was obvious it was enough to fit in a small bag. She had ran.

A new rage flooded his body. Yanking his phone from his pocket, Eric quickly punched in the number for the medical bay and waited impatiently for someone to answer. "Doesn't one of you half wits man the phone?!" He barked the second the phone was answered. "Is Felicity Avery still there?"

"Yes, she's sleeping. Is something wrong?"

Anything else the doctor had to say became static in Eric's ears; Liv was gone and the unadulterated rage that was currently consuming him was blurring everything around him. He wanted to kill her. Snap her neck with his bare hands, but unless he found her that wasn't an option. "FUCK!" The word ripped up Eric's throat and bounced loudly around the empty apartment.  
Taking a few deep breaths Eric fought to calm himself down so that he would be able to form coherent sentences. "We need a search squad dispatched immediately." He growled down the phone to the security team. "We have to runners, both female Dauntless. I'll send over their I.D's then I want it posted all over the fucking city until they are found."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The factionless quarters were nothing like Liv had ever imagined. They were by no means as nice or comfortable as the true factions but it was much better than she had anticipated. The little pocket houses looked comfortable enough, and they seemed to have enough supplies to keep them going. It wasn't until she and Ivy reached the real hub of the factionless that she noticed that many of the men were armed with guns and knives. They weren't nearly as defenseless as the council made out, not by a long shot.

"Who are they?" A brown haired, middle aged woman asked with sceptical eyes. "They're Dauntless." She stated with a hint of what Liv read as disgust.

"We found them trying to get in, they said they've abandoned their factions and want to-"

"Liv!" Four's loud shout cut the other man off, and he pushed through the small crowd that had gathered to gawk at the two new comers. "I thought you were dead!" The second he reached where Liv stood he pulled her tightly into his arms, squeezing her to him as much as he could.

"It's a long story." Liv laughed into Four's chest, inhaling his familiar scent greedily. It felt so good to be with someone familiar, someone who cared about her and visa versa.

A cough from behind Four broke the two apart. "Tobias, you know these women?" The brunette woman asked in a slightly warmer tone, but her eyes still held an icy edge.

Protectively Four ushered Liv behind him, successfuly sheilding both she and Ivy. "Yes I do. Liv and I are good friends, have been since she transfered to Dauntless. Ivy and Liv have worked together for nearly three years and if she didn't trust her then she wouldn't be here."

"That remains to be seen. Until we have made our decision you are welcome to stay here, I'm sure my son will gladly put the both of you up as he speaks so highly of you."

Son? As far as Liv had been aware Four's mother was dead, and the dark way that he was watching the woman who claimed to be his mother it was clear that Four wished she had stayed dead.

With one last glower Four strode past Evelyn and through the hoard of people, leading Liv and Ivy to the pod where he lived. Moving through the factionless quarters Liv took in as much as she could, it was a far stretch from the image that was portrayed in the city. The many people that made up the factionless were thriving better than could be expected and the more that Liv saw the more she came to see that Jeanine ,or any of the leaders, had severely under estimated the factionless.

"This is where I sleep." Four announced ducking into one of the many tightly packed cubes. "You can both sleep here, I'll stay with Tris." Pushing a few items aside he made room for the two women. "Take those uniforms off, Dauntless aren't well liked here. I'll get Tris to find you both clothes."

Ducking back out of the room, Four disappeared from view leaving Ivy and Liv to get rid of their Dauntless uniforms in privacy.

"Did you expect this?" Ivy whispered as she pulled her arms from her jacket sleeves and threw it down onto the bed. "I didn't think they were this, I don't know...civilized."

"I'll be back in a second." Throwing her jacket down where Ivy had disposed of hers, Liv darted from Four's room and took off at a quick pace to catch up with him. "Four!" She called out when she saw his back about to disappear into another pod. Upon hearing her voice he immediately stopped and turned to face Liv.

"Everything okay?" He asked with a hint of worry. "Someone giving you a hard time already?"

Liv shook her head no. "Both me and Ivy are more than capable of defending ourselves, we're Dauntless remember." Four frowned at her, not pleased with her responce. "We need to talk Four, I need to fill you in on so much. Everything has changed since you left. Jeanine. Eric. Max." Liv's voice cracked slightly at the mention of the man she had murdered. "Ivy and I need to stay here, if we go back we'll be executed for sure. Can we please go somewhere private and talk?"

Rubbing his tired eyes Four sighed. "This is Tris' place, go in. I'll find her get her to go keep an eye on Ivy. I have something to do then I'm all yours, okay?"

"Okay." Agreed Liv before moving into Tris' room, leaving Four to do what ever it was that he needed to.

"Was she your girlfriend? You both seem very comfortable together." Evelyn asked, falling into a place beside her son as he moved through the factionless quarters. "I don't think your new girlfriend is going to be pleased by that girls arrival."

Coming to an abrupt stop Four snapped his head, glaring fiercely at his mom. "Not that it's any of your business Liv has never been my girlfriend, just a friend. A good friend." Stepping closer to Evelyn Four's voice dropped dangerously. "She saved both me and Tris when Abnegation was destroyed, so you should show her a little respect. It's more than you've ever done for me, or anyone other thn yourself. If anything happens to Liv or Ivy-"

"I know she had a relationship with Eric, just because people don't see us doesn't mean we don't see them Tobias. We can't trust her, it's too suspicious that just as we're growing stronger Eric's little whore comes trotting down here seeking refuge."

Four's anger spiked to new levels at Evelyn's words and he grabbed the tops of her arms tightly. "If anyone harms her, and that includes you, I'll put a bullet in who evers head it is that did it. That's a promise."


	49. Chapter Forty-Nine

Chapter Forty-Nine

When Four returned to Tris' room Liv was no where to be seen. In a mild panic he tore out of the small space and all but ran to his own compartment but neither Ivy or Liv were there either. That left only one forseeable option in Four's mind; Evelyn hadn't taken kindly to his threat and was in the process of throwing the two out.

"Four, your Mom. She had Liv and the red head, she said there's going to be some kind of vote." Tris panted, already tugging her boyfriend eagerly in the direction of a large mass of people. "She wouldn't listen to me, I tried."

In the centre of the crowd Liv and Ivy stood in the new clothes that Tris had acquired for them, with Evelyn and her second in command standing before them with shared looks of contempt.

"What is this about Evelyn? Only a few moments ago you said they were welcome to stay." Four demanded angrilly as he moved next to the two women.

"That was before, but these people deserve to know who these two women associate themselves with." Replied Evelyn smoothly, before turning her attention to the rest of the Factionless. "Olivia Avery and Ivy Moore are both Dauntless as you all know, but there are things that they felt the need to withold. Olivia Avery was in a relationship with Eric Coulter, who a large majority of you know to be a cruel and sadistic man. And those of you who fled Abnegation must know it was he who led the destruction of your homes and lives." With dramatic pause she raised her arms. "People died under the command of that disgusting man and both these women have had a relationship with him. They deem his behaviour acceptable and even crawled into his bed, knowing full well he has killed men, women and even children."

Liv felt heat prickle her cheeks, with both rage and embarassment. Glancing to her left she noticed that Ivy's face was turning a similiar shade of red, more likely from anger than embarrassment. "Neither of us have ever said that what Eric did was in any way acc-"

"Yet you both slept with this monster." Evelyn interupted, a cold smirk plastered across her face. "Olivia-"

"No one calls me Olivia." Liv corrected coldly.

"Liv, I find it some what suspicious that Eric Coulter's girlfriend suddenly flees and seeks refuge just as Dauntless is re-established. I don't trust either of you."

Beside Liv, Ivy's pretty face hardened the usual seductive smile and warmth completely gone from her features. Ivy was Dauntless born and like most was not one to be pushed too far, female or not she had been trained to fight her entire life and if Liv's memory served right she had ranked top in her initiation period. "Ivy..." Liv whispered in the hopes of calming the firey red head. "Don't rise to it."

"No Liv, this bitch is obviously looking for a fight or she wouldn't be provoking us like this." Stepping forward, Ivy stood nose to nose with Evelyn. "I could kill you before any of these fucking idiots could stop me, sure they'd kill me after but I'd get you first every single time."

Evelyn chuckled lightly. "What a true Dauntless you are, but little girl you don't scare me. Look around we are armed and I will not hesitate to have someone put you down if I need to."

The atmosphere was electric, the tension could be cut with a knife, and Liv could practically feel the vibrations of it humming through her body. Then the static began. I'm fine. I'm me. I'm in control. She recited over and over in her mind. Pretty early on Liv was able to pick out triggers for her blackouts and hallucinations, and stress or conflict was a big trigger. The interference crackled in the back of her skull, she needed to defuse the situation before she lost control. "Ivy stop! She wants to know why we're here so I'll tell her. Please...trust me."

With a huff Ivy stepped down and returned to Liv's side, clutching her hand tightly. "Are you okay? Is it...your head? Is it happening again?"

"Is what happening again?" Evelyn snapped, bored of the private exchange between the two.

Again Ivy's temper flared, but she remained by Liv's side, squeezing reassuringly at the brunettes hand. "Listen up you jumped up old hag, you think you know it all but there is so much you don't know. Liv was captured during Abnegations take over, taken in as a Divergent and tested on in Jeanine's labs for weeks but guess what? She wasn't Divergent and now her head is fried from all the testing that evil witch did to her." Dropping her hold on Liv, Ivy moved back into her previous position in front of Evelyn. "She has suffered more than you ever have. Did you also know her sister was taken in as Divergent and used as some fucked up sex toy for Max? She's sixteen. Let all that sink in for a moment yeah?"

"What?" Four's voice broke through the silence that had fallen from Ivy's revelation. "You were in Erudite. I could have stopped...I could have gotten you out." All the new information whirled around Four's mind as he tried to make sense of it all as an overwhelming amount of guilt flooded his body. He had left her behind, left her to rot in some cell and be tested on like a rat.

"So what happens with your 'fried mind' then? As far as I can see you are nothing short of fine."

"I lose control," Liv explained, cutting in before Ivy could answer for her. "I lose a sense of reality, I don't know what's real and what isn't. Mainly I see Jeanine." There was no need to divulge all her dirty secrets and Liv was almost certain if Evelyn found out she had killed people because her brain was fucked both she and Ivy would either be evicted or shot in the head.

Evelyn scoffed. "And so you decided to leave the horrible place that is Dauntless and bring this woman but not your sister?"

"Didn't you leave your son in Abnegation?" Liv countered.

"That was different-"

"My sister was dying the last time I saw her. There was no way I could have gotten her out of Dauntless and here safetly. Eric promised he would look after her-"

"So you left your sister with a murdering psychopath because he promised he'd look after her?!"Evelyn's voice began to raise. "So if she had indeed survived she will not only be Max's mistress but Eric's also."

Liv shook her head and fought to keep her tone level and calm. "No, she will be no ones 'mistress'. Max is dead."

A few people in the crowd joined in with Evelyn as she laughed at what Liv had said. "And what makes you so sure that he's dead?"

Exchanging a glance with Ivy, who gave a quick nod of the head, Liv snapped her attention back to Evelyn and spoke the words she had wanted to say privately to Four. "Because I killed him. I stabbed him in the throat for what he did to my sister and for raping and killing my bestfriend, then Ivy and Eric disposed of his body and made it look like a suicide."

A shocked silence fell over the entirety of the Factionless, not a single person uttered a word. Even Evelyn was rendered speechless by Liv's admission, too confused how such a tiny girl could kill a large man like Max and better yet get Eric to clean up her mess. The cogs turned in her mind until something clicked. She had something that Eric wanted. That was something too powerful for her to simply overlook. If she kept Liv around she had the greatest leverage over one of the biggest players in Chicago. Mind made up, Evelyn smiled falsely. "Well it seems that both of you have skills that we can use. So, Liv and Ivy you are both welcome to stay here with us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say a big thank you to everyone who left feedback :) I'm so happy that you're enjoying the story so far!!!


	50. Chapter Fifty

Chapter Fifty

Eric couldn't remember a time when he had been more angry; even when Four had bested him in their Initiation year. As he stormed his way through Dauntless it was clear to him that his anger was radiating off of him as people scurried out of his way quicker than usual and darted their gaze from his line of sight. They were not his target though.

Slamming open the infirmary doors, his cold eyes landed on the one person he'd needed to speak to since discovering Liv's disappearance. Felicity. "Move!" He barked at a nurse, shoving her roughly to one side, nothing was getting between him and the youngest Avery.

"Eric?" Felicity croaked, groggy from the deep sleep the many medications she was on caused.

Not interested in any other words that were about to spill from Felicity's chapped lips, Eric ceased her out of the bed, slamming her into the wall with a tight grip latched around her throat. "Where is she?" It was the longest sentence he could get out coherently, and his icy eyes burnt into Felicity waiting for her answer.

"Where's who? I...I...I don't see anyone except for you." Felicity trembled with fear under Eric's strong hold. "I swear...I have no idea what you're talking about."

Drawing back his hand Eric was more than ready to beat the answer out of the young girl, but just as the back of his palm was about to make contact with her cheek he stopped. "I will ask you nicely one more time," He began deathly calm. "Where is Olivia?!" Eric's voice was so loud it bounced around the hospital room and echoed back to where the pair stood.

Gulping down her terror, Felicity managed to whisper out a reply. "I don't know. I promise...I really don't know."

Scanning Felicity's petrified face for any sign that she could be lying, Eric eventually dropped his hold on her and hoisted her still weakened body back onto her hospital bed. He had been so sure that Liv would have told her sister something, she was the only thing that Liv truly cared about, but it was obvious that Felicity knew nothing of Liv's where abouts.  
Leaning down so he was level with Felicity, Eric gripped her chin and tilted her pale face upwards to lock eyes with him. "If I find out that you're lying to me Felicity, the things Max did to you are going to seem like childs play. Now get some rest." Snapping his attention to the nurse who had been standing near by, Eric clicked his fingers for her to follow him towards the infirmary doors. "I want her better and returned to my apartment in the next forty-eight hours. I do not tolerate failure."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adjusting to her new life in The Factionless was proving harder than Liv could have imagined. Whereever she looked people were glaring at her and Ivy, watching them with a hatred that she didn't feel they deserved at all. It was becoming clear to both Liv an Ivy they had left on giant pyramid system only to join another.

"I hate it here already." Ivy grumbled miserably. "These people hate us, and for no damn reason." Throwing a boot at the wall of Four's compartment, she groaned loudly.

"We have no where else to go Ivy." Sighed Liv. "We can't go back to Dauntless now. Not only would we be cast out but Eric would kill us, literally kill us." They were stuck. The Factionless was their only option now they had turned their backs on Dauntless, if they didn't atleast try to make it work there was nothing else. Getting to her feet, Liv wrapped a tattered scarf around her neck. "I'm going to find Four, see if we can get our own compartment sorted out and some more clothes."

"We share Liv. Don't let Evelyn try to seperate us, it's exactly what she wants."

"I won't." Liv promised before ducking our of the compartment to search for Four. She still wasn't completely familiar with the layout of the little shanty town, so she prayed that Four was in Tris' compartment. Weaving through a small gathering of people she climbed up the compartment block opposite where she and Ivy were staying and headed to dirty red cloth that served as Tris' door.

"Four? You in there?" Called Liv, peaking around the curtain into the small room. Inside Four was stood topless with his back to the door, inspecting a large aray of cuts and bruises on his sides and shoulders. "They need cleaning." Liv announced entering Tris' room. Quietly she moved around Four and plucked the small cloth he had been using to attempt to keep the wounds clean, before deftly dabbing at one on his chest. "Seems like you had a pretty rough time too."

With a wince, Four laughed lightly. "Eric didn't make it easy for us, but when has he ever been easy?" Casting his eyes down to the small brunette he let out a deep sigh, his hand coming to rest ontop Liv's stopping her from cleaning his cut. "I should have got you out of there Liv. I didn't know you were there...if I had, if I had known I wouldn't have left without you."

"I know." Liv smiled. "I'm just glad that you made it out alive, he's always been looking for an excuse to hurt you." A sudden wave of shame crashed through Liv, and she found herself unable to hold eye contact with Four any longer. "You must think I'm so stupid. I went back to Eric after everything that happened. You must think I'm such a whore."

"I would never think that Liv. Ever." Gently Four rubbed circles on the back of Liv's hand and moved her face up to look at him. "Liv we've been close since you transfered to Dauntless, I know you and you know me, and I know that what ever it is that's been going on between you and Eric is more than what it seems on the surface. What happened in Erudite?" He had been dying to ask Liv since Ivy had revealed that Liv had been used as a lab rat, but in the brief time that had passed there never seemed to be a right moment to bring up the subject.

"I was put in fearscapes, ones that a non-Divergent can't handle, everyday." Liv's eyes flickered over to the red cloth door, quickly checking to see if anyone was eavesdropping and with noone clearly visable she continued. "Four, I've killed people. Innocent people. I don't know what's real sometimes...it all gets blurred and then...then people get hurt." Liv waited for a look of disgust but it never came, instead she pulled into Four's chest and enveloped in his warm arms.

"Looks like you two are getting reaquainted quite well." Evelyn's cold voice said from the doorway, a smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth. "Don't worry this isn't a social visit, I simply need Four. We're heading out."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Felicity perched on the couch, too afraid to move even an inch. It had been two hours since she had been hauled from the infirmary and back to Eric's apartment. Nothing had changed in her absence, except she had noticed that a mirror that once hung from the wall was no longer there and a small scattering of glass hadn't been cleaned up properly from the floor. She desperately wanted to scoop up the glass fragments and put them in the safety of the nearest bin but just as she moved to get to her feet the front door slammed open, making her leap in her seat.

"Get up." Eric barked as he dropped a large pile of files and his tablet onto the coffee table. "You feel better I assume?"

Felicity nodded quickly in reply, to scared to actually speak.

"Good." Circling around the young Avery, he assessed her silently. She was much too thin for her height, there was no way she could ever physically stand up for herself. "As of today you are my property. You answer only to me. You speak only to me." Moving over to the pile of papers he had previously thrown onto the table, he snatched up a single white sheet and then dangled it infront of Felicity's face. "This is to record your progress, you will map out ever aspect of your day to day life on here."

Weakly Felicity raised her right arm as if Eric was a teacher, and only spoke when he tilted his head at her. "I'm confused...why am I doing all this? Why are you doing all this?"

Eric knew there was no chance that Felicity wasn't going to ask questions, she had grown up in Erudite and the thirst for knowledge ran deep. The idiots in The Factionless and Four thought he had no idea what they were up to, that he had no idea that they had weapons and at some point would make the stupid move on trying to take over the city. Oh boy were they in for a shock, but when it did happen he couldn't be worrying about the youngest Avery, he needed her strong. He needed her able to fight. "Your sister had run away Felicity, and left you behind to rot. I know shes ran off to her beloved Four, and I know that The Factionless have slowly been gathering weapons. You need to be strong, unless you want to be another spoil of war?"

Felicity's blood ran cold at the thought of being shoved into another harem. No, she couldn't and wouldn't go back to a place like that. As terrifying as Eric was it didn't even compare to what she could remember of Max's quarters and she had no desire to become someone elses play thing.

"You will be up at five-thirty every morning to train with me." Eric's voice dropped dangerously low and he towered intimdatingly over the young girl. "You are loyal to me now Felicity, I say jump you say how high. I say shoot someone, you pull the fucking trigger. Understand?"

"I understand."


	51. Chapter Fifty-One

Chapter Fifty-One

Felicity woke an hour before the time that Eric had ordered; too afraid to accidently over sleep and suffer consequences, she had mad sure to set an alarm with plenty of extra time. It was to be her first day of training with Eric and Felicity was anything but looking forward to it, physical activity had never been her strong point but it wasn't like she had any choice in the matter any more.

Padding over to the bedroom door, Felicity pressed her ear to it waiting to see if she could hear any movement that would signal that Eric was awake. He had done so much for her since she was sentenced to serve Dauntless and it made her eager to please him and raise his expectations of her. Felicity was well aware of the fact that she was nothing like Liv, she wasn't brave, or strong, or anything that Dauntless required but if her sister had indeed left and Eric was going out on a limb for her, Felicity was determined to do her very best to be more like her older sister.  
Nothing but silence could be heard through the door, so Felicity returned to her previous position on Eric's bed. He continued to surprise her with every moment she spent with him. He wasn't at all like how he presented himself whenever he went on a visit to Erudite, he had been truly terrifying, not that he wasn't, but there was a softness to him that had shocked Felicity. He wasn't as bad as he liked to project, and from spending more and more time with him Felicity could see more clearly why Liv was in love the Dauntless leader.

"Felicity I hope for your sake you are up and dressed." Eric's cold voice sounded from the living room, breaking Felicity from her musings.

Standing to attention, Felicity went back to the bedroom door to join Eric and show him she was indeed dressed and ready. When the door swung open, her dark eyes widened and an embarrassed flush of red coloured her freckled cheeks. "I'm sorry...I...I should have knocked." Felicity stammered, her hands quickly covering her eyes and shielding them from the very bare chested man infront of her.

Eric let out a deep laugh. "Little Avery, you have done far worse in time here. I find it...amusing that this has you blushing like some little school girl." With a cruel smirk he turned to regard the girl. "Or has it slipped your mind that you were fucked by most of the male population of Dauntless?"

A small squeak of indignation slipped from Felicity's lips, but she knew better than to actually answer the question, no matter how provoking it was.

"Come." Eric commanded, taking the lead out of his apartment. It was the first time he had done one on one training with someone who wasn't Dauntless and he had led awake most of the night trying to figure out an appropriate starting point for the useless Erudite girl. Despite himself he didn't actually want to hurt her, quite the opposite. He wanted to help her, improve her, so that she stood a chance on her own two feet. "First we train for an hour, then breakfast." Eric finally spoke, breaking the silence that had fallen between the pair. "We'll begin with simple stuff, raising your strength and stamina." His lips tugged into his trademark smirk as they reached the training room and Felicity eyed the space with deer like eyes. "After that you'll begin sparring with me, and I warn you now being a girl does not mean I will be taking it easier on you. Olivia can attest to that."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Felicity shot back, before covering her mouth in shock of what she had just said Eric. It had slipped out without her even realising until it was too late.

Maybe the youngest Avery was going to be more fun that Eric had given her credit for? "I want you to run laps around the room," Leisurely he glanced up at a large digital clock on the far wall. "In two minutes I will be starting too, and you do not want me to catch up with you."

Felicity didn't need to be told twice. At a speed she wasn't even aware she was capable of, Felicity set off around the large room determined for Eric to not catch up with her. She had always been tall, all legs her father had said, and as she reached a fast but comfortable speed Felicity was suddenly thankful for the long limbs she had inherited from her father. As she rounded a corner about to start her second lap, Felicity realised that Eric was no longer stood by the doors watching her, and with a quick glance over her shoulder she saw him running around the track alot fast than she had prepared for. For a big guy he could move at an exceptionally fast speed.

Feet pounding onto the floor, Felicity sprinted as fast as she could and managed to put some more distance between herself and Eric's rapidly advancing form. He might have been kind to her, but that didn't mean she wanted to see what he was going to do if he did catch up with her.  
Suddenly the wind was knocked right out of Felicity and she was crashing down onto the hard floor with a heavy weight pushing down on her and keeping her pinned to the ground. On instinct alone, she fought as hard as she physically could but stopped immediately when the barrel of a gun was pressed to her temple.

"This," Eric panted. "Is why you never get caught." Holstering his pistol, Eric got off of Felicity's small body and scoffed down at her. "Not everyone is as forgiving as I am. Had you actually worked on bettering your physical conditon at any point in your life, you might have actually suceeded at escaping with Four and never became the favourite play thing."

Tears began to well in Felicity's eyes, she was already more than aware if she had been more like Liv that she would have escaped the hunt that happened in Amity. She knew she was weak and useless. Liv never would have let herself be used as some sick sex slave, she would have fought or died fighting. But she wasn't Liv, and she would be lucky if Eric could train her to be half the woman Liv was. "Shall I try again?" Asked Felicity in a small voice, too ashamed to make eye contact with Eric.

"Continue runnig. I will instruct you when you are done."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Every muscle in Felicity's body ached. It ached in places she didn't know it was possible to ache, and that had only been the beginning of her training. Eric had told her it would get easier the further into the training they proceeded but at that moment Felicity couldn't see past the unrelenting pain her entire body was in.

"Eat." Eric barked from opposite her, already nearly finished with his own breakfast.

It wasn't that Felicity wasn't hungry or was trying to annoy Eric, but everytime she went to lift a spoonful of porridge to her mouth the rest of her body screamed out in protest.

"I'm more than happy to force that down your throat if I need to Felicity...So please continue pushing me."

Ignoring the pain that shot up her arm and down her spine, Felicity managed successfully eat a mouthful of the sticky porridge and nearly moaned at how good it felt to be eating properly again. She hadn't realised how much she loved eating until it had been stripped from her and then was simply too ill not even want to eat. Happily devouring the food in front of her Felicity almost missed the blonde haired man who had stopped behind her.

"When's she up an running again?" He asked, toying with her outgrown hair. "A few of us had been wondering when the doors to Max's Wonderland would open again. I've missed all the things this little slut can do."

Gulping, Felicity shut her eyes and shrank into herself willing who ever the man was that he would just move along and leave her alone. The hand that he'd been using to twiddle her hair brushed past her shoulder and down her side, heading lower towards her waist; without trying to be too obvious Felicity slunk her body away from the burn of the mans fingers, desperate for him to not touch her but too afraid to say anything outloud. But the loud clattering of cutlery and plates snapped her eyes open, and she could only watch on with wide eyes as Eric jammed a butter knife through the mans hand, effectively pinning it to the table.

"I believe Turner, you have misplaced your manners this morning." Eric said in an eerily calm voice. "I would suggest you find them before coming with in three foot of me again." Turning his firey eyes to Felicity, he reached across the table yanking her over it roughly and dragging her along behind him out of the mess hall. "No one is to touch you in a way that you do not want again. Do you understand me?" Felicity stuttered to answer him but Eric cut her off, uninterested in anything she had to say. "You are a Divergent slave, my Divergent slave and I will not be disrespected like that. If it happens again you inform me straight away, am I clear?"

Felicity nodded her yes, unable to form an actually sentence and it come out coherently. But it seemed to satisfy Eric as an answer, as his grip on her arm had lessened slightly.

"I have work to get on with. You are to remain in my apartment until I return this evening. If I find out that you have disobeyed me in any way, we'll see how long your pathetic little arms can hold on to the edge of The Chasm."

Once they had reached Eric's apartment, he had shoved Felicity inside and then left immediately. She tried not to let the way he spoke to her get to her, but it was hard at times. People in Erudite could be rude yes, but not like Eric was. It was like just being alive offended him some how and even when she was trying her best not to infuriate him, she some how managed to. Back in Erudite Felicity had been top of all her classes and that was the way she liked it, failing at something was just not acceptable to her.

With a sigh, Felicity flopped down onto the couch. She would prove to Eric and herself that she wasn't useless, that she was worth the oxygen she breathed. No longer would she be seen as Max's play toy. Mind made up, Felicity decided the first step in her plan was to tidy up the apartment, it was pretty much immaculate but the shards of glass that had been bothering her on her return to Eric's apartment were still there and still bothering her, and with Eric now living in the living room there were items of his clothing strewn all over the place.

Collecting the dirty clothes up first she threw them into the laundry basket in the bathroom, then started on collecting up the clean clothes. When he returned from work Felicity would speak to him about switching sleeping arrangements, it seemed unfair that he vacate his bed for her especially when he was far too big for the couch. Humming absently to herself while she folded one of Eric's many t-shirts, Felicity's eyes drifted to a small pile of clothes ontop of the dresser. From a distance she could make out they were definately not Eric's, they were much too small. The t-shirt in her hand forgotten, Felicity got to her feet to inspect the pile closer. They were women's clothes that much was obvious once Felicity was closer, but it wasn't until she sifted through them that a familiar scent filled her senses. They were Liv's clothes. Eric had kept them even though Liv had supposedly ran and turned her back on not only her faction but Eric also. It was another layer to Eric Coulter that Felicity hadn't seen coming. It was an act of such sweetness and softness, keeping items of the person you clearly love, that she had never expected Eric to be capapble of such a thing.  
Quickly, Felicity returned her sisters clothes to exactly how she found them, the last thing she wanted was for Eric to think she was snooping, and went back to folding the rest of his clothes and putting them away in the appropriate drawer.

A knock on the door startled her as she put the final item away. Should she answer the door? Not only could that make Eric very angery but what if it was the blonde man from breakfast wanting revenge for the damage done to his hand.

"Felicity! It's Gus, open the door. Please."

The faint sound of Gus' voice calmed Felicity's rapidly beating heart. She liked the brightly haired man, and more than anything it was evident the man needed someone to cry on at the moment.

Opening the apartment door and standing aside to let Gus in, Felicity quickly stole a glance down the corridor to check that no one was following Gus. "Are you okay Gus?" She asked with genuine concern, as Gus dropped down onto the couch and held his head in his hands. "Whatever it is that's making you so sad Gus, it doesn't help keeping it bottled up. I'm only a Divergent slave, but I'm a good listener and it would go no further than us."

For the second time Gus cried into the younger girls chest, while she craddled him tightly in her arms. It was all getting too much for him, Mila still hadn't returned and it seemed like everyone had stopped bothering to look since Max's death and Ivy and Liv's disappearance. No matter how upbeat he tried to keep himself, Gus couldn't help but feel like something awful had happened to his wife, something that would need to be covered up. But Eric was his bestfriend, and he knew that if anything had happened to Mila and there was even the slightest sign as where to point the finger of blame, Eric would tell him. A gasping sob racked through his chest at the meer thought of something awful happening to Mila.

Gently Felicity began humming the lullaby her mother had sung to her as a child when ever she had a bad dream; it had always worked to help her feel better and she hoped that it might eleviate some of Gus' despair. "My Mother used to tell me that good things always have a way of returning to good people. And Gus you are a good person, I have no doubt that Mila was too. You'll find your way back to each other."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Cole for more feedback to read. I get so excited haha.   
> I'm glad you're enjoying Felicity and Eric's relationship, it's what inspired me to write this chapter. So I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.


	52. Chapter Fifty-Two

It was late in the day when Four finally returned; Liv and Ivy had been alternating pacing around his small room while they awaited his return, too on edge to sit still and wait it out. When he had stepped into his tiny compartment, both girls had practically leapt on him, eager to hear what it was Evelyn had required him for.

"It was just standard scouting out areas. Nothing major," He explained, after Ivy and Liv had finished bulldozing him with questions. "But, one of Evelyn's people has some intel...on a certain situation back in Dauntless."

"Well?" Ivy exclaimed, unhappy with the dramatic pause that Four was giving. "Has Eric put a bounty on our heads?" It was only particially a joke, any loyalty that Eric had once had for her disappeared the second she and Liv did a runner. So the idea of his offering points for their return dead or alive wasn't out of the realms of possibilities.

Four's face dead panned. "No. According to Evelyn's insider, Eric has taken a young, brown haired Divergent slave as his own and is training her one on one. Preparing her would be more accurate."

Liv's blood ran cold. When she had asked Eric to look after Felicity she hadn't expected him to start training her like she was Dauntless. Had she expected him to move Felicity into his apartment? Yes. But if he was indeed training her it meant that he knew about the things that the Factionless were up to.

"Why would he train a Divergent slave?" Asked Ivy. "No offence Liv, I know she's your sister, but the last thing The Council would want is combat trained Divergent's. Unless..." Ivy trailed off, her eyes locking onto Liv's as both women shared the same thought. "He knows something is going on here. He's training her up so she can defend herself, so when the time comes he doesn't have to worry about her but can keep his promise to Liv." Whipping back round to face Four, her red hair swinging wildly around her shoulders, Ivy grasped onto his jacket and gave him a sharp tug as if to emphasize her point. "It is _not_ safe here. He'll know Four, he'll know where the Factionless live and he'll hit it hard before any of these idiots even know what's going on. We need to leave, Liv, me, you and Tris. We need to leave before he leaves this place a pile of rubble. I am not dying for your bitch of a mother Four."

All Liv could do was watch on as Ivy began manically packing up a duffle bag with the few belongings they had collected since they arrived at The Factionless. It wasn't that Liv disagreed with Ivy, but where would they go? They had no where to go. Dauntless wasn't an option and with The Factionless ruled out there really was no where for them to go.

As if reading her mind, Four snatched the bag from Ivy and held it from her reach. "We can't leave, and I know Eric. He'll be waiting for us to make the first move, to get us out of familiar territory. So, for the time being we're safe here Ivy."

"That is bullshit and you know it!" Ivy shouted, no longer able to control her emotions. With a shaking arm she pointed at Liv. "Evelyn has something he wants, that changes everything! You don't know what you're up against anymore Four, he's incharge now. He answers to no one." Again Ivy's voice increased in volume. "I fucking moved a dead body with him! He covered up a murder for Liv! Max's fucking murder! That's not some random member of Dauntless Four and you know that. If he's willing do that, you don't think he's likely to pull this place apart brick by brick to get to her?"

Behind the trio, the curtain to the compartment was pulled open to reveal a smug looking Evelyn and her second in command. "I was informed that there was an altercation at my sons compartment. Why am I not surprised it involves you two?"

Liv could practically feel the waves of anger pulsing off of Ivy, the last thing the already inflamed situation needed was Evelyn. "We're fine, can you just leave us to i-"

"No Liv, she should hear this." Interupted Ivy, moving to stand infront of The Factionless leader. "You are going to get all these people killed, every last one of them will die because you want to crawl up the social ladder." Her voice dropped dangerously as she pointed a finger in the older womans face. "Don't think I don't know what you're up to here with Liv." Yanking the duffle out of Four's hands, Ivy threw it back onto the bed and made to storm from the cramped room. But before she did, she stopped beside Evelyn and hissed closely in her ear. "I won't die for you old woman."

* * *

The rest of the day passed without any drama, much to Liv's relief. Ivy had seemed to calm down and was keeping to herself, her anger festering into stewing silently in isolation. It was because of that Liv found herself sitting with Tris alone at dinner. It had never been awkward between the two, in fact Liv rather liked Tris, but since arriving at The Factionless Liv had noticed an air of distrust emitting from Tris and she was almost certain that was down to Evelyn. Despite Ivy's ranting and raving, Liv wasn't stupid and knew that older woman was desperate to get between them all and seperate them so that they were easier to control. But unlike her fiery headed friend, Liv liked to keep her knowledge on the situation quiet. "You think something is going on between me and Four right?"

"No!" Tris replied immediately, but after moment her ficade broke down. "I know he loves me. It's just you two have history and I know he trusts you above anyone else Liv, how am I supposed to compete with that?"

"It's simple you don't. There is no competion between you and me Tris, it's as simple as that. Don't let Evelyn poison your mind against Four, or me, we're all in this together. Ivy too."

"I'm sorry, I just don't know how to handle this situation. You and Four...it happened when you were an Initiate and then with me too-"

Liv raised a hand stopping Tris from finishing. "There never was a Four and I, what you two have is special. If anything Four is like a brother to me, he'll always be special to me too but not in anyway the same way he is to you."

"Can I ask you a question?" When Liv nodded her agreeance, Tris continued. "How are you and Ivy friends? I mean, you both have something with Eric but still you both seem so close."

While Liv pondered how to answer Tris' question, her chocolate eyes flickered over to where Ivy was sat alone. The truth was they hadn't been close, nothing more than colleagues, but after everything that had gone on Ivy had really pulled through for Liv and that wasn't something Eric was going to get in the way of. "She's so beautiful isn't she?"

Tris' looked over to Ivy, following Liv's line of sight. Sat on her own at another table, Ivy seemed engrossed in picking at the small amount of food left on her plate. Her long red hair hung in loose curls over her shoulder, shining even brighter under the incandescent lights. "So are you though."

No one held a torch to Ivy though, she was by far the most beautiful woman in Dauntless maybe even Chicago, no one would disagree with Liv on that one. "She's not only beautiful though. When she said she could kill Evelyn before anyone could stop her that wasn't her ego speaking. Ivy was one of the best fighters Dauntless had, she came top her year and she's Dauntless born. Don't let her appearances fool you, I've seen her in action and it's like something you've never seen before."

"You think that's why Eric was interested in her?"

Liv could see it being one of the many contributing factors that would be attract Eric to Ivy, but she didn't think it was the driving force. "Beautiful, lethal, she's everything ever man back in Dauntless wants. And that Tris Prior is why he was so attracted to her. He wanted to have the thing everyone else craved so badly, she unknowingly gave him power." It was sad when she though about it; Ivy was in love with Eric, there was no two ways about it, but he had seen her as a prize that he deserved above all others. And Ivy had never seen it.

Tris shook her head in disbelief, dumbfounded how Eric could even have two women wanting him so badly. "That's terrible, to treat someone like they're not even human, as if they have no real worth. What do you both see in him?"

It was a question Liv had been asking herself over and over since her relationship with Eric got complicated. For every good quality Eric had, there was atleast five bad things to counter balance them. So why did she love him? Under it all Liv still could see the boy she had grown up with all those years ago, and it wasn't something she could just forget or wanted to. Eric hadn't always been the cold, cruel man that everyone knew so well, once he had been a sweet boy who had been her bestfriend.

"You're different to him though, even I know that. If he didn't care about you, why would he be looking after your sister who's Divergent? Aren't you worried that he'll...with her?"

"No, he's not like that. He saw Flick the day she was born, saw her grow up, there's no way he'd sleep with her." It was the one thing Liv was positive Eric would never do to hurt her, he'd had ample oppurtunities to bed Felicity but he never had. Instead choicing to watch over her, and protect her.

Beside Liv the weight of a body dropping into the seat beside her, stole her attention away from Tris. "I don't mean to interupt this very intense conversation but Four's bitch mother apparently requires all us in her quarters. That idiotic mass of muscle," Ivy explained, pointing to a well muscled bald man. "Just informed me it's of the upmost importance." She turned her attention solely to Liv. "I smell a fucking rat."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to who ever has chosen to read my story. I originally posted it on to ff.net but I thought I'd see how it went down on here :)   
> Any feedback is always welcome.
> 
> Lola


End file.
